21 Vendetta
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! Durante una visita de Ananké al Olimpo en medio de la noche, se anuncia un cambio en el destino y una amenaza para la civilización. Apolo tendrá que buscar un objeto y ponerlo a salvo del monstruo que lo amenaza. Nadie le dijo que eso conlleva un drama de siglos y un anhelo de venganza. ¡NUEVO FIC!
1. Apertura: Cercanía del Destino

_Durante una visita de Ananké al Olimpo en medio de la noche, se anuncia un cambio en el destino y una amenaza para la civilización. Apolo tendrá que buscar un objeto y ponerlo a salvo del monstruo que lo amenaza. Nadie le dijo que eso conlleva un drama de siglos y un anhelo de venganza._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Admito que este fic no me dio tanta guerra como el anterior, así que aquí lo tienen: con este, ya solo queda el fic de Radamanthys para que vuelva a ver qué pasa en el Santuario de Athena. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Por cierto, ¡Tsuyu actualizó Luz Amatista! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"** **XXI. VENDETTA"**  
 _("Venganza")_

 **Apertura: La Cercanía del Destino**

 **Monte Olimpo.**

 _4 de agosto. 22:46 horas._

Era una noche despejada, pero de agradable temperatura. El verano seguía su curso a paso tranquilo y la vida avanzaba con sus agitaciones de siempre, pero de alguna manera no alcanzaban a afectarlo. Zeus se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en una de las tantas columnas que rodeaban al gran salón de asambleas del Olimpo. Miraba hacia la lontananza, al mundo mortal cubierto por un manto de estrellas, escuchando y sintiendo.

¿Qué querría Ananké?

La diosa de lo inevitable lo había contactado hacía unos días, diciéndole que necesitaba verlo a él y a su esposa, quien aún fungía como reina del Olimpo. Tenía noticias que debían escuchar, para poder alistarse a lo que fuese que se les viniera encima. Zeus gruñó de mal humor: ¿es que la señora del huso de diamante no se había percatado que ya tenía bastantes problemas? Los dioses del Olimpo se encontraban inquietos y su corazón estaba apesadumbrado. Le preocupaban sus hijos, Artemisa sobre todo, cuya panza parecía haberse inflado de improviso, pero no era la única. Apolo seguía con su investigación, pero el reciente quiebre con la hija de Hypnos lo tenía algo emo.

Al menos habían quedado como amigos.

Bueno, no es que hubiera sido un quiebre muy escandaloso, pero al sujeto se lo había visto tocando la lira más que de costumbre. Bajo condiciones normales, eso no habría sido molestia, pero podría tocar algo más animado y que no incitara tanto al suicidio colectivo. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza: tenía que hablar con su hijo. Había muchas mujeres más en el mundo, no tenía que tomárselo así de grave.

Sus mellizos no eran los únicos de sus hijos que lo preocupaban. Hermes y Dionisos estaban inquietos, Ares estaba deprimido por alguna razón y, no había forma de animarlo. Todos tenían algún problema y, de un momento a otro, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en no confiarle sus temores. Las únicas que estaban más o menos bien (aunque de todos modos molestas con él por el asunto de Artemisa) eran Perséfone y Athena.

"¿Es que nunca puedo tenerlos a todos contentos?" Se lamentó al aire.

"¡Ha! El sueño del pibe…"

Zeus miró hacia la columna de junto. Allí, sentada a los pies y con su celular en la mano, Hera miraba el paisaje con ojos duros. Se notaba cansada, pero desde hacía unos meses había adquirido un brillo que parecía enamorarlo de nuevo. Cuando Zeus se dio cuenta de aquello, incluso pensó que Hera podría estar embarazada, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo decepcionándose cuando el paso del tiempo le probó que no sería padre de nuevo. Llevaba **meses** sin estar con su esposa: la última vez que habían estado juntos, Hera parecía haber desconectado su cerebro y simplemente esperó a que todo terminara. Eso como que lo había ofendido un poco.

Hera estaba extraña, cada vez más distante. Apenas la veía durante el día y hasta lo regañaba menos. Sin ir más lejos, hacía unos días atrás la diosa lo había descubierto comiendo a deshora y fuera de su dieta, pero apenas le había gruñido que al menos tuviera la decencia de dejar todo limpio. Eso le quitó el hambre de golpe.

Ni siquiera la búsqueda de amantes aquietaba su corazón. Comenzaba a echarla de menos. ¿Quién lo diría?

"Vaya, soy digno que me hables de nuevo. ¿Es esa tu opinión ante mi pregunta, cariño mío?" Preguntó Zeus.

"Sí. En el Olimpo tenemos post doctorado en quejas. Nunca estarán todos contentos al mismo tiempo."

Zeus infló el pecho con alegría y sonrió enternecido. Cambió su postura, tratando de pavonearse y llamar la atención de su esposa.

"¿Hay algo en particular que te enoje? Puedo arreglarlo."

"Puedo arreglar mis propios problemas, Zeus. Gracias." Dijo Hera con calma. La diosa miró en su dirección. "¿Sabes porqué Ananké ha pedido audiencia con ambos?"

"No. Supongo que nos quiere revelar algún nuevo destino. Ya sabes, cada tanto tiempo cambia todos sus planes… y la última vez que hizo eso fue hace como setecientos años."

"Seguro se inspiró con nuevas ideas." Hera resopló con calma y miró hacia las estrellas. "A ver cómo nos sorprende."

"Solo esperemos que no sean muchos problemas y que no se le ocurra liberar a los titanes."

"Esperemos."

Bien Zeus hubiera querido iniciar una conversación más duradera con Hera y seguir compartiendo con ella pero, fuera de aquella corta charla, la diosa no hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguir conversando. Zeus no pudo reclamarle nada, pues Hera conseguía ser educada y al mismo tiempo hasta delicada con sus monosílabos: simplemente no tenía ganas de compartir con su esposo. El señor del Olimpo resopló molesto y triste, pero no derrotado. Hora de cambiar la estrategia: dejó de hablarle no porque se hubiera rendido, sino porque tenía que pensar cómo lograr que su esposa volviera a…

"Zeus." Hera llamó su atención y se puso de pie, señalando hacia un costado de la columnata.

Tanto él como su esposa vieron a una figura delicada, que caminaba hacia ellos como si no tocara el suelo. La diosa primordial se detuvo a unos siete pasos de la pareja e hizo una respetuosa venia, correspondida por los regentes del Olimpo. Sonrió misteriosa y de entre las túnicas que la envolvían, sacó su huso de diamante.

"Buenas noches, señora. Honra nuestra casa con su presencia." La saludó Zeus con respeto. "¿Nuevos destinos han sido hilados?"

Ananké asintió, al tiempo que dejaba caer tres madejas al suelo. Una de ellas era dorada, la vida de un dios inmortal, la otra era de fuego y la tercera, de alquitrán. Las dos últimas eran madejas inmortales que podían morir.

" _Quien preside Delfos está recibiendo en estos momentos la advertencia. El Olimpo será remecido y el destino de un dios ha cambiado_." Una voz etérea resonó en el aire, como un susurro tenue. Ananké nunca usaba su voz real para hablar, pero había sido ella la autora de aquellas palabras.

"Querida señora, si Apolo Pitio está teniendo una visión, ¿Por qué nos avisa de antemano? Igual nos vamos a enterar." Preguntó Hera.

 _"_ _Porque se va a guardar detalles que le son privados, solo para él."_ Explicó Ananké mirando las madejas de hilo. La de fuego pareció brillar. _"No depende de mí_ _liberarlos_ _, son de Apolo. Vine a brindar un resumen."_

"Nos dará ese resumen porque nos toca a nosotros, como regentes del Olimpo, y a mí como su padre… ver que Apolo tome responsabilidad por ese destino." Comentó Zeus. Ananké asintió.

 _"_ _No es un mal destino, si puede cumplirlo. Es una posibilidad de muchas, pero_ _es_ _su última oportunidad de sanar su corazón y comenzar a madurar."_ Ananké señaló la madeja de fuego y la de alquitrán. _"Este alquitrán puede sofocar este fuego. Debe ser protegido… si no…"_

En ese momento, el planeta pareció estremecerse y todos miraron hacia el firmamento con particular interés. Hera apretó las manos, quizás algo asustada, Zeus frunció el ceño, alerta.

"No son los titanes… ¿o sí?" Preguntó el dios.

 _"_ _Ni de lejos. Es un monstruo que puede morir, pero que no cualquier inmortal puede matar. Hay condiciones. Si ese monstruo de alquitrán devora a la criatura de fuego, alcanzara un poder inimaginable… pero antes de que eso pase,_ ellos _están dispuestos a tomar medidas, por desesperadas que sean, para impedirlo. ¡Tienen miedo y se van a defender! Eso cambiará la faz de la tierra."_

"¿ _Ellos_? ¿Quiénes se van a defender?" Zeus frunció el ceño. "¿Quiénes tienen el poder de cambiar la faz de la tierra si no los dioses?"

Ananké negó con la cabeza, casi maternal.

 _"_ _No se necesitan poderes ni cosmos divinos, querido Zeus. ¿Los volcanes acaso no son capaces de trastornar civilizaciones?"_

"¿Qué pinta Apolo en todo esto?" Preguntó Hera. "¿Por qué dices que…?"

Una nueva madeja cayó de las manos de Ananké. Era dorada y rodó hasta los pies de Hera, quien la reconoció en el acto: era la madeja de su propio destino. La diosa enarcó ambas cejas.

 _"_ _No es el único destino que cambió._ _Pero eso solo te corresponde a ti, hija de Cronos._ _"_ La diosa del huso de diamante recogió las madejas y, antes que Hera pudiera hacerle una pregunta, se volvió hacia Zeus. _"El monstruo de alquitrán no debe ganar, el mundo será destruido si eso ocurre, pero es Apolo el_ único inmortal _que puede detenerlo. ¿Te asegurarás_ _de que_ _así sea?"_

"Si las civilizaciones mortales peligran, ¿por qué no enviar a mi hija Athena y su ejército de santos a detener a ese monstruo?"

 _"_ _Porque es el destino de Apolo."_ Ananké levantó las cejas. _"Tú no podrías detener al monstruo ni con todo el poder de tu cosmo, aunque éste no es capaz de hacerte daño. Solo lo harías enojar más. Por eso es importante que no se trague el poder que busca. ¿Te asegurarás, hijo de Cronos?"_

"Sí señora. Apolo se hará cargo de su responsabilidad."

Ananké sonrió cauta y, tras unos instantes, se desvaneció en el aire al cabo de unos minutos. La temperatura bajó un poco, como reaccionando a las palabras del destino. Zeus escrutó la noche y al mundo con sus ojos, descubriendo que el planeta se agitaba inquieto. Giró sobre sus talones para conversar con Hera.

"Bien, eso fue breve. Creí que nos iba a hablar por horas como la vez pasada." Dijo de bastante buen humor. "¿Te acuerdas cuando…? ¿Huh?" Hera lo miraba con ojos grandes, muy abiertos, pero reprimiendo las emociones. "¿Hera?"

"Buenas noches, Zeus. Te veo mañana."

La diosa giró sobre sus talones, sin esperar a que Zeus le respondiera, dejándolo tan o más perplejo que antes. El dios la observó todo el tiempo hasta que desapareció al interior de las estancias. Se puso las manos en las caderas.

"Y justo que quería conversar más de este asunto con ella…" Se lamentó Zeus con un puchero. "Ni modo, a ver si encuentro alguna ninfa con quien consolarme."

Así sin más, se adentró en las sombras de la noche en dirección de las habitaciones del servicio, en busca de compañía. Y como no la encontrase (eran ninfas, pero no tontas y ya le conocían las mañas), Zeus decidió que todos debían ser tan miserables como él y convocó al Concejo de los Doce para discutir el tema.

Sí, a esas horas de la noche.

¡Lindo!

* * *

 **Parque Nacional de Bukit Barisan Selatan. Indonesia.**

 _Días después. 15 de agosto._

Todavía recordaba las pulsaciones bien claras en su cabeza. Días atrás había tenido una visión tan nítida que fue imposible de ignorar. Había comenzado con una oscuridad tan cerrada como intimidante, pero no silenciosa. Todo el lugar había sido inundado de rugidos tan espeluznantes como poderosos, y las sacudidas habían sido tan horribles que Apolo había tenido la impresión de que el planeta se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies. Había oído un grito de dolor tan intenso que le había constreñido el corazón por varios segundos. No había sido una linda visión, pero no digamos que había podido despertar de eso.

En aquella visión vio también una esfera de luz, que encerraba en su interior una flor de hibisco. Era de un color rojo muy vivo, pero parecía estar hecha de cristal. Se sentía muy viva y era evidente que en su interior contenía un poder tan salvaje como destructivo, pero que de alguna manera se podía controlar. No era algo maligno, sino uno muy puro, casi diáfano en su naturaleza, y de inmediato quiso protegerlo. La esfera estaba en las manos de una figura antropomorfa hecha de magma, cuyo género no pudo identificar, y que sufría una agonía tan horrible que no pudo evitar compadecerse. Los ojos de la figura, el único rasgo que pudo distinguir con claridad, parecían hablarle directamente a su alma: " _Esto será tuyo_ ", le había dicho, _"Si se lo devora, la faz de la tierra cambiará. ¡No Debes Dejar Que Obtenga Este Poder!"_

Se produjo un minuto de silencio en ese momento, la visión se quedó tan muda que hasta le vibraron los tímpanos. Apolo no era tonto cuando estaba concentrado: tomó la esfera de luz en sus manos, consciente de que no podía dejar que aquél poder se corrompiese. Dependía de él protegerlo, ponerlo a buen recaudo, no debía dejar que nadie lo profanase. ¿Quién amenazaba esta fuente de energía y por qué?

Fue cuando sintió a la criatura llorar tan lastimeramente como en su momento había escuchado llorar a Niobe. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era femenina y que se alejaba de él sin dejar de llorar sin gritos. Quiso acercarse, consolarla de alguna manera, pero… en ese momento se había alzado aquél monstruo.

Otra figura antropomorfa, negra y pútrida, sin ojos, que se interpuso entre él y aquella mujer con un halo de putrefacción rodeándolo. " _Ella es mi cena_ ", había dicho. Se lanzó contra él en un ataque histérico, mostrando dientes afilados y garras podridas. _"¡DAME SU PODER!"_

Despertó de golpe en su cama enfurecido. Se levantó en seguida, con esa sensación de urgencia que lo instaba a vestirte y a prepararse para cualquier calamidad. Dio unos pasos en dirección de su vestidor, dispuesto a hacerle caso a ese instinto, cuando tuvo la segunda parte de su visión: esta vez un mensaje claro que exponía su misión de forma concisa. " _Busca en Sumatra la fuente de su poder, ponlo a salvo del Devorador. ¡No dejes que caiga en sus manos!_ "

No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre la naturaleza de la visión pues momentos después, mientras se vestía, el Concejo de los Doce fue convocado de urgencia por Zeus, quien parecía haber recibido un adelanto de lo que ocurriría. Más que respuestas encontraron preguntas por resolver, pero la atención estuvo tan centrada en él que, ni aunque hubiera querido habría podido zafarse de lo que se le vino encima. Había un monstruo que amenazaba la existencia de la civilización, el que buscaba un objeto que se encontraba en algún lugar de la isla de Sumatra y que él debía ir a buscarlo.

Así que helo allí, casi diez días después, muerto de calor, cansancio y pegoteado de sudor, lleno de picaduras de insecto y con hambre, en aquél parque nacional y sin tener ni la más remota idea o la más triste pista sobre la naturaleza del objeto que buscaban. Las deidades hinduistas locales de poca ayuda habían sido, aunque Ganesha había cooperado un montón con su misión, dándoles ideas y orientándolos, incluso dándoles pistas valiosas sobre la naturaleza del objeto que necesitaban encontrar y poner a salvo. Claro… no digamos que les gustaba mucho ir a la isla de Sumatra, por lo que una vez ahí, Apolo estuvo prácticamente por su cuenta.

"No se ponga así, señor. Al menos sabemos que buscamos una gema." Dijo Jack de muy buen humor, uno de sus apolíneos. "Y el ejercicio siempre nos sirve."

"Habla por ti. Yo quiero una ducha." Gruñó Marcelina, una de sus sibilas más fuertes. La mujer se dio una palmada en el cuello. "¡Y que estas bestias dejen de picarme!"

"Que conste: dije que se pusieran repelente." Comentó Agustín, otro de los apolíneos, quien por cierto lucía bastante tranquilo. "Tengo hambre…"

Apolo resopló hastiado, pero sonrió benévolo hacia sus guerreros. No tenían por qué seguirlo, pero no lo dejaron solo: apreciaba su compañía porque, además de compartir sus dificultades, le aliviaban el ánimo. Además le habían ayudado mucho en esta cruzada: habían partido con muy pocas pistas, pero poco a poco las habían concretizado más. Ahora los cuatro marchaban rumbo al sur y todavía tenían un trecho enorme que recorrer. Ganesha les había comentado que hacía unos ciento treinta y dos años atrás más o menos, una criatura que obedecía a la descripción del monstruo de alquitrán que había dado Apolo, había provocado que el volcán Krakatoa le atacase con especial alevosía, por lo que necesitaban investigar esa arista, aunque el dios no iba de buena gana: los volcanes le caían mal y en serio no quería toparse con ninguno ni aunque su destino dependiera de ello. Mientras antes investigasen esa pista, antes se alejarían de aquél volcán, por lo que rápidamente habían tomado rumbo en esa dirección.

Sin embargo, unos dos días atrás, Marcelina entró en trance y advirtió que debían recorrer el parque nacional Bukit Barisan Selatan primero… el objeto que buscaban, aquella extraña fuente de poder que la criatura de alquitrán quería, estaba oculta en algún lugar de los alrededores.

"A propósito, Marce: ¿Estás segura que tu visión dijo que teníamos que buscar aquí?" Preguntó Jack. "Lo digo porque esa playa que pasamos hace unas horas tenía buena pinta."

"Sí, estoy segura." La sibila miró de reojo a Apolo. "O eso creo. No soy tan buena con las visiones como Lucy, pero estoy aprendiendo y…"

"Marcelina, tu visión fue fuerte y has mejorado mucho interpretándolas." La tranquilizó Apolo, casi con orgullo. Solía ponerse muy contento cuando sus guerreros mejoraban o superaban sus limitaciones. "Te acercaste mucho al significado real."

"¿Esa visión no incluía comida? Muero del hambre." Insistió Agustín.

Apolo sonrió de costado, mientras escuchaba como sus escoltas bromeaban y discutían entre ellos. Inspiró profundo, deteniéndose unos instantes para observar sus alrededores. Miró la hora y miró por encima de su hombro.

"Muchachos, es hora de un descanso. Ya que Agustín está al borde de la inanición, es bueno que coman un poco."

"¡Por Fin! Creí que nunca lo diría." Agustín no tardó cinco segundos en dejarse caer con mochila y todo. Los demás lo imitaron.

"¿Quiere que le prepare algo, señor?" Preguntó Marcelina mientras tomaba su sitio. Apolo negó con la cabeza.

"No todavía. Iré a dar un vistazo." Explicó mientras les dejaba su propia mochila. Sus tres compañeros lo miraron expectantes. "Y quiero ir solo, no me miren así. ¡Coman y beban un poco! Vuelvo en seguida."

Apolo no les dio tiempo de replicar y se adentró entre los árboles. Marcelina había interpretado bien su visión, pero algunos de los detalles que tuvo habían sido específicos y no tenían sentido para nadie más que él. _La encontrarás solo si estás en soledad. ¿Eres capaz de comprometerte en serio?_ Era lo que llevaba resonándole en la cabeza desde que su sibila había detallado su visión. ¿Compromiso él? Se decía que era incapaz de asumir responsabilidades, era muy inmaduro y eso le había jugado en contra toda su vida.

¡Tan inmaduro no era! Había probado ser buen padre (más o menos) y siempre tuvo la intención de conseguir a alguien con quien pasar la eternidad. Alguien que se quedara con él, pero su corazón siempre había sido decepcionado. ¿Él comprometerse? Claro que sí. Con causas que lo inspirasen, con sus misiones… cientos de veces había probado ser digno de confianza, pero las Moiras insistían en dejarlo solo. ¿Qué si era capaz de comprometerse con algo? Claro que sí.

Se levantó una brisa muy fresca, cosa rara en aquella latitud, pero solo pareció rodearlo a él. Le revolvió los mechones de cabello y alivió en parte el enorme calor que sentía. Fue como una caricia que además llevaba cargada de una pregunta que se alojó directo en su corazón.

 _"_ _Dices ser capaz de comprometerte… ¿Tendrás las agallas para hacerlo_ _con una sola mujer?"_

Se le oprimieron un par de latidos y dejó caer los brazos, pensativo, quizás angustiado.

"Sí. Claro que sí." Inspiró aire y sonrió. "¡Si no huyeran de mi constantemente!"

Apolo rió para sofocar el nudo en la garganta. Tenía mala suerte en el amor, y su último intento lo había dejado un poco averiado. Phantasos finalmente se había decidido por Huitzilopochtli, pero curiosamente tal cosa no lo llenaba de amargura, sino muy por el contrario, de una extraña alegría ajena… pese a que se había quedado más solo que el ombligo.

"¡Supongo que ya no fue! Si en mi destino hubiese alguien con quien pasar mi vida, ya se habría manifestado. Una bella diosa, algún efebo guapo, una ninfa incluso." Dijo en voz alta. "Si tan solo hubiera podido demostrarle a mis chicas que en serio yo quería lo mejor para ellas, ¡claro que me hubiera comprometido!" Continuó el dios en voz alta, como soñando despierto. "¡Hubiese tomado sus manos y bailado! Las habría tratado como princesas y velado por ellas. Si tan solo no lo hubiera arruinado todo."

El dios se detuvo, sintiéndose de súbito muy inspirado. Dio unos pasos de baile, como si sostuviera a alguien imaginario entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué se siente cuando le entregas tu corazón a alguien? ¿Cuándo va más allá del deber y de lo fácil? Ese punto cuando estás dispuesto a dejarte la inmortalidad por el bien de alguien." Se preguntó Apolo mientras bailaba con su invisible pareja. Pronto detuvo su danza imaginaria. "¿Qué se siente que te correspondan en igual intensidad?"

El dios habría continuado con su monólogo cuando en el hueco de un árbol creyó ver algo. Tras las plantas y enredaderas, algo pulsó al unísono de su voz. Usando su cosmo, despejó el camino, viendo algo en el interior del hueco que lo asombró como nunca.

Era una escultura de cristal, que tenía la forma de una planta de hibisco de mediano tamaño. Tenía una única flor, que brillaba de un rojo intenso y de tan bella factura, que el dios se sintió conmovido ante la belleza que observaba. Era una obra de arte, una pieza de artesanía tan exquisita como fuera de lugar. ¿Qué hacía allí en la mitad de la selva? Apolo se acercó con calma y se agachó, sacando el objeto de su nicho con facilidad. Era frío en la base, pero al pasar los dedos por los pétalos, los descubrió calientes.

"¿Señor?" Preguntó de pronto Jack. "Nos preguntábamos si… estaría bien. ¿Qué tiene allí?" El apolíneo se agachó junto a su señor y admiró la flor. "¡Guau!"

"Aquí me tenías divagando sobre el significado de los compromisos y preguntándome a mí mismo qué se siente que correspondan tus afectos." Explicó el dios, levantando la escultura para verla mejor. "Ya sabes, que alguien te ame de vuelta tanto como se la ama."

"Señor, no diga eso. ¡Anímese! No todo está perdido." Trató de consolarlo.

"No sé Jack. Pierdo de nuevo las esperanzas, no hay nadie para mí y ese dolor me agobia por momentos." Apolo suspiró apenado, acariciando la escultura de cristal. "Pero divago en ello y encuentro esto."

"¿Quién lo habrá dejado aquí? No parece ser una artesanía típica del lugar."

"¿No te parece curioso? Se me pregunta si soy capaz de tomar compromisos serios, divago sobre mi lamentable suerte y soltería forzada y me encuentro esto. ¿Qué significa?" Apolo suspiró con tristeza, acariciando el cristal. "Mi querida Dafne se convirtió el laurel para evitarme, por más que le ruego que vuelva a mí, se niega. Y esta flor aparece cuando busco respuestas, cuando tengo que resignarme a caminar solo…"

"Todavía tiene mucha vida por delante. Uno nunca sabe cuándo el destino jugará a nuestro favor." Le dijo Jack, preguntándose si su dios estaría drogado o inspirado. A veces se ponía poeta.

"Una flor respondió a mi llamado. ¡Destino! ¿Sabes algo Jack? Esta flor de cristal respondió a mi llamado… si alguna mujer estuviera dispuesta a entregarme un poquito de su atención, si quisiera tomar el desafío de amar a un inmaduro como yo, le entregaría una pasión tan grande como el sol que represento. Le daría mis fuerzas y mi vida, a cambio de un poquito de cariño, de un amor que fuera puro, no por interés, no egoísta. Juro por el Estigia que si me encuentro con esa mujer, tan bella como esta flor de cristal, nunca le sería infiel… protegería un corazón delicado que se me entregue libremente sin dudarlo ni temerlo."

Los dedos del dios sujetaron el hibisco como temeroso a que se desintegrase, mientras Jack le observaba con calma. Cada tanto Apolo tenía este tipo de pensamientos: las musas le habían aconsejado que no se guardase dolor alguno en el corazón, que si dejaba que esa soledad le carcomiera el pecho, lo iba a deprimir sin remedio. El apolíneo le dio unas compasivas palmaditas en la espalda al dios, al mismo tiempo que este, en un gesto quizás impulsivo, acercaba el hibisco de cristal a sus labios y lo besaba, como pensando en alguna amante imaginaria.

Fue cuando se desató el caos.

La flor de cristal se calentó tanto que comenzó a derretirse, causando que Apolo la soltase de golpe y retrocediese junto a su apolíneo. Un rugido pareció levantarse desde algún lugar en el sur y un temblor remeció todo el parque, espantando a las aves, que se precipitaron a un vuelo frenético en todas direcciones, como perseguidas por depredadores. Ambos se pusieron en guardia cuando el cristal que había caído al suelo se derritió, y el material se expandió en el suelo unas cuatro veces su tamaño original, hirviendo y burbujeando. Un cosmo se desató entonces y, junto con las suaves vibraciones de la tierra y aquél rugido extraño que envolvía el cielo, algo comenzó a levantarse.

"¡Señor! ¡Detrás de mí! Si esto es peligroso, tendrá que pasarme por encima. ¡No se exponga!" Advirtió Jack, poniéndose por delante de Apolo.

"¡No te adelantes, Jack! Espera a ver qué pasa." Gruñó el dios, elevando su cosmo solo por si acaso.

Era como ver algo salido de una película de ciencia ficción. De aquél cristal que se había derretido comenzó a levantarse una forma como si fuera cristal soplado, que lentamente tomó forma antropomorfa, muy femenina, en un proceso que envolvía mucha belleza. ¡Eso no podía ser malvado! Fuese lo que fuese, tenía vida y cosmo propio. Pronto estiró las manos, como desperezando los brazos y su figura tomó más consistencia. Bajó la cabeza y relajó los músculos, dejando caer sus extremidades, como si las rodillas le flaquearan. Entonces el cristal estalló y se deshizo en miles de trozos, y la persona que envolvía cayó de bruces. Jack dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Apolo lo detuvo, indicándole que él se acercaría.

A esas alturas la tierra había dejado de temblar y tanto Marcelina como Agustín habían llegado corriendo a ver qué pasaba, dispuestos a dar la vida por su señor.

"¿Están Bien Los Dos?" Demandó saber Agustín con urgencia.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Marcelina se fijó en la figura que había en el suelo. "¿Ella de donde salió?"

"¡Quietos los tres!" Ordenó Apolo.

El dios se acercó a la mujer que yacía en el suelo, inerte. Se agachó junto a ella, y tras asegurarse que no tenía heridas (una mera precaución), la giró sobre su espalda para recostarla. Estiró el brazo hacia atrás.

"¡Denme algo para cubrirla!"

Rápidamente Marcelina arrojó su mochila al suelo y no tardó en sacar uno de sus pareos, que Jack le quitó de las manos y rápidamente se lo entregó a Apolo. El dios cubrió a la mujer con la tela y la observó mejor, con ojos de médico y no de hombre.

Tenía el cabello enmarañado, de un intenso color naranja. Su rostro estaba contraído en un rictus de dolor y tenía varios moretones por todo el cuerpo. Su respiración parecía forzada y sus pulsaciones eran bajas… Tras la sorpresa inicial, la curiosidad se instaló en la mirada de Apolo. Esta mujer no era una mortal, era… era…

"¡Es una volcán!" Exclamó Agustín acercándose. "¿Qué hace y cómo llegó aquí?"

"Mmmphm…"

Aquél ruido vino de la garganta de la mujer, quien comenzó a moverse de a poco, como quien despierta de un largo sueño con una fuerte resaca. Por instinto, Apolo volvió su atención a ella y puso su mano bajo el cuello, con la intención de permitirle respirar mejor, pero en ese momento, la mujer abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban…

… y se llenaron de miedo al encontrarse con la mirada de Apolo, y por instinto se cubrió con los brazos y cruzó las piernas.

"¿Señorita?"

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

* * *

 **Anak Krakatau. Indonesia.**

 _En esos momentos._

El volcán rugió con ímpetu renovado, un atronador sonido que vino desde las mismas entrañas de la caldera y con ello, un temblor de tierra que agitó las paredes de la montaña. Fue tan repentino y escalofriante, que todas las miradas de la región parecían haberse concentrado en aquél sitio que crecía a ritmo lento, pero constante.

Todas las miradas, excepto la suya.

Como podredumbre siniestra, aquél hombre de ojos amarillos y rojos, de largas rastas en el cabello que parecían exudar una suerte de brea pegajosa, dio algunos pasos con la vista fija en el norte, hacia la isla de Sumatra. Jadeaba desesperado, dejando escapar hilos de saliva por entre sus colmillos. Sus largos dedos estaban extendidos y él en postura de ataque. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, respirando de tal manera que sus costillas resaltaban con asqueroso detalle. Bufó, dejando escapar un olor parecido al metano.

"No estabas aquí, perra loca. ¿Dónde te escondieron?"

La criatura se llevó una mano al corazón y estiró la otra, como queriendo alcanzar algo imaginario. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, como si buscara de algún aroma en específico, sin encontrar nada más que una dirección general. Entrecerró los ojos y se rió para sus adentros, sorbiendo de paso la saliva que corría por su boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de una ilusión enfermiza, casi obsesiva, que se hubiera visto tierna de no ser por los toques psicópatas que tenía su expresión.

"Te encontré… ¡Ahora sí que no te escapas, mujer!" El sujeto se relamió los labios. "¡Te voy a devorar!"

Y ni bien dijo esto, echó a correr.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Anhelos Perdidos_**

 _…_ _Obviamente no le entendieron palabra_ _alguna_ _. Apolo arrugó la nariz y se levantó: caminó hacia la mujer decidido y encendió su cosmo. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza_ _,_ _y aunque la chica quiso escurrirse, no pudo escapar. Se sintió como si le volteasen agua tibia sobre la cabeza: el cosmo del dios rápidamente se ajustó a la presencia de la mujer y esta se calmó un poco, aunque no por completo. Su propio cosmo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** **¡HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ! =D** De nuevo vengo con esta propuesta que en serio espero les guste. Vamos a ver cómo le va a Apolo con destino y si logra salir de la permafriendzone en la que está pegado. Suficiente con la mala suerte del pobre infeliz, además… se merece un poco de amor. Temporalmente esto se ubica antes de los sucesos de _"Adhuc Stantes"_ , por lo que Artemisa está embarazada y todavía no pasa nada con Touma. No tuve tantos problemas para concentrar a mi musa en esta ocasión, y lo bueno (o malo) es que ya empezó a insistir en que debo comenzar el fic de Radamanthys. Con eso ya dejaría por finiquitado el ciclo (de momento) y volvería al Santuario de Athena a ver qué pasa con Aioros. Un saludo especial a **Abby Lockhart** , quien me ha preguntado mucho por este fic. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡No creas que me olvidé de ti, **Lina**! Hubiera respondido antes, pero no tenía como. Espero que este fic te cause tanto gusto como el anterior. No sabría decirte por qué no hay más tipos como Huitzilopochtli… son escasos y generalmente ya tienen pareja, pero ni modo. Al menos Huitzi supo ganarse el corazoncito de Phantasos y bien contento quedó. Sobre Thanatos… digamos que sigue siendo el proyecto personal de las diosas del amor, aunque de momento él solo quiere ser amigo de Rea. Claro que se le crispan las emociones cuando ve a la doctora, no sabe bien que está enamorado, pero deja que se porte como cachorrito faldero cerca de su "amiga" hasta que de verdad le caiga el veinte. Esos dos están mandados a hacer el uno para el otro. Deja que disfruten los coqueteos previos… aunque Thanatos no se dé cuenta que coquetea y que le coquetean. Y sí… Kairós será un suegro complicado. Apolo, por cierto, se ofendió ante la mención que no es un buen anfitrión: eso es una cualidad sagrada y la sigue al pie de la letra. Ya verás cómo le va en este fic. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este caso, se usó el diccionario en línea de la RAE y, créanlo o no, Google.**

 **Vendetta:** Palabra de origen italiano aceptada por la Real Academia de la Lengua Española. Significa " _Venganza derivada de rencillas entre familias, clanes o grupos rivales"_. Otra de sus acepciones son " _Venganza producida por enemistad, especialmente a causa de una muerte o una ofensa"_ y " _venganza de un asesinato por medio de otro asesinato entre dos clanes_." Lo que debe quedar claro, que una Vendetta tiene ribetes muy personales. Cualquiera puede clamar venganza. Pero cuando hay una vendetta de por medio… la cosa en serio fue gravísima.

 **Parque Nacional de Bukit Barisan Selatan:** El Parque Nacional de Bukit Barisan Selatan abarca una superficie de 356.800 hectáreas en la provincia Indonesia de Lampung, en el extremo sur de la isla de Sumatra. Como su nombre indica, está situado en la parte meridional de la cadena de Bukit Barisan a lo largo de la costa occidental de la isla, de noroeste a sureste.

El 70% del parque se compone de bosque tropical, un hábitat amenazado. El parque es una de las prioridades de la _Asian Rhino and Elephant Action Strategy_ (AREAS) del WWFar y abriga los últimos ejemplares de rinoceronte de Sumatra. También forma parte del conjunto _Bukit Barisan Selatan-Kerinci-Riau_ , uno de los siete lugares prioritarios de WWF para la protección de los tigres. Con los parques nacionales de Gunung Leuser y Kerinci Seblat, Bukit Barisan Selatan forma la denominación _Patrimonio de los bosques tropicales ombrófilos de Sumatra_ inscrito en la Lista del Patrimonio Mundial de la UNESCO.

 **Ganesha:** O Ganesh, hijo de Shiva y Parvati, es una de las deidades más conocidas y adoradas del panteón hinduista. Tiene cuerpo humano y cabeza de elefante. Es ampliamente reverenciado como ahuyentador de obstáculos, patrono de las artes y las ciencias, y el dios destructor de obstáculos, y del conocimiento e inteligencia. Ganesha surgió como una deidad inconfundible y de forma claramente reconocible entre el siglo IV y V a. C., durante el Imperio Gupta, aunque heredó rasgos de los precursores védicos.

Hay al menos dos versiones del nacimiento de Ganesha. La más popular cuenta que Shiva abandonó su hogar cuando Parvati estaba embarazada. Shiva después de un tiempo volvió y tuvo una disputa con su hijo, llevándolo a la muerte sin saber que había matado a su propio vástago. Parvati a consecuencia de ese acto, quedó sumamente afligida. Entonces Shiva, quien no pudo soportar ver a su esposa tan deprimida, prometió sustituir la cabeza del recién nacido con la del primer bebé que no estuviera en el regazo de su madre. El único ser vivo que cumplía los requisitos fue el elefante.

 **Anak Krakatau:** (En indonesio _Hijo del Krakatoa_ ) es un volcán joven y una de las islas de Krakatoa. La isla se encuentra en el centro de los otros tres, todos ellos localizados en una de las zonas volcánicas más activas de Indonesia y en el mismo lugar que el antiguo volcán Krakatoa, que voló por los aires, junto con toda la isla. Mide 300 mts, y su última erupción fue el 30 de octubre de 2010.


	2. Cap 1: Anhelos Perdidos

_Apolo tiene que reconocer que volcancito tiene carácter, por confundida que esté, pero considerando que acaba de despertar en paños muy menores y con un desconocido al lado, sin saber bien qué pasó, cualquiera pierde los estribos. Por otro lado, Hefestos recuerda un antiguo amor y recibe una advertencia de parte de un amigo suyo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Admito que este fic no me dio tanta guerra como el anterior, así que aquí lo tienen: con este, ya solo queda el fic de Radamanthys para que vuelva a ver qué pasa en el Santuario de Athena. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXI. VENDETTA"**  
 _("Venganza")_

 **Capítulo 1: Anhelos Perdidos.**

 **Parque nacional de Bukit Barisan Selatan. Indonesia.**

 _15 de agosto._

 **¡PLAAAAAAAF!**

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Sin lugar a dudas la mujer era un volcán. No necesariamente en el sentido figurado: se reconocía en la especial configuración de sus ojos, su presencia, ese grito incapacitante que parecía paralizarlo todo y que brotaba a granel de su garganta y, por supuesto, aquél inesperado gancho izquierdo. O más bien palmada. Antes que Apolo pudiera reaccionar encendiendo su cosmo para poder moverse, la mujer le asestó un bofetón de aquellos que le hizo perder el equilibrio y botó al suelo. En aquél momento dejó de gritar y se incorporó, retrocediendo asustadísima, viendo tanto al dios como a los tres mortales que le acompañaban y que se cubrían los oídos.

Respiraba agitada, sin dejar de cubrirse con los brazos. En el pánico inicial, no atinó a sujetar el pareo que le habían puesto encima, pero para cuando lo vio enredado en sus piernas (efecto de su agitado retroceso), tomó consciencia de su desnudez. Agustín, quien se aseguraba que Apolo estuviera bien, apartó la mirada al igual que Jack, cuya pose de combate no tranquilizaba a nadie. Marcelina reaccionó y, tras darle un zape a su compañero para que no mirara tan fijo, se acercó a la mujer con las manos extendidas, en un claro gesto de paz.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada."

 _"¡¿ **QUÉ** hago desnuda?! ¡¿Qué Me Hicieron?!"_ Exigió saber en su propio idioma. Marcelina llegó hasta ella y le ayudó a estirar el pareo.

"¡Cálmese señorita! No le hemos hecho nada." Explicó Apolo, mientras se sobaba la mejilla. ¡Siglos que no recibía un buen gancho izquierdo como aquél!

 ** _"¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡ALÉJATE, PERVERTIDO!"_** Le gritó en indonesio. Se volvió entonces a Marcelina, quien la cubrió con el pareo, momento que aprovechó para ajustárselo mejor. _"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo llegué aquí_?" Le preguntó llena de miedo.

Obviamente no le entendieron palabra alguna. Apolo arrugó la nariz y se levantó: caminó hacia la mujer decidido y encendió su cosmo. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza, y aunque la chica quiso escurrirse, no pudo escapar. Se sintió como si le volteasen agua tibia sobre la cabeza: el cosmo del dios rápidamente se ajustó a la presencia de la mujer y esta se calmó un poco, aunque no por completo. Su propio cosmo se hizo evidente y no perdió de vista la mirada de Apolo mientras este se agachaba hasta quedar a su nivel.

"Eres un dios olímpico…" Dijo la mujer en un griego inseguro. Esta abrió los ojos a toda capacidad al descubrirse hablando en otro idioma. "¡¿Qué Lengua es esta?!"

"Es griego amiga. Y tienes bonito acento." Le dijo Marcelina, con voz suave.

"Soy Apolo, hijo de Zeus. ¿Quién eres, volcán?"

"…"

La mujer se encogió sobre sí misma, como queriendo desaparecer. Miraba muy desconfiada a Apolo: había escuchado historias sobre este dios. En aquellos momentos sus memorias estaban muy dispersas, y parecían comenzar a ordenarse a un ritmo muy precipitado. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, incluso enseñándolos.

"¡Aléjate de mi, degenerado!" Exclamó dándole un empujón, al tiempo que alejaba a Marcelina del alcance del dios, como intentando protegerla. Sin embargo la sibila educadamente declinó las aprensiones de la volcán.

Apolo cayó sobre sus posaderas y Marcelina corrió en seguida a ayudarlo. Jack y Agustín no se perdían detalle y aunque sus cosmos no estaban encendidos, sí estaban prestos a atacar de ser necesario. La mujer se puso de pie y se apoyó contra el árbol, ajustando de paso el pareo y acunando la mano con la que había empujado (y abofeteado) a Apolo. Al parecer le dolía, lo que no era de extrañar viendo lo inflamada que estaba.

"¿Quién le hizo esto?" Preguntó de pronto Jack, cerrándole la vía de escape. "¿Quién la encerró en aquél cristal?"

"¡No te importa, Metiche!" La mujer tragó saliva y sin dejar de acunar su mano, miró a los presentes. "¿Qué cristal?" Preguntó temerosa.

"Solo queremos ayudar." Le dijo Jack. "¿Estaba allí en contra de su voluntad?" El apolíneo entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. Según él, todo inmortal (de la naturaleza que fuese) que salía de un sello, había llegado allí en contra de su voluntad y nunca era algo bueno.

"No lo sé." Dijo en verdad asustada. La pobrecita miró a todos, como buscando respuestas o alguna cara conocida. "No me acuerdo… estaba haciendo erupción… ¡no recuerdo nada más!"

"¡Tan típico de un volcán!" Rezongó Apolo. El dios estaba disgustado con la presencia de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo seguía en modo médico y la veía muy maltratada. Se tragó el prejuicio y trató de verse lo menos amenazador que pudo, mientras le mostraba sus manos vacías. "Luego nos ocupamos de eso. ¿Le parece si me deja revisar sus heridas?"

"No." La mujer hizo un puchero y se arrinconó más contra el árbol.

"Deje que el señor Apolo te revise." Le dijo Marcelina. "Sé que estás confundida, pero es lo mejor: es médico."

"¡NO! Este dios no tiene buena fama y yo estaba desnuda. ¡Quizás qué me hizo!" La volcán le dio un empujón a la sibila. "¿Qué me hicieron?" Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, como víctima de una migraña. "¿Estaba en un sello?"

"Sí, una flor de cristal." Le dijo Jack.

"¿Quién la encerró allí?"

"Creo… que otros volcanes. No sé, puede que no… ¡Todavía estaba en trance!"

La mujer relajó los brazos e hizo varios pucheros, mientras un caudal de recuerdos y emociones amenazaba con abrumarla. Como la viera más dócil, Apolo aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarle la muñeca inflamada, notando en seguida una fractura que no se explicaba por un simple bofetón a su divina persona, o al posterior empujón que le dio. Alguien la había lastimado a propósito antes de sellarla en aquella estatua de cristal, y quienes aplicaron el sello no se molestaron en curarla. O simplemente no pudieron. No tenían tiempo para tratamientos más largos como le hubiera gustado, por lo que aplicó una generosa cantidad de cosmo para sanarla.

Además se dio cuenta que la pobrecita estaba con mucho frío. ¡¿Con este calor?! Wow. Ella lo miró temerosa, mas no derrotada. Aunque aprensiva se dejó curar por el dios, más por conveniencia que por sumisión.

"¿Quién me liberó?" Preguntó con esperanza al cabo de unos instantes, observando a grupo uno por uno. Apenas recordaba las circunstancias en las que había sido sellada, pero poco a poco sus recuerdos se definían.

"Fui yo." Confesó Apolo, terminando de curarla. Quiso revisarle las demás lesiones. ¿Acaso había estado en una pelea? Estaba policontusa, como si hubiera estado en un accidente de auto de alta energía. La mujer intentó alejarse.

"¡No! Lo demás sana solo."

"No, no sana solo." Gruñó Apolo. ¡Cómo detestaba cuando se encontraba con pacientes que se negaban a ser atendidos! "Sé que los volcanes se regeneran rápido, pero hasta ustedes necesitan ayuda. ¡Estas heridas son de consideración!"

"¡Pero se cura! No necesito…" El rostro de la mujer mutó a sorpresa sublime, como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe. Fijó los ojos en Apolo. Sentirse al final de esa mirada tan intensa lo puso un poco incómodo, más con lo que siguió a continuación. "¡¿Tú me liberaste?!" Preguntó incrédula.

"Sí… No tienes que agradecer…"

"¿Está seguro que no me liberó uno de estos mortales?" Le preguntó compungida, como si aquello le pareciera un mal menor. "Cualquiera, menos tú… ¡Dime que no fuiste tú!"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi señor Apolo?" Gruñó Agustín muy a la defensiva. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en menospreciar así a su dios? Cierto, era un inmaduro, pero en el fondo era buena persona. Mañoso como el dios que era, pero buen trigo a fin de cuentas.

"El señor Apolo es muy bueno: tendrá mala fama, pero mucho de eso es infundado." Defendió Marcelina, arrugando el rostro. La mujer negó con la cabeza, sin escuchar a los mortales, con la vista fija en la divinidad que tenía al frente, mirándole con el rostro lleno de disgusto.

"No, no tú… tú estás maldito por Eros, ¡Cualquiera **menos** tú!" Rezongó la mujer, tratando de abrirse paso entre el grupo. Sentía como si se sofocase y en la angustia encendió su cosmo. Quería huir de allí. "¡Déjenme Pasar!"

"¡No!" Jack intentó detenerla, pero… "¡ARGH!"… se quemó la mano.

"¡Lo Siento!"

"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con mis Apolíneos!"

"¡No quiero que me toquen!" La mujer se abrió paso y se alejó unos pasos, sin perderlos de vista. La volcán volvió a mirar a Apolo. "¿Tenías que ser tú? Eres un dios. ¡¿No podías guardarte las manos?! ¿Cómo fue que rompiste el sello? No deberías…"

"Sí, sí, soy un dios y tú un volcán: ¡Te saqué del sello! Supéralo, que no es el fin del mundo." Apolo dio cuatro decididos pasos hacia la chica. "Estás lastimada, mujer. ¡Deja que te revise!"

 **"¡ALÉJATE!"** Exclamó señalándolo con las manos. Retrocedió sin ver por donde iba y tropezó. Se dio un buen porrazo del que le costó levantarse, debido a que se enredó un poco con el pareo. Asustándose, más cuando recibió la inesperada ayuda de Apolo quien la levantó, dio algunos manotazos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, sin reconocer en donde estaba. "¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se parece a mi isla. ¡Mi Isla No Tiene Plantas!"

"Cálmese." Le dijo Agustín, como quien intenta calmar una bestia salvaje. "No es necesario que se aloque."

"¡¿Qué Insinúas?!" Gruñó la volcán, avanzando hacia Agustín. "¡¿Qué No Puedo Controlarme?!"

"¡Basta! Solo te queremos ayudar." Le dijo Apolo de mal humor, interponiéndose. "¡No Quemarás A Mi Gente!"

"¡Quemo solo en defensa propia! Y NO LO IBA A HACER. ¿Insinúas que soy una pirómana salvaje?"

"Qué Genio." Comentó entre dientes Marcelina, mientras revisaba la quemada de Jack, que se veía bien fea. El apolíneo resoplaba quedito para controlar el dolor y no gritar como niño pequeño: ¡cómo le dolía!

Aunque si lo hubiera hecho, nadie lo habría juzgado.

"¡Volcanes!" Rezongó Jack, de mal humor, al borde de las lágrimas. Siseó de dolor. "¡Con Cuidado, Marce!"

"No dije que fueras una pirómana, pero todos sabemos como son los volcanes." Gruñó Apolo perdiendo la paciencia. "¡Cálmate mujer! O harás erupción."

Momento… Si la mujer era una volcán y considerando que a estos no les gustaba mucho alejarse de sus casas… ¿Dónde estaba la montaña de esta mujer y exactamente quién era? Indonesia era un país volcánico, pero que supiera no había volcanes en el área. Hasta donde sabía, sus espíritus no se alejaban mucho de sus montañas si podían evitarlo

"¡NO!" Exclamó elevando su cosmo. "ESTOY CALMADA. ¡¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE NO LO ESTOY?!" Bramó con firmeza. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los apolíneos, mientras Apolo tenía un tic en el ojo. Sin embargo la volcán continuó. "¡Pregunté Dónde Estoy! ¡RESPONDAN!"

"¡Cálmate, volcán!" Exclamó Apolo, elevando su cosmo en respuesta, y demostrando que era más fuerte que ella, al menos en cuanto a presencia. "¡O te calmo, tú decides! ¡Sigue así y vas a iniciar una catástrofe con tus berrinches!" El dios intentó acercase a ella. Ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. "Estás herida, maldita sea: ¡Deja que te revise!"

"NO. No quiero que me pongas las manos encima, ¡Mujeriego!" La volcán cruzó una violenta mirada con él. "No debiste romper el sello. ¿Cómo te atreviste?" Le preguntó con angustia, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Marcelina intercambió una mirada con Jack. ¿Qué era lo que no cuadraba? La extraña mujer había estado sellada en una escultura de cristal. ¿No debería estar agradecida porque la hubieron sacado? ¿Más aún considerando que había sido un dios como Apolo? ¿Qué era lo que no les estaba diciendo?

Apolo tragó saliva, sintiéndose algo dolido y ofendido por lo que la muchacha estaba diciendo. No sabía a qué se refería, pero algo dentro suyo se sintió angustiado al escucharlo. Frunció el ceño: no podía dejarse llevar por su inmadurez, la misma que le gritaba a voces que dejara que se pudriera sola y retorciera de dolor si no lo quería cerca.

"¡No seas insolente, Volcán! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que estabas en esa planta?"

"¡Pues No Tenías Que Andar de Metiche! ¿Quién te manda a manipular objetos extraños?" Ladró decidida, pero con los ojos vidriosos. "¡RETROCEDE!" Le exigió a medida que lo señalaba. Y a juzgar por el leve bamboleo de su cuerpo, seguía mareada. Apolo dio una patada en el suelo.

"¡NO! ¡Siéntate y Cálmate!, estás agitada y…"

 **"¡ESTOY CALMADA! ¡¿QUÉ NO ME VES?! ¡BRILLO DE CALMA!"**

Ni bien terminó de exclamar con fuerza, un chillido espeluznante se dejó oír por toda la región, tan horrible que les puso la piel de gallina a todos. Venía del sur, de muy lejos, quizás de cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero se había escuchado tal y como si hubieran estado en su mismo origen. Todos se voltearon en esa dirección, pero la volcán perdió los colores del susto y hasta se encogió sobre sí misma, llena de miedo. Retrocedió medio paso y se cubrió la boca, casi cayendo al suelo. Tal cosa no pasó desapercibida para Apolo, quien tuvo el extrañísimo impulso de ponerse por delante de la mujer en caso de que algo la atacase, pero se contuvo.

Otra cosa llamaba su atención… aquél chillido… eso… eso era…

"Eso sonó peligroso." Murmuró Agustín muy alerta.

¡Esa era la criatura que debían eliminar!

"Más de lo que crees, Agustín. Ese es nuestro enemigo." Gruñó el dios, quien se volvió a la volcán. "Esto no te va a gustar, pero… ¿Qué sucede?"

La volcán lo mirada a punto de caer en un ataque de pánico. Nunca había visto a un volcán tan asustado, ni sabía que podían llegar a estarlo. Cualesquiera que fuesen sus razones, verla tan aterrada le contrajo el corazón. Por breves instantes intercambiaron miradas. Apolo tuvo la impresión que la volcán ansiaba pedirle ayuda, de buscar refugio, pero no se animaba.

"¿Estás bien, volcán?"

"No." Balbuceó apenas. "Ya sabe… sabe que estoy libre…"

Fue un instante en el que todos aguantaron la respiración. La mujer pronunció esas palabras con tanto miedo, que ninguno quedó indiferente. Y aprovechándose esa sorpresa, y presa del terror, giró sobre sus talones y huyó.

Siete segundos después el grupo reaccionó y salió en pos de ella.

* * *

 **Monte Etna. Italia.**

 _En esos momentos._

Aquél estruendoso chillido pareció resonar y rebotar mudo por las paredes y chimeneas de la montaña. No sabía de donde venía, o si en verdad había sonado, pero sí tenía claro que el volcán se había dado cuenta y, fiel a su naturaleza, alertó a quien ocupaba sus dependencias. Hefestos miró hacia arriba, con el ceño muy fruncido y quizás algo de alarma en el rostro. Dejó sus herramientas a un lado y prestó mayor atención. Todos sus asistentes lo miraron expectantes, como intuyendo que algo de importancia había ocurrido.

"Tengo algo que hacer." Anunció el dios quitándose el overol de trabajo. "¡No me Molesten! Vendré en seguida. ¡Que alguien termine esto!"

Uno de sus asistentes retomó su trabajo, pero no se detuvo a ver quien era. Hefestos salió de sus talleres y se adentró hacia el volcán, secándose el rostro con un pañuelo, y quizás arreglándose el cabello. Justo cuando estaba por llegar al corredor que llevaba a sus estancias personales (mansión subterránea), tomó un giro para entrar a un pasadizo que solo él usaba y que llevaba a otro sector del volcán, a donde pocos tenían acceso y que se hundía hacia el interior de la tierra.

Tenía que verla.

Hefestos no tenía horarios de trabajo. Dormía cuando le daba sueño y no se regía por regímenes laborales más o menos normales. A veces los proyectos que emprendían acaparaban toda su concentración y se olvidaba hasta de comer. Estar en el monte Etna, al interior de sus fraguas, sin contacto con el disco solar, contribuía al alocado patrón de sueño que llevaba. Hefestos no se hacía problema, tampoco Afrodita que apenas lo visitaba.

Eso y si es que se acordaba que él existía.

¡Condenada mujer! Estas cosas le pasaban de buena persona. ¡También de ingenuo! ¿En verdad había creído que por estar casada con él nunca le sería infiel? Afrodita nunca había ocultado su malestar por el forzado matrimonio, más aún porque, de casarse, ella hubiera preferido al belicoso Ares, con quien hasta el día de hoy le engañaba. Su vida era una farsa… pero no se animaba a ponerle fin.

Físicamente, Afrodita era muy parecida a Etna. Obviamente no eran iguales, pero tan similares que no pudo evitar enamorarse de la diosa cuando la vio por primera vez. O quizás tratar de ahogar un dolor con una ilusión que le permitiera olvidar su error de hacía tantos milenios atrás, cuando por culpa de su cojera no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar aquella vida. Se engañaba a sí mismo y lo sabía, pero evitaba pensar en eso gracias al estruendo de su fragua, al golpeteo del metal contra el yunque, de las resonancias del volcán y quizás de las protestas de Tifón, quien yacía en lo más profundo de las cámaras de la montaña, encerrado por la mismísima Etna, quien le aseguró a Zeus que el bicho nunca huiría de su prisión de magma.

Ella ya no podía cumplir ese juramento. Pero para eso estaba él, para perpetuar su palabra y desde el día de su muerte, había cumplido a cabalidad. Su corazón podría estar obsesionado con Afrodita, pero en realidad ya tenía dueña y no era la diosa del amor y la belleza, sino de Etna, su preciosa volcán… quien yacía muerta al fondo de esa cámara.

Hefestos caminó más a prisa por el pasadizo hasta que éste comenzó a ensancharse. En aquél momento quitó urgencia a sus pasos, que se tornaron más respetuosos, como si no quisiera perturbar aquél sitio de descanso. Al menos una de las dos personas que allí tenían su última morada merecía toda la calma y paz posible y de eso se había asegurado toda su vida.

Hablando…

Hefestos se detuvo junto a una suerte de escultura de piedra, la cuál parecía tener la apariencia de un cuerpo calcinado y derretido. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo y miraba hacia arriba, en una pose que hablaba de un tormentoso dolor. No era para menos, pues unas siete espadas clavadas por la espalda le atravesaban el tórax de lado a lado. Él mismo se las había clavado y siempre se detenía a observar su obra: había procurado que el filo de esas hojas siempre se mantuviera afilado y que produjeran un dolor inenarrable, aunque su víctima estuviera muerta. Hefestos lo miró con asco y lo pateó en a entrepierna, a sabiendas que en el Tártaro, a donde él mismo lo había arrojado, esta criatura sentía dolor.

Le pasó por el lado y avanzó, llegando a un lugar muy especial. Allí su rostro cambió a pena y contento. Sobre un lecho tallado en la piedra y sobre mullidos almohadones, había un cuerpo petrificado. Era el cadáver de Etna, cuyo rostro lucía sereno y plácido: estaba vestido con finas sedas, pero no lucía ninguna joya. Era como si estuviera sumida en un sueño del que podría despertar en cualquier momento, pero eso nunca ocurriría. Etna yacía muerta, convertida en piedra volcánica, y era evidente que su fallecimiento había sido cualquier cosa menos calmada.

Bajo las sedas que la vestían, tenía un violento agujero en el tórax que la traspasaba de lado a lado. La criatura a la que Hefestos había atravesado de espadas la había asesinado: en su afán por conseguir la fuente del poder del volcán, atacó a Etna con alevosía y ella no alcanzó a defenderse bien. De un doloroso golpe le atravesó el pecho y le arrancó su poder, matándola en el acto, pero antes que se lo pudiera comer, Hefestos lo mató.

Llegó un segundo demasiado tarde para salvar a su amada, pero un segundo antes de que la criatura se saliera con la suya. ¡Maldita fuese su cojera! Le había costado el amor de su inmortal vida. Tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y, mientras lloraba desolado, prometió que siempre cuidaría de la montaña y que nunca la dejaría sola. Por esto, la dejó sobre un improvisado lecho y tomó el objeto que concentraba toda la fuerza del volcán, y lo puso a buen recaudo en un lugar solo conocido por él. Cuando volvió por su amada, esta ya se había convertido en piedra y su rostro, ¡su hermoso rostro!, fijado a perpetuidad en una plácida expresión.

A Hefestos le gustaba pensar que eso se debía a que estaba contenta con él y que lo había perdonado por su tardanza. El dios, casi con reverencia, se sentó junto al lecho de la fallecida volcán. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, admirándola.

"Mi bella Etna… Hoy luces hermosa." Le susurró con ternura, al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro. "Amada mía… ¿Te di dulces sueños? ¿Esa sonrisa inmortal vale la pena?" Le preguntó un amor que rayaba en lo solemne. Entonces arrugó el rostro, preocupado. "No lo he escuchado, pero sus chillidos parecieran retumbar en tu corazón, y lo encogen de horror… el volcán está asustado." Confesó grave. "Es como si…"

"… Ahem."

Un delicado carraspeo le advirtió que no estaba solo con Etna. Hefestos apretó la mandíbula.

"… Creí haber dicho que no quería ser molestado." Gruñó sin siquiera voltearse.

"Mis disculpas, no quise interrumpir." Dijo una voz que llevaba un buen tiempo sin escuchar. Hefestos se giró sobre sí mismo para ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco, vestido de manera sencilla y abrigada, pero elegante y sosteniendo su sombrero en las manos. Hizo una venia respetuosa hacia el cuerpo de Etna. "Si no fuera importante, no habría venido."

"¡¿Vesubio?! Hmpf." Hefestos hizo una mueca de molestia. "Si te sacó de tu montaña y te trajo hasta acá tan rápido, entonces no dudo que sea importante. ¡¿Qué quieres?!"

"Los volcanes tenemos formas de viajar rápido, lo sabes. El magma nos interconecta a todos."

"No sé si eso sea bueno o malo. ¡Habla! Perturbamos el descanso de mi Etna querida."

"Creo que lo sabes… no sé si lo escuchaste, pero resonó hace unas horas."

¿Llevaba horas allí abajo? No se había dado cuenta. Solía perder la noción del tiempo cuando visitaba aquella tumba.

"…" Hefestos empuñó las manos y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía de qué hablaba Vesubio. "Es uno de esos malditos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Murmuró el volcán con algo de temor en la voz. "Ha resonado un devorador. ¿Acaso lo escuchaste?"

"No lo escuché. Pero lo sentí en las paredes del volcán." Hefestos miró hacia arriba, sin resistir el impulso de acariciar las pétreas manos de Etna. "Hacía tiempo que los devoradores de volcanes no aparecían. La última vez fue en Islandia. ¿A quién atacan esta vez los malabortados?"

"A un volcán en Indonesia. No es el Tambora." Explicó Vesubio con temor.

El volcán aferró su sombrero muy ansioso, algo demasiado fuera de lugar en su persona. A Hefestos no le extrañó en todo caso: los devoradores eran los depredadores naturales de los volcanes y tenían motivos muy justificados para temerles.

"Se supone no deberían molestarla después de su última erupción." Continuó Vesubio. "Tuvimos que encerrarla para que no siguiera desatando su furia. Fue hace unos ciento treinta años, más o menos. Rompieron el sello."

"¿ _LA_ sellaron? Eso me suena a femenino…" Gruñó Hefestos. Bastó una mirada con el Vesubio para que le cayera la teja. "Ooooh, es una mujer… ¡Vaya! Tiene que ser la sexta volcán de quien tengo noticia… ¿Quién es?"

"…"

"¿Vesubio?"

"Es Krakatoa."

"¡¿Krakatoa es una MUJER?! Ooooh, eso sí que me tomó por…" Y hablando de caer la teja, Hefestos abrió los ojos hasta más no poder cuando procesó mejor la información. La última erupción del Krakatoa había sido bestial y si había necesitado el esfuerzo conjunto de otros volcanes para detenerla, entonces el devorador que la acechaba no era para tomar a la ligera. En todo caso, no cualquiera podía romper el sello de una volcán… menos de esa en específico.

"Tengo entendido que los volcanes no iniciaron ese sello."

"No, solo lo concluimos, pero alguien más inició el trabajo. Faltaba el toque final cuando llegamos…"

"Sé que se requieren de condiciones muy específicas para romper un sello de esa naturaleza."

"No sabemos las condiciones que impuso Kelam cuando selló a Krakatoa. Solo sé que involucra un juramento. Asimismo sabemos que ese tipo maldijo al devorador que la atacó antes de morir, pero no de qué forma." Vesubio suspiró estresado, incluso se apretó el puente nasal. "Esto es grave: Krakatoa no debía ser liberada tan pronto."

Hefestos se puso de pie con una expresión muy lúgubre en el rostro. Con razón Vesubio estaba tan alterado, Krakatoa escondía un poder que superaba cualquier expectativa y con creces, y si había un devorador tratando de conseguir la fuente de esa pantagruélica fuerza, entonces la situación era más grave de lo se esperaba. Tomó aire: de pronto se le vino a la mente la reunión del Concejo de los Doce que Zeus había citado días antes, en donde Apolo había hablado de un monstruo de alquitrán que había que detener. ¡PERO CLARO! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Estaba claro como un cristal!

"¿Están seguros que es ella?" Pregunto Hefestos, quizás por cortesía. Parte de él no quería creer que se tratase del Krakatoa. "¡¿Quién la liberó?!"

"Los volcanes estamos por empezar a parlamentar sobre esto." Dijo Vesubio, mordiéndose la lengua, sin querer responder la pregunta. "Yellowstone amenazó con hacer erupción si no tomamos medidas drásticas para evitar que el devorador asesine al Krakatoa y se quede con su poder: No podemos dejar que Guntur cumpla su objetivo."

"¡Guntur! ¿Asumo que es el nombre del desgraciado?"

"Sí… En tres días iremos al Olimpo. Nos presentaremos ante Zeus con nuestra decisión." Vesubio suspiró.

"Tú no me estás hablando claro, Vesubio. Sé que los devoradores los asustan, pero ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?! En serio, ¡¿Irán con Zeus?!" Hefestos gesticuló con los brazos. "¡¿Por qué ante Zeus?! Creí que ustedes los volcanes solucionaban los problemas de los devoradores entre ustedes. ¡No me dejaron intervenir para salvar a mi amada Etna! ¿Por qué ahora buscan la ayuda de los olímpicos?"

Vesubio se rascó el cuello y esperó un momento a que Hefestos relajara la respiración, quizás para aumentar el suspenso. Momentos antes que la vena en la frente del dios herrero comenzara a pulsar peligrosamente, Vesubio volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Fue un olímpico, miembro del Concejo de los Doce, quien rompió el sello."

Hefestos no tuvo que hacer mucha matemática para saber de quien se trataba. Su rostro mutó en triste sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza… De todos los cretinos en el Olimpo, ¡Tenía que ser Apolo! Suspiró.

"… Oh, ya veo." Murmuró apesadumbrado. "Vesubio, ¿para qué me cuentas estas cosas?"

"Somos amigos, y por el respeto que le guardo a Etna, no podía dejarte al margen." Vesubio hizo una última venia de respeto y se calzó el sombrero. "Paz contigo, amigo."

Vesubio se despidió y, con paso calmado y respetuoso, se alejó, aunque no sin antes darle una buena patada al asesino de Etna. Hefestos no podía culparlo, él hacía lo mismo siempre que podía. Se volvió hacia Etna y la arropó con cariño.

"Las cosas se van a poner muy agitadas, mi amor." Le dijo tras un momento de silencio. "No te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa, vida mía." Añadió mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. "A ver como ayudo al tarado ese. ¡No dejaré que otra sufra en vano!" El dios se pasó las manos por el rostro, de pronto apesadumbrado. "Explicar esto en el Olimpo va a estar divertido… ¡Quizás qué deciden los volcanes!"

* * *

 **Afueras de Palembang, Indonesia.**

 _Dos días después. 17 de agosto. 10:49 horas._

La mujer se ajustó el vestido que llevaba puesto. Ya ni recordaba de donde lo había robado, pero servía. Le quedaba grande, pero cumplía el objetivo. El pareo con que se había cubierto las primeras horas estaba olvidado en algún tendedero: seguramente el mismo del cuál había robado el vestido.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma y observó lo que tenía delante de sí. Aquella ciudad se expandía por donde alcanzaba a ver, y al parecer no estaba en un buen sector. Hacía calor, el sol pegaba con fuerza y el aire parecía sofocarla de manera especial. Pero era la ciudad de Palembang, desde donde podría cruzar hacia Malasia. Se preguntó por un instante si podría colarse a algún barco o algo así y si las cosas seguirían así de simples. No quería usar las redes del magma, no quería ver otros volcanes. No quería estar con nadie, así de simple; pero al mismo comenzaba a angustiarla tanta soledad.

¡Cómo había cambiado la isla! La última vez que había ido a Palembang fue en cierta ocasión en que fue a esperar a Kelam al puerto, tras una temporada separados. Pero eso había sido hacía más de cien años: los barcos ya no eran de madera, sino de metal y rugían con voces propias. No se atrevía a interactuar con la gente: hablaba el mismo idioma, pero los términos habían cambiado tanto que ni se sentía segura ni de lo que hablaba. Otra cosa era el dinero: aparte de que no tenía nada, las denominaciones y las monedas habían cambiado. ¡No los comprendía! Antes tenía un sistema para adivinarlo, pero ¿ahora? No. Ahora todo había cambiado y no entendía nada. Se mordió el labio… ¿Cómo iba a saber qué nave iba hacia Malasia y por cuál ruta? Si preguntaba podía verse sospechosa y a lo mejor la arrestaban o algo (le había pasado una vez).

 **¡BEEEEEEEP!**

Un bocinazo que sonó detrás de ella, junto a ruedas que derrapaban con enojo, hizo que pegara un salto al costado.

 **"¡MUÉVETE, IDIOTA!"**

Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, pero le costó recuperar la compostura por el susto. ¡Qué bestias más horribles! ¿De dónde habían salido? Eran espantosas. Siguiendo el flujo de la gente se deslizó entre ellas, tratando de llegar a algún lado. Siguió caminando, a veces medio corriendo, sin encontrar calles más tranquilas. Se supone que estaba en los bordes de la ciudad, no debería ser tan caótico, pero lo era y no se lo explicaba. ¡¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?! Se metió a un callejón más o menos desocupado, en donde comenzó a respirar para recuperar la calma.

Los ruidos de la ciudad sofocaron sus pensamientos, los bocinazos, los gritos, los motores… se sentía un poco abrumada por tanta novedad. Se miró las manos: su muñeca izquierda estaba sana, pero todavía tenía algunos moretones, quizás no tan pronunciados… le dolían los dedos de los pies, tenía frío y hambre. Quizás sed… quizás…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"¡ERES MÍA, PERRA LOCA!"_

 _Cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, pero no detuvo el impulso de su caída. Guntur le había pegado a lo largo de rostro, quizás con la esperanza de noquearla, pero ella no era un volcán cualquiera. Se puso de pie en el acto y con el cosmo encendido, ordenó que gruesas rocas se abalanzaran sobre su enemigo. Por instantes fue aplastado por las mismas, por lo que corrió hasta el centro de su caldera. Las paredes rugían atronadoras y ella estaba cada vez más decidida a acabar con todo de una vez por todas._

 _La sujetaron por el cabello y pudo sentir el aliento asqueroso de la criatura. Dio un codazo hacia atrás y se zafó de aquél agarre, pero cuando quiso darle un puñetazo, Guntur le sujetó la mano por la muñeca y apretó tan fuerte que le astilló el hueso._

 _"¿Qué te creíste que podías jugar a la_ casa _con ese infeliz?"_

 _"¡SUÉLTAME!"_

 _"¡MIRA LO QUE ME OBLIGAS A HACER!"_

 _Guntur volvió a sujetarla por el cabello y la forzó a mirar hacia la pared que tanto horror le había significado momentos antes. Ahí, Kelam colgaba inerte, horriblemente torturado y profanado. Con la piel desgarrada y hecho un amasijo de sangre, apenas distinguible._

 _"¿Creíste en serio que tendrías un futuro? Tu corazón es mío para devorar. ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que ustedes se casaran?"_

 _"¡Me caso con quien se me da la gana! No tengo que…"_

 _"¡ERES MÍA!"_

 _Guntur la azotó contra el suelo e intentó contenerla allí, pero ella se las arregló para dar patadas de vuelta y escapar algunos metros. Lo atacó con vapor hirviendo, y cuando vio que la criatura no aparecía, intentó acercarse al cuerpo._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo no podía. No quería. El corazón parecía que le iba a explotar de dolor ante aquella horrible escena. ¡Su adorado Kelam!_

 _"… ¡Amor mío! ¿Qué te hicieron?" Se lamentó la pobrecita, temiendo por momentos que le explotasen los ojos de pena._

 _"Fue tu culpa… me obligaste a hacerlo…"_

 _"¡Te voy a Matar!"_

 _"… Cada persona con la que hables, todos morirán por tu culpa. ¡Eres mía! Deberías saberlo… Destrozaré sus cuerpos y le arrancaré las tripas…"_

 _"¡SILENCIO!"_

 _"No tienes escape… de mi no huyes… ¡Dame lo que quiero!"_

 _"¡NUNCA!"_

 _"… te perseguiré allí donde vayas…"_

 ** _"¡PÚDRETE, BESTIA!"_**

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

No supo en qué momento se había tapado los ojos para llorar, o cuando encorvó la espalda para dejar escapar sus emociones. ¡Debió haber ido a casa! ¡Cómo ansiaba volver a su volcán! (o lo que quedase de él), pero no podía. Guntur seguramente la estaba esperando allí y no podía arriesgarse. No debía acercársele sin un plan que asegurase su destrucción. ¡No podía hacer erupción de nuevo! No una decente al menos: no tenía tanta energía y algo dentro de sí misma se sentía quebrado. Tenía que matar a Guntur, pese al terror que le tenía, con sus propias manos, pero eso significaría su muerte. ¡Al averno con todo! Nadie la echaría de menos, solo era una volcán…

… pero quería ir al monte Kelam… a despedirse de su prometido. A pagar sus últimos respetos antes de pensar en un plan que le permitiese reunirse con…

"¿Te dicen Lola, verdad?"

"¿Huh?"

Lola se giró de improviso para ver a dos muchachos, que no podían tener más de diecisiete años. Los dos eran bien grandotes, uno más alto que el otro, y lucían sonrisas adorables. ¿Cómo sabían el sobrenombre con el que Kelam la llamaba? Ambos muchachos eran volcanes submarinos, y su presencia solo alteró a la mujer, quien de pronto se vio atrapada. Rápidamente supo que debía huir, era instintivo, no se quería quedar cerca de ellos.

"¡Se nos va a escapar!"

"¡Nada de eso!"

 **"¡OOOOMMPH!"**

Uno de los volcanes pensó más rápido que Lola y le asestó un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que la dobló sin aire en el piso, la hizo escupir sangre y la dejó inconsciente en el acto. El volcán más bajito le dio un empujón al más grande y se agachó junto a Lola.

"¡Casi la matas! La necesitamos viva o los mayores nos usan de cebo para el devorador ese."

"¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió! No te vi haciendo nada." Dijo el grandote, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El bajo rezongó molesto.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo mientras tomaba a la mujer y se la echaba al hombro, como un saco de papas. "Vamos antes que se pregunten donde estamos."

Y sin perder más tiempo, echaron a la mujer dentro de una caja grande y juntos salieron a la calle, desapareciendo entre la multitud que nunca sospechó que secuestraban a una mujer.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Aro de Fuego_**

 _…_ _Cayó de bruces y con notable estrépito. Si hubiera sido un mortal común y corriente, hasta se habría lesionado fuertemente las rodillas. Como le habían atado las manos a la espalda no podía hacer mucho y_ _,_ _por si fuera poco, no solo estaba sintiendo que la muñeca que Apolo le había curado dolía como si se la estuvieran masticando, sino que además saboreaba el metálico sabor de la sangre en su…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Apolo recibió un buen trancazo, pobrecito, pero culpa suya por acercarse de ese modo a una mujer inconsciente. Al menos su enemigo ya se manifestó… no es por nada, pero este villano es uno de los que más me ha asustado. Sobre lo que hice con Hefestos… lo lamenté en el alma, pero necesitaba una historia fallida del estilo y digamos que Hefestos fue el elegido. Hermes se salvó con las justas, pero ya le va a estallar eso en la cara. Jejejejeje. Por cierto, quienes me siguen en el FB irán viendo distintas imágenes de los volcanes que sean nombrados cuando anuncie los capítulos, tanto como imagen central como en los comentarios. Para este fic, elegí la imagen de una litografía de la erupción del Krakatoa de 1883… y creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito nunca. **O.o** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! =D**

* * *

¿En qué pelea de perros estuviste que te quedó así el tobillo, **Nice**? Tienes que tener más ojo: le diré a Aioria que te vaya a visitar a ver si puede echarte una manito con algún masaje o algo. Así como los ves, los apolíneos y la sibila que acompañan a Apolo son lo más aperrados del mundo, y encima todo terreno. Son los únicos que no se quejan por las condiciones en las que suele meterlos el dios. Sobre cuánto va a sufrir nuestro querido e inmaduro Febo… pues… digamos que lo metí a una licuadora emocional. **=D** **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Jejejeje, pues sí, **Lina** , aquí viene el fic de Apolo, a ver si el tipo deja de llorar porque no lo tomo en cuenta. Bueno, ya que el tipo quería fic, lo puse a correr y me di gusto al respecto. ¡Que se dé con una piedra en el pecho, que bien lo pude dejar solo! Esas palabras de Apolo en el capítulo pasado lo metieron inadvertidamente en un lío. Tanto que decía que estaba solo, pues digamos que aburrió al destino y tiene al frente (más o menos) a una volcán con quien congeniar. Sí, le aplicaron ese dicho. Sobre Hera… está un poco deprimida y harta de Zeus, a quien no parece caerle el tejo en la cabeza de que debe enmendar el camino. Al menos Poseidón lo logró: hasta ahora ha cumplido su promesa y se ha portado bien con Anfitrite. Supongo que Zeus será un hueso duro de roer. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Monte Etna:** Es un volcán activo en la costa este de Sicilia, entre las provincias de Mesina y Catania. Tiene alrededor de 3.322 metros de altura, aunque ésta varía debido a las constantes erupciones. La montaña es hoy en día 21,6 metros menor que en 1865. Es el volcán activo con mayor altura de la placa Euroasiática, el segundo en referencia a la Europa política después del Teide y la montaña más alta de Italia al sur de los Alpes. El Etna cubre un área de 1.190 km2, con una circunferencia basal de 140 kilómetros.

En la mitología griega y romana, Etna (en griego: Αἴτνη) era una ninfa siciliana, y de acuerdo con Alcimo, una de las hijas de Urano y Gea, o de Briareo. Simónides dijo que había actuado como árbitro entre Hefesto y Deméter sobre la posesión de Sicilia. Amante de Hefesto (o Zeus en algunos mitos) se convirtió en la madre de los Palicos (dioses de los géyseres). Se cree que el monte Etna en Sicilia recibe su nombre de ella, y que bajo dicho monte Zeus enterró a Tifón, Encelado, o Briareo. También se creía que en dicha montaña era el lugar en el que Hefesto y los Cíclopes hacían los rayos de Zeus.

 **Hefestos:** (en griego Ἥφαιστος) Es el dios del fuego y la forja, así como de los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia. Hijo de Hera (sin intervención de Zeus), era adorado en todos los centros industriales y manufactureros de Grecia, especialmente en Atenas. Era bastante feo el pobre, y estaba lisiado y cojo. Incluso el mito dice que, al nacer, Hera lo vio tan feo que lo tiró del Olimpo colina abajo y le provocó una cojera. Tanto es así, que caminaba con la ayuda de un palo y, en algunas vasijas pintadas, sus pies aparecen a veces del revés. En el arte, se le representa cojo, sudoroso, con la barba desaliñada y el pecho descubierto, inclinado sobre su yunque, a menudo trabajando en su fragua. Su apariencia física indica arsenicosis, es decir, envenenamiento crónico por arsénico que provoca cojera y cáncer de piel. El arsénico se añadía al bronce para endurecerlo y la mayoría de los herreros de la Edad de Bronce habrían padecido esta enfermedad.

 **Vesubio:** (en latín _Mons Vesuvius_ ) es un volcán activo del tipo vesubiano (¡Duh!) situado frente a la bahía de Nápoles y a unos nueve kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad de Nápoles. Se encuentra en la provincia de Nápoles, perteneciente a la región italiana de la Campania. Tiene una altura máxima de 1.281 msnm y se alza al sur de la cadena principal de los Apeninos.

Es famoso por su erupción del 24 de agosto del año 79 d. C., en la que fueron sepultadas las ciudades de Pompeya y Herculano. Tras aquel episodio, el volcán ha entrado en erupción en numerosas ocasiones. Está considerado como uno de los volcanes más peligrosos del mundo, ya que en sus alrededores viven unos tres millones de personas y sus erupciones han sido violentas; se trata de la zona volcánica más densamente poblada del mundo. Es el único volcán situado en la parte continental de Europa que ha sufrido una erupción en el siglo XX. Los otros dos volcanes italianos que han entrado en erupción en las últimas centurias se encuentran en islas: el Etna en Sicilia y el Estrómboli en las islas Eolias.

La última erupción del Vesubio tuvo lugar en 1944, destruyendo buena parte de la ciudad de San Sebastiano.

Los griegos y los romanos consideraban que se trataba de un lugar sagrado dedicado al héroe y semidiós Heracles, del cual tomó el nombre la ciudad de Herculano, situado en la base del monte.

 **Volcán Yellowstone:** Caldera de Yellowstone, o supervolcán de Yellowstone, es una caldera volcánica ubicada en el Parque nacional de Yellowstone en Estados Unidos. La caldera mide aproximadamente 55 por 72 km (sí, medido en kilómetros) y se encuentra en la esquina noroeste de Wyoming, donde se sitúa la mayor parte del parque del mismo nombre. La caldera se formó durante la última de las tres supererupciones que se produjeron a lo largo de los últimos 2,1 millones de años. Primero se produjo la erupción de Huckleberry Ridge hace 2.100.000 años, en la cual se creó la caldera de Island Park y la toba de Huckleberry Ridge. Luego, hace 1,3 millones de años, se produjo la erupción de Mesa Falls, que creó la caldera de Henry's Fork y la toba de Mesa Falls. Finalmente, hace 640.000 años, se produjo la erupción de Lava Creek que formó la caldera de Yellowstone y la toba de Lava Creek.

Esta bestia de volcán es actualmente, por su potencial destructivo, **el más peligroso del mundo**. En serio, si a esta cosa se le ocurre explotar… que nos pille confesados. No vamos a alcanzar ni a decir _pío_ , porque la faz de la tierra se cambia. Y lástima por el país que lo aloja.

 **Palembang:** Es la capital de la provincia de Sumatera Selatan (Sumatra meridional), en la isla de Sumatra, Indonesia. La ciudad es la sede de un arzobispado. Fue centro de un antiguo reino hindú que los holandeses abolieron en 1825. Forma parte de Indonesia desde el año 1950. La economía se basa en la industria textil y en una refinería de petróleo. Cuenta con un puerto en la desembocadura del río Musi.

Palembang es la capital de Sumatra del Sur, provincia de Indonesia. Anteriormente se la conocía como la ciudad capital del antiguo reino de Srivijaya. Srivijaya o Sriwijaya fue un poderoso reino antiguo malaya en la isla de Sumatra, la actual Indonesia, que influyó en gran parte del sudeste de Asia, convirtiéndose así en la ciudad más antigua de Indonesia, en la segunda más grande de Sumatra, después de Medan y la séptima ciudad más grande de Indonesia. A veces es apodada "Venecia del este".

 **Krakatoa** : (en indonesio _Krakatau_ ) FUE una isla con tres conos volcánicos situada en el estrecho de Sonda, entre Java y Sumatra. Estaba localizada cerca de la región de subducción de la placa Indoaustraliana, bajo la placa Euroasiática. El nombre Krakatoa se usa para designar al archipiélago de la zona, a la isla principal (también llamada Rakata) y a un volcán que ha entrado en erupción en repetidas ocasiones y siempre con consecuencias desastrosas a lo largo de la historia. En mayo de 1883 comenzó una serie de erupciones que continuaron hasta el 27 de agosto de ese mismo año, cuando una explosión cataclísmica explosionó la isla en pedazos. Literal, la isla y la montaña voló por los aires.

Actualmente en su lugar ha vuelto a crecer un nuevo volcán, el _Anak Krakatoa_.

 **Tambora:** Es un estratovolcán activo con una altitud de 2850 msnm ubicado en la isla de Sumbawa, Indonesia. La isla está flanqueada al norte y al sur por la corteza oceánica, y el Tambora se formó por una zona de subducción activa debajo de la isla, elevando el volcán hasta los 4300 msnm, convirtiéndolo en uno de los picos más altos del archipiélago indonesio del siglo XVIII. El 10 de abril 1815 entró en erupción, la que tuvo un índice de explosividad volcánica de IEV–7 (la escala va de 1 a 8, por cierto), y es la única erupción de ese tamaño inequívocamente confirmada desde la erupción del Taupo de alrededor de 180 d. C.6

Con un volumen de eyección estimado en 160 km³, la erupción del Tambora de 1815 fue la mayor erupción volcánica de la historia registrada. La explosión se escuchó hasta en la isla de Sumatra, a una distancia de más de 2000 km. Importantes cantidades de pesada ceniza volcánica cayeron tan lejos como Borneo, Célebes, Java y las islas Molucas. La erupción causó la muerte de por lo menos 71 000 personas, de los cuales 11.000 o 12.000 fallecieron por los efectos directos de la erupción; la mayoría de las muertes fueron causadas por enfermedades y hambre, ya que como consecuencia de la erupción se arruinó la producción agrícola en la región. Se cree que la cifra frecuentemente citada de 92.000 fallecidos es probablemente sobrestimada.

La erupción provocó anomalías climáticas globales, incluso un fenómeno conocido como _invierno volcánico_ : 1816 se conoció como el _año sin verano_ debido a los efectos de la erupción sobre el clima de Europa y América del Norte. Se perdieron cosechas y el ganado murió en gran parte del hemisferio norte, lo que condujo a la peor hambruna del siglo XIX.

 **Monte Kelam:** (en indonesio: _Gunung Kelam_ ) es un domo granítico expuesto en Kalimantan occidental, en la isla de Borneo, parte del país asiático de Indonesia, y que se eleva hasta una altitud de 1.002 metros sobre el nivel del mar.


	3. Cap 2: El Aro de Fuego

_Justo cuando por fin comenzaba a tener más pistas, Apolo es convocado de regreso al Olimpo. Mientras, en las profundidades de la tierra, los volcanes sostienen su propia asamblea, donde llegan a soluciones muy extremas. Hefestos por su parte, aporta con algunos datos importantes que aclaran mejor el panorama._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El Aro de Fuego.**

 **Parque nacional de Bukit Barisan Selatan. Indonesia.**

 _Día siguiente. 19 de agosto. 12:57 hora local._

Le dolía la mandíbula. Apolo aplicó un poco de cosmo para aliviar el dolor, pero de poco sirvió. La volcán le había asestado un buen bofetón. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto venir! Bah. ¡Salvaje maleducada! Uno que se preocupaba por ella y miren como le correspondían. ¡Además había quemado a Jack! El pobre tenía una quemadura de segundo grado en la mano con la que había tocado a la mujer. ¡No tenía que hacer eso! Así como Jack no debió haber sido tan imprudente al tratar de sujetarla. Menos mal que estaba con ellos para poder tratarlo, pero aunque estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento, era una lesión terriblemente incómoda, como cualquier quemadura de interés.

Tuvo que enviarlo de regreso a casa, con una nota para su nieto Macaón de que por favor vigilase su progreso. Su apolíneo no estaba nada feliz con la decisión, costó convencerlo, pero en serio, una quemadura era una quemadura y no podía arriesgar a uno de sus mejores guerreros a una infección derivada de eso. Ni como dios ni como médico podía permitírselo.

¡Bah!

Miró hacia el cielo, entrecerrando los ojos. La naturaleza se sentía rara, como asustada. Desde el encuentro con aquella extraña mujer y ese horrible chillido que se sentía desconfiada. Rezongó de mal humor. Bien podía preguntarle a su hermana a qué podría deberse aquello: Artemisa era _señora de la naturaleza_ después de todo, pero no quiso ni siquiera pensar en hacer tal cosa.

Aquél chillido había venido del sur, y en aquella dirección miró. Su enemigo estaba allí, la criatura a la que debía acabar estaba allá en alguna isla, y lo sentía, moviéndose inquieto. Era una presencia maligna y muy caótica, que le producía náuseas. Le resultaba fácil ubicarlo ahora que lo conocía, pero por alguna razón no quería adelantar las cosas: sentía que todavía no era el momento. ¿Tendría que superar alguna prueba del destino antes de poder enfrentarla acaso?

 _"_ _No lo es."_ Pareció gruñir el viento. _"¡No confío en ti!"_

"Me lo has dicho seguido." Gruñó Apolo a aquél susurro incorpóreo.

"Err… no, la verdad apenas acabo de decirlo." Dijo de pronto Agustín, jugando con sus dedos. Apolo giró la cabeza y parpadeó perplejo. "Disculpe señor, Err… Marcelina dice que tiene la comida lista y no gracias a mí."

"Oh, por supuesto. Voy en un segundo." Sonrió Apolo.

Ni que tuviera que caminar mucho en todo caso. Los aludidos estaban detrás de él, quizás a unos diez metros, en un campamento improvisado y esperando pacientemente por su presencia. Eran buenos guerreros, los más pacientes que tenía y aunque tenían mucho que aprender, no se daban prisas y estudiaban a sus ritmos, sin descuidar sus entrenamientos. Eran al mismo tiempo los que más pensaban: los demás eran casi o tan _maduros_ como él mismo, lo que no era necesariamente un halago.

Suspiró. Hablando de eso, se suponía que en esa travesía aprendería a madurar un poco más, pero tras casi dos semanas de caminata, búsqueda infructuosa, incomodidad, sudor, cansancio y sensación pegote en la piel, no había madurado nada, pero sí aprendido a apreciar la belleza de una buena ducha, y la que podía encontrarse al fondo de unos ojos fieros, conste.

¿Qué se habría hecho esa volcán? Nunca había visto a una, menos tan de cerca y, aunque bruta y maleducada… era exótica, de mirada intensa y con carácter para lucirla: eso llamó su atención. Algo recordaba que Hermes había salido con una volcán hacía un par de milenios, pero nunca profundizó al respecto. Hmm. Quizás le preguntaría por su experiencia a ver qué le decía cuando volviera de su misión. ¿Serían todas las volcanes así de exóticas?

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Y yo que tengo que andar pensando en brutas maleducadas? ¡Es una volcán! Debería saberlo mejor."

No, Apolo no tenía la mejor opinión de los volcanes. Lo fascinaban, claro que sí, pero los subestimaba por montón. Suspiró apesadumbrado.

¿Cómo iría la investigación de la sofocación? ¿Asclepios habría tenido algún avance? Los análisis de Phantasos estaban arrojando buenas pistas. ¿Todo iría bien por ese flanco? ¿Habría tenido que sacar más muestras de sangre?

Sangre…

Sangre. Mucha sangre.

Apolo erizó la espalda y volcó los ojos en blanco... _El sonido de un cuchillo atravesando_ _carne_ _hizo eco por toda la caverna, junto con los aullidos ahogados que aquella víctima se tragaba. El torturador todavía no comenzaba con lo peor que podía dar, solo se había contentado de apuñalar puntos no vitales. Aquél sujeto estaba atado de manos y colgaba semidesnudo de algún punto_ _alto_ _. Resopló con fuerza cuando giraron aquél puñal aún enterrado en sus carnes, provocando más daño y dolor,_ _para luego sacarlo_ _. No podía moverse, ni defenderse._

 _"_ _Oooooh, ¡Todavía no comienzo contigo y ya quieres a tu mami!"_

 _"_ _¡Basta, maldito!"_

 _"_ _¡Y tienes el aliento todavía! Debí arrancarte la lengua… pero ¿qué es una buena tortura sin gritos?"_

 _"_ _¡BASTA! Guntur, ¡Termina esto de una vez! ¡No me necesitas vivo!"_

 _"_ _Comenzaste a rogar muy pronto_ _para ser una montaña_ _." Guntur volvió a clavarle un puñal. "No te necesito vivo,_ _pero sí_ _necesito que sufras."_

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAAARGH, BASTA. BASTA."_

 _"_ _Necesito que vea lo que hago con_ sus _caprichos. Que_ _vea que_ _esto es_ su _culpa, que solo debería aceptar_ mis caricias _,_ _no las tuyas_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _¡NO LA TOQUES, INFELIZ!"_

 _"_ _Toco lo que se me da la gana… ella es_ _ **mía**_ _. ¡_ _Mía_ _para devorar y profanar! Ella tiene_ _que conocer_ _su lugar."_

 _"_ _¡MALDITO! Déjala en paaaA_ _ **AAAAAA**_ _AAAAARGH."_

 _"_ _No. Tiene algo que yo quiero._ _Lo_ _necesito_ _y_ _me_ _lo_ _voy a tragar tarde o temprano. ¡Necesito su poder!"_

 _"_ _Eso la va a matar, Guntur, ¡Si la matas ya no podrAAAAA_ _ **AAAAAAAARGH**_ _!"_

 _"_ _Cierto. Pero la puedo disfrutar una vez que quiebre su voluntad. Cuando vea lo que hice contigo. ¡Uuuuy!: Ni siquiera va a protestar cuando le demuestre cuál es su lugar. ¡Debajo de_ _ **MI**_ _!"_

 _El sujeto que estaba siendo torturado se sacudió con inusitada fuerza, pero este arranque fue aprovechado por aquél sádico para torturarle aún más, arrancándole jirones de piel y trozos de carne. Lo único que_ _logró_ _esto fue aumentar_ _el dolor_ _y los gritos solo aumentaron a medida que Guntur aumentaba su morboso sadismo, que disfrutaba con ganas. Pronto dejó caer el cuchillo y le enterró las garras en el abdomen._

 ** _"_** ** _¡AAAARGHgggghgrrrrr!"_**

 _"_ _Duele, ¿huh? Imagina como va a gritar ella cuando le haga lo mismo."_

 _"_ _Te maldigo…"_

 _"_ _Uy, ya aceptaste tu muerte."_

 _La víctima encendió sus ojos, que brillaron de un color zafiro intenso, y quemó lo último que le quedaba de su cosmo. Por lo visto, llevaba un buen rato juntando la energía necesaria para hacer esto. Su voz se volvió grave y su poder profundo. Guntur, sorprendido, retrocedió unos pasos para ver mejor como su víctima inflamaba lo que le quedaba de poder, con algo de desdeñoso morbo._

 ** _"_** ** _¡TE MALDIGO!"_** _Sacando voz desde la flaqueza, concentró todo su poder en Guntur. "¡Yo, Kelam te maldigo con agonía y en tu muerte sufrirás_ _ **más que yo**_ _en este momento! ¡_ _Pagarás_ _por cada lágrima que ella derrame por tu culpa! ¡Morirás por la mano_ _ **de quien la ame más que yo**_ _! ¡Maldito sádico pervertido!"_

 _"_ _Aburrido."_

 _Guntur levantó el cuchillo en alto y_ _,_ _con una expresión desquiciada en el rostro, se arrojó contra Kelam abandonándose en un frenesí asesino, que fue consumido por una luz blanca tan brillante que por fin le permitió a Apolo apartar el rostro… cuando pudo abrir los ojos, quien se llamaba a sí mismo Kelam, estaba de pie frente a él, como si nunca hubiera sufrido una tortura._

 _"_ _Sigo sin confiar en ti." Le dijo muy serio. "Pero te corresponde mi más grande tesoro."_

 _"_ _¿Cuál es ese?"_

 _"_ _No terminé de_ _sellarla, no pude. Los demás volcanes fueron quienes terminaron lo que yo empecé. Tan solo_ _la puse a salvo hasta que llegara esa persona. Solo tú puedes matar a Guntur."_

 _La luz blanca aumentó en densidad y Apolo nuevamente estuvo obligado a apartar el rostro y proteger sus ojos_. Lentamente volvió a estar consciente del suelo bajo sus pies y de los gentiles tironcitos que Marcelina le daba a su brazo. Su sibila lo miraba preocupada y por un instante Apolo tuvo la sensación de que la chica había compartido su visión con él, lo cual no lo dejó muy conforme: había sido un baño de sangre, y como que lo ponía incómodo que sus sibilas vieran ese tipo de cosas. Eran como sus hijas, las quería a todas ellas y no podía verlas de otro modo; ergo, no le gustaba que vieran ese tipo de violencia. Agustín entonces llamó su atención y le pasó su celular.

"Señor, su padre Zeus le ha llamado tres veces ya."

"¿Zeus? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No sabemos, dijo que le dijéramos que lo llame ni bien saliera del trance. ¿Está bien, señor?" Le preguntó Marcelina mientras le pasaba una botella de agua. "Beba."

Apolo obedeció a medias y aprovechó para sacudirse de encima la proverbial arena que le había caído encima tras esa visión. Tomó su celular y cuando iba a marcar el teléfono, le llegó un mensaje de texto de Zeus. No tardó en abrir la aplicación para leerlo.

 _"_ _Apolo. Regresa al Olimpo en el acto. Tenemos nueva información relevante para tu búsqueda. Hefestos tiene noticias."_

El dios tuvo un tic en el ojo, y ganas de gritar de frustración no le faltaron. ¡¿Qué acaso lo habían mandado a una búsqueda **VANA** al maldito fin del mundo?! ¡¿QUÉ VOLVIERA?! ¡¿ERA UNA BROMA?! Tomó una buena bocanada de aire. ¡Dos semanas tiradas a la basura y para colmo no había podido conseguir compañía femenina de calidad! Planeaba irse a un resort cuando todo acabase, pero **NOOOOOOOOOOO**.

Llegó otro mensaje de Zeus en ese momento.

 _"_ _¡Deja de echar rabias y vente rápido! Pudo ser peor: ya te conseguirás alguna ninfa con la que sacarte las frustraciones_ _de encima._ _¡Y date prisa que tu misión no se va a resolver sola!"_

Apolo bufó molesto. Marcelina le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda y Agustín se encogió de hombros.

"Muchachos, toca volver."

"Lo supusimos, señor.

* * *

 **Profundidades de la Tierra.**

 _En esos momentos. 19 de agosto._

Cayó de bruces y con notable estrépito. Si hubiera sido un mortal común y corriente, hasta se habría lesionado fuertemente las rodillas. Como le habían atado las manos a la espalda no podía hacer mucho y, por si fuera poco, no solo estaba sintiendo que la muñeca que Apolo le había curado dolía como si se la estuvieran masticando, sino que además saboreaba el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca. Intentó levantarse, pero aquél volcán submarino, el grandote, le dio un puntapié que volvió a arrancarle el aire y la botó por los suelos.

 **"** **¡OOOMPH!"**

 **¡ZAPE!**

"¡Serás bruto! ¿Es Que No Te Enseñaron A Tratar A Una Mujer? ¡Hijo mío cinco minutos y te arreglo **todas** las mañas!"

Se escuchó un sonoro zape seguido de varias carcajadas y las quejas del afectado. La mujer no pensaba mucho en eso, sino en recuperar el aliento. Sintió que unas manos delicadas la ayudaban a levantarse, y cuando pudo ver a quien pertenecían, se encontró con la recatada sonrisa del volcán Fujiyama.

"No te levantes tan de golpe, Krakatoa querida: ya te maltrataron bastante."

"¡Fuji–san!"

Krakatoa tosió un poco y se incorporó de lleno, observando mejor a su alrededor. Tungurahua le daba chanclazos al volcán que la había pateado, mientras le recordaba su educación y como debía comportarse con sus mayores. El único motivo del porqué aquél grandote volcán adolescente (aunque enfurecido) guardaba silencio, era por la presencia de Chimborazo, el enamorado de Tungurahua, quien por cierto era unas cuatro veces más corpulento, rudo y hostil que el muchacho, sin mencionar que estaba ansioso por lucir su estupendo manejo de adolescentes problema cerca de su chica y que esta lo viera como potencial buen padre.

En la cultura volcán, eso implica coscorrones, que el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a provocar, considerando el porte del Chimborazo.

"No, esos dos todavía no se casan, si te lo estás preguntando." Le aclaró Fujiyama con recato, tan educadita ella, al ver cómo Krakatoa observaba a la pareja. "Aunque ya viene siendo hora."

"¿Qué está pasando, Fuji–san?"

"Pues…"

"Es solo una junta de volcanes, pequeña." Ruka Pillañ, el espíritu del volcán Villarrica, ayudó a Krakatoa a levantarse con gentileza y caballerosidad. No se veía muy contento, sino más bien estresado. "Verás, nos has dado un buen…"

"¿A voh' quien te metió ficha, Ruka?" Exclamó el volcán Llaima desde su rincón, con muy mala leche. "¡Ya deja de meterle conversa a la mina esa y empecemos esta reunión de una vez!"

"¿Qué zarpa' qué estái' tan apuráoh, Llaima?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer, poh."

"¡Eeeeella, la reina!" Le ladró Ruka Pillañ. "¡Te callai'no'máh'poh!"

"¡Cállame poh! ¿O no te atrevíh'?"

Esos dos no se llevaban bien ni por si acaso. Ruka Pillañ tuvo un tic en el ojo y, tras enderezarse, miró feo al volcán Llaima. Sin decir ni agua va, se lanzó contra él dispuesto a darle una lección en modales. Los demás volcanes ni se mosquearon ante la escena, algo completamente normal entre ellos, aunque sí hubo algunos que se mesaron las sienes. Lonquimay resopló y bajó los brazos, intercambiando una mirada con el volcán Calbuco, quien solo le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Gané la apuesta. Se pelearon antes que pasaran dos horas." Le dijo este último con calma. Entonces se arremangó. "Yo me encargo."

En honor a la verdad fueron necesarios cinco voluntarios para separar al Llaima y al Ruka Pillañ de su pelea, mientras los demás entre que la animaban y se preguntaban entre ellos qué miércoles se estaban diciendo. El condenado dialecto chileno había contagiado a sus volcanes y los demás apenas les comprendían. En fin. Fujiyama ayudó a Krakatoa a mantener el equilibrio, pero no dejaron que le quitara las amarras de las manos. Así que Lola pronto quedó al centro de la atención de los volcanes más importantes que se conocían, mientras la pelea entre los chilenos comenzaba de nuevo. Apoyado contra una pared, al fondo, Yellowstone trataba de pasar desapercibido.

"Quizás si me hubieran pedido que viniera de buenas maneras, habría hecho caso." Se burló Krakatoa. "No era necesario noquearme."

"Es nuestra forma de decir _por favor_. Además ¿habrías venido a nuestro llamado, querida Krakatoa?" Preguntó el volcán Merapi.

"No." Krakatoa se sacudió a propósito. "¡Exijo que me suelten!"

"Cero posibilidad." Afirmó el volcán Rainier con el ceño bien fruncido. "Si te soltamos, harás tu truquito de siempre y huirás. No Lola: te quedas y bien amarrada."

"¡ _Lola_ para mis amigos! Tú puedes llamarme  Krakatoa."

"¡No nos distraigamos tanto!" Exclamó Pelé. La diosa avanzó hasta Lola y entrecerró los ojos. Se volvió al resto de los volcanes. "Lola es acosada por un devorador peligroso, pero no poderoso. Eso no es motivo de que se reúna el Aro de Fuego. ¡Cada volcán es libre de defenderse como pueda de los devoradores! ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Porque Guntur está desquiciado y ha sumado mucho poder." Intervino el Vesubio. "Ha devorado a tres volcanes menores en menos de diez días, ¡Está juntando fuerza para atacar al Krakatoa!"

"¡Qué venga! Aquí lo espero. A ver si le gusta que le aviente encima otra de mis erupciones."

"Calla, Lola: la primera no lo mató. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una segunda lo hará cuando estás con las reservas tan bajas?" La aleccionó Pelé.

Lola infló las mejillas en rebelde frustración. Los devoradores eran los depredadores naturales de los volcanes. Siempre buscaban el corazón de los mismos, la fuente de su poder, que se tragaban y asimilaban, ganando fuerza al mismo tiempo. Por razones obvias, esto acababa con la vida de los volcanes, quienes entraban en el sueño inmortal, convertidos en piedra y soñando por siempre el recuerdo más intenso de sus vidas.

A diferencia de los volcanes, los devoradores no se molestaban en regular la geografía ni en contribuir al ciclo de la vida en sus ecosistemas: usaban el poder ganado de la peor manera, rompiendo el equilibrio natural, para su propio provecho. Muchas veces usaban ese poder para atacar otros volcanes y así sumar potencial destructivo. Era peligrosos y arteros: solían usar el método de la emboscada para asaltar a los espíritus volcanes, sorprendiéndolos y enterrándoles un veneno paralizante con sus garras, para así arrancarles el corazón y devorarlo con calma. Eran como los cocodrilos, esperaban la oportunidad justa y los atacaban de súbito, aprovechándose de la sorpresa.

"Reservas bajas o no, ¡Lo Voy a Matar!" Ladró Lola, luchando contra sus amarras, ignorando el dolor de su muñeca lastimada.

"Si quieres matarlo, entonces tendrás que esperar a que se te acerque mucho. Una erupción tuya no lo matará si no está prácticamente dentro de un área no mayor a los veinte metros cuadrados." Explicó el volcán Merapi. "¡Demasiado cerca de ti!"

"Eso nos pone en un riesgo a todos." Dijo Vesubio.

"¡¿De qué están hablando?! Es mi poder lo que quiere ese infeliz. ¿Por qué eso los arriesga a todos?"

"Porque si se traga tu corazón, le dará el poder de atacar a volcanes más grandes." Explicó Fuyijama con calma. "Eso siempre ha sido su objetivo, que se haya obsesionado contigo es otra cosa."

"Debimos intervenir cuando Guntur comenzó a devorar a los volcanes que le permitieron atacarte." Volvió a decir Rainier. "Eres uno de los volcanes más poderosos que existen, Krakatoa, ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que hará si te llega a devorar!"

Los devoradores no morían fácilmente, y el único medio de defensa que tenían los volcanes contra ellos era mantener la distancia o hacer erupción. Lo segundo los mataba en el acto, pero también comprometía una enorme área de territorio y los volcanes **DETESTABAN** hacer erupción por ese motivo. Si tenían que mandar a volar todo, lo hacían y ni asco les daba, pero lo evitaban todo lo que podían. Cuando el Krakatoa había hecho erupción en 1883, se produjo una anomalía: Guntur alcanzó a escapar por un pelo de rana calva de la ferocidad de la explosión y no murió, pero sí perdió mucho poder y fue sellado gracias a la inesperada intervención del poder de una montaña, Kelam, quien momentos antes de su horrible muerte se las ingenió para hacer tal cosa… y también de comenzar a sellar a Lola, cuya bestial erupción se había salido de todo control. El como lo hizo, no tenían idea, pero sí sabían que Kelam había maldecido a Guntur, aunque no como exactamente.

"¡Guntur no me va a devorar! Primero lo haré **tragar magma** antes de dejar que eso pase. ¡Soy el Krakatoa! ¿Creen que dejaré que me lastime de nuevo? ¡Ahora esto es personal!"

"No nos vamos a arriesgar." Dijo de pronto Yellowstone, quien desde su rincón al fondo, se abrió paso entre los volcanes, esquivando la pelea de bar que seguían sosteniendo los chilenos (pelea a la que se habían unido el volcán argentino Nevado Ojos del Salado, el colombiano Galeras, el español Teide y el volcán de Fuego de Guatemala). "Esto se acaba aquí y ahora."

"¿A qué te refieres, Yellowstone?" Gruñó Lola desafiante.

"Guntur quiere tu corazón: pues no lo tendrá." Dijo otro volcán, el islandés Eyjafjallajökull, o como sea que se pronuncie. "Primero te matamos nosotros."

"Si Guntur te devora, nada le impedirá venir por los más fuertes. Prefiero hacer erupción e impedir que eso ocurra. O matarte yo mismo." Anunció Yellowstone tronándose los nudillos y luciendo peligroso.

Lola palideció, y aunque perdió su irreverente pose por algunos instantes, pronto sacó pecho y se plantó desafiante, más cuando vio a varios volcanes bien decididos avanzando sobre ella. Luchó contra sus amarras, incluso lesionando de nuevo su muñeca. Los volcanes preferían matarla ellos mismos a arriesgarse a que Guntur se le acercara de nuevo. Tenía que reconocer que no era una mala opción, pues si moría a manos de sus colegas, su corazón simplemente se apagaría sin daños colaterales, pero la idea de morir sin completar su venganza no le resultaba nada atrayente. Escuchó como detrás de ella Fujiyama desenvainaba su katana, Tungurahua (y por ende Chimborazo) se ponían en guardia, prestos a defenderla, y Pelé se ponía por delante con los brazos extendidos.

"¡¿Qué locura es esta?! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!" Exclamó Pelé alterada.

"¡Entra en Razón, Pelé! ¿Crees Que Nos Gusta Tener Que Hacer Esto?" Vociferó Eyjafjallajökull. "¡NO hay otra alternativa!"

Un coro de _noes_ resonó por aquella cámara y Lola comenzó a angustiarse. Los volcanes se estaban tornando homicidas y eso comenzaba a asustarla. Incluso la pelea de bar que todo ese rato había rodado por el fondo pareció detenerse. Todos prestaban atención mientras un grupo avanzaba hacia Lola. La situación se tornó tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo: pronto se armaría una gresca de aquellas.

"Sí hay otra alternativa." La voz del volcán Paektu, profunda y sabia, detuvo la acción y atrajo todas las miradas. El volcán se acercó con paso calmado hacia el Krakatoa. "Entiendo que te liberaron de tu sello. No fuiste tú quien se liberó. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No… me liberaron." Gruñó Lola, aún agitada.

"¿En qué piensas, Paektu?" Preguntó Eyjafjallajökull.

El volcán chino miró al grupo con una calma a prueba de balas. Levantó el puño izquierdo de manera que todos los vieran y junto con ello, mostró el dedo anular. No el medio, el anular: no era un insulto, era una propuesta.

"Habrá que buscar al sujeto que la liberó."

Lola sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. Al igual que ella, muchos volcanes entendieron lo mismo y por ende la miraron. Pelé hizo lo mismo y se encogió de hombros.

"No me parece mala idea." Dijo la diosa con calma. Lola tuvo un tic en un ojo.

 **"** **¡NO! ¡ME OPONGO!"** Exclamó, sacudiéndose con furia.

"Qué lástima por ti." Bufó Yellowstone. "Es eso o te matamos. Si me lo preguntas, es una buena alternativa: me caes bien, no quisiera tener que matarte."

Los volcanes volvieron a tronarse los nudillos.

"Hora de ir al Olimpo." Dijo el Eyjafjallajökull.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus**

 _Día siguiente. 20 de agosto._

La cara de Apolo era un poema. Hera no lo culpaba: el pobre se veía cansado, tenía ojeras y por lo visto la ducha que había tomado ni bien llegó poco hizo para aliviar su cansancio. Zeus debió dejarlo dormir algunas horas más, el pobre estaba cansado y en vano: tanto que había buscado y apenas había conseguido un par de pistas extras. Era evidente que tenía ganas de echarse a dormir unos tres o cuatro meses.

"Entonces, en todo este tiempo que te estuviste dando vueltas por la isla esa, ¿solo conseguiste un puñado de visiones que no terminas de entender?" Preguntó Zeus.

"No dije eso, padre Zeus. Refinamos lo poco que sabíamos. Además el monstruo de alquitrán se dejó escuchar, eso es algo." Apolo resopló hastiado. "Y claro, estaba esa mujer…"

"Oh sí, pobrecita, toda desnuda allí en la mitad de la nada. ¿No la abrigaste?"

"No padre Zeus." Rezongó Apolo, mirando de reojo a Hera, presto para escapar por si esta montaba en cólera.

"Ooooh, entonces creo que le haré una visita." Dijo Zeus muy en alto y a propósito, para que Hera lo escuchase. Pero la diosa solo lo miró aburrida, sin siquiera reaccionar. "O no. Mejor nos concentramos en la criatura."

"Mejor." Gruñó Apolo de mal humor. Honestamente no quería hablar de esa mujer con su padre. ¡Era una volcán! Un espantoso y maleducado volcán. ¡Zeus no podía caer tan bajo!

Además él la había visto primero. Apolo se cruzó de brazos y tuvo un tic.

"Es un devorador. Ese es el monstruo de alquitrán de tu visión, Apolo. Y busca tragarse la fuente del poder del volcán Krakatoa, a quien liberaron de su sello hace unos días." Explicó Hefestos de pronto.

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Hera, ignorando a su esposo.

"¿El Krakatoa?" Murmuró Zeus. "¿Así como el espíritu de ese volcán?"

Hefestos se acomodó en su asiento con bastante dolor. Por momentos Apolo entró en modo médico y quiso acercarse a ver si podía hacer algo por su hermano menor, pero éste levantó la mano en señal de que no necesitaba ayuda. Zeus, molesto porque la provocación que le había hecho a Hera para incentivar su mal humor ni siquiera había dado resultado, cruzó los brazos y carraspeó.

"Eso dije. Un devorador llamado Guntur acecha al Krakatoa para robar la fuente de su poder. Eso debería bastarles, más no necesitan."

"Bien. Esa bestia de volcán tiene la fuente de poder que Guntur busca y que yo debo proteger. ¿No podías decírmelo antes? Estuviste en el Concejo hace unas semanas. ¡Pudiste haberme ahorrado muchos problemas!

"En ese momento no sabía, acabo de enterarme, Apolo." Gruñó el dios herrero, quien se volvió hacia Zeus. "Me llevo bien con los volcanes, estoy al tanto de sus temores… ¡Esto los tiene muy alterados!"

"Hijo, no conocemos a los volcanes tan bien como tú." Le dijo Hera con paciencia. "¿Nos explicarías mejor?"

Hefestos miró a su madre con ojos grandes y tragó saliva, asintiendo. Con dificultad terminó de ponerse de pie.

"Bueno, a eso vine." Dijo Hefestos, perplejo por la actitud de su madre. Nunca era tan maternal con él. "Cada volcán concentra su poder en un solo punto, un objeto físico que protegen con sus vidas y que ocultan dentro de su cosmo (generalmente es una gema). Están tan íntimamente ligados a ellos que si les pasa algo, ellos se mueren. Los devoradores se comen estos objetos con el fin de aumentar sus fuerzas. Mientras más fuerte el volcán…"

"Más fuerte la fuente de poder." Zeus asintió muy serio. "Continua, creo que te sigo."

"No sé en qué momento Guntur fue liberado. Este devorador es muy peligroso, pero no poderoso. Llevaba siglos comiendo volcanes hasta que por fin pudo enfrentar al Krakatoa. Entre la comunidad volcánica se dice… que Guntur quiso primero quebrar emocionalmente al volcán antes de atacarla.

"Por favor, ten la gentileza de decirnos… ¿Es una mujer?" Preguntó Zeus. "¡¿El Krakatoa es una mujer?! Tsst. Creí que era hombre."

"¿Y eso? ¿Acaso una mujer no puede ser así de poderosa?" Gruñó Hera, quien segundos después abrió los ojos. Se giró hacia Hefestos con alarma. "Ese volcán es muy peligroso. Si esa horrible criatura se traga su poder…"

"Exacto, pero no es todo. En estos momentos los volcanes están en asamblea, decidiendo qué hacen con Krakatoa. Le temen a Guntur, y saben que si gana más poder… podrá atacar a los más grandes."

"Y no conviene que una criatura así ande suelta. Eventualmente podría amenazar al Olimpo." Zeus entrecerró los ojos. "¿Esto tiene que ver con la mujer con quien Apolo se cruzó hace unos días?"

"Ella es el Krakatoa." Dijo Apolo con asco. "¿Qué hacía sellada?"

"Ni idea, entiendo que fue por su propia protección. Su última erupción no salió como se esperaba."

"Como sea, está en mi destino protegerla a ella o a la fuente de su poder. ¡La tuve al alcance de mis manos y la dejé huir!"

"No es lo único…" Hefestos se apoyó en su bastón. "Los volcanes están asustados y con lo brutos que son a veces, pueden tomar decisiones que no nos gusten. Sé que prefieren hacer erupción antes de dejar que Guntur…"

"¡¿Cuál es el trauma con las erupciones?!" Gruñó Apolo.

"Es lo único que pueden hacer para matar a un devorador. Exudan un veneno que paraliza a los volcanes y han evolucionado para acabarlos. Los dioses podemos matarlos, pero los infelices son escurridizos. Los mortales no pueden lastimarlos, aunque puede que las élites guerreras puedan conseguir tal hazaña si se esfuerzan. Lo bueno es que son **MUY** alérgicos al ícor."

"Si sangra puedes matarlo." Bufó Apolo. El dios se dispuso a salir. "Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar a esa mujer, por lo que…"

 _"_ _¡No Confío En Ti!"_ Le susurró de golpe la brisa.

El mensaje era evidentemente para Apolo, pero todos lo escucharon. Hefestos tragó saliva y Zeus se apretó el puente nasal. No digamos que desconfiaba de Apolo, para nada, pero esto de que hubiera una criatura dando vuelta y que podría poner en jaque al Olimpo no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo.

"Hijo, ¿Cómo pretendes proteger a esta mujer?"

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo. La puedo llevar a alguno de mis templos o algo así…"

"Esta cosa la puede emboscar."

"¡Es un condenado volcán! Hará ruido si necesita ayuda."

"¿Y si no llegas a tiempo?" Le preguntó Hefestos. "Mi querida Etna era la volcán más bella que he visto en mi vida y clamó por mi ayuda cuando aquél devorador la atacó. No llegué a tiempo." El herrero suspiró. "Salvé su poder, mas no su vida."

"¿Y si mejor la traen al Olimpo?" Sugirió Hera de pronto. "Guntur no podrá entrar aquí, menos arriesgarse a que le dé un shock alérgico."

"¡Pero no se puede mantener un volcán preso!" Rezongó Apolo. "Y dan asco. ¿Un volcán en el Olimpo? Va a dejar todo pasado a arsénico o azufre." Protestó.

Zeus se mesó las sienes y resopló.

"Esto necesita más opiniones. ¡Se convoca un nuevo Concejo de Doce para pasado mañana!" Bramó con voz clara, que retumbó por los corredores. Miró a Apolo con paciencia. "Así alcanzas a descansar un poco y a hacerte la idea que tendrás que lidiar con volcanes."

Hera asintió obediente, y Hefestos se sentó en su sitio. Apolo se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. Rodó los ojos al cielo, y aunque tenía curiosidad de saber qué había sido de la mujer aquella, no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

En serio, ¡¿Volcanes?! Ugh.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Asamblea Olímpica_**

 _"_ _¡Padre Zeus! No puedes estar considerando tal cosa." Apolo casi tartamudeaba de indignación. Cruzó una mirada con Lola y ambos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y por la misma razón: repulsión. "¡Es Un Volcán, Por Todo El Olimpo! Me Niego Rotundamente. ¡No Consentiré esto!"_

 ** _"_** ** _¡LLH KHMPHKH!"_** _Exclamó Lola de pronto, sin dejar de forcejear, todavía amordazada por la cinta adhesiva. Athena y Hermes tuvieron la impresión que dijo ¡_ yo tampoco _!_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Creo que debí poner una alerta de pañuelitos en el capítulo anterior. ¡Mis disculpas! No pensé en ello, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Los volcanes son algo bruscos y brutos para sus soluciones; no todos son malos, pero sin duda todos son llevados de sus ideas y si se les mete algo en el coco, suelen llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias: sí, como ven, Lola está en un aprieto notable y Apolo ni sospecha lo que se le viene encima. Sobre el volcán Yellowstone, no tomen su amenaza en balde, es en serio el más peligroso de todos (y sin duda el más grande). Hubiera querido poner más información sobre él en la brújula cultural, pero con la cantidad de volcanes que puse ahí, me pareció excesivo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¿Qué es un fic sin algo de drama, **Nice**? Al menos Apolo tiene que darse con una piedra en el pecho, pues bien lo pude dejar solo. Claro, haré que corra si quiere ganarse el favor de volcancita. ¡Me alegra que Aioria haya sido de ayuda! Ahora vuelves en gloria y majestad a tu trabajo, y espero que te hayan recibido bien. ¡Gracias por los chocolatines!… Quetzalcóatl los interceptó **u.u**. **=D** **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ya correspondía actualizar **Lina** , generalmente lo hago cada dos días **n.n**. A estas alturas del partido, Apolo ya debería saber que si le dice "cálmate" a una mujer, aunque esté tranquila, entra en modo termonuclear. Ni modo, por algo no tiene mucha suerte con sus parejas. De todos modos, no juzgo a volcancita, en su caso yo no sé como hubiera reaccionado. Ah sí, al pobre se encontró con algunas dificultades, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero siempre puede ser peor. Le va a tocar conocer a Apolo sí o sí. **TmT** Y sí, encontré varios errorcillos de dedo (mano maligna), por lo que los voy a corregir durante el día. ¡Gracias por el aviso! **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión, hay muchos volcanes. Si se me olvidó alguno, me avisan.**

 **Tungurahua:** (Quichua _Tungur_ , _Rauray_ : Ardor en la garganta) es un estratovolcán activo situado en la zona andina de Ecuador. El volcán se alza en la Cordillera Oriental de Ecuador límite de las provincias de Chimborazo y Tungurahua dando nombre a esta última. La última erupción del volcán comenzó en 1999 y se mantiene hasta hoy en día, teniendo episodios violentos el 14 de julio de 2006, 16 de agosto de 2006, 28 de mayo de 2008, 26 de abril de 2010, 20 de agosto de 2012 y la más reciente el 1 de febrero de 2014. El Instituto Geofísico, EPN monitorea actividad Volcán Tungurahua y otros Volcanes en las montañas de los Andes de Ecuador y en las Islas Galápagos.

 **Chimborazo:** Es el volcán y montaña más alta de Ecuador y el punto más alejado del centro de la Tierra, es decir, el punto más cercano al espacio exterior, razón por la cual es llamado como _el punto más cercano al Sol_ debido a que el diámetro terrestre en la latitud ecuatorial es mayor que en la latitud del Everest (aproximadamente 28º al norte). Su última erupción conocida se cree que se produjo alrededor del 550 dC.6 Está situado en Los Andes centrales, 150 km al suroeste de Quito en la ciudad de Riobamba. Medido desde el centro de la tierra, su cima es el punto más alejado de este en todo el planeta, superando en dos kilómetros la altura del Everest.

 **Fujiyama:** (富士山 Fuji-san,), con 3.776 metros de altitud, es el pico más alto de la isla de Honshu y de todo Japón. Se encuentra entre las prefecturas de Shizuoka y Yamanashi en el Japón central y justo al oeste de Tokio, desde donde se puede observar en un día despejado. El Fuji es un volcán compuesto y es el símbolo de Japón. El monte Fuji es un atractivo cono volcánico y es un tema recurrente en el arte japonés. El trabajo con mayor renombre es la obra maestra treinta y seis vistas del monte Fuji del pintor Ukiyo-e Katsushika Hokusai. También aparece en la literatura japonesa y es el tema de muchos poemas.

Se clasifica al monte Fuji como un volcán activo, pero con poco riesgo de erupción. La última erupción registrada data de 1707 durante el periodo Edo. Entonces, se formó un nuevo cráter, así como un segundo pico (llamado Hoeizan por el nombre de la era).

 **Llaima:** Es un volcán ubicado en la Región de La Araucanía, Chile. De forma cónica relativamente regular y simétrica, clasificado como estratovolcán, el Llaima tiene una altitud de 3.125 m. Se ubica en la zona precordillerana de La Frontera, a 72 km al noreste de la ciudad de Temuco, desde donde es visible.

El nombre proviene del idioma mapuche, aunque existe cierta discrepancia sobre su significado pues para algunos significa _desaguadero_ o _zanja_ , en alusión a una gran grieta que apareció cerca del cráter en la erupción de 1873, o según otras traducciones, _venas de sangre_ o _viudo_. El Llaima es considerado como uno de los de mayor actividad del país y de América del Sur, con veintitrés eventos mayores de volcanismo durante el siglo XX, el último importante en 1994. El día 1 de enero de 2008 entró en erupción a las 18.20 hora chilena, siendo la primera erupción del siglo XXI.

El Llaima se relaciona simbólicamente con otros elementos afiliados al mal; el color rojo, el sol, los bólidos que caen del cielo (cherufe), el norte, y con una región cósmica denominada Minche Mapu, un inframundo negativo en el que habita una pareja de dioses mayores del mal.

 **Calbuco:** Es un volcán activo localizado al sureste del lago Llanquihue (región de Los Lagos), al sur de Chile. Su ladera norte está dentro de la comuna de Puerto Varas y su ladera sur, en la de Puerto Montt. El volcán es de composición de andesita, alcanza los 2003 msnm, y su silueta es visible desde Osorno a Chiloé. Es parte de la reserva nacional Llanquihue, y de sus laderas nace el río Pescado.

Se encuentra a unos treinta kilómetros de importantes centros poblados de las comunas ya señaladas —algunas tierras elevadas al oeste protegen las ciudades de Puerto Montt y Puerto Varas—, pero se considera que el peligro frente a sus erupciones es mayor para el pequeño pueblo de Ensenada, en el extremo oriente del lago, hacia el norte del Calbuco, debido a la misma morfología de este.

 **Lonquimay:** (en idioma mapuche, _bosque tupido_ ) Volcán chileno situado en la cordillera de Los Andes, en la localidad de Malalcahuello perteneciente a la comuna de Curacautín y parte de la comuna de Lonquimay, pertenecientes a su vez a la Provincia de Malleco de la Región de la Araucanía. Es un estratovolcán, con un cono de fluidos piroclásticos. Su volcán gemelo, el volcán Tolhuaca, aunque de menor altura, tiene más tamaño y superficie. Además es parte de un conjunto de reservas nacionales debido a sus grandes extensiones de bosques de Araucaria, Hualle, Lenga, Coigue, entre otros, conformando la Reserva Nacional Malalcahuello y la Reserva Nacional Nalcas, las que ofrecen rutas turísticas y un centro de esquí en el sector Corralco.

El volcán ha tenido tres erupciones registradas en la historia escrita, la primera de ellas en 1887, la segunda en enero de 1933, siendo paralela a la del volcán Llaima, y la más reciente, acaecida el 25 de diciembre de 1988 y que dio origen al Cráter Navidad (nombrado así por la fecha en que ocurrió el evento volcánico). Hoy en día es monitoreado desde el centro vulcanológico de la ciudad de Temuco.

 **Monte Rainier:** (en inglés: _Mount Rainier_ ) Es un estratovolcán localizado en el condado de Pierce, 87 km al sureste de la ciudad de Seattle, Washington, en los Estados Unidos. Es la montaña con mayor prominencia de los Estados Unidos continentales y del cinturón volcánico Cascada y es el pico más alto en la cordillera de las Cascadas, con una altura de 4392 metros sobre el nivel del mar. El monte es considerado uno de los volcanes más peligrosos del mundo y está en la lista de los Volcanes de la Década. Debido a su gran cantidad de hielo glaciar, el monte puede llegar a producir lahares masivos que pondrían en peligro todo el valle del río Puyallup.

 **Pelé:** En la mitología hawaiana, es una diosa del fuego, el relámpago, la danza, los volcanes y la violencia. Es una de las hijas de Haumea y Kane Milohai. Se caracteriza por ser una diosa salvaje y rabiosa que, según la tradición de los nativos, habitaría en el volcán Kīlauea. Por ello, Pelé es considerada como la responsable de sus erupciones.

Comparte rasgos similares a otras deidades malignas habitantes de volcanes. Tal es el caso del demonio Guayota de la mitología guanche en las Islas Canarias, que vivía en el volcán Teide y que era considerado por los aborígenes guanches como el responsable de las erupciones del volcán. Aunque hay personas que no están de acuerdo con estas características y afirman que Pelé es la diosa de la pasión divina y de la energía purificante del fuego.

 **Merapi:** (en indonesio/javanés: Gunung Merapi, traducido como _Montaña de fuego_ ) Es un volcán con forma de cono ubicado en Java Central en Indonesia a unos 400 km al sudeste de la capital, Yakarta. Con sus 2.911 metros de altitud, es el volcán más activo de Indonesia. Ha hecho erupción sesenta y nueve veces desde 1548. Se sitúa cerca a la ciudad de Yogyakarta, y miles de personas viven en sus faldas, con algunas aldeas ubicadas a 1700 msnm. Ha sido incluido en la lista de Volcanes de la Década. En 1994, mató a veintisiete personas. Existe otro volcán con el mismo nombre en la provincia de Sumatra Occidental.

 **Monte Paektu:** (hancha: 白頭山, romanización revisada: Baektu-san, McCune-Reischauer: Paektu-san), también conocido como montaña Changbai en China, es una montaña volcánica localizada en la frontera entre Corea del Norte y China. Con 2744 m, es la cumbre más alta de la montañas Changbai, al norte, y de la cordillera Baekdudaegan, al sur. También es la montaña más alta de la península de Corea y de Manchuria.

 **Volcán de Fuego:** Es un estratovolcán situado entre los departamentos de Sacatepéquez, Escuintla y Chimaltenango, al centro-sur de Guatemala. Es uno de los más impresionantes de Centroamérica. Sus erupciones son violentas, y probablemente es el volcán más activo desde la Conquista, a tal extremo que se afirma que el conquistador Pedro de Alvarado pudo verlo en erupción en el año de 1524, según el mismo lo reportó en epístolas. Su nombre indígena es _Chi'gag_ , que se traduciría del idioma cakchiquel al español como _donde está el fuego_.

Tiene una altura de 3763 msnm. Prácticamente se encuentra descubierto de vegetación más arriba de los 1300 metros, donde básicamente sólo puede encontrarse lava. El volcán de Fuego tiene la forma de un cono que se alarga considerablemente hacia el sur, formando el pie de monte hacia la costa sur. Debajo de él se constituye una meseta orográfica de múltiples características geológicas. Forma una tríada de colosos con los volcanes de Agua y Acatenango, próximos a su base; del volcán nacen varias fuentes hídricas, que se convierten en ríos descendientes hacia la costa sur, en un área de riqueza mineral, óptima para la agricultura.


	4. Cap 3: Asamblea Olímpica

_Durante un descanso de las fuertes deliberaciones que mantienen a los dioses ocupados, Artemisa devora los bocadillos y Apolo se lamenta de su suerte. En eso, las Horas anuncian que han llegado los volcanes de visita y estos traen una… solución muy poco ortodoxa._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Asamblea Olímpica.**

 **Monte Olimpo. Gran Asamblea.**

 _22 de agosto. 10:43 horas._

Se habían tomado un descanso. Dos días antes Zeus había convocado una Asamblea Divina con el objeto de analizar la última información que había traído Hefestos y que afectaba directamente la misión de Apolo. En honor a la verdad Saori no creía necesario que se reunieran los Doce, con todo lo que ello implicaba, pero bueno… Zeus se sentía algo dejado de lado últimamente y como que necesitaba sentirse rodeado de gente. ¿Qué mejor excusa que una Asamblea Divina? Y que se dieran con una piedra en el pecho que les había dado al menos un día de aviso, pues la última la citó de golpe y en el acto, lo que implicó despertar en medio de la madrugada.

¡Ni café habían alcanzado a colar aquella vez!

Es que una reunión de estas no solo implicaba que fueran los Doce. Era todo un evento que requería de una logística muy meticulosa. Junto con los principales dioses olímpicos, asistían sus cónyuges (en el caso que estuvieran casados, aunque no entrasen al Salón de los Tronos Olímpicos) y el resto de las divinidades se quedaban en las inmediaciones para enterarse primero de las conclusiones a las que se llegaran. Fama tenía instalado todo un operativo de prensa para cubrir el evento. También estaba la comida, la seguridad, los intermedios… la logística era delicada y exigente.

Era todo un evento de _olímpicas_ proporciones.

Justo en esos momentos estaban en medio de un receso. Zeus lo había permitido únicamente en consideración de Artemisa y de al menos nueve de los doce que lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos si no dejaba de poner mala cara cada vez que la diosa fuera al baño. Saori dejó de revisarse las uñas cuando vio a su hermana sentarse junto a ella; llevaba en sus manos un platito con varios bocadillos que lucían tan bonitos que hasta daba pena comérselos.

"Athena, deberías probar estos. ¡Están maravillosos!" Le dijo mientras le ofrecía el plato. Saori sonrió torcida.

"Y yo que te hacía en el baño." Se burló con cariño, mientras sacaba uno. "¿Estos de qué son?"

"¡Claro que fui al baño! Pero cuando salí vi que estaban distribuyendo estos." Explicó mientras elegía otro bocadillo. "¡Mmmm! ¡Una Delicia! Esos son de salmón con queso crema, los de ahí son como de una pasta maravillosa y estos parece que son de jamón serrano con algo. ¡Están divinos!" Explicó mientras se echaba otro a la boca.

"¿Ya se te pasaron los antojos por los helados de limón y menta?"

"¡Nunca! Sé que Hestia se encargó que hubiera helado: Touma me está consiguiendo un pote."

"Y si no encuentra, no me sorprendería que bajara del Olimpo a comprarte un poco a la heladería más cercana." Dijo Athena mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La ponía contenta ver a su hermana feliz. "¿Al final sí fuiste al baño? Porque sufriste un montón mientras estábamos en la reunión."

Artemisa sonrió con inocente vergüenza. Durante la reunión había sufrido muchísimo: no solo su nene había estado muy inquieto, sino que además parecía que se había sentado sobre su vejiga a propósito, pues como nunca había tenido ganas de ir una y otra vez al baño, si es que no le bajaban ataques de sueño y se dormía sin poder evitarlo. Finalmente Zeus, en virtud de las múltiples idas y venidas de su hija, había accedido a tomar un descanso de media hora. La diosa se acarició la pancita, la que se notaba muy bonita y armónica.

"Creo que mi pequeñito estaba nervioso con Zeus y Apolo tan cerca." Dijo con tristeza. "¿Sabes? Suele tener una personalidad muy burbujeante, es muy dulce, pero cuando esos dos andan cerca…"

"No te pongas así, Misi." Le pidió Athena tomándola de las manos. "Sé que no están actuando como deberían, pero no pierdo la esperanza que entren en razón." La diosa le guiñó un ojo. "Y si no, siempre les podemos dar con mi báculo en la cabeza."

"Yo sé… pero me gustaría que fueran un poco más comprensivos. Janus es inocente… es tan víctima como yo." Artemisa sonrió al sentir quizás algún movimiento simpático del pequeño. "Aunque le gusta la idea del báculo."

"Ese enano va a ser muy travieso. Nos va a poner a correr a todos." Athena miró a Artemisa con ojos grandes. "¡Cierto que te traje algo!"

La diosa rápidamente tomó una mochila quizás de donde y sacó su contenido en un momento. Era ropa para bebé, muy colorida y de variadas formas, incluyendo un disfraz de osito panda. Además sacó un sweater con los colores favoritos de Artemisa.

"Para mi sobrinito y esto es para ti. Estoy tejiendo un chal para el pequeño, pero no alcancé a tenerlo listo, así que te lo debo."

"¡Por el Olimpo! Athena ¿Estabas inspirada?" Preguntó Artemisa mientras revisaba las prendas. "Menos mal que viene el invierno."

"Como nunca. No pude dejar de tejer: hasta me dio un poco de tendinitis." Explicó con cariño. "Estoy recuperando mi talento con los tejidos, así que no esperes nada perfecto, pero… pero sí va con mucho amor."

"Esto está precioso, Athena. Gracias." Agradeció Artemisa con una honesta sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de acercarse más a ella para darle un abrazo, cuando Touma le pasó un pote de helado de limón y menta. Sin duda que la diosa estaba en el cielo. "¡OOOOH! ¡Helado!"

"Hola Touma. ¡Con razón Misi está tan contenta! La consientes un montón."

"Princesa Athena." La saludó el ángel con una cortés sonrisa. "Se hace lo que se puede. Más con el apetito que ha sacado la señorita Artemisa últimamente. ¡Pff! ¡Sale más barato vestirla que alimentarla!"

"¡Touma es el mejor mortal del mundo!" Exclamó Artemisa mientras comía de su helado, haciendo caso omiso a la insolencia de Touma, que por cierto hizo que Athena se riera a carcajadas.

"¡Está comiendo por dos, Touma! ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Y como sano, no te olvides." Añadió Artemisa siempre de buen humor. Touma puso una expresión desconfiada en el rostro, como si de pronto temiera un repentino cambio de humor de su diosa favorita.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Athena, por lo que pronto comenzó a hacer preguntas y comentarios que solo contribuyeran a mantener el buen humor de su hermana, cosa que Touma agradeció mucho. Al otro lado del salón, Apolo estaba apoyando en una baranda mientras miraba el ir y venir de los dioses. Como estaban en receso, había todo tipo de divinidades revoloteando por el lugar, aprovechando las bebidas y bocadillos que se estaban repartiendo. Hestia, como no era parte del Concejo (había cedido su sitio a Dionisos), y al ser la de mayor rango y honor entre las deidades restantes, fue la encargada de organizar el convite con maestría y realmente lo que se estaba repartiendo lucía apetitoso. Pero Apolo apenas había probado bocado, aunque así lo pareciera: todos los bocadillos que sacaba, al menos la mayoría, se los remitía subrepticiamente a Artemisa ya fuese por medio de un malhumorado Touma o de Odiseo. Teseo de plano no le hacía caso.

"Tú deberías ir con ese montón de comida y dárselo directamente a Misi." Gruñó Hermes de pronto. "Estás haciendo el ridículo, ¿sabías?"

"No, no es así. Solo la cuido de lejos. No me quiere cerca."

"Eso es culpa tuya." Hermes bufó resignado. "¿Quién te entiende, dios del sol? Dices odiar a tu sobrino y no pierdes oportunidad de alterar a Febe con tus ofertas de aborto, pero vas y te aseguras que ambos estén bien y saludables."

"Mi problema es con el bastardo que lleva, no con Misi. Me interesa que mi hermana cuide su salud: ese embarazo es una carga que no debió llevar, ¡No quiero que la drenen de todos ***sus*** nutrientes!"

"Es solo un pequeño inocente." Rezongó Hermes con tristeza. "Arriesgas el sempiterno odio de tu querida melliza con tu actitud hacia su pequeño. Cierto, Misi no lo buscó y sin duda no quería que la violaran, pero ¡Ya fue! Ella tomó una decisión. ¡Apóyala!"

"Hmpf. No entiendo como estás de su lado."

"De la misma manera que estuve del tuyo cuando ese rey mortal lanzó a tu hijo a los perros." Le dijo Hermes con solemnidad. Apolo tuvo un escalofrío de angustia y hasta le bajó la presión al recordar eso. "¿Te acuerdas? Te enamoraste de su hija y engendraron un niño (para variar). Ella ocultó el embarazo hasta el parto, y su padre montó en cólera. Mató a su hija y a su nieto y te alocaste con la venganza que dejaste caer sobre esa ciudad."

 **ZAPE**.

Hermes ni protestó el trato de Apolo, quien lo miraba con profunda indignación. El dios sol se cruzó de brazos y bufó dolido. **Odiaba** que le recordaran a sus amores perdidos y a sus hijos muertos, más cuando había sido de la forma más trágica posible. Esa princesa había ocupado un lugar especial en su corazón, pues le daba la impresión de que sí lo había querido en serio. Luego de su muerte y la de su pequeño, que ni siquiera había alcanzado a tener un nombre, había reducido a astillas dicha ciudad. Más de una vez, hasta que entendieron que debían buscarse otro sitio, pues no sacaban nada con reconstruirla.

Pasó casi un siglo antes de volver a atreverse a buscar pareja. De nuevo con pésimos resultados. Al menos sus hijos y nietos lo querían.

¡Mugre y Maldito Eros!

Suavizó su rostro, no solo porque veía como Misi parloteaba de buen ánimo con Athena y Touma, sino porque tenía ganas de reconciliarse con ella y no sabía como. Últimamente eran contadas las ocasiones en las que no se terminaran gritando el uno al otro, lo que le descomponía el carácter por el resto del día. ¿En serio? ¿No podía ir a decirle a su hermana que le dolía no haberla rescatado antes en vez de descargar su frustración contra su pobre sobrino nonato? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso? Gimió compungido.

"Condenado engendro del… ¡Es culpa suya!"

"La verdad es culpa de ese de Xibalbá: no tenía que hacerle eso a Artemisa. Me sorprende sí que no lo haya dejado como alfiletero." Le dijo de pronto Ares, quien comía unos pinchitos con frutas. "¡Esto está perfecto!"

"¡NI MENCIONES **ESO** en mi presencia!"

"¿No ves acaso que se nos sulfura y la rabia no lo deja pensar bien, Ares?" Añadió Hermes con una burlona sonrisa. "¿De donde sacaste esos pinchitos?" Preguntó curioso.

"Los estaban repartiendo por ahí, aproveché para sacar varios." Confesó el belicoso dios. "¡Están muy buenos, lo admito!"

Contrario a la creencia popular, Ares, dios de la guerra, era un reconocido fanático de las frutas. Claro, el muy animal tenía muy buen apetito para todo tipo de comida, pero sin dudas las frutas gozaban de su favor, por lo que era un muy buen parámetro para determinar si las frutas estaban buenas o no. Si le gustaban, no dejaba ni las cáscaras. Curiosamente no era muy dado a comer comida chatarra.

Uno pensaría que con tanta fruta su carácter podría ser menos belicoso, pero no. Seguía tan hiperactivo como siempre y nunca dejaba de ser el villano que todos amaban y odiaban al mismo tiempo.

¿Sería acaso la fructosa?

"Supongo que tendré que sacar algunos antes que te los comas todos."

"Tarde. Ya me los comí todos: estos son los últimos."

"¡Infeliz! No eres el único que come frutas." Gruñó Hermes. Ares se encogió de hombros y no se hizo problemas.

"No es mi problema si no te avivas, _Herpes_. Digo, Hermes." Retrucó Ares únicamente con el ánimo de causar lío.

Hermes y Ares comenzaron a discutir sobre la cuestión cada vez con más ímpetu, aunque sin irse a las manos. Apolo se palmeó la cara unos instantes antes de suspirar triste. Comenzó a pasear su mirada por todos los presentes. Hestia estaba posesionada de su rol como anfitriona y dirigía el receso y los bocadillos como maestra de ceremonias, mientras le hacía el quite a Quetzalcóatl, quien le hacía bromas que probaban su paciencia. Desviando su atención, reparó en Hades y Perséfone, quienes conversaban a susurros en lo que vigilaban a sus niñas. ¡Qué linda familia! Nunca se separaban e iban a todos lados como si estuvieran fusionados por la cadera.

Vomitaría un arcoíris.

Apartó la mirada de nuevo, sintiendo algo de envidia. De todos los presentes, tenía que fijarse en los productores de miel oficiales. Mejor miraba para otro lado: siempre se sentía muy incómodo de ver parejas, el corazón le latía raro y le dolía, pues de todos sus anhelos, tener una pareja era algo que siempre le había sido vedado. Al menos tenía su genial inteligencia y mucho lugar donde no había parejas felices qué mirar.

¡Ah, qué lindo! Justo tenía que detenerse en Artemisa y Touma. Gruñó para sus adentros: en serio, ¿tenía que fijarse justo en su ship favorito? Ese día no estaba de ánimo, se sentía solo, triste y necesitaba un apapacho. ¿Han tenido la sensación de vacío emocional en el peor momento posible? ¿Cuándo todos esos anhelos que uno controla y hasta reprime en condiciones normales deciden desbordar el corazón?

No era un buen momento para Apolo. Se sentía deprimido, triste y necesitaba un apapacho. Ni siquiera se percató de la rauda entrada de Ganimedes, quien se acercó a Hestia, interrumpiendo su discusión con Quetzalcóatl, para decirle algo con urgencia.

 **"** **¡SEÑORÍAS!"** Llamó de pronto Iris, sin querer interrumpirse cuando vio a Heracles y Thanatos salir a paso veloz. Zeus, quien estaba detrás de su secretaria, sí se dio cuenta y entrecerró los ojos más con curiosidad que desconfianza. ¿Qué tramaban esos dos? "Si son tan amables", continuó la diosa, "Los Doce deben volver a reunirse…"

"¡Un Momento!"

Hestia corrió hasta donde estaba Iris, a quien le hizo una venia, antes de dirigirse hacia Zeus. De cerca Ganimedes esperaba tenso y Quetzalcóatl, junto con sus plumas, muy atento.

"¿Qué ocurre, Hestia?" Preguntó Zeus intrigado.

"Me avisan que hemos recibido visitas." Le dijo la diosa. Esto alertó a todos los presentes. "En las puertas del Olimpo las Horas retienen a un grupo de volcanes. Exigen una audiencia inmediata contigo. Dicen que es urgente."

La sorpresa fue generalizada. ¿Volcanes? Pero… ¿qué querría un grupo de volcanes en el Olimpo?

* * *

 **Puertas del Olimpo.**

 _En esos momentos._

Las Horas mantuvieron su distancia de las puertas y decidieron esconderse derechamente detrás de Heracles quien, con los brazos en las caderas, miraba al extraño grupo que estaba en la entrada al Olimpo. Las delicadas y gentiles diosas se habían llevado un susto soberano, pues comparadas con los volcanes que exigían ver al padre de los dioses, las Horas no eran más que hojitas en el viento.

Para las rudas expresiones que tenían en sus rostros, perdían credibilidad por la cantidad de ropa de abrigo que tenían encima.

"¿Siempre tienen que ser tan ceremoniosos?" Gruñó Eyjafjallajökull muy impaciente. "¡Es cosa de llegar, entrar y hablar! Son solo cinco minutos."

"Un poco de paciencia, caballeros." Les dijo Thanatos con firmeza. "Aquí vive una tropa de paranoides que no tolera bien las visitas inesperadas."

"Yo digo que les pasemos por encima." Opinó Vesubio, cruzándose de brazos. "Pero no tenemos idea donde está Zeus."

 **"** **¡MMPRGHRPMGRPMMM!"**

Lola, quien venía flanqueada por Paektu, Yellowstone y Nyiragongo, un volcán africano, estaba atada de pies y manos, sin posibilidad de moverse. Tenía además cinta adhesiva en la boca y el rostro tan hinchado de rabia que hasta parecía que brillaba. Tenía una vena muy marcada en la frente y como no podía hiperventilar a gusto, se la notaba algo agitada y sudada.

"Fácil: la suya debe ser la casa más grandota del lote, con el ego freudiano que se gasta." Comentó el volcán Misti, todo un señor, fijándose disimuladamente en su elegante y abrigado atuendo: uno nunca podía perder estilo, menos cuando iba al Olimpo.

Thanatos y Heracles carraspearon lo más discretamente que pudieron, para evitar reír. En ese momento Lola forcejeó contra sus amarras con más ímpetu, pero Nyiragongo le dio un buen golpe que la desanimó. De momento. Heracles frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las Horas, tras breves instantes de pánico, tomaron refugio tras Thanatos, quien rodó los ojos como quien suplica paciencia.

"Como sea, tenemos que esperar que Zeus los autorice a entrar." Anunció Thanatos, sin perder de vista a Heracles.

"Y aun así tienen que pasar por algunas medidas de seguridad: dejar sus armas, permitir una revisión de equipajes, mantener el cosmo a raya, no traer rehenes atados y amordazados" Explicó Heracles, deteniéndose junto a Lola y mirando feo a los volcanes que la flanqueaban. "Ustedes sabrán comprender."

"Esto no es un rehén." Explicó Nyiragongo, mientras levantaba la mano de Yellowstone. "Es una medida de seguridad: Muerde."

"Se resistió a venir. ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?" Comentó el volcán Sabancaya, con su usual tranquilidad. Se ajustó la bufanda y el abrigo como queriendo esconderse, al notar que las miradas recaían en él.

Heracles negó con la cabeza, bufó y dio un decidido paso hacia delante, dispuesto a soltar a Lola de sus amarras. La volcán lo miró con esperanza, luciendo incluso dulce, pero en ese momento Paektu detuvo a Heracles con la mirada. Los demás volcanes apoyaron el gesto.

"No. Se escapará. No la podemos perder de vista." Gruñó el volcán chino.

Lola hizo berrinche al cabo de unos segundos al ver que su esperanza por ser liberada se esfumaba como humo. Heracles no se arredró en lo más mínimo e hinchó el pecho, imponiendo su presencia. Nyiragongo aceptó el desafío y actuó acorde, y por momentos Thanatos temió que se liaran a golpes, más cuando notó que Misti se alejaba disimuladamente debido a que varios volcanes se arremangaban, listos para pelearse. En ese momento, por fortuna, el monte Rainier le dio un zape a Nyiragongo en la cabeza y la voz de Hestia resonó autoritaria.

"Más Les Vale Que No Se Estén Haciendo Los Lindos. ¡Juro por la Cabeza de Zeus Que Si Se Pelean, Retiraré el Fuego de Sus Volcanes!"

La amenaza no cayó en oídos sordos, pues todos los volcanes la vieron espantados y en seguida agacharon la cabeza, sumisos. No pocos se sacaron el sombrero o las gorras en señal de respeto a la diosa. Lola cruzó una suplicante mirada con Hestia y se sacudió, como enseñando su precaria situación. La diosa se mantuvo firme, pero sus ojos desbordaron piedad.

"El Concejo de los Doce, presidido por Zeus, los recibirá ahora." Hestia tragó saliva, aunque sin ceder ni medio milímetro. "¡Liberen A Esa Niña En El Acto!" Ordenó con firmeza.

Sin hacerle caso, la comitiva de volcanes comenzó a avanzar hacia las mansiones de los dioses sin esperar por un guía, ni hacerle caso a la diosa del fuego y del hogar. Nyiragongo sujetó a Lola y se la echó al hombro, en vista que no tenía ninguna intención de avanzar por si misma. Rápidamente Thanatos y Heracles se abocaron a la tarea de al menos arrearlos hasta donde debían ir sin que causaran muchos estragos. Otros dioses se unieron al esfuerzo. Indignada, Hestia elevó su cosmo.

"¡Dije que Liberen a Esa Muchacha!"

"Ni una posibilidad." Le dijo Yellowstone peligroso, apareciendo de pronto frente a ella y con cara de pocos amigos. La diosa del fuego le mantuvo la mirada, pero fue Quetzalcóatl quien lo apartó. La serpiente emplumada le puso su espada al cuello y lo miró con ferocidad y sus plumas enhiestas.

"Le bajas dos rayitas a tu insolencia, volcán. ¡A mi mujer la respetas!" Siseó haciendo retroceder al sujeto.

"¿No sabes quien soy? Si lo supieras, no me habrías amenazado así, venerable Quetzalcóatl."

"Por supuesto que lo sé y créeme que si me conocieras un poco mejor, sabrías que **no hago** amenazas en vano."

"Quetzalcóatl…"

"Señores… compórtense. Estamos en casa ajena." Les pidió el volcán Misti muy serio. Yellowstone y Quetzalcóatl le miraron con intensidad.

"Tienes razón, señor. Es momento de comportarnos." Gruñó el dios, envainando su espada. "Y continuemos nuestros afanes: se supone que somos visitas." Añadió indicándole el camino. Yellowstone asintió con la cabeza y siguió la comitiva de volcanes. Hestia le tomó la mano.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Le preguntó Hestia. "No tenías que hacer eso, puedo manejar a un volcán mejor de lo que crees… ¡pero te viste tan guapo!"

"No más sexy que tú enfrentándolo. ¡Señora! ¿Tienes idea de a quién le plantaste cara? Ese era Yellowstone."

Hestia no pareció sorprendida, sino que levantó la nariz con coqueto desdén. Le dio un tope en la nariz y comenzó a caminar, contoneando las caderas.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Acaso crees que no sé manejarme entre volcanes? El fuego es mi elemento, vida mía." Hestia caminó con templanza tras aquél extraño séquito. "¿Vienes o te quedas?"

Casi ronroneando, Quetzalcóatl se echó a caminar.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo.** **Salón de los Tronos Olímpicos.**

 _Dos horas después._

Zeus se levantó de golpe, con el cosmo picándole en la espalda, electrificándolo de paso. Estaba lívido, la indignación se le derramaba por cada uno de los poros y pronto se descubrió a sí mismo apretando los puños. De todas las posibles soluciones a las que se podrían haber llegado, esta era la menos apropiada de todas y con la que menos comulgaba. No tardó en dejar caer su mirada sobre sus mellizos: Artemisa estaba encogida en su asiento, con los ojos desencajados y tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra protegía su vientre; Apolo en cambio estaba de pie y en pose defensiva, con su cosmo comenzando a inflamarse y a punto de perder los estribos. En aquél momento bien podría haberse escuchado un alfiler cayendo sobre el mármol del piso, de no ser por el forcejeo que produjo el nuevo intento de escape de aquella volcán y por supuesto, la pelea que mantenían Ares y tres volcanes con los que se había enzarzado a golpes momentos antes y que ahora rodaban por un costado del salón pegándose a gusto.

"Explícate volcán: Te estoy dando una oportunidad para retractarte de esta locura. ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!" Bramó Zeus molesto.

Yellowstone se cruzó de brazos decidido, pero su respuesta fue soplarse el flequillo. Pelé, la única diosa propiamente tal que había presente, dio un paso al frente con las manos extendidas.

"No es una solución que en lo personal me guste, pero la alternativa implica que Krakatoa muera antes que Guntur obtenga la fuente de su poder."

"¡¿Tiene que ser Apolo?! ¿No puede ser otro? No sé. Hermes o…" Zeus se fijó unos segundos en la pelea del fondo, que su primogénito parecía estar ganando. "Ares, ¡No sé! Alguien más."

"¡¿YO?! Sin ánimo de ofender, No es mi tipo." Se apresuró en decir Hermes, algo pálido. Hizo un puchero y miró al Krakatoa. "Nada personal, en serio."

"¡Padre Zeus! ¡No Puedes Estar Considerando Tal Cosa!" Apolo casi tartamudeaba de indignación. Cruzó una mirada con Lola y ambos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y por la misma razón: repulsión. "¡Es Un Volcán, Por Todo El Olimpo! Me Niego Rotundamente. ¡No Consentiré esto!"

 **"** **¡LLH KHMPHKH!"** Exclamó Lola de pronto, sin dejar de forcejear, todavía amordazada por la cinta adhesiva. Athena y Hermes tuvieron la impresión que dijo _¡yo tampoco!_

Algunos volcanes tomaron ofensa por los dichos de Apolo, y nuevamente comenzaron a gritar improperios en defensa de su especie y de Lola misma. Zeus se sacudió el cabello para quitarse algo de estática de encima y reprimió la incipiente jaqueca. Con la mirada buscó apoyo en Hera, pero esta miraba la discusión con ojos adoloridos: no dejaba de observar en dirección de Lola y Apolo, tal como si los compadeciera, pero por mucho que lo intentó, Zeus no encontró la mirada de su esposa. Con Athena tuvo más suerte, pues su hija en seguida le fijó los ojos e intercambiaron un pensamiento. ¡Había que detener esto cuánto antes!

¡Pero Qué Chasco! ¿En qué momento las cosas habían tomado un ritmo tan bizarro?

Hacía poco más de una hora que los volcanes habían llegado ante la presencia del Concejo de los Doce, profundamente preocupados por el mismo problema que los aquejaba a ellos. Pero mientras los olímpicos discutían sobre las pistas del monstruo de alquitrán, su existencia, la información de Hefestos y demases, los volcanes llegaban con la parte faltante para terminar de entender el problema y con una solución que a cualquiera hubiera puesto los pelos de punta.

Al parecer en todo este asunto se reducía a un telenovelesco drama. Pero vamos por partes. Athena dio un paso al frente con las manos extendidas.

"Pongamos orden y recapitulemos, a ver si entendemos todos." Comenzó la diosa con elegancia. Señaló a Lola. "Ella es el volcán Krakatoa, y está siendo acosada por esta criatura Guntur, que se quiere comer su poder." Saori tomó aire antes de continuar. "No es la primera vez que lo intenta, pues ya lo intentó en 1883… fecha de su última erupción importante. De hecho, esa explosión fue en defensa propia."

"Así es." Dijo Pelé. "Los devoradores nos acechan y matan por emboscada, pero cuando notamos que están por atacar, la única manera que tenemos para defendernos es hacer erupción. O alejarnos, pero eso implica poner distancia y salir de casa."

¿Mencioné que los volcanes odiaban con toda su alma alejarse de sus montañas?

"¡¿Cómo es posible que una erupción de esa magnitud no haya matado al Monstruo ese?!" Exigió saber Apolo. "Fue de **SEIS** en el índice de explosividad volcánica. ¡Esa escala tiene ocho puntos!"

"¿Solo seis? Pfff. ¡Principiante!" Se burló el volcán Taupo.

Todos rodaron los ojos y centraron de nuevo la atención en Apolo. El dios había comenzado a pasearse en círculos alrededor de la mesa del puro estrés y estaba considerado unirse a la pelea que Ares mantenía con los volcanes solo para liberar tensiones sin que lo juzgaran por violento.

"Guntur escapó con las justas, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues los efectos de una maldición que le cayó encima se manifestaron y fue sellado." Continuó Hermes, recapitulando. "El autor de la maldición fue una montaña." El dios se rascó la nuca. "La misma que selló al Krakatoa."

"Monte Kelam." Dijo Vesubio dando un paso al frente. "Él empezó el sello, pero nosotros lo concluimos."

Athena aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Lola. Sin que nadie quisiera detenerla, aunque ganándose el poco aprecio de los volcanes, le quitó la mordaza, causando que la volcán tomara una bocanada de aire tan grande que no pocos se aliviaron con ella al mismo tiempo. Se quedó resoplando, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Saori se compadeció: la mujer se veía muy maltratada.

"Krakatoa, ¿Por qué te selló esa montaña?" Le preguntó Athena con paciencia. Lola la miró desafiante, pero bajó la mirada.

"Las montañas son sabias. Mi erupción estaba a punto de salirse de control… el cosmo remanente de Kelam me selló para evitar que causara mayor daño. El resto de sus razones son personales, para él y para mí."

"¿Dónde está este Kelam?" Preguntó Athena, irguiendo la espalda y mirando al grupo. "¿Es un espíritu montaña?"

"Lleva muerto desde entonces." Dijo Yellowstone. "Aquí la _señorita_ no nos quiere decir qué fue lo que le dijo Kelam antes de morir, pero nos consta que el tipo ligó el destino de quien liberase a Krakatoa del sello con Guntur. Quien despierte al Krakatoa, será capaz de matar al devorador que la acosa y de proteger al mismo tiempo su poder. Nadie más."

"¡¿Y es así como se les ocurre que me tengo que **CASAR** con esa _mujercita_?!" Terminó de decir Apolo indignado. "¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! **NO ME VOY** a casar con un volcán."

"¡Ni Yo Contigo!" Ladró Lola de pronto, comenzando a sacudirse contra sus amarras. "¡ **SUÉLTENME**! ¡Estoy Prometida, Por Todo El Averno! ¡No Me Casaré Con Ese Sol Descriteriado y Pervertido!" Bufó mientras Nyiragongo la contenía con más fuerza necesaria.

Tentada estuvo Saori de darle un buen golpe por bruto, pero no tenía a Niké con ella. Zeus se mesó las sienes y avanzó hacia el grupo: algo le decía que iba a tener que contener a su hijo. Por si las dudas, le avisó por cosmo a Poseidón y a Hades para que estuvieran atentos.

"¿Es la única solución? ¿Qué los hace pensar que esta es la adecuada?" Preguntó Zeus con las manos en las caderas. "Bien podemos ponerla como cebo en alguna trampa y esperar a que llegue esa cosa. O que le entregue la fuente de su poder a Apolo y sanseacabó. ¿Por qué amarrarlos en un matrimonio sin amor?"

La única reacción de Hera fue un suspiro triste, pero solo Démeter se percató: ¡Zeus era un bruto sin corazón! Yellowstone tomó la palabra.

"Hay muchas opciones, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que alguna falle. O Krakatoa se casa con este sol y así no solo se le da la oportunidad al destino de cumplirse, sino que además queda bajo su protección y responsabilidad. O la matamos a ella y así Guntur deja de molestarla."

"La fuente del poder de un volcán está ligada a sus vidas." Recordó Hefestos. "Si el volcán se muere, su poder se apaga."

"¡Tropa de Bárbaros Incultos!" Exclamó Apolo con los puños apretados. "¿Y si digo que no?"

"¡No me quiero casar con él! ¡Estoy prometida!" Suplicó Lola, tentada de caer sobre sus rodillas. Paektu, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, la miró con desdén.

"No estás prometida. ¡Guntur **torturó y asesinó** a tu novio! Es culpa tuya que él haya muerto. Así que silencio, niña insolente, y deja que los adultos solucionemos esto."

Algunos de los dioses presentes contuvieron la respiración. La expresión de Lola fue de dolor y palideció con ganas. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie, pues le flaquearon las piernas. Athena, quizás por instinto, la sujetó para servirle de apoyo, tanto físico como moral. Artemisa se puso de pie y cruzó miradas con su mellizo, como rogándole que hiciera o dijera algo.

"Eso fue absolutamente innecesario." Le reclamó Saori a Paektu.

"Me la suda." Dijo Paektu con desdén, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Puedo proteger con todo el gusto a esta volcán en alguno de mis templos, pero no me casaré con ella." Gruñó de pronto Apolo, irguiendo la espalda. "Es mi responsabilidad después de todo. ¡Pero no me caso!"

"Dije que se casan." Insistió Yellowstone. "O…"

"¡Por favor no empecemos!" Ordenó Pelé muy irritada y mesándose las sienes.

"¿O qué?" Desafió Apolo, imponiendo su presencia. Dio un paso peligroso hacia Yellowstone. "¿Osas desafiar a los dioses?"

"No necesito desafiar a nadie, solecito. Si no te casas, haré erupción o mataré a Krakatoa con mis propias manos. No me voy a arriesgar a que Guntur se la trague, ni toleraré que se sigan planes ridículos: ¡el riesgo es demasiado!"

"¡Cuida tus palabras, Yellowstone! Tientas la ira de los dioses." Le recordó Zeus.

Yellowstone los miró desafiante y relajó los brazos. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y encendió su cosmo al mínimo. Se escuchó un fuerte latido que resonó por todo el salón al tiempo que abría sus ojos blanquecinos. Un rugido pareció entonces que sacudía el planeta… una advertencia disfrazada de una emergencia real. Todos los presentes supieron en el acto que algo grave pasaba y a juzgar por la actitud de Yellowstone, tuvieron una idea de lo que podría ser. Hermes, usando su poder inherente, activó una pantalla en la pared que mostró rápidamente las noticias alrededor del mundo, junto con imágenes en tiempo real del Parque Nacional Yellowstone en los Estados Unidos, bajo cuya superficie yacía el supervolcán más temido y peligroso del planeta. Este había dado una sacudida tan fuerte y peligrosa que no había dejado indiferente a nadie. Los mortales en esa área corrían aterrorizados, y en el USGS quienes estaban de turno daban vueltas como pollos sin cabeza, sin saber si entrar en pánico por la destrucción inminente, suicidarse ritualmente o fangirlear por los datos que estaban obteniendo.

Pero el volcán calmó sus impulsos.

"No tiento la ira de los dioses. Pero si Apolo y Krakatoa no se casan, o la mato, o hago erupción. Una de dos."

Zeus chispeaba de ira, pero se obligó a relajarse. Opciones no tenían muchas: una erupción de este volcán era algo a lo que no podían arriesgarse, y no digamos que estaban dispuestos a negociar. El padre de los dioses vio a sus mellizos, luego al Krakatoa, luego a Hera y de vuelta a Apolo.

"Lo siento hijo, cuando todo acabe si quieres te divorcias." Le dijo muy decidido y autoritario. "Pero ahora te casas, te guste o no."

El silencio que se produjo fue ensordecedor. Apolo estaba enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo resoplaba resignado. No tenía escape de esto. Artemisa se puso de pie, sin saber si abrazar a su hermano o qué. En lo que dudaba, se sintieron los quietos sollozos de Lola, que hacía un esfuerzo impresionante para tragarse el llanto, dejándose abrazar por Athena.

Dos quejumbrosos volcanes cayeron derrotados a los pies de Hera, mientras un tercero se sujetaba las costillas apoyado en una pared algo más atrás. Ares, con una sonrisa (y lleno de cardenales), se sacudió las manos antes de ponerlas en sus caderas, sacando pecho en un gesto triunfante.

"¡Listo! Gané: Les mostré quien manda." Anunció con una alegría que daba ternura. "¿De qué me perdí que están todos tan espantados?"

Su única respuesta fue un suspiro colectivo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Nupcias Sorpresivas_**

 _…_ _Dionisos, el dios marinero, que en sus días de juventud hasta había pasado tiempo secuestrado por piratas, sintió pudorcito. Démeter_ _, escandalizada,_ _le tapó los oídos a Artemisa y Hera, mirando bien feo a Athena, consiguió con ese simple gesto que la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría hiciera lo propio. Ares le dio un codazo a_ _Hermes_ _…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Jejejeje, como ven, le guste o no, Apolo va a tener que asumir que se tiene que casar con Lola, si no quiere cargar con su muerte en la conciencia. Es una decisión extrema y no, no está para nada contento, lo mismo la chica, pero en el fragor de las cosas, como que no ven otras soluciones. Los volcanes no tienen malas intenciones, pero sí que son brutos para arreglar las cosas. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

El que conviva con mujeres, **Lina** , no lo hace ser experto: Pobre Apolo. Todo es culpa de los genes de Zeus. Los volcanes son un lote muy bruto, brusco y pragmático: cuando se deciden por algo es difícil hacerlos cambiar de opinión, por mucho que la solución que hayan encontrado sea poco adecuada. Si sirve, no la cuestionan… y siempre se pelean. Junta más de cinco volcanes en una misma casa y antes que pasen dos horas, tres de ellos van a estar dándose de piñas: Ya viste como se portaron en la reunión, y encima Ares no ayuda uniéndose a sus riñas. Sobre Zeus… pobrecito, pero se lo buscó. **=D** **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Ganímedes:** (en griego Γανυμήδης) era un héroe divino originario de la Tróade. Siendo un hermoso príncipe troyano, hijo del mismo epónimo Tros o de Laomedonte (según las fuentes), Ganimedes se convirtió en el amante de Zeus y en el copero de los dioses.

 **Heracles:** (en griego antiguo Ἡρακλῆς, _gloria de Hera_ ) o Hércules era un héroe de la mitología griega. Era considerado hijo de Zeus y Alcmena, una reina mortal, hijo adoptivo de Anfitrión y bisnieto de Perseo por la línea materna. Recibió al nacer el nombre de Alceo o Alcides, en honor a su abuelo Alceo (Ἀλκαῖος). Fue en su edad adulta cuando recibió el nombre con que se lo conoce, impuesto por Apolo, a través de la Pitia, para indicar su condición de servidor de la diosa Hera. En Roma, así como en Europa Occidental, es más conocido como Hércules y algunos emperadores romanos ―entre ellos Cómodo y Maximiano― se identificaron con su figura.

 **Índice de Explosividad Volcánica:** o **IEV** (originalmente en inglés, _Volcanic Explosivity Index_ , VEI) es una escala de 8 grados con la que los vulcanólogos miden la magnitud de una erupción volcánica. El índice es el producto de la combinación de varios factores mensurables y/o apreciables de la actividad volcánica. Por ejemplo, se considera el volumen total de los productos expulsados por el volcán (lava, piroclastos, ceniza volcánica, gatitos, etc.), altura alcanzada por la nube eruptiva, duración de erupción, inyección troposférica y estratosférica de productos expulsados, y algunos otros factores sintomáticos del nivel de explosividad. Los científicos indican la magnitud de las erupciones volcánicas con el IEV. Registra la cantidad de material volcánico expulsada, la altitud que alcanza la erupción, y cuánto tiempo dura. La escala va de 0 a 8, donde 0 es un estornudo de conejo y 8 es el dedo de Dios. Un aumento de 1 indica una erupción diez veces más potente.

 **Volcán Misti:** Es un estratovolcán al sur del Perú, ubicado cerca de la ciudad de Arequipa, considerado como uno de los diez volcanes potencialmente activos de esta parte de la cordillera de los Andes. Con su cono casi perfecto, el Misti se eleva a 5.822 m.s.n.m., es monitoreado desde el año 2005 por el Observatorio Vulcanológico del Sur (OVS) del Instituto Geofísico del Perú (IGP). Está localizado a los pies del valle del Chili a 2.400 msnm., y se ha convertido en uno de los mayores símbolos de esta ciudad. Durante la época colonial la mayor parte de las casas fueron construidas con el sillar, piedra blanca formada con lava solidificada del volcán. La última vez que el Misti demostró algún tipo de actividad relevante, como por ejemplo grandes fumarolas, fue en 1870. Durante una expedición dirigida por los arqueólogos José Antonio Chávez y Johan Reinhard en 1998 se encontraron cerca de la cumbre seis esqueletos incaicos, que se presume, fueron sacrificios humanos. **Kino Shirase** me cuenta que este volcán es muy querido culturalmente y que le dicen " _Señor Misti_ ". Hay una canción muy bonita que me compartió. **n.n**

 **Sabancaya:** es un volcán activo del tipo estratovolcán, de 5.976 msnm, ubicado al oeste de la cordillera Occidental de los Andes, al sur de Perú, en las partes altas de la margen izquierda del valle del río Colca, departamento de Arequipa. El Sabancaya es parte de un complejo volcánico que incluye otros dos volcanes: el Ampato y el Hualca Hualca. El nombre Sabancaya significa _lengua de fuego_ en quechua. Este macizo viene siendo monitoreado actualmente las 24 horas del día por el Observatorio vulcanológico del INGEMMET (OVI) y Observatorio Vulcanológico del Sur (OVS) del Instituto Geofísico del Perú (IGP). **Kino Shirase** me dice que es muy conocido, aunque menos farandulero que el Misti y, cito, " _eso que este año hizo erupción (una chiquita), aunque la lava no llegó a ningún poblado, la ceniza puso en estado de emergencia a varias localidades._ "

 **Lago Taupo:** Con 616 km2, es el más extenso de Nueva Zelanda. Se encuentra situado a 356 metros de altura en la zona central de la isla Norte. Tiene una profundidad máxima de 186 metros y se alimenta de las aguas de los ríos Waitahanui, Tongariro y Tauranga Taupo, y su principal desagüe es el río Waikato. Es notable por la trucha marrón, trucha arcoíris y la Anguilla australis. También es una importante zona turística. La ciudad de Taupo se encuentra en la orilla nororiental del lago y la de Turangi en el extremo meridional del mismo.

También es un volcán. Esos 616 km2 son el cráter del volcán: el que esté lleno de agua no quita su condición. El lago se encuentra en la caldera del volcán Taupo, creada tras una enorme erupción volcánica hace aproximadamente 26.500 años, la que se estima que fue su erupción más bestial de los últimos 27.000 años. Es conocida como erupción de Oruanui, y expulsó 800 kilómetros cúbicos de material y llenó varios cientos de kilómetros cuadrados de tierra circundante para luego derrumbarse y formar la caldera, alcanzando una intensidad de 8 en el IEV. En el año 180 d.C se produjo otra gran erupción violenta del volcán Taupo, conocida como la erupción de Hatepe, la que fue una de las erupciones más grandes en los últimos 5000 años, pero esa solo alcanzó un 7 IEV.

 **Monte Nyiragongo:** Es uno de los volcanes más activos del mundo (ha hecho erupción más de cincuenta veces en los últimos 150 años), está situado en el extremo sur del brazo occidental del Gran Valle del Rift, concretamente en la cordillera de las Montañas Virunga (República Democrática del Congo). Es famoso por el lago de lava que aloja el cráter, descubierto por el explorador alemán Adolf von Gotzen en 1894.

 **Eyjafjallajökull:** (ey, _isla_ ; fjall, _montaña;_ y jökull, _glaciar)_ , frecuentemente abreviado Eyjafjalla, es uno de los glaciares más pequeños de Islandia. Está situado al norte de la región de Suðurland y al oeste del glaciar de mayor tamaño Mýrdalsjökull.

La capa de hielo del glaciar cubre un volcán, homónimo, de 1.666 m de altitud, que ha entrado en erupción con una cierta frecuencia desde la última edad de hielo. La penúltima erupción fue de 1821 a 1823, causando un fatal desplazamiento del glaciar. En abril de 2010 el volcán volvió a entrar en erupción. ¿Recuerdan ese volcán cuya ceniza tuvo en vilo a la aviación comercial en Europa aquél año? Pues… este es el culpable. El cráter del volcán tiene un diámetro de entre tres y cuatro kilómetros y el glaciar cubre un área de unos 100 km².

El extremo sur de la montaña fue una vez parte de la línea de la costa atlántica de Islandia. Como el mar se retiró unos cinco kilómetros, la línea de la costa anterior se ha ido detrás de los acantilados escarpados, dejando un gran número de cascadas de gran belleza, siendo la más conocida de ellas la Skógafoss. En vientos fuertes, el agua de las cascadas más pequeñas puede ascender por encima de la montaña.

 **USGS:** El Servicio Geológico de los Estados Unidos o _USGS_ por sus siglas en inglés (United States Geological Survey), es una agencia científica del gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos. Los científicos de la USGS estudian el terreno, los recursos naturales, y los peligros naturales que los amenazan. La agencia se divide en cuatro disciplinas científicas mayores: biología, geografía, geología e hidrología, su lema es _Ciencia Para Un Mundo Cambiante_. La USGS es una organización investigadora sin responsabilidades reguladoras. Es la única agencia científico del Departamento del Interior de los Estados Unidos. La USGS emplea aproximadamente a diez mil personas y tiene su sede principal en Reston, (Virginia), con importantes oficinas en Denver, (Colorado), y Menlo Park, (California).

La USGS controla el Centro Nacional de Información Sísmica (National Earthquake Information Center) en Golden, (Colorado), que se encarga de detectar la localización y magnitud de terremotos alrededor del mundo.


	5. Cap 4: Nupcias Sorpresivas

_Ninguno se quería casar, pero no digamos que los volcanes quisieron considerar otras opciones, aunque las había. Ni modo, Apolo y Lola tendrán que aprender a sobrellevar este inesperado cambio de estado civil. Al menos hubo una fiesta en el Olimpo. Mientras tanto, Guntur siembra el pánico a su manera._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Nupcias Sorpresivas**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Cima del Monte Kelam._**

28 de diciembre 1882. Atardecer.

 _La hora no podía ser más perfecta. Era aquella cuando el sol ya se había ocultado tras el horizonte y el cielo adquiría esos colores tan bonitos. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, como puntos de luz que solo añadían romanticismo. Había una pequeña fogata cerca y Kelam se había asegurado de usar leños_ _aromáticos. Cerca, sobre_ _una manta extendida_ _en_ _el suelo, la pareja estaba sentada uno frente al otro, con algunos bocadillos cerca, pero más concentrados_ _en_ _quien tenían cerca._

 _Tenían las frentes juntas y estaban tomados de las manos, con los ojos cerrados. Él no estaba tan abrigado como ella, pero no le importaba. Acercó las manos de su chica a sus labios y se las besó con adoración._

 _"¿Me lo dijiste en serio?" Le preguntó con especial ternura._

 _"Sí." Respondió ella en un feliz susurro. "Sí me caso contigo. Ya me lo preguntaste, te respondí: no te escapas de esta."_

 _"¿Aunque sea más bajo que tú?" Le preguntó con dulzura. "A las volcanes les gustan más altos_ _, me consta." Añadió con travesura._

 _"¡Sí, mi chaparrito lindo!" Le dijo ella con el mismo tono. La pareja compartió un tierno beso. "Me caso contigo."_

 _Los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro enamorado y se besaron de nuevo, disfrutando de la presencia del otro como si fuera lo único existente en el universo. En aquél momento, tenían la certeza que nada arruinaría su felicidad, ni sería capaz de separarlos._

 _¡Cuán equivocados estaban!_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo.** **Salón de los Tronos Olímpicos.**

 _Actualidad. 22 de agosto. 13:30 horas._

Los ojos de Apolo se llenaron de desafío, pero por mucho que se erizara y con ello encrespara su cosmo, Zeus sabía que su hijo finalmente no le llevaría la contra. Yellowstone se cruzó de brazos satisfecho, al igual que los demás volcanes, excepto Pelé, quien al menos tenía la decencia de lucir agobiada con esto. Furioso, Apolo miró al Krakatoa, quien tenía las mejillas infladas de rabia igual que él, y al verla atada y con todos esos moretones y cardenales decorándole el cuerpo (al menos lo poco que podía ver, pues como los demás, estaba bien abrigada), llegó a la conclusión que los volcanes no se andaban con bromas.

¡Cómo los detestaba! Pero la iban a matar si no se casaba con ella. ¡¿Qué retorcida idea era esa?! No podría vivir tranquilo con eso en la conciencia, aunque… ¡Por todo el Olimpo! Sí, siempre había anhelado casarse, alguien que lo amara de vuelta, pero ¡Esta **no** era su idea de matrimonio! De pronto toda su inmadurez le daba botes por el cráneo. Si se casaba, adiós aventuras, fiestas, mujeres, hombres, ver series en Netflix, maratones científicos en su laboratorio, conferencias con las musas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. ¡Casarse era una tortura! Bueno, sí, quería una pareja, pero… pero… pero…

La iban a matar.

E igual tenía que hacerse cargo de su destino. Dependía de él proteger la fuente del poder del Krakatoa, tal como Ananké se lo anunciase. No podía hacerle el quite. No todo tenía que salir como a él le gustase. Dejó caer los brazos. Parte de sí se rebelaba con fuerza, hacía un berrinche de proporciones, pero la otra parte lo instaba a serenarse y tratar de pensar en el largo plazo.

"Está bien. Ustedes digan cuando. ¡Me caso!"

"Wow. **¡WOW!"** Exclamó Ares totalmente desconcertado. "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! **¡¿BODA?!"** El dios de la guerra le dio un zape a Apolo. "¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Es un sucio volcán!"

Pudo escuchar bien claro la sorpresa de Artemisa y tentado estuvo de mirar en su dirección. Tenía la impresión que su melliza estaba a punto de correr a abrazarlo, pero se resistió de mirarla. Zeus y algunos volcanes suspiraron de alivio, aunque no todos. Hera levantó la cabeza, por primera vez mostrando algo más de interés. No obstante, no pasó desapercibido cuando Athena soltó de golpe a Krakatoa y sacudió las manos como si se hubiera quemado: la mujer se veía literalmente volcánica. Su cosmo estaba encendido, hervía de rabia, y el hecho que tuviera las manos atadas a su espalda hacía que su contorno delantero se notara bastante. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo.

 **"¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ESE TIPEJO! ¡ESTOY PROMETIDA!"** Exclamó con vehemencia, antes de lanzar un fuerte vendaval de improperios contra quienes se sintieran aludidos, mentando a sus madres, otras parientas y formas poco felices de nacimiento.

¡Vaya que era creativa la mujer!

Dionisos, el dios marinero, que en sus días de juventud hasta había pasado tiempo secuestrado por piratas, sintió pudorcito. Démeter, escandalizada, le tapó los oídos a Artemisa y Hera, mirando bien feo a Athena, consiguió con ese simple gesto que la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría hiciera lo propio. Ares le dio un codazo a Hermes.

"Esa es muy salvaje. Yo no intentaría hacerle nada."

Nyiragongo le dio una buena sacudida para tranquilizar a Lola, pero fue Rainier quien le asestó el bofetón que la dejó callada, con la suficiente fuerza para hacer saltar sangre. Poseidón dio un golpe en el suelo con el tridente al tiempo que Apolo daba un paso al frente (quizás por salvar apariencias)

 **"¡BASTA!"** Exclamó Julián al mismo tiempo que Dionisos.

Algunos volcanes se pusieron alertas cuando los dioses avanzaron sobre ellos. Cierto, lo que habían presenciado era comportamiento normal entre ellos, pero aquí los olímpicos no parecían estar de acuerdo con ellos. Se respetaban los rasgos culturales, pero aquí marcaban el límite y ya llevaban demasiado rato aguantando este maltrato. ¡Bien cierto que ellos en épocas arcanas también habían recurrido a los golpes entre cónyuges!, pero era un rasgo del que habían podido deshacerse: les había costado, pero lograron purgarlo en su totalidad.

Los golpes son detestables sin importar quien los da o los recibe y no lo iban a tolerar, más aún cuando se usa fuerza desproporcionada y la víctima está, literalmente, atada de manos. Algunas costumbres deben extinguirse y nadie tiene derecho de rozar a la persona que ama ni con el pétalo de una flor.

"¿Qué?" Rainier preguntó con inocencia. "¡No se callaba! ¿Qué querían que hiciera?" Apolo le dio un buen empujón, interponiéndose entre él y su ahora prometida.

"Respeta el suelo que pisas, infeliz." Le gruñó Apolo muy desafiante. Luego el dios cruzó miradas con Nyiragongo. "¡No le pongas la mano encima, salvaje! Suelta a mi prometida."

Uuuuuh, decir eso le produjo un lindo latido y vuelco de estómago, por feo que lo haya mirado Krakatoa. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y se acercó a Lola para verle la cara. La volcán apartó el rostro.

"¡Estoy bien!"

"Deja verte."

"¡Duele!" Lola le siseó y lo enfrentó con rabia. Tenía el lado izquierdo del rostro algo inflamado. "¡¿De qué te haces tú el lindo?! Ni creas que vas…"

"¡ **BANZAAAAAAAAAI**!"

Ares en ese momento embistió a Nyiragongo y lo obligó a soltar a Lola, a quien atajó Apolo. El dios la levantó en el aire con relativa facilidad y se acercó a Julián, quien con un solo movimiento de su tridente cortó las amarras de la volcán. Athena, Hades y Zeus intervinieron rápidamente y, elevando sus cosmos, hicieron notorio que no tolerarían otra pelea. Justo cuando los volcanes iban a hacer evidente su indignación, Ares, Hefestos, Dionisos e incluso Démeter plantaron los pies a favor del Olimpo. Hermes por su parte se había ubicado justo delante de Artemisa por orden de Hera, quien, tomándola de los brazos, la había obligado a retroceder.

Embarazada o no, Artemisa trataba de soltarse para unirse a la pelea. .

"¡Habrá Boda! No es necesaria ninguna pelea." Dijo Zeus muy grave. Fue cuando cruzó miradas con Yellowstone. "Agradecería que no hubiera discusiones en mi casa."

"No habrá desmanes." Dijo el volcán muy serio. "¡Pero se casan ahora!"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?" Zeus, al igual que los demás dioses presentes, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Yellowstone se cruzó de brazos.

"Ahora. ¡Y no salgan con alguna payasada de que quieren fiesta o algo! Esas cosas no sirven de nada."

Esta vez fue el turno de Hera de hacer notar su voz. Dejó a la belicosa Artemisa al cuidado de Hermes y avanzó hasta enfrentar a Yellowstone, quien no se esperaba ver a la reina del Olimpo con los puños apretados y con el rostro lleno de indignación.

"¡Un matrimonio es algo sagrado! Es un acto tan grave y serio que no hay nada que se le parezca. ¡Es un cambio de vida que debe ser voluntario y celebrado! No es fácil para ninguna de las partes, sino lo más complejo que puede enfrentar una pareja." Reclamó con vehemencia. Hera le dio un empujón a Yellowstone y se paseó por entre los demás volcanes. "No estoy de acuerdo con que hayan decidido por esta pareja y si bien entiendo las razones NO LAS COMPARTO. Ya que los están obligando, al menos dejen que celebremos los ritos de pasaje como corresponde." Hera se volvió hacia Pelé. "Al menos concédanles algo de paz. Pelé: ¡Sé que tienes una idea de lo serio que es esto! Sabes que lo que digo es cierto."

Pelé levantó la nariz unos centímetros, pero por su expresión parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Zeus enarcó las cejas: ¡Vaya! Tiempo que no veía a Hera defendiendo de esa manera su área de influencia. Había olvidado lo intensa que podía llegar a ser. ¡Bah! El dios miró feo a Yellowstone, entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Más le valía al volcancito ese no pasarse de listo con su mujer!

"Concuerdo con Hera." Anunció Pelé con fuerza, mirando al resto de los volcanes, antes de detenerse en Krakatoa. "Al menos dejen que se aseen y cambien de ropa."

"¡Muy Poco Tiempo!" Exclamó Hera. "Al menos dejen que reorganicemos el banquete, que le avisemos a la madre del muchacho. ¡Sean Razonables!"

"Una hora." Dijo Rainier de pronto. "En una hora estarán limpios."

"¡¿Una hora?! Están locos." Bramó Démeter.

"Me da la impresión que no es suficiente." Intervino el volcán Misti. Levantó las manos en señal de paz, como queriendo apaciguar a sus colegas. "Amigos todos, esta situación ya es estresante para todos: no hagamos de ella algo peor."

"Una hora es muy poco tiempo, Rainier." Protestó Pelé, quien se volvió a Hera. "Esta tropa de inconscientes no va a tolerar mucha espera. Yo misma estoy nerviosa."

"¡¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?!" Protestó Apolo de pronto. "¿O la de Krakatoa? Somos nosotros a quienes están condenando."

"A mi más que a ti, solecito solterón." Gruñó Lola con las mejillas bien infladas, masajeándose las muñecas.

Apolo se volvió hacia la volcán sin saber si estar molesto o no. Le iba a decir algo cuando de pronto sintió las manos de Artemisa sujetándole el brazo. La diosa de la caza lo miraba con los ojos llenos de compasión. Ambos aguantaron la respiración y algo se iban a decir cuando una vez más Yellowstone agitó su volcán.

"Tienen hora y media." Sentenció tajante.

"¿Estás Loco?" Bramó Hera. "¡Tres Horas!"

"Dos horas." Resopló Yellowstone. "Es mi última palabra."

Y hablaba en serio. Todos los volcanes lo apoyaron y Zeus, aunque detestase la idea, accedió de momento. De reojo miró a Athena, quien lo miraba grave, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Esta insolencia no la podía dejar pasar y pronto se las tendría que ingeniar para castigar a los volcanes, aunque sabía que debía dejar a Lola fuera de eso. Nadie venía al Olimpo y chantajeaba a los dioses de ese modo. Suspiró y dejó escapar el aire: ya luego tendría tiempo de pensar en una venganza, de momento tenía que acceder a las demandas. Miró a Apolo y a su sorpresiva prometida… ¡No era justo! Sabía que su hijo nunca había tenido suerte en estos temas, pero casarlo de esa manera le parecía retorcido, ¡Y ni hablar de la chica!, que hasta fumarolas de rabia echaba por los oídos. A ninguno le gustaba la idea, pero era evidente que no tenían otra salida. No dejarían que Krakatoa siguiera viva si se negaba o escapaba y, conociendo a Apolo, sabía que su hijo nunca se perdonaría cargar con una muerte así sobre sus hombros. Les tuvo piedad, no pudo enojarse con ninguno. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo viejo? Sacudió la cabeza.

"En dos horas más a partir de ahora, habrá una boda." Dijo con grave solemnidad. "Hera, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo con ese tiempo que se nos da?"

"No me gusta la idea de un matrimonio forzado, gran Zeus, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo. Tengo dos horas, si me disculpas… tengo mucho trabajo." Hera caminó hasta Démeter y la tomó de las manos. "Necesito de tu ayuda, la de Hestia y de todas. ¿Me ayudarás?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Démeter asintió decidida y salió tras los pasos de su hermana ni bien esta hizo abandono del salón. La actividad se agitó notablemente y pronto todos estuvieron discutiendo los hechos y reclamando por los mismos. Lola bajó los hombros, derrotada y cansada: esto era demasiado y la cabeza le dolía. Quería echarse a gritar de frustración y quizás hacer erupción del coraje que tenía. Miró de reojo a las deidades que no se habían movido de su lado: Artemisa tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre y se mantenía cerca de su mellizo. Estaba enojada con él, pero seguía siendo su hermano y no podía dejarlo solo. Apolo… tomó las manos de Lola.

Ares volvió a pelearse con otros cuatro volcanes, pero esta vez Dionisos se unió a los golpes.

"¡Lamento mucho esto, en verdad!" Le dijo Febo a su prometida, mientras notaba que nuevamente tenía la muñeca lastimada. Lola se encogió de hombros: parecía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre ellos.

"No más que yo." Respondió en un susurro, dócil y muy molesto, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

Se sentía irremediablemente acorralada.

* * *

 **Parque Nacional de Bukit Barisan Selatan. Indonesia.**

 _En esos momentos._

La escena era macabra. Seis cuerpos yacían repartidos en pedazos por el suelo y él, Guntur, se estaba dando un cruel festín con ellos. En teoría debería haber tenido la resistencia para al menos aguantar sin comer hasta alcanzar a otro volcán y devorarlo, pero el hambre no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tuvo que cazar humanos para entretener su estómago en lo que conseguía más energía. Por eso había acechado a aquél grupo de turistas despistados y guiado hacia el interior de la selva, lejos de los caminos demarcados, para poder caerles encima y asesinarlos para saciar su hambre.

Comer humanos era insípido y ni siquiera los gritos hacían de la cuestión algo divertido. Tuvo que matarlos rápido para que no hicieran ruido, no porque temiese que llamaran la atención, sino porque los chillidos de súplica terminaban por irritarlo. Guntur le hincó los dientes a un brazo y sacó un trozo de carne, que comenzó a masticar con asco; miró al cielo y luego hacia el sur.

"Ustedes los volcanes se creen muy listos." Dijo con sorna. "¡Actúan como si no supiera que están tramando algo!"

¡Lo sentía en sus huesos! Los volcanes estaban aterrados y él percibía ese temor como si se tratara del más delicioso de los aromas. Un volcán asustado siempre se dejaba en evidencia. Guntur inspiró con fuerza, deleitándose con esa sensación, pero sin poder percibir al Krakatoa. Eso lo decepcionó. ¿Dónde estaría la mujercita esa?

"Ya me los voy a comer a todos cuando tenga el poder del Krakatoa. Ya verán, tropa de cobardes."

El Krakatoa. Esa mujer volcán era lo más hermoso que había visto en su maldita vida. Guntur continuó con su macabra comida, imaginando a ratos que lo que estaba probando era el volcán que lo había hipnotizado. Tan bello, lleno de curvas y dueño de un poder tan asombroso que no solo le serviría para escalar en la jerarquía, sino que además podría entibiar su lecho, si es que conseguía jugar bien sus cartas. La primera vez que la había visto había sentido ira: se había acercado al volcán con la intención de evaluar si podría o no cazarlo, sin imaginar siquiera que era una mujer. ¿Cómo una hembra podía llegar a tener tanto poder? Eso simplemente nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, creyó que tendría que lidiar con un hombre y no una doncella, pero la sorpresa solo había permanecido apenas unos momentos, en los que la vio tan bella que no supo si se la quería devorar, poseer o ambas cosas.

"… Tú me estás perdiendo el miedo, mujer."

La quería para sí. No la quería compartir con nadie. Quería tener el perverso placer de quebrar su espíritu, de destruir todo lo que ella amaba, asesinar a sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos para que el trauma emocional la dejara inútil y a su merced. El solo pensamiento que ella pudiera estar con otro hombre y amarlo lo desquiciaba y no lo toleraría. Mató y aniquiló todas las redes de apoyo que Krakatoa había tenido, a sus amigos y familiares, así como devastó las áreas que a ella más le gustaban. Torturó y asesinó a su prometido, el espíritu del monte Kelam, para que Krakatoa solo tuviera ojos para él…

… y consiguió quebrarla por instantes. Estuvo a punto de ser suya, de tenerla a su disposición sin que siquiera se resistiese.

Fue cuando entró en erupción, de la manera más salvaje posible. Casi lo mató y no solo eso, sino que además Kelam (montaña mil veces maldita), aun después de muerto había reservado parte de su poder para maldecirlo. ¡Y tuvo la cara de además sellar a Krakatoa!

"¿En serio crees, Kelam, que tu maldición dará resultado?"

 _"… sí."_ Pareció responderle una voz de ultratumba. _"Espera con calma, porque te van a matar antes que la puedas lastimar."_

"No será así. Krakatoa no dejará que nadie más la ame. ¡Me aseguré de eso! Ella es mía."

 _"No es tuya. La van a amar. ¡Ten la certeza! Tus días están contados."_

"No. Nadie la ama, menos quien la liberó. Tu sello falló."

 _"…"_

"Te aseguro que no la ama, la dejará morir, Kelam. La dejará morir."

La voz de ultratumba se silenció de pronto y Guntur se largó a reír al no escuchar una réplica de su parte. Le dio dos mordiscos más a su comida y hasta se sintió lo bastante contento como para hacer una danza de la victoria. Pronto obtendría su premio y de la manera más fácil posible.

 _"Tienes razón."_ Lo interrumpió la voz. _"No la ama."_

"¿Ves? Jejejeje, dime que se siente haber muerto en vano."

 _"Ahora no la ama, pero ¿Quién te asegura que no la amará mañana?"_

Guntur se quedó en silencio, con el rostro lívido de celos e indignación.

"Entonces me la tendré que comer antes que eso pase, ¿No lo crees?"

 _"Mucha suerte con eso."_

Dijo la voz por última vez, con un tono burlón. Guntur apretó los dientes y puños. ¡No iba a permitir que la maldición en su contra se cumpliera! Tendría que dejar de jugar y encontrar al Krakatoa lo antes posible.

¡Mataría al infeliz que osara querer quedarse con su mujer!

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo.**

 _Dos horas después._

 _Flashback_

 _La energía era atronadora, el mundo parecía quebrarse en cuatro partes distintas y todo vibraba con una violencia tan monstruosa, que parecía anticipar la fenomenal destrucción de la montaña. Krakatoa sabía que su volcán_ _y la isla desaparecían_ _en millones de pedazos en todas las direcciones posibles. El mundo no quedaría indiferente a la horrorosa angustia que le desgarraba el corazón._

 _Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¡Nunca quiso esto! Fue orillada por ese horrido ser, Guntur la obligó a estallar de esta manera. Se suponía que una erupción era liberadora, que se llevaba todas las penas y los dolores, los arrancaba del pecho, pero eso no estaba ocurriendo con ella… miró hacia arriba, hacia la columna piroclástica que se alzaba hacia el cielo como queriendo alcanzar las estrellas. Pronto caería con estrépito sobre las aguas._

 _Ella brillaba. Su piel tostada estaba de un brillante color blanco y algunas de sus venas, que resplandecían de un naranjo incandescente, se le dibujaban a ratos por la piel. Sus ojos estaban enteramente blancos y su cabello se agitaba en todas direcciones. Su corazón palpitaba con dolor… sus ojos no paraban de producir lágrimas. Guntur no se atrevería a acercarse a ella y seguramente el muy maldito huía por su vida en esos momentos, pero ya la había matado en vida: la imagen del torturado cadáver de Kelam, que pendía colgado de la pared, no dejaba de atormentarla. Cerró los ojos, llorando sin parar, se abrazó y doblándose sobre sí misma lloró a gritos y parecía que se quedaría por siempre gritando cuando dos manos la tomaron por las mejillas._

 _"… ¡Lola!"_

 _Al Krakatoa le costó registrar que llamaban su nombre. Cuando los abrió, vio a Kelam, con una expresión dolida, pero satisfecha. Lola no supo si llorar de desesperación o no al verlo: no estaba vivo, esto que veía era la representación de lo último que le quedaba de_ _energía_ _._

 _"No tengo mucho tiempo… Y debo pedirte disculpas por lo que voy a hacer…"_

 _"¡No me dejes, por favor!" Lola lo tomó por la solapa. Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando le puso una mano al cuello y el pulgar de la otra en la frente. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

 _"… Te voy a sellar. ¡Prefiero verte viva y feliz que muerta entre sus garras! No puedo protegerte de otra manera…"_

 _"¡NO!"_

 _"Te amo. Y renuncio a ti para que vivas."_

 _"¡NO QUIERO!" Chilló histérica. "Soy un volcán, ¡a mi no me ama nadie! ¡No me dejes, por favor! Llévame contigo…"_

 _"Te prometo que quien rompa el sello te amará más de lo que te amo en este momento. Doy mi vida a cambio de esa promesa."_

 _"¡No! Me niego: ¡soy tu prometida! De nadie más, no…"_

 _Kelam la besó por una última vez, callando sus reclamos. Presionando su cuello y frente, usó lo último de su poder y vida para sellar al volcán antes que entrara en trance de erupción y el desastre escalara a proporciones mitológicas. Lola se convirtió en luz hasta tomar la forma de una flor de hibisco de cristal. Kelam tomó la flor con delicadeza a medida que se evaporaba en el aire._

 _"Lo conocerás donde nos conocimos."_

 _La flor desapareció y Kelam, a punto de desvanecerse él mismo, miró hacia arriba, al cielo._

 _"Tenemos un trato, Ananké. ¡Honra tu parte!"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Casi no podía creer que estuviera allí. Apolo la tomó de las manos y juntos entraron a su mansión olímpica, cerrando la puerta y dejando fuera el séquito que los había acompañado desde las Estancias de Zeus hasta las de Apolo, legalizando así el matrimonio entre el dios del sol y la volcán. No podía decirse que ambos estuvieran muy contentos (porque no lo estaban), pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Eran marido y mujer, por obligados que hubieran estado a tomar esa decisión.

Esto complicaba los planes de Lola, sin mencionar que añadía un peso inesperado a su corazón.

"No tenemos que hacer nada." Le dijo Apolo de súbito. "En lo personal necesito volver a la fiesta. Como que necesito un trago. O dos. Quizás tres. Si quieres puedes…"

"¿Qué? ¿Quedarme aquí como buena esposa?" Ladró Lola con las manos en las caderas. La mujer suspiró profundo, sin poder sacarse la angustia de encima. "Tampoco pretendía hacer nada contigo… o dejarte hacer algo."

Apolo dejó caer los brazos y observó de reojo a la que ahora era su esposa. La volcán estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba a cualquier sitio con tal de no verlo. Apretó un poco la mandíbula: sí, quería tener una pareja estable, sentirse querido y quizás amar a alguien, pero nunca se imaginó que se casaría de ese modo, o que la _afortunada_ fuera un bruto volcán. Tampoco imaginó que se casaría tan de prisa o que hubiera tanto… hielo entre ambos.

Aquella boda tenía que ser la más rápida que recordaba. Los tres días usuales de fiesta y comilona habían tenido que resumirse y organizarse en menos de dos horas. Hera había estado en su salsa dirigiendo la orquesta y no hubo alma en el Olimpo que no contribuyera a la organización. Por supuesto, habían usado como base el evento que había convocado a tanta deidad que concurrió al llamado de Zeus, así que no hubo tanta emergencia allí. Solo hubo que cambiar la decoración, conseguir más vino y comida, arreglarse un poco…

… apenas se había dado cuenta cuando Hermes y Ares se lo llevaron para que se aseara y cambiara de ropa, o cuando su madre comenzó a aconsejarlo sobre esta extraña situación, diciéndole que ya había previsto que en su casa se preparase una habitación para su esposa y que no le faltara el respeto. El consejo más paternal de Zeus fue que no se lo tomara muy en serio, pues para cuando todo acabara, se divorciaría y sería libre de nuevo. Eso no lo consoló tanto. Lo que más recordaba era la visita de su hermana, quien acompañada de Touma, y visiblemente emocionada (seguro eran las hormonas del embarazo), no sabía si felicitarlo o compadecerse con él.

Fue Touma quien le dijo que Afrodita y las Gracias prácticamente habían secuestrado a Lola para arreglarla y que luciera como una novia preciosa, cosa a la que la volcán no se había resistido, agobiada por las noticias tanto como él y sintiendo una angustia horrible en su corazón. Ella estaba prometida a otro hombre, eso no lo iba a olvidar nunca. Ella quería estar con esa persona y aún en la muerte no consideraba su compromiso deshecho. Suspiró apenado… durante milenios se había sentido así por Dafne… hasta que tuvo que aceptar que ahora la ninfa era un triste laurel que no lo quería ni un solo poco. Miró su mano izquierda…

Anillos… esto era una costumbre de los últimos quinientos años que habían adoptado los dioses de los mortales… lucir anillos para distinguir a los casados. ¡Qué Jalada Más Rara! Estaba casado… con una volcán cuya vida dependía de él. Volvió a mirarla y seguía exactamente en la misma posición.

Ahora que la veía limpia y sin golpes encima se veía bonita y tan exótica como cualquier volcán. Afrodita y su séquito habían hecho un estupendo trabajo con ella, eligiendo un vestido precioso y adornándola con simple primor. No quedaba rastro de sus heridas, aunque su muñeca estaba inmovilizada como medida de precaución, y sin duda se habría visto preciosa si se le hubiera ocurrido sonreír. Incluso él tenía que reconocer que se le había saltado un latido el corazón cuando Zeus levantó el velo que la cubría momentos antes de iniciar la procesión hasta sus estancias.

¡Con una sonrisa se le hubiera dado vuelta el mundo! Pero Lola no sonrió cuando lo miró, apenas sí procesó que lo estaba viendo a la cara: sus ojos vacíos parecían buscar a otra persona y no a él.

¿Qué clase de castigo era este? ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba tanto con su corazón? Cierto que protegería a esta volcán con su vida, era su deber y demostraría que hasta superaría cualquier expectativa que se tuviese de él, como siempre, tal era su costumbre, pero… pero… ¿a costa de su corazón?

"¿No ibas a volver a la fiesta?"

"Creo que estoy cambiando de opinión. De pronto estoy muy cansado. Esto de la boda no me tiene de muy buen humor." Apolo se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por la ventana: desde allí podía ver que en las estancias de Zeus se había desatado una animada fiesta. Eso lo llenó de rencor. "Tentado estoy de darles algo de qué hablar." Gruñó.

"¡Que te quede bien claro que NUNCA quise esto y que bien hubiera preferido la muerte!"

"Ya es tarde para pensamientos suicidas. Estamos juntos en esto y supongo que me necesitas."

"Puedo vengarme sola. Eso es asunto mío y mío nada más."

"También buscas tu venganza. Y aunque no me guste, es mi destino protegerte de esa cosa."

"¡No soy una princesita que necesita que la contengan, dios del sol!" Exclamó Lola con firmeza. "Puedo defenderme, no necesito de un hombre que me proteja. ¡Puedo sola! Me importa un rábano lo que indique tu destino en ese sentido." Lola volvió a resoplar, como calmándose. Miró de reojo a Apolo, como niña recién regañada. "Sin ánimo de ofender."

"Pierde cuidado, volcán." Le dijo Apolo, tratando de no retrucarle nada. Se sopló el flequillo. "Ya sabes mi nombre, al menos el principal, pero no sé cómo prefieres que te llamen… ¿Krakatoa o Lola?"

" _Lola_ me llaman mis amigos. Como no tengo ninguno, puedes decirme _Krakatoa_."

"¿Por qué la diferencia?" Preguntó Apolo, resistiendo las ganas de protestar. "¿Tiene un significado en especial?" Lola hizo un puchero.

"Me lo reservo."

Lola suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el hall de acceso. La curiosidad la había hecho dejar de lado el tacto, pero no pareció importarle mucho a Apolo. La mansión estaba vacía de gente, cosa que nunca pasaba: el dios vivía junto con la familia de su hijo, por lo que siempre había movimiento. No recordaba la última vez que la casa había estado tan desocupada. Le ofreció la mano a Lola, quien la aceptó como si nada, dejándose llevar por aquellos pasillos de mármol. Fue guiada hasta una terraza.

"Entiendo que quieres irte de aquí."

"No tienes idea cuánto. ¿Me llevas a la salida?"

"No tienes que irte enseguida." Le dijo Apolo mientras le soltaba la mano.

"¿Acaso pretendes que me quede a la noche de bodas?" Gruñó Lola, sintiendo un curioso escalofrío cuando Apolo le soltó la mano. Huy. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucho frío. Abrió grandemente los ojos, con inocencia quizás. "¿Eso es lo que pretende?"

Lola cruzó miradas con Apolo y éste levantó las manos en un gesto que no se preocupara. No, por supuesto que eso no era lo que pretendía. El desprecio que este dios tenía por los volcanes era conocido: seguramente el pensamiento de estar con ella lo repelía. Bah. Al menos en ese sentido podría sentirse segura. Un dios menos del cuál preocuparse, quedaban todos los demás. Disimuladamente se miró a sí misma. Tan fea no era… ¿verdad? Miró de reojo a Apolo.

El muy cretino tan mal no estaba. Bah. El destino la había estafado.

"No te voy a hacer nada mujer, quédate tranquila." Gruñó Apolo, tratando de ser paciente. "Entiendo que te quieras ir de aquí mejor que nadie, pero… es tarde: los dos hemos tenido un día difícil. Al menos descansa esta noche."

"Quiero saber cómo salir de aquí. Me trajeron hasta aquí vendada." Se apuró en decir. "Dime cuál es el camino: me iré de aquí y dejaré de ser tu problema. Me cuido sola."

"No me cabe la menor duda, pero hoy lo recomiendo." Apolo se le acercó algo más confiado y fanfarrón, como si intentase hacerla reír. "Si quieres salir no te detengo, pero creo que los demás volcanes te darán otra paliza si te alejas y acabo de curarte."

"¿Eso por qué te molesta? Son solo golpes."

"Arruinan el esfuerzo invertido, sin mencionar que te va a doler." Aseguró Apolo. Se sopló el flequillo. "Al menos pasa la noche aquí… o ven a disfrutar de la fiesta conmigo. No sé tú, pero yo necesito un buen trago: siempre podemos decir que ya consumamos para dejarlos tranquilo."

"¡Me Niego!: No. Eso se supone que es una boda." Lola lo miró de frente, llena de honestidad. "Las bodas se celebran, el matrimonio es algo sagrado. Me niego a burlarme de eso… ir a esa fiesta y decir tal cosa… no es digno." La volcán se cruzó de brazos. "Tampoco voy a consumar nada contigo."

"¿Sagrado? Pfff. Según Hera quizás. ¿Es que no sabes divertirte?"

"Sí, quizás no tan sofisticadamente como tú, pero tengo mis métodos…" Lola bajó la voz. "El matrimonio también es sagrado para mí." La volcán apartó la mirada, a sabiendas que iba a revelar algunos de sus anhelos. "Se supone que esto debía ser especial… ¿No lo entiendes, esposo?"

"¿Entender qué cosa? ¿Qué eres muy aburrida?"

Lola bajó la mirada, reprimiendo un puchero. Apolo se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta, mordiéndose la lengua para no emitir mayores comentarios. De súbito había vuelto a recordar que la volcán se consideraba prometida a otro hombre.

"Se me acaban de quebrar miles de promesas e ilusiones que tenía respecto a mi boda… Nunca se harán realidad." Lola bajó los hombros. "Yo quería que fuera especial…"

"Y a mí también se me quebraron muchos anhelos." Confesó Apolo adolorido.

La pareja cruzó miradas por tensos momentos, sin saber exactamente cómo debían continuar. Apolo apartó la mirada, muy molesto, pero sin montar en cólera del todo.

"Me quería casar, pero no con alguien como tú. Pero ya estamos aquí y hay que ponerle ganas. Cumplamos el destino y veremos qué pasa después. ¿Vamos a tomar un trago? Nos hará bien a los dos."

"No… no sé. Quiero salir del Olimpo." Dijo llena de inseguridades. Apolo se encogió de hombros.

"Como quieras. Hagamos esto: iré a conseguirnos comida, te llevo a tu cuarto, comes algo, descansas un poco y mañana te fugas y cada cual sigue con su vida. ¿Te parece?"

"… Hace frío." Reclamó sin prestarle mucha atención. "¡Ya dije que no iré a la fiesta! Seguro los demás volcanes pronto comenzarán a caerse a golpes."

"Solo intentaba ser amable. Bah. Además iba a ir a la cocina aquí mismo. Seguro nos dejaron algo para comer." El dios volvió a entrar a su mansión, dejando a Lola sola en la terraza.

La volcán giró sobre sus talones, mientras veía perpleja como su ahora esposo desaparecía al interior de su casa. Lola parpadeó unos momentos antes de morderse el labio y miró a su alrededor. Se abrazó a sí misma y frotó los brazos, como que no le gustaba estar sola ni quedarse a la intemperie.

Se mordió el labio. Le gustase o no, Apolo tenía razón: estaba cansada y hambrienta. Necesitaba comer y descansar, y no sabía ni siquiera donde conseguir aunque fuera una triste fruta. Corrió hasta puerta de la terraza y entró a la mansión, tras los pasos de su esposo. Al menos que le consiguiera un lugar donde echarse a dormir un poco.

"Espera… ¡voy contigo!" Lo llamó mientras corría por los pasillos en busca de Apolo.

No mucho más lejos de ahí, Apolo detuvo sus pasos sorprendido y sin saber qué pensar.

Y sonrió sin saber por qué.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Promesa Vengativa_**

 _… Leto la miró escandalizada, pero suspiró profundo. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de su hija y le arregló el vestido. Puso las manos sobre su regazo unos instantes, pero pronto volvió a morder su pañuelo. Artemisa la miró de reojo y probó otro bocado de helado, que retuvo unos instantes en su boca antes de saborearlo y tragarlo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Apolo no quería una muerte en su consciencia, por eso optó por casarse, por mucho que su lado inmaduro hizo berrinche. Esta no era la única solución, pero como ven, los volcanes no quisieron explorar más alternativas y bueno, se pusieron porfiados. Además, si matan a Lola, Apolo no podrá cumplir su destino, que indica que debe proteger el poder del Krakatoa y matar a Guntur: si volcancita muere, su destino queda trunco, por mucho que mate a Guntur. Y en algún lugar del universo, Ananké se ríe a carcajadas de la situación: pobres de esos dos… o quizás no tanto. Van a tener que comenzar a llevarse mejor. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues sí, se calzaron a Apolo, **Nice**. Aunque también a Lola. Ninguno de los dos está contento con la situación, pero ni modo, toca apretar los dientes y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo que los satisfaga a ambos. Quizás toda esta situación les enseñe algo a los dos, nunca se sabe. **=D** **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Algunos de esos científicos no pudieron con el susto que significó toda esa actividad del Yellowstone, **Yamid**. ¡Así cualquiera hace caso! Supongo que el tipo ha de hacer eso cada vez que quiere que hagan lo que él dice. Y sí… Apolo y volcancita al altar. ¡Pudo ser peor! A propósito, gracias por las reviews que me dejaste en el otro fic. **¡ABRAZO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Bodas en la Grecia Antigua:** Esto creo haberlo tratado en alguna otra parte, por lo que no me tardaré mucho aquí. Solo hay que tener en cuenta que los matrimonios en la antigua Grecia eran en su mayoría arreglados por los padres de los novios y eran de interés público. Era muy mal visto que hubiera soltero y en algunas polis, recuerden que cada ciudad estado tenía sus propias leyes y costumbres, hasta era ilegal ser soltero y célibe. Había una serie de procedimientos qué cumplir antes de la ceremonia propiamente tal, desde encontrar a la novia, negociar las dotes, etc. Las fechas favoritas para celebrar las bodas eran durante el mes de _gamelion_ , enero, consagrado a Hera. Consisten en tres partes: La **proaulia** era el momento en que la esposa pasaba los últimos días con la madre, las parientes de sexo femenino y las amigas, preparándose para el matrimonio. Por lo general, se trataba de una fiesta celebrada en la casa del padre de la novia. Durante esta ceremonia, la novia habría hecho diferentes ofrendas y sacrificios a dioses tales como Artemisa (a quien ofrenda sus juguetes) y Afrodita. Esto establecía un vínculo entre la novia y los dioses que le proporcionaban protección durante esta transición. La segunda parte era el **gamos** , el día del matrimonio, y consistía en una serie de ceremonias que implicaban la transferencia de la novia de la casa de su padre a la de su nuevo esposo. El ritual del día había comenzado con un baño de bodas de la novia, que simbolizaba la purificación y fertilidad. La novia y el novio hacían después ofrendas en el templo con el fin de asegurar una vida futura fructífera. A la fiesta de la boda asistían las dos familias. Sin embargo, los hombres y las mujeres se sentaban en mesas diferentes. El ritual más importante del día de la boda era el _anakalupteria_ , que era la eliminación del velo de la novia. Esto significaba la finalización de la transferencia a la familia del marido. Una vez que la novia entra en la habitación de su esposo y consuman el matrimonio todo queda legalizado. Será a parte de esta convivencia lo que convierte a la pareja en matrimonio legal. La tercera y última parte era La **epaulia** era parecida a una ducha para la esposa y el esposo. Los esposos recibían la mayor parte de los dones, la preparación para su viaje como marido y mujer.

Como es de esperarse, en esta boda de dos horas… pues fue comprimida todo lo que pudieron.

 **Erupción del Krakatoa de 1883:** En los años anteriores a la erupción de 1883, la actividad sísmica alrededor del volcán era intensa. El 20 de mayo de aquél año, el volcán registró una intensa actividad, con escapes de gases, lluvias de cenizas y explosiones variadas, que llegaron a oírse incluso a 150 kilómetros de distancia. No obstante, la actividad se extinguió hacia finales de mayo y no se adoptaron medidas de seguridad apropiadas. La comunidad científica, por su parte, envió expertos para estudiar la isla, encontrando inquietantes signos de actividad volcánica. El volcán se mantuvo tranquilo, pero ya a partir del 19 de junio, comenzaron a sucederse una serie de erupciones, cada vez más importantes en intensidad.

El 24 de agosto, las erupciones lejanas se intensificaron y el volcán ya no paró. Hacia las 13:00 del 26 de agosto, Krakatoa entró en su fase de máxima actividad y, alrededor de las 14:00, los observadores pudieron ver una nube negra de ceniza de una altura de veintisiete kilómetros. En este punto, la erupción era prácticamente continua y las explosiones podían oírse con intervalos de unos diez minutos.

El 27 de agosto, el volcán entró en la catastrófica etapa final de su erupción. Cuatro enormes explosiones ocurrieron a las 5:30, 6:42, 8:20, y 10:02; cada una acompañada de enormes tsunamis. La peor y más ruidosa de estas fue la última. Una gran región del estrecho de la Sonda y varios lugares en la costa de Sumatra fueron afectados por flujos piroclásticos del volcán, que evaporaron el agua cercana a la isla. Las explosiones fueron tan violentas que se oyeron incluso en Australia y en la isla de Rodrigues, cerca de Mauricio, a 4800 kilómetros de distancia. La ceniza alcanzó una altura de ochenta kilómetros. Se cree que el estruendo de la mayor de las erupciones es el sonido más alto registrado en la historia, alcanzando niveles de hasta 180 dB (SPL), a una distancia de ciento sesenta kilómetros. Se dice que marineros que se encontraban a cuarenta kilómetros quedaron sordos por el ruido. Las erupciones disminuyeron rápidamente después de aquel punto y no se registró más actividad desde la mañana del 28 de agosto.

Los efectos combinados de flujos piroclásticos, cenizas volcánicas y tsunamis tuvieron resultados desastrosos en toda la región. No hubo ningún superviviente entre los tres mil habitantes de la isla de Sebesi, a trece kilómetros de Krakatoa. Los flujos piroclásticos que viajaron sobre la superficie del agua a 300 km/h mataron alrededor de mil personas en Ketimbang, en la costa Sumatra, a unos cuarenta kilómetros al norte de Krakatoa. El recuento oficial de víctimas mortales registrado por las autoridades holandesas fue de 36.417 y muchos asentamientos fueron asolados, incluyendo Teluk Betung y Ketimbang, en Sumatra, y Sirik y Semarang, en Java.

Las áreas de Banten de Java y el Lampong sobre Sumatra fueron devastadas. Hay numerosos informes documentados de grupos de esqueletos humanos encontrados sobre balsas de piedra pómez volcánica flotando sobre el océano Índico, que llegaron hasta la costa oriental de África incluso un año después de la erupción. Algunas regiones de Java nunca fueron repobladas, volvieron a convertirse en selva y ahora constituyen el Parque Nacional de Ujung Kulon.

Incluso en lugares tan distantes como Sudáfrica, los barcos se mecieron por los remanentes de los tsunamis y se encontraron cuerpos de víctimas flotando en el océano durante semanas después del acontecimiento. El tsunami que acompañó la mayor de las erupciones fue supuestamente provocado por flujos piroclásticos gigantescos que entraron en el mar. Cada una de las cuatro grandes explosiones estuvo acompañada de flujos piroclásticos masivos, resultado del derrumbamiento gravitacional de la columna de erupción. Nuevas teorías afirman que fue consecuencia del colapso de la caldera magmática. Como consecuencia, varios kilómetros cúbicos de material volcánico entraron en el mar, desplazando igual volumen de agua de mar. Los flujos piroclásticos alcanzaron la costa de Sumatra, a una distancia de cuarenta kilómetros, tras desplazarse por encima del agua sobre un _cojín_ de vapor sobrecalentado. A su vez, hay indicios de flujos piroclásticos submarinos que llegaron a quince kilómetros del volcán.

En un reciente documental, un equipo de investigación alemán realizó pruebas de flujos piroclásticos sobre el agua, revelando que la ceniza caliente viajó sobre el agua en una nube de vapor a 400°C, causando un fatal y devastador tsunami.

Tras estas explosiones, la isla quedó completamente destruida y soterrada bajo el mar. Ha vuelto a crecer con los años, pero esa erupción… la voló en pedazos. Es una de las peores erupciones registradas en la historia reciente… aunque no más grave que la del Tambora.


	6. Cap 5: Promesa Vengativa

_A la primera oportunidad que tiene, Lola huye del Olimpo y se pierde durante dos días. Como Apolo no la va a buscar, Leto sufre de aprensiva, aunque Artemisa le reclama que no infantilice tanto a su hermano. Pero Lola regresa, aunque no en las mejores condiciones: de acuerdo a Hefestos, se trató de un KO técnico._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Un minuto de silencio por las almas de los jugadores del Chapecoense, víctimas del accidente aéreo.**

 **Tienen mi sentido respeto.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Promesa Vengativa**

 **Playa de Katerini. Grecia.**

 _Día siguiente. 23 de agosto. Amanecer._

Salir del Olimpo se le había complicado únicamente porque no encontraba la salida. Cuando la habían llevado el día anterior apenas se había fijado en el camino, más preocupada había estado de forcejear por su libertad con ese volcán africano al que le debía al menos tres golpes en la cabeza con una silla de piedra. ¡Ya se los daría ni bien pudiera! El muy animal se había aprovechado de su lesión en la mano para restringirla mejor. ¡Oh sí! Le daría los sillazos y lo disfrutaría, a ver si le quedaban ganas de nuevo de tratar así a una mujer.

El asunto es que no se había fijado en el camino (además por la venda), por lo que encontrar la salida se le complicó un poco. Fue el único obstáculo a saldar. Ella no había celebrado nada y le constaba que Apolo tampoco. Tras la conversación que mantuviese con su ahora esposo el día anterior, a ninguno le había quedado ganas de volver a la fiesta. Se acostumbraba que el novio regresase a celebrar una vez que se legalizaba el matrimonio, y tenía la impresión que Apolo tuvo ganas de ir por unos momentos, por último en busca de alcohol para olvidarse de la realidad durante las siguientes horas, pero desistió de ello. Ambos terminaron viendo televisión, comiendo algunas sobras que había dentro de un ingenio horrible con forma de baúl que enfriaba todo (un refrigerador), aunque Apolo luego había calentado la comida en otro artefacto luminoso (un microondas).

Igual, tenía que admitir que un baúl que enfriaba alimentos era un prodigio de la tecnología, lo mismo los hornos y cuánta cosa en la que posara sus ojos, pero eso era otro asunto. Y como que se sintió un poco extraño que su nuevo marido le preparase algo para comer. ¿No se suponía que ella era la esposa? En fin.

Lo importante es que los recién casados pasaron una extraña tarde de televisión. Las ganas de Lola de salir arrancando lo antes posibles se vieron bastante neutralizadas: comió y descansó un montón en la habitación que le asignaron, sola por supuesto. Hasta durmió un buen par de horas, pero siempre con la atención puesta en la fiesta. Eran casi la una y media de la madrugada cuando notó que la celebración se había silenciado, por lo que, sin encontrar resistencia alguna, huyó.

Apolo se dio cuenta, pero no la detuvo. Hasta suspiró de alivio cuando se percató que huía.

Cierto, encontrar la salida del Olimpo parecería ser cosa fácil, pero no solo no conocía el camino, sino que el lugar era muchísimo más grande de lo que hubiera creído. ¡Argh! ¡Deidades! Pero lo había logrado. Ni bien estuvo fuera de los límites divinos, echó a correr cerro abajo, y no se detuvo por horas y horas, como si la urgencia de poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y el Olimpo fuera de vida o muerte. Cierto, casi la atropellaron cuando cruzó corriendo las distintas carreteras del mundo mortal, se salvó por un pelo de liebre en una de esas ocasiones, pero no se detuvo. No al menos hasta que llegó a la playa, que era donde estaba en esos momentos.

Se frotó los brazos, tiritando de frío y con la vista fija en el horizonte. El mar Egeo comenzaba a tener esos destellos de color que precedían el amanecer y Eos, la de los dedos rosados, ya comenzaba a levantar el velo de la noche. Lola frotó su piel con más fuerza e intentó controlar el castañeteo de sus dientes sin mucho éxito: la carrera había impedido que sintiera frío, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Apretó los ojos y dientes y con decisión encendió su cosmo, arriesgando llamar la atención.

¡Hey! ¡Era eso o morirse de frío!

 _"Mira donde te descubro."_

Lola giró sobre sus talones, con los ojos afilados y presta a correr o plantar pelea. Empuñó las manos.

"¡Muéstrate, Infeliz!"

 _"¿Y revelar mi posición? Naaah."_ Dijo Guntur por medio de la cosmonet. _"No revelaré_ _donde estoy_ _tan tontamente como lo hiciste tú."_

"¿Asumo que no estás ni siquiera en el continente?"

" _Puede y no puede."_ Dijo Guntur, arrastrando las palabras, antes de ponerse a jadear. _"Estás como para comerte…"_

"Ya quisieras, infeliz."

 _"Es lo que haré."_ Afirmó Guntur. _"Tendré tu vida entre mis garras, preciosa, de un modo u otro. ¿O quieres que te siga demostrando como destruyo tu mundo?"_

"¿Me vas a echar en cara que ya lo hiciste una vez?"

 _"Y lo haré de nuevo_ _mil veces._ _"_

Lola comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, prestando especial atención a la playa y las olas. El cielo clareaba muy de a poquito y algo de actividad comenzaba a notarse en las casas cercanas a la playa. Guntur parecía estar muy cerca de ella, casi podía sentir su aliento en la espalda, pero no había nadie. Lola elevó un poco más su cosmo, como buscando crear una burbuja de seguridad. ¡No podía confiarse! Se sentía demasiado cerca. Asquerosamente cerca.

"Ya destruiste todo lo que más amaba, no me queda nada. ¡Y Aun así no me quebraste!"

 _"Te equivocas. ¡Te hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando viste las tripas de Kelam por el piso!"_

"¡CÁLLATE!"

 _"Lo haré de nuevo, si tengo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo era ese ruido que hacías al llorar de horror? ¿Hic, Hic?"_

"¡SILENCIO!"

 _"Y todavía te afecta."_ El cosmo de Guntur se activó como un latido y se le vino encima, dándole un buen empujón. Lola tuvo que levantar las manos para protegerse y ajustar los pies al suelo para evitar caer. _"Te devoraré al final… antes te comeré. ¡No te olvides que eres mía!"_

"¡Nunca lo seré!"

 _"Te quebré… no podrás resistir mi fuerza. ¡Te arrancaré tu poder del pecho y…!"_

"Te mataré. De alguna forma lo haré." Dijo Lola con tanta gravedad que hasta el mundo pareció detenerse. "¡Te mataré y te mataré mil veces si tengo que hacerlo! ¿Quieres mi poder? ¡Pues lo tendrás en la cara! Ven por él si te atreves. Mi próxima erupción no será tan poderosa, pero acabará contigo." Con las manos empuñadas y mirando desafiante hacia el horizonte, que cada vez más clareaba gracias a la proximidad de la mañana, Lola dio un tercer pulso de cosmo. "¡También te quebré, Guntur!"

 _"Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Qué patética eres, perra loca!"_

"Y estás en Turquía, al otro lado de este mar. ¡No eres infalible!"

Guntur no respondió. Se silenció de golpe, pero no cortó en seguida la comunicación. No le había hecho nada de gracia que Lola descubriese desde donde le estaba hablando, pero bueno. Comenzó a jadear lascivamente hasta que la volcán cortó asqueada la comunicación, dando una patada en el suelo. ¡El nervio que tenía el infeliz!

"Está demasiado cerca." Se lamentó la chica.

Lola giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia el oeste, en la dirección del Monte Olimpo. A esta distancia el macizo se veía tranquilo e imponente, como ajeno a cualquier problema que los mortales pudieran tener. Volvió a frotarse los brazos… podía tener alguna ventaja, quizás su matrimonio podía beneficiarla de alguna manera. No le gustaba la idea de tener un guardián, pero a lo mejor podía usar eso a su favor.

"Yo misma me deshago de mis problemas." Se dijo entre dientes. "Solo necesito un plan y mataré al muy maldito." Añadió pensando para sus adentros.

Un plan… Guntur quería la fuente de su poder. Podía cortar por lo sano, entregarle esto que tanto ansiaba a su nuevo esposo, si tanto quería protegerlo, así lo ponía fuera del alcance de Guntur. El devorador no podía acercarse al Olimpo, o a un dios, debido al icor que corría por sus venas. Era alérgico a eso y aunque se las ingeniara, no podría hacer nada en contra de una deidad… aun si devorara a todos los volcanes del mundo para enfrentarlo.

"¡Eso haré!"

Era una buena idea. Con la fuente de su poder a salvo en custodia de Apolo, ella quedaría libre de irse por el mundo de regreso a su volcán y atacar con toda su ira al devorador que la acechaba. ¡Porque lo mataría! ¡Lo más lentamente posible! Le haría creer a Guntur que su poder iba con ella al fin del mundo, para que la siguiera, acechara y cazara y cuando menos se lo esperase, su erupción sería furiosa. Quizás no tan bestial como la de 1883, pero que sin duda cumpliría el objetivo de obliterarlo de aquí a la luna.

"Vas a ver lo que te va a pasar, Guntur. Vas a ver." Gruñó con los dientes y puños apretados, mientras observaba los primeros rayos del sol asomarse.

Lola le dio la espalda al sol y se alejó a paso tranquilo, antes siquiera el disco solar apareciese en el horizonte.

Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Artemisa.**

 _Dos días después. 25 de agosto. 11:47 horas._

¡Oh, la ironía! Artemisa, bajo condiciones normales, **ODIABA** el helado de limón y menta con toda su inmortal alma, pero desde aquella vez que había visitado esa pequeña heladería en Atenas en un día de especial calor junto con Saori, y el aroma había agraciado su nariz, que no podía dejar de comerlo. Cierto, era culpa del embarazo, pero eso no tenía relevancia alguna para ella. Sus ángeles siempre se encargaban que hubiera una constante provisión de aquellos helados. Lo cual no era menor, pues Artemisa solo toleraba el helado de limón y menta de esa tiendita en específico, por lo que tenían que ir hasta Atenas a conseguirlo. Al menos la consentían bastante y eso se los agradecía hasta el infinito. La diosa de la caza sacó otra cucharada del pote y se la metió a la boca, mirando como Leto daba vueltas por la sala de estar.

La titánide estaba muy angustiada. Mordía la punta de un pañuelo mientras caminaba en círculos sin saber qué hacer. Llevaba una media hora confidenciándole a su hija todos sus temores sobre la inesperada boda de Apolo y lo apático que estaba y lo peor…

"¡Krakatoa lleva dos días desaparecida! ¡Dos, Misi, **Dos**! Este niñito no es capaz de ir a buscar a su esposa y solo se ha dedicado a investigar en esa biblioteca suya o acosar a Hefestos con más preguntas sobre los detalles de esa misión que tiene. ¿Y si le pasó algo?"

"Ya lo sabríamos, mamá. Las malas noticias llegan siempre de inmediato." Artemisa se dio otro bocado de helado. "Trata de no decirle _niñito_ a Febo, ¡Está bien grandote, hediondo y peludo como para que lo llames así!"

"¡Es Mi Niño y Siempre Lo Será!"

"Se acaba de casar, mamá, obligado o no, ¿eso no te insinúa que debes dejar de infantilizarlo?"

"¡NO! No infantilizo a tu hermano." Gimió Leto. "Si lo hiciera, no sería abuela tantas veces."

"También eres varias veces bisabuela, no te olvides."

Leto la miró escandalizada, pero suspiró profundo. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de su hija y le arregló el vestido. Puso las manos sobre su regazo unos instantes, pero pronto volvió a morder su pañuelo. Artemisa la miró de reojo y probó otro bocado de helado, que retuvo unos instantes en su boca antes de saborearlo y tragarlo.

"Mamá… Febo estará bien." Le dijo con calma. La diosa suspiró con tristeza. "Admito que me preocupo también por él, pero… esto es algo que Apolo tiene que resolver solo."

"¿Y si no puede? Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo."

"Creo… que la idea es que esta vez él mismo se haga cargo de esto."

Leto miró a Artemisa al borde de un puchero. En el fondo su hija tenía razón, era el momento de cortar el cordón umbilical y dejar que su hijo resolviese sus asuntos solo. Podía hacerlo, era cosa que se decidiera y…

"Pero no quiere ir a buscar a su esposa. Cierto, no quiere tener nada que ver con ella, y por una vez dudo que hayan consumado algo, pero…"

"Mamá… no vayas por Lola. Ella también tiene sus propios problemas, por algo se fue y no quiere volver." Rezongó Artemisa. "Para serte honesta, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no habría tenido una reacción mucho mejor. También habría huido."

"¿Y qué pasa si Apolo no va por ella y la matan o peor?"

"Culpa suya no más. Es su destino, él tiene que manejarlo. ¿En serio dices que no lo infantilizas? ¡Por todo el Olimpo, mamá!"

"No hago nada por él que no haría por ti, mi linda Febe." Admitió Leto con honestidad. La titánide se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona y llena de afecto. "Aunque desde que aceptaste a mi nietecito que andas bien esquiva."

"Esquiva nunca, mamá, solo más independiente." Rezongó Artemisa, comiendo otra cucharada de helado. "Tú eres mi ejemplo, pero también tengo que ser mamá yo misma. Mi peque me necesita fuerte e independiente." Añadió mientras acariciaba su panza, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

Leto se enterneció con esta actitud y acarició los cabellos de su hija. ¡Tan radiante que se veía en este estado! La pequeña presencia de su bebé se sentía tranquila y quedita, cada vez menos asustada.

"No hagas planes, Misi. Ser mamá no es tarea fácil ni sigue manual de ningún tipo. De a poco irás aprendiendo, pero ¿sabes qué cosa? Tu pequeño debería estar lleno de orgullo por ti: la tuya fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar y mantener. ¡Ten calma y no te asustes!"

Artemisa miró a Leto sorprendida por instantes, pero pronto suavizó su mirada. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Apolo también me preocupa, es mi mellizo. ¡Tendría que tener el corazón de piedra si no lo estuviera!" La diosa hizo un puchero. "Pero tiene que hacer las cosas por su cuenta. ¡Sé como anhelaba tener a alguien que lo quiera en serio!, y esta no fue la manera, pero… no podemos vivir su vida. Esto es algo que él tiene que aprender."

"¡Pero no quiero que sufra!"

"Si no sufre no aprende. ¡Con lo cabeza dura que es no aprenderá de otra manera!" La diosa hizo un puchero. "Lo echo mucho de menos, mamá… ¡tanto que lo necesito e insiste en querer matar a mi pequeñito!"

Artemisa, la orgullosa Agrotera, bajó la mirada y se enjugó los ojos con las mangas. Leto reprimió el puchero y la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola como cuando era pequeña, dejando que llorase. Este quiebre de relaciones entre sus mellizos también le dolía a ella, y hasta el sueño le quitaba a ratos.

"Apenas dejó que lo abrazara. ¿Y sabes qué? Sé que se hace el rudo y como que no le importa nada y se pavonea de su misión como si ya la hubiera cumplido con excelencia, ¡No dudo que lo haga!" Artemisa se separó de su madre y empuñó las manos con fuerza. "Pero temo que termine con el corazón destrozado: no quiero que mi hermano sufra, pero… si se va a pegar el porrazo, ¡se lo tiene que dar solito!"

"Ay hijita." Se lamentó Leto, abrazándola de nuevo. "Apenas unos meses embarazada y ya eres más sabia que yo…"

"¡Extraño a Febo!"

"Y él te extraña a ti… quizás esto le hace entrar en razón… nunca se…"

"¡Señoras!"

Touma entró de pronto con el rostro muy serio. Se detuvo varios segundos en la llorosa Artemisa, como determinando si podía o no acercarse. Eso hizo, quizás con algo de irreverencia. Se agachó frente a Artemisa y, quitándole el pote de helado, le tomó las manos, observándola con adoración varios segundos, causándole un leve rubor en las mejillas a su luna querida. Leto carraspeó divertida y soltó a su hija como dándole privacidad. Touma era un buen muchacho para su hija; irreverente como él solo, pero la hacía feliz, la apañaba en todo y con eso le bastaba. Touma le sonrió torcido a Artemisa.

"Pffft. Pareciera que te pagan por llorar, mujer."

"¡Mortal Insolente!" Ladró Artemisa quitándole las manos. "¿Qué no ves que estoy sensible?"

"Sí, claro. Échale la culpa al embarazo ahora." Touma le devolvió el pote de helado a Artemisa y puso sus dedos sobre el vientre de la diosa, tamborileando un poco. "Oye tú, ¡no dejes que tu mami te acapare mucho!"

"¿Sucedió algo, Touma?" Preguntó Leto de súbito, enternecida con el intercambio.

"Más le vale." Gruñó Artemisa mientras comía lo que quedaba del helado. Touma se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia.

"El señor Hefestos y el volcán Vesubio se están acercando a las puertas del Olimpo. Las Horas nos acaban de avisar. "Traen consigo al Krakatoa."

"¿La encontraron? ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Mi hermano ya sabe?"

"¿De Dónde Vienen? ¿Dónde la Encontraron? ¿Cómo Está Ella?"

"Sí. Odiseo le fue a avisar al señor Apolo, así que supongo que ya sabe. No sé de donde vienen ni donde la encontraron y…"

"¡¿Cómo está ella?!" Preguntaron ambas diosas con urgencia. Touma se mordió el labio.

"Pues… bastante belicosa. Creo que la vienen arrastrando."

Leto intercambió una mirada con Artemisa, antes de levantarse a toda prisa y salir corriendo, seguramente en dirección de las puertas del Olimpo. Touma extendió la mano y ayudó a Artemisa a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás segura que quieres ir, Arte?"

"Claro que sí."

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo.**

 _25 de agosto. Más tarde ese día. 15:51 horas._

Decir que Lola no estaba de muy buen humor, era redundante, pero por alguna razón el ánimo le había mejorado un montón luego que la atendieran por sus heridas. Apolo la miró por encima del hombro mientras la guiaba hacia la habitación que le habían asignado, sin saber bien qué decirle. Leto insistía en que al menos tenía que conversar con ella, pero ¿de qué tenía que hablar exactamente? Era una volcán, él un dios. ¡Agua y aceite! Civilización versus barbarie. Bajo condiciones normales ya habría intentado seducirla y quizás hasta habrían pasado por la cama, pero en esta ocasión… no solo intuía que eso no le resultaría, sino que no le daban ganas. El Krakatoa era una conquista difícil.

No es que fuera fea, para nada, es que… ¡Aish! Resopló con fuerza. En serio, tenía que dejar esos prejuicios de lado. Cierto, los volcanes lo ponían nervioso, eran demasiado brutos y sus modales no eran los mejores pero, le gustase o no, ahora estaba casado con uno. Tenía que comenzar a respetarlos, más aún si quería al menos estar en buenos términos con ella. Krakatoa no parecía una mujer que necesitase protección, pero por alguna razón el destino había decidido que él, Apolo hijo de Zeus, una de las deidades más importantes después de su ilustre padre, tenía que protegerla y aniquilar a la bestia que la acosaba.

Suspiró: menos mal que no lo habían mandado en una caza del tesoro para poder eliminar a la criatura aquella. No le habían pedido ninguna misión del tipo " _alinea las piedras elementales en el paralelo que recorre el escupitajo de un asteroide, de manera tal que los estornudos de una vieja mística sean en el sentido del reloj, siempre y cuando sea la hora oficial de Alaska en primavera_." No, solo le habían dicho " _Este monstruo_ _se quiere morfar_ _al_ _volcán._ _Mátalo_ _o vendrán años de mal yuyu_."

Eso parecía bastante simple, pero no contaron con el pánico en cadena de los demás volcanes. No le encontraba lógica a la razón del porqué los volcanes fueron tan insistentes con su boda, pero sí comprendía a la perfección la reacción de Krakatoa. Bien que la hubiera cuidado sin necesidad de matrimonio, era su destino, pero bueno.

Eso lo llevaba al segundo problema: su esposa no quería que la protegieran, ella misma quería encargarse del asunto. Por eso se había ido y a él ni le había importado, solo para que se la devolvieran dos días después, herida y maltrecha. Vesubio la había detectado viajando sola y decidió regresarla a su esposo. El problema fue que Lola no quería regresar y bueno… se fueron a los golpes. La oportuna intervención de Hefestos impidió que pasara a mayores.

"De acuerdo a nuestras costumbres, Guntur necesariamente tiene que pedirte permiso para atacarme. Por eso los demás exigieron que nos casáramos." Explicó de pronto Lola. "También está la condición de la maldición de Kelam. Ya sabes… que quien me liberase sería el destinado para matarlo."

"Es una costumbre muy peculiar. Dudo que Guntur siga esa norma y me pida permiso." Intervino Apolo.

"Fue a pedirle permiso a Kelam. Obviamente no se lo dio, y por eso lo mató."

"O puede que haya usado esa excusa para acercarse y atacarlo." Comentó Apolo. Lola sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Lo que decía su esposo tenía sentido.

"Puede ser." Acotó Lola con dolorosa frialdad. "Aunque ha habido casos de volcanes que accedieron a que mataran a sus esposas. Nosotros no nos divorciamos, pero sí enviudamos."

"Lindo." Gruñó Apolo entre dientes, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna pesadez. Divorciarse después de todo esto se le haría más complicado de lo que esperaba. "Pierde cuidado, no dejaré que te haga nada."

"Por fortuna para ti, no te tengo que pedir permiso para atacarlo yo."

"Ni te lo iba a impedir." Apolo bufó. Eso como que lastimaba un poco su ego. Siempre le había gustado lucirse ante las chicas, y ¿qué mejor manera que eliminando a quien las amenazaba de muerte? "Esa afirmación tuya no es del todo cierta."

"¿Cuál, señor Apolo?"

"Las condiciones de tu sello. Que solo quién te liberase puede matar a Guntur." Apolo se detuvo y la miró a la cara. "Es cierto, pero no del todo." Lola bajó la cabeza, dando a entender que no respondería la pregunta.

Apolo suspiró y bajó los hombros. Siguió caminando tratando de idea alguna manera de conversar más con la chica. Casi podía detectar a su madre exigiéndole tal cosa. ¡Qué estrés! Nunca había estado casado con nadie, a duras penas había tenido parejas que lo quisieran (antes que se murieran), no podía tomar como ejemplo a Zeus y… y… ¿Cómo se supone que uno tenía que portarse? ¡Se supone que esto tenía que ser más fácil!

"Llegamos. Pedí que te cambiaran de habitación."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué tenía de malo la otra?"

"Es de invitados. Si bien las circunstancias son excepcionales, eres mi esposa. Por lo que dure, no voy a permitir que estés en una habitación de paso, no eres una invitada, eres familia. Esta es más permanente y…"

"Supongo que no es la tuya." Dijo Lola con firmeza, mientras se cubría inconscientemente con los brazos. Apolo negó.

"No pasará nada de eso, créeme. Prefiero revolcarme entre cactus antes que hacer tal cosa con un… ahem." Apolo se pateó a sí mismo. Carraspeó para interrumpirse antes de decir alguna barbaridad. Lola fijó la mirada en el piso y comenzó a jugar con sus pies

"Los volcanes no somos tan malos, esposo." Susurró con inocencia. Apolo parpadeó: se hubiera esperado otro tipo de reacción, excepto esa. Tomó aire y se rascó el cuello.

"Mi habitación está al otro extremo de este piso, por ese corredor. Estoy a un grito de distancia por si necesitaras ayuda y en serio… me vas a escuchar caminar si es que me acerco."

"Mil perdones."

Apolo se sorprendió mucho. Krakatoa bien podría haber explotado en insultos, la había visto hacerlo, pero no hizo mucho aspaviento. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que entrase. Lola no quería ni asomarse, pero la curiosidad la hizo cambiar de opinión y lo que vio la llenó de asombro. Era una habitación en suite muy lujosa, aunque simple, con amplios ventanales y vaporosos cortinajes. La cama era enorme y se veía muy cómoda. Lola notó en seguida la ausencia de alguna chimenea que le diera calor, lo cual bajó su asombro un poco: iba a pasar frío.

"Esto es… mucho para mí. ¿No hay algo más sencillo?" Preguntó, aunque hubiera querido añadir si podría tener una chimenea.

"No." Rezongó Apolo incómodo. Lola no se veía sorprendida. "Es lo que corresponde a mi familia. Hay otra habitación, pero está más cerca de mi habitación y supuse que no la querrías."

"Mejor, así no te molesto." Lola volteó la cabeza con desdén. "No lo parece, pero lamento la invasión a su privacidad. Me hubieras dejado en la habitación de invitados. Así no tendrías que compartir el piso con un volcán."

"Te guste o no, somos familia y te trataré como tal. No me gusta y me cuesta, pero al menos hago un esfuerzo." Gruñó entre dientes, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Puedes poner y hacer lo que se te antoje, no tienes ningún tipo de restricción aquí. En el piso de abajo está mi biblioteca: tiene de todo lo que se te ocurra, incluso novelas. Puedes sacar los libros que gustes…"

"No sé leer." Confesó de pronto Lola, sin vergüenza alguna.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Esto sorprendió bastante a Apolo, tanto que se tuvo que sujetar de la pared para no caer. "¿Cómo es que no sabes leer?" Le preguntó escandalizado. Lola parpadeó perpleja: primera vez que alguien se angustiaba de este modo cuando confesaba que no sabía leer. El dios se mordió el labio, de veras angustiado. "Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Calíope que te enseñe… o quizás mejor a Urania, ella es más paciente." Comenzó a ofrecer con la más honesta de las intenciones. ¡No le cuadraba que alguien no supiera leer! ¡Eso debía remediarse en el acto! Quizás nunca había tenido la oportunidad y…

"No quiero aprender." Le dijo extrañada. Nunca había necesitado esas destrezas ni le habían llamado la atención. ¿Para qué las querría ahora?

Lola se mordió el labio al ver la sorprendida expresión de Apolo. Debió quedarse callada, el pobre de verdad parecía sufrir por la confesión recién hecha. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Nunca se había planteado la necesidad de alfabetizarse… no se le daba mucho estudiar tampoco. Apolo carraspeó.

"Bueno, tendrás otros pasatiempos." Dijo con cierto grado de estrés. "Mientras mi casa quede entera, no me molesta." Añadió sincero. "O que tú termines sin golpes."

Cuando dijo esto último, su expresión era severa, pero hablaba en serio. Lola se había resistido con toda su fuerza a que la devolvieran al Olimpo y se enzarzó a golpes con Vesubio, quien como buen volcán no tuvo miramientos en responder las piñas. Por mucho que le ardiera el orgullo, era más fuerte que ella y no tardó en noquearla. Estaba por echársela al hombro para llevarla de vuelta con su marido cuando Hefestos había aparecido. El dios de la forja fue quien tuvo que imponer el rasgo civilizado y cargando a Lola en brazos, la trajo al Olimpo. Vesubio los siguió solo para asegurarse que llegaban.

Cuando llegaron, Lola comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y hubo que atenderla. Hasta puntos habían tenido que ponerle. No digamos que Apolo se tomó muy a bien recibir a su esposa en este estado. Puede que no fuera sino una extraña, pero era su cónyuge. Sin mencionar que le perturbaba ver a una mujer tratada de ese modo. Algo hipócrita de su parte, si consideramos como murió Coronis, pero bueno. Seamos lindas personas y supongamos que pudo haber cambiado de opinión desde la era del mito en ese respecto.

Lo cierto es que hubo que atenderlos a los dos, pero fue él mismo quien se encargó de las heridas de Lola, mientras que uno de sus nietos que estaba de turno, Podalirio, fue quien se encargó de Vesubio. Apolo entrecerró levemente los ojos: tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a los volcanes que dejaran de maltratar así a su esposa, por mucho que Lola les colmase la paciencia

Puede que les lanzara alguna plaga. De pronto la AH1N1 no sonaba tan mal.

"Los volcanes no somos destructivos sin razones de peso. No destruiré tu casa, esposo." Le dijo Lola amurrada. Dicho esto, se miró los nudillos, que aún se veían raspados. "Gracias por la atención médica."

"Claro… los volcanes no son destructivos." Comentó con algo de sarcasmo. Apolo se acercó a ella y le revisó los golpes de la cara. "Si te sientes mareada o vomitas, tienes que avisarme. ¿Me lo prometes?"

"¿P-por qué debería avisar? S-solo me noquearon."

"Precisamente por eso. Quiero evitar consecuencias más graves: un golpe en la cabeza capaz de dejarte inconsciente no es algo para tomar a la ligera. Uno debe cuidar su cuerpo, Krakatoa." Le dijo con inusual amabilidad, enarcando levemente una ceja al notar el leve tartamudeo de la chica. ¿Sería consecuencia del golpe? Mejor ponía atención a ello. "Escucha… ninguno de los dos está contento con este trato. Sugiero que…"

"Me iré m-mañana t-témpano. Temprano, digo. No te voy a e-estorbar."

"No te estoy echando, señora. Solo…"

"NO quiero estar aq-aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer, lugar-es donde ir."

"… Solo quería saber si nos podemos llevar bien." Apolo se cruzó de brazos. "A ninguno de los dos nos gusta esto, pero estoy dispuesto…"

"No me gusta. No estoy dispuesta. No me quiero llevar bien contigo. Mientras antes me encargue de mi problema, antes me voy. No es necesario…"

"¿Llevarnos bien? Yo creo que sí. Tenemos un enemigo en común, además estamos casados…"

"Disculpa si no salto de gusto, esposo. Gracias, pero no gracias."

"Argh, Mujer: Tratemos de llevarnos bien. ¡Nunca había estado casado! Mi padre dice que es un bodrio, pero que tiene ventajas y…"

"¡No voy a c-consumar nada contigo! Estoy prometida. Además seguro tienes _amiguitas_ que te atiendan en ese sentido. ¡Dale! Sé feliz con ellas."

"¡No hay amiguitas!" Gruñó Apolo entre dientes. "Y no me refería a ninguna consumación, los volcanes no son mi tipo." Añadió cruzándose de brazos. "Lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde está el afortunado? Digo, por si le entran celos o algo y quiera rescatarte."

Apolo se mordió la lengua un segundo demasiado tarde, recordando de golpe que **_sabía_** que el prometido de Lola había muerto. La volcán lo miró con ojos grandes, llenos de triste asombro y descruzó los brazos para dejarlos caer, junto con su mirada. Le dio cargo de conciencia recordarle tal cosa y si la chica decidía comenzar a gritarle, aguantaría con toda la dignidad del mundo.

Pero Lola guardó silencio y no reclamó.

"Aprecio la hospitalidad, esposo, pero esto no durará mucho." Dijo con cansancio. "Solo u-unos meses como mucho… quiero terminar lo antes posible. Sobre… Sobre mi prometido… verás… el murió…"

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres. Dejémoslo como está y sigamos adelante." Le dijo muy arrepentido.

Lola infló los cachetes y miró hacia un costado. Justo cuando Apolo estaba decidiendo salir para despejarse y olvidarse de lo sucedido (se sentía un poco ofendido), su esposa lo detuvo.

"Guntur no me dejará en paz. No puede acercarse al Olimpo ni tocarte, es alérgico al icor… y es a mí a quien quiere. Y al poder de mi volcán."

"Se supone que nos casaron para que te protegiera."

"No necesito un marido para que me cuide, yo solita me b-baño en la sangre de mis enemigos. No voy a negar que anhelaba a alguien con quien compartir mi vida… Ese era Kelam: Guntur lo asesinó." Lola bajó la cabeza de nuevo y se puso a jugar con sus pies. "L-lamento todo… ambos perdimos mucho."

"No pasa nada." Respondió Apolo con una voz más tranquila. "Ya que… estamos juntos en esto: no tenemos que ser enemigos. ¿O sí?" Una sonrisa decoró el rostro del dios. "Te guste o no, somos esposos, aunque no consumemos. No lo hemos elegido, pero podemos sacar algún provecho, ¡Que esta alianza sea para mejor! No tiene caso pensar en eso en las desventajas. Veras que nos desharemos de ese Guntur. Para todo lo demás ¡ _Carpe Diem_!" Expresó de un súbito buen humor. Quizás para animarse a sí mismo y acallar el nudo en la garganta. Lola lo miró con ojos grandes y dulces.

"Cierto. No tenemos que ser enemigos." La mujer asintió con fuerza. "Pero mis peleas las libro yo solita y **no quiero** amigos." Insistió con maña, pero su expresión se tornó dulce, pese al dolor de sus ojos. Quizás era una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué es _c–arpe di–em_?"

"Significa _disfruta el día_ en latín. Verás, quiere decir que…" Apolo se tomó el tiempo de explicarle a qué refería la frase, y al final de su explicación, sonrió fanfarronamente. "Sobre lo otro… ¿En serio quieres ignorar a tu esposo? Nos podemos divertir."

Lola no respondió sino que lo miró con mucha más intensidad, como si estuviera tomando alguna decisión, o eso le pareció a Apolo. Tan lejos de la verdad no estaba, pues las ideas comenzaban a bombardear la mente de la volcán con fuerza. Una idea se le estaba ocurriendo y podía beneficiarse de este incómodo matrimonio para ello. Después de todo, necesitaba un lugar seguro para dejar la fuente de su poder antes de intentar siquiera atraer a Guntur a su volcán, bajo el engaño que aún la tenía con ella.

¡No era mala idea! Ya había pensado antes en ella y la recordaba con fuerza ahora. Debía refinarla, pero podría resultar.

"Supongo que tienes razón, esposo. Nos podemos beneficiar." Le dijo muy seria. "¿De verdad planeas proteger la fuente de mi poder tal como dijiste? ¿Me lo juras?" Lola lo miró expectante. "Es lo más sagrado que tengo, más que mi propia vida." Confesó con gravedad.

"Sí. ¡Claro que sí!" Aseguró Apolo con una sonrisa. Las expresiones que decoraban el rostro de su esposa lo tenían fascinado. "Es mi destino protegerlo y pretendo llevarlo a cabo. ¡Sería genial si me dijeras donde está!, pero si no quieres…"

"Iré a buscarlo entonces. Eso sí, mañana, que estoy cansada y somnolienta." Dijo muy decidida, aunque Apolo le pareció que no le dijo toda la verdad. Lola se sobó el hombro. "Vesubio, ¡hijo de la remil!, me dio un buen golpe…"

Aaah, en eso no mentía. Apolo le señaló la cama, con una sonrisa torcida.

"No, no fue gentil contigo. Espero que lo de la somnolencia sea por las medicinas que te di hace un rato para el dolor." Confesó con buen ánimo, mientras se acercaba para revisarla. "Tu raza es resistente: descarté hace rato una conmoción, pero preferiría que estés atenta. Te dejaré para que te asees si quieres."

"¿Una qué cosa?"

"Conmoción. Básicamente un golpe en la cabeza. Hefestos me dijo que lo tuyo fue básicamente un nocaut técnico, pero de todos modos estuviste confundida y… ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Hablas cosas de las que apenas sí entiendo la mitad." Rezongó Lola. "¡Ya vete y déjame! Quisiera descansar un rato."

"¡Pero el golpe en la cabeza…!"

Lola le dio varios empujones hasta que lo sacó de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Una vez sola gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Este sujeto quien se creía que era ella? ¿Una princesita delicada que tenía que ser cuidada? Bah. Si se sentía mal, avisaría, pero de momento no iba a mostrar debilidad. Menos ante su esposo: le gustase o no la situación, no iba a dar la imagen de mujer florero. Se sopló el flequillo y miró toda la habitación…

… muy grande para ella, y definitivamente fría, pero la cama parecía hacerle ojitos.

"Bueno. Esto no puede ser tan malo." Decidió con calma, mientras daba unos pasitos hacia delante.

A ver cuál de los dos lo arruinaba primero.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Fuente del Poder_**

 _… resoplando y Lola aprovechó para ponerse de pie y huir, pero en el último momento Guntur le lanzó algo a los pies que la derribó en el acto. Lola no se rindió tan fácil y a tropezones se levantó, sintiendo el fiero zarpazo de las garras de su enemigo en una de sus pantorrillas, que rasgó la tela de sus pantalones y su piel. El dolor y la sorpresa la hicieron…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Lola es tan porfiada como los demás volcanes, también es igual de extrema para sus soluciones. Supongo que es inherente a su raza. No, ella no sabe leer ni escribir: se las arregla, claro, pero nunca le ha llamado la atención adquirir esas destrezas. No se dejen engañar, que esto en ningún caso quiere decir que le falten palos para el puente. Krakatoa usa su cabeza, la mayoría del tiempo, claro, cuando no tiene un psicópata asesino buscándola para matarla. Supongo que Apolo tendrá que aprender a vivir con esto. Sobre el siguiente capítulo… **=D** sugiero que consigan pelotitas antiestrés. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Nocaut:** El nocaut, KO, noqueo o knock-out (del inglés: _knockout_ ) es una de las formas de obtener el triunfo en muchos deportes de contacto pleno, como son el boxeo, el kick boxing o el muay thai, así como en otros deportes de contacto físico directo entre ambos contendientes. El término significa _fuera de combate_ , y se produce cuando un deportista queda incapacitado para levantarse de la lona del cuadrilátero o del tatami por un período específico de tiempo, ya sea por causa de la fatiga y o porque los daños que ha sufrido (como un corte en la ceja, o un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza o el hígado) le inducen una pérdida del equilibrio y posteriormente la pérdida de la consciencia.

Un nocaut técnico (también llamado _TKO_ o _KO técnico_ ) se declara cuando el árbitro decide que un luchador no puede continuar en el combate, pues se encuentra en condiciones inferiores a las de su oponente, aunque no haya caído a la lona. En el Reino Unido los nocauts técnicos también se producen cuando el contendiente rechaza seguir peleando o hay una irrupción del entrenador en el ring.

Me gusta pensar que Hefestos es fan del boxeo… y que en el caso de la pelea entre Lola y Vesubio tuvo que intervenir al ver la clara desventaja que llevaba la chica y que si llegaba a recibir un tortazo más…

 **Katerini:** (en griego, Κατερίνη, _Catalina_ ) es una ciudad griega de la periferia de Macedonia Central, es la capital de la unidad periférica de Piería. La ciudad se encuentra en la llanura Piérica y une el Monte Olimpo con el golfo Termaico, a una altitud de 14 m.s.n.m. El municipio es uno de los más recientes de Grecia y cuenta con una población de 83,764 habitantes según el censo de 2001. Se conecta con Salónica y Atenas a través de la Ruta europea E75 y la Vía Egnatia con el norte griego. Varios trayectos de las líneas de tren Intercity la conectan con el resto del país, además de poseer un extenso sistema regional de buses. A unos seis kilómetros de la ciudad, se encuentra **Paralía Katerini** , o _playa de Katerini_ , que es un pequeño poblado turístico con una playa maravillosa.

 **Calíope:** (en griego antiguo Καλλιόπη, _la de la bella voz_ ) Es la musa de la poesía épica y la elocuencia. Se la representa con las características de una muchacha de aire majestuoso, llevando una corona dorada, emblema que según Hesíodo indica su supremacía sobre las demás musas. Se adorna con guirnaldas, llevando una trompeta en una mano y un poema épico en la otra.

Como las demás musas, Calíope es hija de Zeus y Mnemósine. Se casó con Eagro y con él fue madre de Orfeo, Marsias, Ialemo y de Lino en algunos mitos. Con Estrimón, uno de los oceánidas, fue madre de Reso, un rey tracio que murió en la Guerra de Troya el día siguiente de su llegada. Estrabón afirma que fue madre con Zeus de los Coribantes. Algunas fuentes le atribuyen la maternidad de Himeneo, dios de los esponsales y del canto nupcial, si bien otras afirman que era hijo de Clío o Urania.

 **Urania:** (en griego Ουρανία, _celestial_ ) es la musa de la Astronomía y la Astrología. La genealogía más común la considera hija de Zeus y Mnemósine, aunque otras versiones la mencionan como hija de Urano y Gea. En algunos mitos, Urania es la madre de Lino, siendo su padre Apolo. Es la menor de todas las musas.

Comúnmente se la representa vestida de azul, color que representa la bóveda celeste, teniendo cerca de sí un globo terráqueo, en el cual mide posiciones con un compás que lleva en una de sus manos. Tiene una corona o diadema formada por un grupo de estrellas, de las que también su manto va repleto. A sus pies, se encuentran esparcidos algunos instrumentos de matemáticas, razón por la cual algunos la consideran de forma tácita, como musa de las matemáticas y de todas las ciencias exactas.


	7. Cap 6: La Fuente del Poder

_Mientras Lola busca un momento a solas para poner orden a sus pensamientos, Guntur aparece y tienen un fiero encuentro. Debido a esto, la volcán decide entregarle la fuente de su poder a su esposo para ponerla a salvo. La naturaleza de este objeto conmueve a Apolo más de lo que aparenta._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La Fuente del Poder**

 **Monte Olimpo. Bosques Exteriores.**

 _Dos semanas después. 8 de septiembre. 12:46 horas._

Todavía no le entregaba la fuente de su poder a Apolo.

Si bien había tomado esa determinación, inconscientemente se resistía a hacerlo. No es que se estuviera echando hacia atrás, Lola sabía muy bien cuál era el peligro de conservarla: mientras Guntur no estuviera muerto, nunca podría estar tranquila. Prefería que la matara sin que pudiera obtener su poder, y que se revolcase en su derrota y miseria a gusto cuando descubriese que ella no tenía lo que tanto ansiaba, pero tal escenario no sería posible si aún tenía consigo dicho objeto.

Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, sin dejar de frotarse los brazos. ¡Qué increíble lo profundo que podían llegar las ambiciones y obsesiones! Para otros, la fuente de su poder era un objeto codiciado que ponía a disposición de quien lo tuviese a todo un volcán, pero para ella era su vida. Si algo le pasaba, ella moriría: era su tesoro más importante, no por el potencial que tenía, sino porque era su vida.

Lo que se celebra es la vida, no el poder. Cualquiera puede tomar un objeto místico en sus manos y ejercer sus propiedades según sus caprichos, pero ¿una vida?

Algo así no se debe tomar tan a la ligera.

 **¡BRRRRR!** Qué frío tenía. Lola miró al cielo: el sol estaba en lo alto y las temperaturas ya deberían estar remontando los 30º C. ¡Nada! Aún podía aguantar con bastante dignidad, pero si las temperaturas comenzaban a bajar a ese ritmo, pronto ya no podría salir de la protección del Olimpo sin congelarse. ¡Y eso que allá arriba solía **HELAR**! La temperatura se mantenía todo el año en 24º durante el día. ¡Así no había como vivir! De acuerdo a los estándares de los espíritus volcánicos, era mucho frío.

"Con razón son tan especiales en el Olimpo, ¡El frío les congela las neuronas!"

Lola hizo un puchero, bufó y siguió caminando. La tarde anterior había visto otra oportunidad para salir del Olimpo y no la desaprovechó. Tenía ganas de alejarse de tanta pompa, necesitaba sentir la tierra bajo sus pies y espacio para escuchar sus propios pensamientos. No bajó de la montaña, se quedó dando vueltas por los bosques, privilegiando la soledad. Cierto que tuvo que cuidarse de no acercarse a las áreas de los turistas, pero ello le resultó mucho más fácil de lo esperado.

Buscó refugio bajo un árbol y se sentó a sus pies, frotando sus brazos, mientras consideraba la idea de volver a su nueva casa. La noche anterior la había pasado a la intemperie, en lo que debería ser el peor error de su vida pues, de no ser por la fogata que había podido encender, se hubiera muerto del frío. ¿Qué la había llevado a abandonar de nuevo el Olimpo? ¿A exponerse a que otro volcán, o el mismo Guntur la descubriesen? Nada en verdad. Ella misma decía que estaba reconociendo el terreno para cuando en efecto pudiera salir sin su poder con ella a cuestas, y enfilar hacia su montaña, asilarse ahí a gusto, atraer al muy maldito y matarlo, pero no era así. Necesitaba soledad, pensar, afinar sus planes… pero sobre todo, tiempo a solas consigo misma.

Extrañaba su volcán. Era mucho más tranquilo.

Las últimas dos semanas había hecho lo imposible por no acercarse a Apolo, o tratar de pasar lo más inadvertidamente posible. Se supone que estaba casada con el señor de aquella mansión, pero no solo había rechazado todos los privilegios que eso traía, sino que ni había hecho el esfuerzo de pensar siquiera en asumir su rol de señora de la casa. Eso le habría parecido una falta de respeto, era una recién llegada a esa casa, una intrusa igualada que no tenía nada qué opinar. No era su lugar. Además que había notado algo de tensión hacia ella de parte de la nuera de Apolo, Epíone, cada vez que la veía. Era ella la dueña y señora de esa casa, la mujer de más rango.

Bueno, más o menos, si no se cuenta a Leto o a Artemisa.

No le extrañaba: Asclepios y su familia vivían en las estancias de su padre y hasta ese momento Epíone, por ser la esposa de Asclepios, había sido la mujer de más rango en la mansión y quien llevaba el manejo de la casa… cuando Leto no iba a poner todo patas arriba, claro. Artemisa le había contado hacía unos días que Leto se sentía con el derecho de hacer y deshacer en la casa de Apolo por ser su madre y que se resistía entregarle dicho privilegio a la esposa de su nieto, porque no le correspondía a ella ese trabajo. Ahora que había llegado Lola, como esposa de Apolo, se había producido un nuevo desequilibrio de poder en esa casa. Todo lo anterior no podía importarle menos a la volcán, pero a las otras dos involucradas sí que les interesaba. Mientras Leto estaba más dispuesta a apoyar a Lola, Epíone no quería ceder ni medio milímetro.

Tenía la impresión que Artemisa le había contado todo eso a propósito para que fuera ella quien terminara con esa rivalidad entre Leto y Epíone de una vez por todas.

Eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer. ¡Mejor no se metía en esa disputa! No llevaba a ningún sitio, a ella le daba lo mismo quien manejaba o no la casa, y de verdad prefería no alterar mucho a esas dos mujeres. Sí tenía que admitir que le gustaría que Epíone no la tratara como si no existiese, pero en fin. Cuando hizo este comentario, Artemisa estalló en carcajadas. En serio prefería abstenerse de esos dilemas familiares. Ellos no la querían allí, era una intrusa y se lo hacían sentir… Tampoco Apolo, por más que dijera que su destino era protegerla. ¡Ella no necesitaba guardianes de ninguna especie! Solo quería ver a Guntur ardiendo en llamas y aullando de dolor.

Vaya. Dos semanas y un poco más sin ver de cerca de su esposo. Se lo había cruzado un par de veces en los pasillos, pero siempre de lejos. Intercambiaban una mirada incómoda y él seguía con su vida, mientras ella buscaba el lugar más alejado de él que encontrase. Sin duda no era lo que se había imaginado de sus primeras semanas como volcán casada, pero tampoco se imaginaba con un dios como Apolo que no ocultaba su desprecio por ella. O quizás eran ideas suyas. Ella lo despreciaba… mucho.

O tenía esa impresión.

Igual el solecito griego tenía un _no sé qué_.

"¿En qué estabas pensando Kelam? Ese hombre nunca me va a amar. ¿Seguro invocaste bien las condiciones del sello?" Se dijo a sí misma.

Kelam le había dicho que quien la liberase iba a amarla más que él mismo. Era una condición que nadie más que ella sabía. Los volcanes tenían una idea equivocada sobre ello, pero no les iba a corregir. ¿Apolo amarla? Argh. No le hacía gracia: el tipo era un mujeriego y todas sus conquistas se morían o lo dejaban solo en circunstancias evitables…

… igual era guapo. Lo admitía. Como que le gustaba esa sonrisa fanfarrona que tenía. Era el tipo de sonrisa que le gustaba. Además era un maldito genio inmaduro. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal que el karma había decidido casarla con un **sabelotodo irritante** como castigo?

Suspiró avergonzada y se ajustó las ropas. ¡Brrr! ¡Estaba helando! ¿Habrían bajado las temperaturas?

"Aaaaw. ¿Piensas en como te voy a devorar que pones esa cara?" Preguntó Guntur de pronto, casi encima de ella.

Lola no lo pensó. Tomó una roca que tenía a su alcance y le asestó un buen golpe a Guntur a un costado de la cabeza. Retrocedió a trastabillones, sin darle la espalda y tratando de poner toda la distancia entre ambos que le fuera posible. Guntur se sacudió el golpe, la quedó mirando con esos ojos amarillentos y se abalanzó hacia delante con las garras extendidas. Lola encendió su cosmo y rápidamente lo atacó con vapor hirviendo, desviando el ataque, pero (y aunque lastimó a Guntur) este no perdió tiempo en caerle a zarpazos peligrosos.

"¡¿Qué creíste que te ibas a escapar de mi tanto tiempo?! ¡ **ERES MÍA**!"

"¡En tus sueños! ¡Yo No Soy De Nadie!"

Lola trataba de mantener la distancia de Guntur, arrojándole todas las piedras que encontraba. No lo perdía de vista, menos sus garras: estas tenían un veneno paralizante que si llegaba siquiera a rozarle la piel la paralizaría, dejándola vulnerable. ¡Tenía que interponer más distancia entre ambos! Pero Guntur avanzaba veloz, decidido e imparable.

"¡Quédate Quieta, Perra Loca!"

 **"** **¡AAAAH!"**

La tierra que pisaba se levantó y sacudió bajo ella; perdió el equilibrio. Al caer al suelo, Guntur le saltó encima, pero una certera patada en el estómago lo dejó sin aire. Bien le hubiera pateado en la entrepierna, pero calculó mal. La criatura cayó a su lado resoplando y Lola aprovechó para ponerse de pie y huir, pero en el último momento Guntur le lanzó algo a los pies que la derribó al suelo. Lola no se rindió tan fácil y a tropezones se levantó, sintiendo el fiero zarpazo de las garras de su enemigo en una de sus pantorrillas, que rasgó la tela de sus pantalones y su piel. El dolor y la sorpresa la hicieron caer de bruces y apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando tuvo que atajar las garras de Guntur para evitar que se las enterrase en el cuerpo.

"¡DEJA DE PELEAR, MUJER!"

"¡NUNCA!"

"VAS A PERDER."

"NO."

Lola daba una pelea fiera, pero no era adversario para Guntur. El tipo era más fuerte, no tenía vuelta que darle, era cosa de aplicar física sencilla. El veneno ya comenzaba a hacer efecto y su fuerza comenzaba a desaparecer, mas no su lucidez. Guntur sonrió con sadismo y comenzó a jadearle encima al notar que le era cada vez más fácil intentar reducir a su presa. Lola apretó los dientes.

"¡Eres mía! Ahora quédate quietecita…"

"¡NUNCA!"

"ATRÁS, BESTIA."

Jack apareció de improviso detrás de Guntur. El apolíneo encendió su cosmo y sujetó a la criatura del cuello, en una llave poderosa al tiempo que lo levantaba en el aire y se lo quitaba a Lola de encima.

"¡NOOOO!" Gritó esta vez Guntur. La ira del devorador se dejó caer sobre el apolíneo quien, encendiendo su cosmo y apretando los puños, no dudó en plantarle pelea. "¡ES MI PRESA!"

Con la adrenalina bombeándole por la venas (y mareada quizás), Lola se arrastró para alejarse y comenzar a ponerse de pie como podía, cosa que por efecto del veneno que tenía en su sistema y del susto que se estaba llevando, era cada vez más difícil.

"¡De Pie, Mujer!" Exclamó Apolo de pronto, ayudándola de un impulso. Mareada, Lola intentó sujetarse de lo primero que pudiese sostenerla, pero terminó abrazándose al dios en su afán por anclarse.

Apolo no le dijo nada, sino que la abrazó para cubrirla con su cuerpo. La pelea entre Jack y Guntur se había tornado más fiera, motivada por los celos insanos que le nublaron el juicio cuando vio que el dios ayudaba a Lola.

"¡NO LA TOQUES, MALNACIDO!"

Guntur cargó desesperado hacia Apolo, pero en su embestida iracunda, Jack lo empujó a un costado y volvió a enzarzarse en un nuevo combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Apolo apretó los dientes al ver la escena. Cruzó una mirada con Lola y asintió con la cabeza.

"Quédate con Marcelina." Ordenó.

Lola apenas registró lo que le dijeron. Sus movimientos eran torpes e influenciados por el veneno, pero estaba lúcida. Apolo le dio un empujoncito como quien se la entrega a alguien. Solo entonces se percató de la presencia de la Sibila, quien la sujetó y apartó a un costado. A estas alturas no estaba diferenciando bien arriba de abajo, pero eso no le impidió ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Quieta o esa cosa se dará cuenta que dejó de atacarla." Dijo Marcelina muy atenta. "Ciertamente la voy a proteger, pero va a doler…"

"¡Dímelo a mi!" Exclamó Lola, mientras sujetaba la cabeza.

Apolo en cambio no perdió tiempo. Observó la pelea entre su apolíneo y Guntur y en el momento preciso intervino, sujetando a la criatura por el cuello y arrojándola lejos. Jack se limpió la sangre que le brotaba de la boca y se puso en guardia.

"¡Casi lo tengo señor!" Exclamó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Guntur. "¡Cinco Minutos Más!"

Apolo solo lo miró de reojo. Bien que Jack había aguantado el embiste de la pelea y en serio, si lo apuraban un poco incluso podría detenerlo _cinco minutos más,_ tal como estaba pidiendo. ¡Hasta podría vencerlo _, Seiya Style_ , si le daban seis! El problema es que Guntur lo iba a dejar hecho piltrafa y ya estaba herido de antes. Aquél monstruo apenas estaba cansado.

"Retrocede Jack. Esta es mi pelea."

"¡Señor!"

"Esa Es Mi Presa." Guntur afiló las garras y asumió una pose de ataque. **"¡MÍA!"**

Guntur echó a correr con violencia y pronto se trenzó a golpes con Apolo, pero bastó un par de intercambios cuando el distintivo olor a carne quemada permeó el ambiente. Guntur fue derribado con relativa facilidad y jadeando, esta vez porque no podía respirar bien, se levantó a duras penas.

"Si osas levantar la mano contra los dioses no te irá bien nunca." Le dijo Apolo mientras avanzaba hacia él. "¿Eras tú la criatura que debía destruir? Patética."

"No tengo, AARGH, temas contigo. ¡ESA PERRA LOCA es mía! A un lado y deja que la devore…"

"¡Oye! Esa mujer es mi esposa. ¡¿Te Crees Que Dejaré que la Trates así?!" Exclamó Apolo inflamando cosmo.

No. No lo decía porque la amase. Pasa que moría de ganas de decirle a alguien algo así. El rostro de Guntur se desencajó de celos e irá y como motivado por una fuerza sobrenatural, se levantó. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a hiperventilar como caballo cansado.

"¡NO! ELLA ES MI PROPIEDAD. ¡MÍA!"

"¡Serás Imbécil! ¡Lo Hiciste Enojar!" Protestó Lola, tratando de gesticular con los brazos. Marcelina tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que se diera un porrazo cuando intentó levantarse.

 **"** **¡MÍA!"**

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Guntur atacó a Apolo, pero el dios apenas le hizo el quite. Pero cuando quiso sujetarlo, la criatura pareció estallar como una bomba de humo negro. Las toses no se hicieron esperar y costó que el humo despejara. Bastó un movimiento de la mano del dios para que desapareciera por completo: de Guntur no había rastro.

"¿Ha muerto, acaso?" Preguntó Jack.

"¡Ni de chiste! Escapó lo más lejos que pudo." Gruñó Apolo, señalando en dirección al norte. "Se fue a refugiar cerca de Tesalónica. ¡Marcelina! Llévate a Jack a mi consulta para tratar sus heridas y que alguien le avise a Agustín que se lleve a algunos a rastrear al bicho ese. ¡Krakatoa!"

"Lo tenía bajo control, esposo." Rezongó Lola antes que Apolo reclamase nada. "No tenían que intervenir. Ninguno de ustedes." La volcán quedó mirando a Jack. "Gracias."

"Sí, como no. ¡Ya lo Tenías!" Resopló Febo. "Por eso casi te mata. ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?"

Lola le hizo un desprecio al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Apolo entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se agachaba junto a ella y le revisaba la herida de la pantorrilla, aunque la mujer intentó apartarse.

"No sea así, señora: solo intentan curarla." Le dijo Marcelina con paciencia.

"Solo es una herida. ¡Ya cicatrizará!"

"Esto necesita unos tres puntos, como mínimo." Gruñó Apolo molesto. "¿No me vas a responder, mujer? ¡¿Qué hacías aquí sola y expuesta?! Te pudo haber matado."

"Un problema menos para ti, ¿no?" Lola miró a Apolo a la cara. "¡Es solo una herida! No es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo."

"Tenemos que ir a la enfermería." Insistió el dios.

"¡No voy a ir a ningún lado!"

"Eso se puede infectar." Aportó Jack.

"Esa cosa le inyectó un veneno." Contribuyó Marcelina. "Anda mareada."

"¡Se Me Va A Pasar!" Reclamó Lola, más por orgullo que por convicción. Se miró la herida de la pierna… Ouch. Con razón le dolía tanto. Se mordió el labio. "¡Es apenas un rasguño!"

Apolo rodó los ojos al cielo.

"Krakatoa. Esto se te puede gangrenar y perder la pierna. Vamos a la Enfermería."

"¡Cómo si te importara! No voy a ningún sitio." Porfió.

"¿No vienes por las buenas?"

"¡Ni por las Malas!"

Lola infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a quedarse ahí donde estaba. Apolo solo intercambió una mirada con Marcelina y Jack, antes de volver a fijarla en su esposa, quien por lo visto no se movería de su sitio por las buenas.

Ni modo. Por las malas sería entonces.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Biblioteca.**

 _Ese Tarde. 19:43 horas._

"Jejejejejejejejejejejeje, ¡Cómo gritaba!"

Apolo se reía solo de sus maldades y sin duda que lo tenía de muy buen humor. Desde el rescate de Krakatoa que lo embargaba un muy juvenil ánimo y ni culpable se sentía. ¡Es que había sido una situación por completo bizarra! Las últimas dos semanas desde su boda había dejado que su esposa fuese y viniese por donde quisiera, sin molestarla en lo más mínimo. En parte era respeto hacia ella, pero mayoritariamente se debía a que no quería estar ni cerca de la volcán. Le daba un poco de grima. Eso lo había mantenido con un ánimo sombrío y había estado algo de mal genio para ser sinceros. No era como se había imaginado sus primeras semanas de casado (o que se iba a casar), pero bueno. Tampoco quería entusiasmarse, considerando que todo acabaría cuando completase su misión.

Aferrado a aquella idea, había dedicado todos sus pensamientos a no pensar en la volcán sino por lo que era: un triste espíritu menor, con enorme poder, que no era digna de estar en su presencia, pero aun así se había sorprendido a sí mismo perplejo por la actitud de la mujer. Trataba de no estorbarlo, de no alterar el equilibrio de su casa tomando el mando de nada (le constaba que su nuera se negaba a darle aunque fuera alguna tarea menor dentro de los quehaceres hogareños para no perder su coto de influencia), no dormía en su cuarto, sino en los sofás de la sala de estar donde estaba la chimenea, usaba mucha ropa, era pendenciera (con Ares se peleaban día por medio), trataba de ser invisible y hacía lo posible por no depender de él.

Eso lo había amargado, lo reconocía. Se supone que uno tiene que proteger a su esposa, pero ella no quería su ayuda. Su misión consistía en protegerla a ella y a la fuente de su poder, pero Lola se quería cuidar sola y no le decía donde estaba dicho objeto. Se supone que tenía que matar a su acosador, pero ella quería encargarse. ¡Era su destino! No el de ella. ¿No se suponía que tenía que llevarlo a cabo y quizás quedarse con la chica? Un revolcón poco no le hacía daño a nadie, pero ¡esto del matrimonio no estaba en los planes!

Phantasos le había dicho que dejara de quejarse, de lloriquear y que tratase de cumplir su misión. Y que de paso intentara ser amigo de la volcán. Cierto, su esposa no cooperaba, pero era porque no hablaban. ¡Y que tenía que hacerlo pronto!

No. No se hablaban. Ambos no podían estar más lejos el uno del otro. Allí donde él era un extrovertido genio, ella era una tímida analfabeta. ¡No era su culpa haber nacido con tremendo intelecto! Le gustaba leer, estudiar, la música, la poesía, las ciencias. Todo conocimiento posible le atraía y cada tarea que emprendía, la realizaba con excelencia. También le gustaba difundir sus logros, ponerlos a disposición del mundo, adoraba los aplausos. ¿Ella? Pues… sabía que no podía ni leer ni escribir, pero podía ver en su mirada una aguda inteligencia. No del mismo tipo que la suya, diferente. Tonta no era; y al contrario de él… había tenido alguien que la había querido con su misma vida.

Ni todo el conocimiento del mundo podía compensar la ausencia de amor.

No había querido pensar en ella. Hubiera preferido que en todo este lío de Guntur y el volcán no hubiera habido nadie de por medio… por eso quiso mantener su distancia de Krakatoa y en dos semanas apenas se la había cruzado en los corredores antes de recogerse para dormir.

La tarde anterior ella le había sonreído cuando se cruzaron en el corredor. Iba hacia las cocinas a ver si encontraba algo de comer y ella iba de salida. Seguramente fue momentos antes que saliera del Olimpo. Por reflejo él había sonreído de regreso antes de entrar a su cuarto. No pudo quitarse la imagen de su mente y durante el resto del día aquella sonrisa de volcán había sido una constante.

Cuando vio que no volvía esa noche a su cuarto, se descubrió a sí mismo buscándola primero por la mansión, luego por el jardín y, cuando salió a la calzada principal del Olimpo siguiendo una corazonada, se encontró con Eros. El dios del amor jugueteaba con una de sus flechas de plomo y le miraba con rencor. _La tengo lista_ , le dijo refiriéndose a la flecha. _¡Me aseguraré que te odie!_ , le dijo con saña.

No quiso ir por ella. Nuevamente se enzarzó en una discusión con Eros que no llevó a nada, pero que a él le quitaron todas las ganas de seguir buscando a su esposa. Y taimado se había quedado todo el día de no ser porque esa mañana había tenido una visión tan súbita como urgente, en la que vio como Guntur apuñalaba a Krakatoa en el pecho repetidas veces, en las laderas del Olimpo. ¡Corrió tras ella!, conste, solo para cumplir su misión, y lo que se encontró fue una escena bastante parecida a su visión. Menos mal que su urgencia había sido detectada por Jack y Marcelina, quienes corrieron junto a él y algo de ayuda dieron.

Krakatoa había sido herida en una pierna y estaba bajo los efectos de un veneno que había paralizado sus extremidades. Eso y sin mencionar la herida de su pantorrilla, que parecía haber sido hecha con afiladas cuchillas y no con garras. Seguro por ahí le inyectaron el veneno. No solo tuvo que ponerle puntos, sino que además tuvo que llevarla a la fuerza a la enfermería, porque por alguna razón, a Lola le dio con que no quería atención médica.

¡De eso se reía!

Tanta porfiada negativa llevó a la conclusión que había que llevarla a las malas, por eso se la había echado al hombro cual saco de papas. ¡Cómo había protestado! Nunca había escuchado semejante plétora de improperios, que apenas se repitieron en todo el rato que le tomó llevarla a la enfermería y curarla. Muy iletrada podría ser, pero una persona tonta no se le habrían ocurrido tantos insultos, o tan agudos, y hacerlos rimar al mismo tiempo. ¡Sin usar palabrotas, conste! Además se había sacudido y retorcido como nunca, sin claudicar ni un solo momento: no le fue fácil llevarla. Grande había sido la decepción de la volcán al notar que aunque intentara quemar a su esposo, éste bien podía aguantar temperaturas altas. Era un dios solar después de todo. Como que en el fondo, el berrinche de su esposa le había gustado.

Le contó a Phantasos al respecto, sin darse cuenta de su entusiasmado y enternecido tono de voz. Con más ahínco la menor de los sueños le había insistido en que tenía que sentarse a conversar con ella. Eso no mataba a nadie.

Sí, Phantasos no dejó de rodar los ojos mientras Febo le contaba.

Apolo suspiró con calma y se levantó del diván en el que había estado recostado. Dejó el libro que llevaba un rato sin leer en una mesita y se levantó. Miró por la ventana: el sol se estaba poniendo, así que mejor iba a asearse, pues Leto llamaría en cualquier momento a…

"Esposo."

 **"** **¡ &%$#πΩ€≠£!"** Exclamó Apolo de golpe. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Lola, quien lo miraba con algo de rubor en las mejillas. De nuevo estaba abrigada hasta las orejas. "¡Qué susto me diste, Krakatoa!"

"Preguntaría qué significa lo que dijiste, pero… creo que no quiero saber."

"Err… mejor de ese modo." Reconoció Apolo, algo avergonzado. Bruta incivilizada o no, uno debía cuidar sus modales frente a una mujer. "Mis disculpas, me sorprendiste. No creí verte tan de improviso."

"Llamé a la puerta, pero la señora Epíone me dijo entrara. ¿Hice mal?"

"No. Solo avisa la próxima vez." Apolo carraspeó y la miró con atención. "¿Qué haces en pie? ¿Te duele algo que me buscaste?" Preguntó mientras miraba sin disimulo hacia su pierna. Por lo visto, pronto habría que cambiar ese vendaje.

"No. Necesito hablar contigo, esposo. Por eso me atreví a venir."

"Esposo." Repitió Apolo con extrañeza, con la sensación de estar probando un nuevo sabor de helado. "Qué extraño que me digas así."

"Es lo que eres. No es apropiado que te llame por tu nombre."

"Es una mezcla extraña que me trates formal e informalmente todo al mismo tiempo." Apolo ladeó la cabeza. Sonrió travieso. "¿Qué ocurre, _esposa_?"

"No te burles. Yo no me río de tus costumbres, no te rías de las mías."

Apolo sonrió con esa expresión sabelotodo que tanto irritaba a parte de la gente. Con recato, Lola apartó el rostro y apretó las manos. ¡Tenía que ser una de las situaciones más incómodas que había vivido en mucho tiempo! Esta mujer era su esposa, pero no solo apenas la conocía sino que además habían pasado las últimas semanas lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, y no se habían visto sino hasta esa mañana, cuando el ataque de Guntur había motivado que se reunieran. Al mismo tiempo parecía que no habían pasado ni un solo segundo lejos el uno del otro. Apolo pudo observarla mejor: tanta ropa de abrigo que usaba la hacía ver muy rellenita, pero en verdad era mucho más liviana de lo esperado. ¡Estaba seguro! Él fue quien la cargó como saco de papas cuesta arriba de regreso al Olimpo. Lola lo miró con recato, como queriendo decirle algo.

Tan tranquila que se veía, dócil incluso. Quien la viera a la pasada nunca creería que era un volcán peligroso.

Tenía la piel muy tostada y sus ojos no tenían pupilas. Eran color fuego y su cabello color lava intenso. Era una melena fluida que, aunque estuviera compuesta de cabellos, más parecía ser líquida; ahora que se fijaba mejor, vio pecas decorando sus mejillas. Era una mujer de curvas marcadas, pero no exageradas. Tenía una flor de hibisco color rojo detrás de su oreja y se veía en paz.

No detectaba que fuera maligna. Aunque con los volcanes nunca se sabía, sobre todo de uno como el Krakatoa.

La mujer suspiró y se tomó sus propios dedos.

"Ten. Necesito pedirte un fa-favor. Hablar contigo: sobre lo que pa-só esta m-mañana."

"Tú dirás." Apolo la miró expectante, notando el nervioso tartamudeo. "Por cierto, tengo que decir lo mucho que me molestó que no quisieras aceptar mi ayuda. ¡Esa cosa pudo haberte matado!"

"Vine justamente a e-eso. N-No me es f-fácil hablar de esto. Vine también a dis-disculparme."

"Con Jack y Marcelina deberías comenzar. Se arriesgaron para salvar tu vida."

"Ya m-me disculpé con ellos." Lola inspiró aire con tristeza. "No volverá a pasar, esposo. No arriesgaré la fuente de mi poder de nuevo. No más."

"¡Argh, Krakatoa! No digas así: me haces ver como si solo me interesara mi misión y no tu vida."

"No te intereso, esposo. Y eso bueno. No necesitamos amistad."

"Sí. Estamos juntos en esto: a ver si trabajamos en equipo."

"Supongo." Dijo la mujer. "¿Me disculparás?"

"Sí. Esta noche me siento generoso y muy curioso." Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "¿Qué otra cosa necesitas?" Preguntó con algo de desdén.

"Vine a entregarte la fuente de mi poder."

Esto tomó a Apolo por sorpresa. Lola se veía muy decidida y lo miraba con ojos que no escondían ninguna segunda intención. Decía la verdad.

"¿Así nomás tan de repente?"

Lola asintió con calma y retrocedió unos pasos, asumiendo una actitud muy solemne. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y se las llevó al pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y murmuró algunas palabras que activaron su cosmo y liberaron una suave y dulce sensación. Apolo relajó la musculatura mientras observaba la sutil belleza de la danza que mantenía la energía que rodeaba a Lola. La volcán entró en un estado de meditación sutil, levitando incluso unos centímetros por encima del suelo, mientras su cabello fluía como impulsado por un viento extraño. Apolo tuvo la impresión de estar ante un momento muy solemne e importante y en virtud de eso, asumió una postura llena de respeto. Al cabo de unos momentos, los pies de Lola tocaron de nuevo el suelo, pero sus piernas, en vez de sostenerla, cedieron bajo su peso. Se arrodilló con suavidad, como sujeta por una fuerza externa. Apolo la siguió hasta el suelo y pudo ver cuando separó las manos de su pecho… parecía que se había abierto una brecha hacia el interior del cosmo del Krakatoa y ahí, justo entre los dedos de su esposa, había un rubí casi perfecto, de buen tamaño y a todas luces místico. Casi podía verse una poderosa energía fluyendo al interior de la gema. Apolo pudo ver en seguida que su naturaleza era prácticamente sagrada. La brecha del cosmo se cerró con sutil timidez, pero dejando atrás un brillito remanente flotando en el aire.

"Eso es… el objeto. La fuente de tu poder."

"Ciertamente. Esto es lo que tienes que proteger."

Lola miraba la gema con resignada tristeza y, al cabo de unos momentos, estiró los brazos y le ofreció el rubí a Apolo. Éste tomó la piedra por inercia, sorprendido de lo que veía, sintiendo en seguida el enorme y destructivo poder que contenía, pero maravillado con el prodigio que tenía ante él. Admiró la gema unos instantes y cuando volvió la mirada hacia Lola, la mujer estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Se supone… que debía dárselo a… alguien que me amara." Dijo Lola con angustia. Apolo la quedó mirando perplejo y cohibido. "Se supone que eso era para mi persona especial."

"No soy tu persona especial." Apolo intentó devolverlo en el acto. Lola lo rechazó.

"No lo eres. Pero eres mi esposo." La mujer quedó mirando el rubí. "Eso que tienes ahí es mi corazón. Lo más íntimo que tengo, la fuente de mi poder." Lola fijó sus ojos en Apolo. "Lo dejo en tus manos."

"¿Tu corazón? ¡¿La fuente de tu poder es tu corazón?!" Apolo casi no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se aseguró de sujetar mejor el rubí: tuvo la impresión que se le rompería si aplicaba mucha presión. ¡Nunca había sostenido el corazón de un volcán! O el de una mujer.

En serio, siempre quiso que una chica tuviera una confianza así con él, pero ¡Esto era Exagerar!

"Sí… Tu destino es protegerlo: por eso es mejor que lo tengas tú."

"Esto no es mío. Tenlo de regreso, ¡no lo quiero!" Reclamó Apolo asustado. ¡No quería algo tan importante! El rubí era maravilloso, una de las gemas más perfectas que viera en su vida, pero no podía tener algo de tan mística importancia. Era el corazón de un volcán, de una mujer, ¡Ciertamente no un corazón que le perteneciera! No quería ese compromiso, MENOS si le lo entregaban por obligación y no por libre elección. "¡Vamos, tómalo mujer!"

"No es tuyo. Eres Apolo: uno de los dioses más importantes del panteón griego. Eres de cascos ligeros y nunca en tu vida serías capaz de seguir un compromiso. Pero eres mi esposo y de alguna manera es tu destino cuidar mi corazón."

"Oye, ya sé todo eso, pero no es para que me lo refriegues en la cara." Apolo insistió. "¡Tómalo de regreso! Es demasiado valioso, ¡Con el corazón de una mujer no se juega! Con el de nadie, pero entiendes la idea." Gruñó con vehemencia. Entonces la alarma se apoderó de sus ojos. "Guntur busca devorar tu corazón… No creí que fuera tan literal."

"Sí. Así controlará mi volcán y su poder. Yo moriré en el instante que se lo trague."

"No puedo tener esto."

"No. Hoy casi lo pierdo. No puedo arriesgarme de nuevo." Lola bajó la mirada. "Aunque no digamos que me lo iba a arrancar muy fácil del pecho."

"¡Dijiste que no era mío!"

"No te pertenece y sí al mismo tiempo." Lola frunció el ceño. "Cuando rompiste el sello que me encerraba, juraste por el Estigia que protegerías un corazón delicado que se te entregara libremente… por eso te estoy entregando el mío."

"¡¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de eso?! ¡Estabas sellada!"

"¡Le Pregunté a Jack! Le dije que no quería saber nada de eso y cantó como pajarito."

"…" Apolo tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"Así cumples tu destino, esposo. Mataré a Guntur, no quiero tener mi corazón conmigo: no puedo arriesgarme. ¡Tú querías un corazón!"

"¿Pero qué…? Pero no me refería a esto. ¡Me refería a…!" Apolo se quedó callado, no quiso continuar, menos al ver la expresión de soledad resignada del volcán.

¡Ratas! ¡Sí había jurado tal cosa! ¡Pero nunca creyó que se lo tomaran tan al pie de la letra! O que Lola se enterase. Tendría que hablar con Jack: le causaba curiosidad saber como su esposa le había sonsacado esa información a su apolíneo, considerando que el tipo era discreto y no lo hacían hablar fácil.

"Lo juraste por el Estigia." Insistió Lola. "No te amo, nunca amaré a un infiel de sexualidad sociable como tú. Ciertamente no eres capaz de amar a otra mujer con la intensidad con la que amaste a tu Dafne… No pido que me ames, solo que protejas mi corazón. ¿Entiendes que te estoy confiando lo más importante de mi vida?"

"¿Eso no es menospreciarme?"

"Lo dice quien me ve como basura destructiva."

"Touché."

Lola frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

"Eres mi esposo. Mi gente nos obligó a casarnos para protegerse de alguna manera, como si encerrándome fueran a evitar la tragedia. Lo que querían es que mi corazón quedara fuera del alcance de Guntur. ¡Soy el Krakatoa!" Exclamó la muchacha. "¡Nadie me encierra ni impide que tome mi venganza! El devorador acabó con mi vida. Yo acabaré con la suya."

"¿Eso no se supone que me corresponde a mí?" Preguntó Apolo con tristeza. "¿Quién dice que no voy a usar esto a mi favor?"

"Juraste por el Estigia que lo mantendrías a salvo." Le dijo inflando las mejillas. "Además acabas de decir que con el corazón de una mujer no se juega."

"Match point."

"Guntur no te lo puede arrebatar, menos si sabe que lo tienes tú y no yo. ¡Que sea nuestro secreto!" Lola tomó aire y sonrió. "Considéralo mi excrex, el regalo que le hago a mi esposo."

"Pero no te amo…"

"Claro que no. Soy un volcán: te doy asco." La sombra de una triste soledad inundó el rostro de Lola. "Nadie me ama y eso está bien, así no tengo que perder a nadie más."

La expresión de Lola hablaba de la sinceridad de sus palabras y que le dolían al mismo tiempo. Apolo bajó la mirada al rubí que tenía en sus manos. Si era en efecto el corazón de Lola, del volcán Krakatoa, entonces alguien le había mentido, pues solo percibía la esencia de una persona completamente normal, con imperfecciones y virtudes, pero no maligna. Cierto, era un objeto lleno de un poder inconmensurable, pero al fin y al cabo solo era un sencillo y dulce corazón de mujer, lleno de curiosidad y espíritu de aventura. No, esto era demasiado precioso para que él pudiera tenerlo, no era suyo, solo debía protegerlo, nada más. Un corazón así nunca sería capaz de amarlo. No a alguien como él… hasta sintió un poco de envidia por el prometido de Lola, quien había recibido toda esa atención en exclusiva.

¿Acaso esas eran trizaduras las que veía casi al centro de la gema?

"Se lo ibas a dar a tu Kelam, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Se lo iba a dar." Confesó Lola reprimiendo un puchero.

"¿Qué pasará si alguna vez amas a otro?" Le preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya es tuyo. No lo voy a recuperar." Confesó Lola. "Un corazón solo se regala una vez." Apolo suspiró con tristeza.

"En algún momento amarás a alguien. Este corazón debes dárselo a esa persona…"

"Ya no."

"¡Déjame terminar de hablar, mujer!" Reclamó Apolo. "Esto es lo que haremos. Este corazón no me pertenece." Apolo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, entre frustrado y apenado. "Escucha esposa… cumpliré mi promesa y cuidaré de tu corazón con todas mis capacidades, ¡Acepto este honor con gusto!, pero si… si llegas a encontrar a alguien que ames y que sí merezca tener esto… te lo devolveré para que se lo des… Yo solo lo custodiaré."

Apolo reprimió un puchero justo a tiempo.

"¡Estamos casados! No voy a ser infiel de ese modo, ¡aunque no te ame!" Reclamó Lola con los puños apretados. ¿Y qué era ese sentimiento al fondo de su estómago que protestó cuando afirmó no amar al sol?

"¡Pero no voy a obligarte a nada!" Exclamó Apolo. "Esta situación es anómala, pero podemos superarla. ¡Y seguir con nuestras vidas, cada uno en lo suyo!, no te amo… pero al menos podemos ser aliados… tenemos un mismo fin después de todo, ¿me equivoco?"

Lola levantó la mirada al tiempo que se le encendieron las mejillas de la vergüenza. Se tapó la boca y se levantó de un tirón, cuidando de no agitar mucho su herida. Le dio la espalda y se mordió el labio. No supo porqué hizo eso, por lo que no perdió un instante en regañarse a sí misma. Apolo se levantó en seguida, cuidando el corazón que tenía en las manos como si fuera de frágil cristal, y quiso acercársele… pero fue cuando escuchó el sutil silbido de una flecha surcando el aire. ¡Supo lo que era casi instantáneamente! Enfurecido encendió su cosmo, ubicando en el acto la posición de Eros, quien había lanzado una de las saeta de plomo directo hacia Lola.

"¡KRAKATOA!"

La mujer también miraba en dirección de la flecha, pero bastó que elevara su cosmo alrededor de ella como si fuera una burbuja de magma incandescente. La saeta no pudo atravesar aquella barrera, derritiéndose ni bien entró en contacto con su cosmo. Eros parpadeó perplejo, igual que Apolo.

No se suponía que eso debía pasar. ¡Las flechas de Eros eran imparables!

"Errr… Eso no…" Balbuceó el dios del amor sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

"EROS. ¿Cómo te atreves?" Bramó Apolo. **"¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA?!"**

Pero fue la reacción de Lola la que puso en fuga a Eros. La mujer infló las mejillas, elevó su cosmo, hizo temblar la tierra, al punto que algunos libros cayeron de sus estanterías y la lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo tintineó nerviosa. Su cabello fluyó en todas direcciones como si se tratara de un río de fuego vivo, al tiempo que resoplaba muy ofendida. Tenía la vista fija en el dios del amor y no se la veía feliz.

 **"** **¡¿OSAS ATACARME, INFAME?!"**

Eros alcanzó a tragar saliva antes de poner pies en polvorosa como perseguido por un volcánico oso grizzli. Apolo, estupefacto, vio como Lola perseguía con intenciones claramente deicidas al veloz dios del amor sin perder aliento, mientras bramaba de ira. Algo dentro de sí le instó a detenerla, pero… tenía el corazón de la mujer en sus manos y con eso había que tener cuidado: se le podía romper. Tenía que ponerlo en lugar seguro primero.

Además Eros se veía divertido huyendo presa del pánico, acosado por la linda volcán con la que se había casado.

¡Bah! Se lo merecía.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Buenas Intenciones_**

 _…_ _había estado intentando idear la manera de separarlos. No es que_ _esos dos_ _se amasen,_ _para nada, y quizás_ _por eso_ _Eros_ _en un principio se lo había tomado con_ _tanta_ _calma, pero cuando_ _se percató que_ _Anteros y su querida Psiqu_ _e c_ _omenzaron a observar a la pareja con curioso interés,_ _supo que tenía que intervenir._ _Algo llamaba la atención de los dioses protectores de parejas, algo intuían aunque no sabían…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No diré lo que ocurrió con Eros, pues algo de eso se verá en el próximo capítulo y no quiero spoilearlos mucho. Pero de que lo puso a correr, lo puso a correr: nunca hagan enojar a una volcán, una vez que empiezan, ya no se detienen, conste. Ahora, ¿Qué está pasando con estos dos? Pues… podría decirse que la juguera emocional funciona tanto para Apolo como para Lola: ambos comenzaron a notarse más, aunque eso asuste a Lola como nunca: a ver si logran superar ese obstáculo. Y sí, los volcanes son increíblemente friolentos. Para ellos, 30°C es casi temperatura polar: este es el motivo principal del porqué no les gusta salir de sus montañas, donde tienen una constante fuente de calorcito. Sí, sobrellevan el frío con mucha dignidad y garbo en algunos casos, pero no son de piedra, conste. **Ha llamado mi atención** que algunos de ustedes quieren contactarme por FB: para hacer esto, búsquenme por el pseudónimo (no es mi nombre real) " _Alexandra Guerrero_ ". Pondría un link, pero esta página no los permite. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Debo responder como dos reviews tuyas de golpe, **Yamid**. **u^^** Sí, Apolo y Lola terminaron casados sin darse cuenta, casi. En dos horas hubo de todo: lo notable fue que no hicieron volar al Olimpo por los aires del coraje que le dio a los dos. Los volcanes son… políticamente incorrectos y no se van con rodeos. Tampoco les gusta meditar mucho las cosas, una vez que encuentran una solución que les gusta, se van con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque haya mil mejores. ¡De Milagro No Mataron a Lola! Sobre qué planea volcancita… ya verás **n.n** … y lo de su tartamudeo fueron los nervios: le pasa cuando se estresa mucho. Apolo la intimida un poco, aunque no le guste reconocerlo. Guntur… tendrá su merecido. Artemisa, ya que preguntas, está comiendo helado en cantidades industriales, así que esa imagen de ella con un pote de dos litros no está tan lejos de la verdad. **XD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

¡ **Lina**! Pierde cuidado, sé que es fin de año (y cierre de mes) es adrenalínico. Yo misma me estoy volviendo chango en mi trabajo. Respondiendo a tu review, los volcanes son… tajantes cuando toman una decisión, prácticos, pero brutos. Ellos creen que si eres capaz de apoyar tus decisiones con tus puños, da lo mismo si eres hombre o mujer, igual te caerán a golpes. Es parte de su cultura, algo que por cierto deberían cambiar por maneras más civilizadas de debate… pero de nuevo, son volcanes: ¡Anda a convencerlos que cambien de opinión! Ares… Aaaw, Ares: tan inquietito que salió. Al pobre no lo quieren mucho (partiendo por Zeus): sí que nació en un lugar equivocado, como volcán hubiera sido estupendo y no tan villano. Al menos los volcanes no se ofenden cuando el dios decide saltarles encima para pegarles. Tienes razón, Ares es un nene grandote. En defensa de Apolo, se llevó un shock emocional notable y salvó a su hijo del vientre de su madre, pero de que se vengó con saña de Coronis, se vengó. También le tiene que bajar la " _mamitis_ ", pero eso también debe hacerlo Leto, que no deja de consentir a su solecito precioso. Tanto Apolo como Lola tienen que bajar un poco las defensas y conocerse mejor. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar ahí. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Epíone:** En mitología griega, es la diosa que calma el dolor. Esposa de Asclepios y junto a él, madre de diversos dioses relacionados con la medicina y salud, como por ejemplo Panacea, Higía y los cirujanos Macaón y Podalirio, quienes son mencionados en la Ilíada de Homero.


	8. Cap 7: Buenas Intenciones

_Mientras desayuna y repasa algunos sucesos, Lola tiene que lidiar con Epíone. Al mismo tiempo, Phantasos se encuentra con ella y la lleva a la palestra. Unos días después Artemisa conversa con su cuñada para expresarle sus preocupaciones y Apolo… decide dejar ir a Lola. En el intertanto, Eros se convierte en un inesperado hazmerreír._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Buenas Intenciones**

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Cocinas.**

 _Cuatro días después._ _12 de septiembre. 6:57 horas_

Ooooh, ¡Qué correteada le había pegado a Eros el otro día! El pobre dios del amor se las había visto color de hormiga, y todo el rencor que podía haberle tenido a Apolo se le evaporó como humo mientras corría por todo el Olimpo, perseguido por Lola. Ni siquiera alcanzó a enojarse con la mujer, pues toda su energía se concentró en huir de la enfurecida volcán y salvar el pescuezo.

Que un volcán te persiga con intenciones asesinas, asusta en serio.

Desde que Apolo se había burlado de Eros por sus capacidades con el arco, que el dios del amor se encargaba de arruinar todas las relaciones de pareja que había tenido Febo, de manera tal que siempre fuera miserable. Desde que Lola apareciera en la vida de Apolo, y que se casaran tan sorpresivamente, había estado intentando idear la manera de separarlos. No es que esos dos se amasen, para nada, y quizás por eso Eros en un principio se lo había tomado con tanta calma, pero cuando se percató que Anteros y su querida Psique comenzaron a observar a la pareja con curioso interés, supo que tenía que intervenir pronto. Algo llamaba la atención de los dioses protectores de parejas, algo intuían aunque no sabían exactamente qué, lo cual fue suficiente aliciente como para que él tomara cartas en el asunto. ¡Por su orgullo no dejaría que Apolo fuera feliz en el amor! Por eso preparó una flecha de plomo especialmente para la volcán y una dorada para Apolo y así volver a repetir el mismo esquema que acostumbraba desde hacía tantos milenios.

¡Eros es tan rencoroso como su padre, sin duda!

El problema fue que no contaba con la _explosiva_ personalidad de la volcán. Debido a la advertencia de Apolo, Lola inflamó su cosmo y  derritió la flecha, montando en cólera y embistiendo contra él con ganas y en completo abandono de sus facultades racionales. A la sorpresa inicial, siguió el pasmo y luego el pánico, y pronto Eros estuvo corriendo por todo el Olimpo, ante la perpleja y divertida mirada de los demás dioses, que no dudaron en reírse a carcajadas a costa suya. Más de alguno grabó en video sus desgracias y lo compartió en la cosmonet, y algún maldito hizo lo propio en la internet mortal, videos que por cierto se viralizaron con una ferocidad pocas veces vista.

Apenas recordaba la paliza y humillación, o sus plumas perdidas. Eros suponía que había bloqueado los recuerdos. Lola no se iba con cuentos: de verdad no le gustó que le disparara una flecha, o que intentase influir en su modo de pensar. En algún momento durante la trifulca, Eros recordó que era hijo de Ares e intentó plantar pelea, pero rápidamente Lola le dejó en claro que eso le importaba un rábano y que por muy hijo de la guerra que fuera, ella seguía siendo un volcán muy enojado.

Eros terminó refugiado tras las faldas de Afrodita (solo porque no encontró a Psique), únicamente porque Ares se desternillaba de risa en el suelo y era incapaz de ayudar a su hijo. Ooooh, la diosa del amor quiso guardarle rencor a Lola, pero… prefirió no tentar al volcán, considerando los antecedentes (Afrodita se hace la tonta, pero no tiene un pelo, conste). Además… Tanta alharaca llamó aún más la atención de Anteros y la misma Psique, quienes al notar la carrera vieron reforzado su instinto e intercedieron a favor de Lola, tomándola bajo su protección. Una vez que esto hubo pasado, tanto la volcán como su esposo quedaron fuera de la jurisdicción de Eros, y por lo tanto inmunes a sus flechas.

Tal cosa no era impedimento para que Eros no intentase dispararle una nueva flecha, era hijo de Ares, no seguía las reglas, ni menos iba a respetar jurisdicciones ajenas, pero quedó tan asustado con su traumática experiencia, que prefirió no volver a tentar su suerte.

Eso sí, al día siguiente, y arrastrándolo del ala buena (la otra se le había fracturado), Psique llevó a Eros ante Lola para que ambos se pidieran disculpas e hicieran las paces. Había resultado. Como cosa curiosa, Lola recordaba haber estado enfurecida con Eros, pero sobre la paliza que le había propinado no recordaba nada. Tuvo que ver el video para convencerse que en serio se había ensañado con el dios del amor.

Todo lo anterior, Apolo lo había disfrutado con sublime placer. Incluso había compuesto tres poemas, dos piezas para violín y laúd y tenía los videos de la desgracia del dios entre sus favoritos, que había visto ya medio centenar de veces y simplemente no se cansaba de ver: le subían el ánimo.

Lola se sopló el flequillo. Sin quererlo ni planearlo, había hecho muy feliz a Apolo, y de paso vengado su honor. Rodó los ojos al cielo y tomó un sorbo de su té. Panacea e Higía le contaron el motivo del porqué la rivalidad entre Eros y Apolo y en serio, le parecía una tontería de niños, pero de alguna manera se sentía en paz con el mundo. Tomó otro sorbito: Apolo era un maldito _señor perfecto_ , todo parecía hacerlo bien, pero en el fondo era un chiquillo que solo quería atención, con tantos miedos como cualquier otro. ¿Cómo sería la relación con sus padres o con su melliza? Comenzaría a prestar atención. ¿Por qué? Lola se miró la pierna, recordando el ataque del otro día. Cierto, él solo quería cumplir su destino, pero… pero… la había ayudado. Además era su esposo y… tenía su corazón con él.

Literalmente.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Epíone entró de lleno. Se sorprendió al verla y más al ver que los sirvientes usuales no estaban allí. Miró la hora y resopló, mirando con recelo a la volcán, que la miraba quieta como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. La esposa de Asclepios no parecía querer acostumbrarse a su presencia en la casa, pero no la culpaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí en la cocina?" Preguntó de pronto Epíone. Lola la miró por encima de la taza, la que dejó sobre la mesita. "¿Estás desayunando a esta hora?"

"La evidencia parece indicar tal cosa." Lola se encogió de hombros y dejó el tazón sobre la mesa. "Buenos días."

"¿Dónde está la servidumbre? En media hora se sirve el desayuno, ¿sabes qué pasó?"

"No. Supongo que me dejaron tomar desayuno tranquila. Suelen hacerlo."

"¿Por qué desayunas en la cocina?"

"Porque me da la gana."

"Hmpf. Entonces date prisa y deja todo limpio para que vengan pronto a preparar el desayuno para los demás." Epíone giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir.

"Se estila decir _buenos días_ de donde vengo." Dijo de pronto, antes de que Epíone saliera y ella tomara otro sorbo de su té. La diosa aludida se detuvo sobre sus talones, tal como si le hubiera lanzado agua fría a la espalda. "Como forma de saludar en la mañana, ya sabes."

"Buenos días, Krakatoa."

Epíone ni siquiera se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina a pisotones. Lola terminó de tomarse su té y se levantó, tras echarse a la boca unas cuantas galletas que había encontrado en un frasco. Puso el tazón y el plato que había usado en el lavaplatos y limpió lo que había usado, antes de disponerse a salir. Secó la vajilla y suspiró.

"Estoy rodeada de pedantes inseguros." Rezongó en voz alta, rodando los ojos al cielo. "Mi esposo el primero de todos."

"Ah sí, cierto. ¡Pobre Febo!" Dijo de súbito una voz detrás de ella. Cuando Lola se volvió al origen de la voz, vio a una diosa que no había visto antes. O eso creía: se le hacía familiar. Phantasos la miraba con una expresión divertida, apoyada en el marco de una puerta que daba al patio. "Apolo compensa su inseguridad e inmadurez con su genio. Eso, por desgracia, hace que su ego crezca demasiado. ¡Buenos días por cierto!"

"¿Huh? ¿Quién eres? Y ten buenos días." Lola parpadeó sin poder quitarse lo perpleja. "¿Respondiste mi pregunta?"

"Lo dijiste en voz alta. Me tomé esa libertad." La diosa se le acercó de buen ánimo. "Soy Phantasos. Asumo que eres Krakatoa." Phantasos señaló por donde Epíone se había ido. "Epíone es de trato difícil, pero veo que la manejas bien. En su defensa, es un encanto cuando está más tranquila."

"No me gusta incordiar a nadie, pero si me buscan, me encuentran." Lola inspiró aire.

No era la primera vez que veía a esta diosa, tenía la impresión de haberla visto muy fugazmente el día de su boda y quizás algunos días después rondando las estancias, pero como no había prestado atención a las visitas que iban, no podía asegurarlo: ¿sería alguna amante de su marido? Sonrió tensa. Como que no estaba para escenitas de celos.

"Como quedó demostrado." La diosa se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el mesón junto a Lola. "Apolo no es tan perfecto: es inmaduro, inseguro y porfiado (mucho), entre otras cosas. Cuando quiere es simpático. Pero es un buen sol: se esfuerza." Fue cuando ladeó la cabeza. "Soy Phantasos, hija de Hypnos, la menor de todos los sueños. Amiga y embajadora de buenas intenciones."

"Oh, sí: mi esposo te ha nombrado varias veces. No es que esté pendiente, ni que me interesa saber de él, claro."

"Evidente." Sonrió Phantasos.

"¿Eres alguna ex o algo?" Lola levantó las manos en señal de paz. "No es por faltar el respeto, solo quiero evitarme malos ratos. Aquí todos son rencorosos y están locos: cuesta no meter las patas." Phantasos se largó a reír.

"¡Mujer precavida! Con el expediente de Apolo no me extraña." Phantasos se impulsó con los brazos y se sentó en el mesón. "Pierde cuidado, no soy ex ni nada. Solo somos buenos amigos." La diosa no se tardó en sacar su celular del bolsillo y rápidamente buscó entre las fotos. "Quiso cortejarme hace unos meses, pero le ganó un sol mejor. ¡Mira!" Le mostró la pantalla con una sonrisa.

Lola, quien hasta ese momento no había visto un celular de cerca, o una foto, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y no dosificó el asombro de sus expresiones al ver la imagen en la pantalla. ¡Hasta reconoció a la otra persona que aparecía con Phantasos en la foto!

"¡Yo conozco a esta deidad! ¡Es Huitzilopochtli!" Lo conocí en una fiesta que hizo Popocatépelt antes de mi última erupción." La volcán tomó el celular y lo revisó con cuidado. "¡Qué ingenio tan prodigioso es este! ¿Qué es esta magia? ¿Dónde se supone que estaban?"

"Sí, ese es mi querido Huitzi. Sacamos esa foto hace poquito en Cancún." Phantasos recibió su celular de regreso y miró con travesura a Lola. "¿Me acompañas? Estoy buscando justamente a tu maridito: Necesito darle un recado a Apolo de parte de Artemisa." Confesó con calma. "Una que vino no más a saludar y le cargan estos problemas."

"Err… No sé donde está. No veo al esposo hace como dos días. Sé que sale en las mañanas, pero no conozco sus rutinas."

"Oh, ya veo." Suspiró quedita, antes de sonreír. Dio un salto al suelo y la tomó por el brazo, para proceder a salir de aquella cocina. "Vamos entonces. Tengo una idea de donde podría estar a esta hora. Así aprovecho de ganar valor: no me gusta hacer de recadera entre los mellizos."

Lola se dejó llevar por Phantasos en alguna dirección sin especificar, pero parecía saber por donde ir. No tuvo corazón de negarse a ir con ella, además que no parecía mala persona a menos que se la provocara. Hablaba sin parar y con buen ánimo, pero iba con tanta energía que Lola apenas podía seguirle el paso o fijarse por donde iban. Fue así que no tardaron en salir a la calle y dirigirse hacia un área en específico, cruzándose con varias deidades en el trayecto que les saludaban a medida que se les acercaban. Todavía no había mucha actividad, pero de que el Olimpo estaba despierto, lo estaba.

"… No entiendo porqué Artemisa no quiere ir y enfrentar a su hermano. ¡Es una inmadura igual que él! Pero como que la comprendo. Se aprovecha que somos amigos: ¡tengo que ingeniármelas para que esos dos vuelvan a hablarse en buenos términos! Se echan mucho de menos." Phantasos miró de reojo a Lola, notando que la volcán no parecía querer interesarse. Sonrió torcido. "¿No vas a preguntar qué pasa entre esos dos? Medio te interesa."

"¡Oh no! No me meto en problemas familiares ajenos." Respondió con recato. "No me corresponde inmiscuirme."

"Es tu familia, Krakatoa…" Le dijo Phantasos con tristeza. "Y sí te concierne: Artemisa está muy preocupada por Apolo y teme que le puedas hacer daño, o que él te pueda hacer daño a ti. Pero como está enojada con él, no sabe como blindarlo."

"¿Y por eso te manda a que me amenaces?" Preguntó Lola con suspicacia.

"No. Yo no amenazo. Artemisa se aprovechó que estaba con la guardia baja para pedirme que fuera a ver como estaban ustedes dos." Reconoció Phantasos rodando los ojos. "Aunque sí tengo que ir a amenazar a Eros luego."

"¿Y porqué no va ella misma a preguntar o amenazar?"

"Porque son un par de inmaduros."

"Pues que aprieten los dientes y crezcan, que ya están pasados los tres mil años de edad. ¡Por todo el magma! Son mellizos. ¿Qué tanto se pueden distanciar?"

"Es complicado. Apolo y Artemisa son uña y mugre, pero están muy distanciados por causa del embarazo."

"¿Ahora qué le pasa a mi esposo con su sobrinito? ¡Ni siquiera ha nacido! ¿Qué daño le pudo haber hecho?" Gruñó Lola entrecerrando los ojos.

Phantasos la miró con calma y se sopló el flequillo. Decidió explicarle la situación, todo lo que había ocurrido en la guerra contra los Señores de Xibalbá y en las horribles circunstancias que habían llevado a que Artemisa concibiera a su pequeño. Lola escuchó con más atención de la necesaria, y se abstuvo de emitir comentarios. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando terminó de escuchar el relato de Phantasos. Para ese entonces, estaban a punto de entrar a una suerte de gimnasio al aire libre. Varios dioses se encontraban ejercitando en aquellos momentos.

"Es por eso que Artemisa mantiene las distancias con su hermano, lo que no quiere decir que no se preocupe a rabiar. O sea, podrá estar enojada con él, pero todo esto de tu matrimonio con él la tiene calva de preocupación."

"¡No hagas esa similitud! ¡Le cortaron su cabello! Que horror." Se lamentó Lola. "Si veo a esos dos malparidos, les voy a hacer tragar magma fresco a ver si les gusta el sabor." Amenazó con decisión. Phantasos parpadeó unos instantes.

"Me gusta como piensas."

"De todas maneras, el esposo es un imbécil. ¡Eso le va a estallar en la cara! Debería bajarle al orgullo unas rayitas: ¡Lindo! ¡Me tenía que tocar como esposo un adolescente con traje de hombre!"

Lola, sin saber porqué, se molestó mucho con la actitud de Apolo, pero aunque podría haber continuado un montón de rato, se contuvo. No se fijó en la sonrisa sabelotodo que Phan le puso. Fue cuando notó que se detuvieron junto a unas gradas y Lola pudo ver más de cerca a los dioses que había ahí entrenando.

Los colores comenzaron a subirle al rostro cuando se fijó bien en ellos. Se angustió un poco: era una mujer casada (aunque no lo hubiera elegido), ¡No podía estar allí! No era propio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Alcanzó a preguntar antes de fijarse por accidente en Apolo. Toda la sangre se le fue a las mejillas y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al espectáculo, tapándose además la cara.

"Esto es la palestra." Respondió Phantasos, extrañada. "Oh, ¡ **APOLO**!"

Phantasos levantó la mano y la agitó con alegría, esperando llamar la atención del dios. Éste había estado trotando alrededor de la palestra y las vio en seguida. Enfiló en su dirección sin dejar de correr, mientras lucía su musculatura. La menor de los sueños se volvió hacia Lola, sin saber si enternecerse o reír.

"¿Sucede algo, Krakatoa?"

"¡Están Desnudos!"

Phantasos ni siquiera pudo reírse. Bajo condiciones normales lo habría hecho, y a carcajadas tan seguidas que hasta habría bajado tres kilos por el ejercicio, pero solo se alcanzó a enternecer. Huitzilopochtli le había explicado que los volcanes, como siempre tenían frío, **nunca** se desvestían, y el cómo veían la desnudez del cuerpo rayaba en el tabú. No, no eran reprimidos, solo… se desataban en privado como quien dice. Una gran gota le recorrió por la cabeza, comprendiendo bien la angustia de Lola. Era costumbre entre las divinidades griegas hacer ejercicios luciendo mucha piel.

"Desnudos así como dices, no, Krakatoa. Solo están a torso desnudo." Explicó Phantasos con paciencia. "¡Además mi Huitzi se ve mucho mejor!" Añadió con una sonrisa enamorada. Lola asomó un ojo por entre los dedos.

"¡Es como si lo estuvieran!"

"¿Lo dices por los shorts de ejercicio?" Preguntó Phantasos. "¡No me digas que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo, Krakatoa! Eres un volcán: dudo que la ropa les dure mucho."

"No tan de cerca. Menos al esposo." Lola hizo un puchero. "No es propio para una volcán casada ver hombres así de desnudos. No es lindo. ¡La ropa nos dura un montón!" Con cuidado, la mujer se asomó por encima de su propio hombro, para ver a Apolo cada vez más cerca. "¡No puedo creerlo!" Gimió mientras volvía a sepultar su rostro entre sus palmas. Ahora sí Phantasos se echó a reír.

"¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJA**! Krak, agradece que los tiempos han cambiado: antes era entrenamiento a lo FULL MONTY."

"¿ _Full_ qué cosa?"

"Totalmente en cueros, con el traje de cumpleaños y las joyas de la familia a vista y paciencia de todos." Phan casi pudo ver los ojos de Lola abriéndose a toda su capacidad. En cualquier momento comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz. "Tienes suerte, mujer, tu marido es guapo: nunca tendrá panza cervecera."

"¡Hola Chicas!" Las saludó Apolo de súbito, luciendo su anatomía.

"¡Aaaaaaah!"

En ese instante, Lola echó a correr lo más lejos que podía, totalmente mortificada por la experiencia. Phantasos se largó a reír con más ganas, mientras Apolo observaba la huida de su esposa perplejo. No era la idea asustarla, inconscientemente había tratado de lucirse lo mejor posible, por lo que esta reacción no se la esperaba.

¿Acaso olería mal?

"Phan, ¿Qué le dijiste a Krakatoa?" Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

"¡Nada! Solo repetí los rumores de las ninfas dicen sobre tus _fetiches de esposo_."

"¡¿Qué Hiciste Qué Cosa?! ¡Phaaaan!" Rezongó el dios antes de salir corriendo tras Lola. "¡Krakatoa!" La llamó con urgencia.

Esto solo provocó carcajadas aún más estentóreas que las anteriores.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Artemisa.**

 _Cuatro días después. 16 de septiembre. 10:34 horas._

En efecto que el video de Eros siendo correteado por Lola había acaparado mucha atención y, para eterna mortificación del pobrecito, no se había quedado en la internet divina, sino que alguien la había filtrado a la mortal. No, contrario a lo que todo el mundo creía, no había sido Apolo quien había subido el video, sino otra deidad cuya identidad se creía que podía ser Himeneo, quien mantenía una disputa con Eros desde hacía algunos años ya.

Pero en ese momento no importaba quien fuera el culpable. Touma y Artemisa reían de buena gana mientras veían la desgracia de Eros para siempre plasmada en YouTube en el celular de Touma.

"Jajajajajaja, hasta ahí le llegó lo valiente."

"Krakatoa no luce tan enojona. ¡Mira ese puñado de plumas que le arrancó!"

"Pero que Eros no vuelva a decir que fue ella quien le quebró el ala: ¡Mira! Solito se cayó."

"Me extraña que no se detenga… Oh, allá va de nuevo."

De buena gana Touma y Artemisa se revolcaron de risa y volvieron a pasar el video. No, era uno de esos que no aburría. Ambos estaban echados en un sofá, uno junto al otro, y por lo visto pasaban un buen rato. Cada tanto, el pequeño en la panza de Artemisa daba a conocer que estaba ahí y que quería saber de qué se reían. Casi por inercia, y tras poner otro video que mostraba exactamente lo mismo, pero desde otro ángulo, Touma puso la mano sobre el vientre de Arte y tamborileó los dedos.

"Eros se lo tiene merecido. ¡No debió ensañarse tanto con Apolo! Dudo que le queden ganas de intentar perjudicarlo de nuevo." Gruñó Artemisa. La diosa miró a Touma de reojo. "¡El muy tarado me tiene preocupada!"

"Ya, vale, pero si sigues aquí echadota y no le vas a hablar de esto a la cara, no vas a sacar nada. ¡Ni siquiera tienes una panza que te excuse!"

"¡Pero no quiero ir!" Artemisa se incorporó con bastante dificultad. "Ya sabes con el _tema_ con el que sale y no quiero eso." La diosa hizo un puchero y se acarició el vientre. "Mi pequeño se asusta." Afirmó con bastante dolor.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"Err…"

"¿Se puede?"

La voz de Teseo se escuchó desde la puerta. El ángel tenía una expresión simpática en el rostro, y carraspeó al ver a tanto a la diosa como a Touma tratando de componerse.

"La señora Krakatoa vino a verla, señorita Artemisa. ¿Le digo que venga más tarde?" Preguntó con calma. "No me parece que sea peligroso."

Perpleja, pero con algo de entusiasmo, Artemisa se arregló las ropas, estirando los pliegues de su vestido y tratando de disimular un poco su barriga. Esto se debía principalmente a un poco de aprensión más que a vergüenza. La diosa cazadora miró a Teseo.

"Dile que venga, no tengo problemas."

"Me quedo dando vueltas."

Touma se puso de pie y caminó con calma por la habitación, buscando su rincón favorito desde donde podía vigilar y proteger mejor a Artemisa. Teseo asintió y se retiró con calma, volviendo a los pocos minutos seguido de Lola. La volcán llevaba una maceta con una planta de hibisco más o menos pequeña.

"Señorita Artemisa, la señora Krakatoa."

Lola tragó saliva y miró a Teseo, dando a entender que no estaba acostumbrada a esas formalidades, pero que trataba de adecuarse. Se acomodó la maceta en los brazos y pasó cuando el ángel le indicó que podía hacerlo. Artemisa sonrió ante la evidente incomodidad de su cuñada, a quien saludó amable, pero con una buena dosis de escepticismo.

"Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendes, Krakatoa, no esperaba que vinieras a saludar." Le dijo Artemisa mientras se ponía de pie. "¿A qué debo el gusto?"

"Estaba buscando la oportunidad de sentarme a conversar con usted, señorita." Respondió Lola mientras buscaba con la mirada donde dejar la maceta. "Como rara vez la veo fuera de su casa, decidí venir yo misma." La volcán se mordió el labio. "¿Puedo dejar esto en el suelo?"

"Claro, no dejes que te detenga." Le sonrió Artemisa, quien se volvió hacia su ángel. "Gracias Teseo, puedes retirarte. Touma se queda con nosotras." La diosa miró a su cuñada. "Espero que no te moleste."

"Es su casa. Usted manda aquí."

Artemisa asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Teseo, quien tras hacer una venia se retiró. Touma se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, observando con creciente interés a la recién llegada. Pronto la atención recayó en la maceta, cuya única flor, de un color rosado intenso, destacaba entre las verdes hojas: Lola la dejó en el suelo, cuidando de no derramar mucha tierra fuera de la maceta, y se la acercó a Artemisa quien no dudó en inclinarse a verla mejor.

"¡Qué planta tan linda! Hacía mucho que no veía un hibisco tan bonito. Démeter no tiene de estas flores…"

"No, no las tiene… pero sé dónde buscarlas, así que fui por una. Se la traje de regalo. Ya se lo debía."

"¿Me debías un regalo?"

"Costumbres de mi gente. Hacer regalos a la familia política." Lola bajó los hombros y la observó, como preguntándose cómo proceder bien. "No lo elegí, ni sé si esto se extienda por mucho tiempo, pero usted es la melliza de mi esposo. Llámelo una ofrenda de paz."

"Es una planta preciosa, no tenías por qué hacerlo." Artemisa acarició los pétalos de la flor. "¿Saliste del Olimpo sin permiso?"

"Eso me hubiera encantado, pero no. Dos apolíneos me acompañaron. No nos tardamos mucho."

"No pareces muy contenta con que hayan ido contigo."

"No. Dije que volvería, **n** **o** que me siguieran." Lola se sopló el flequillo. "Entiendo que no quieren que salga del Olimpo, pero en serio, si digo que voy a volver, es porque voy a volver."

Artemisa ladeó la cabeza llena de curiosidad. Claro que se había enterado de las escapadas de su cuñada y que algunas habían casi terminado en tragedia. La comprendía: esto de querer ir y resolver sus propios problemas, sin pedir ayuda era algo que ella misma haría. Lola no había pedido ayuda a los dioses, sino que ellos se le atravesaron en el camino.

Bueno… más bien los volcanes la trajeron a la fuerza al Olimpo y la obligaron a casarse con su hermano. Y si bien Apolo estaba tratando de buscar la manera de cumplir el nuevo destino que se le había decretado, eso no implicaba que buscara casarse con la dueña del objeto que tenía que proteger.

"No puedes culparlos por preocuparse. Te guste o no, eres la esposa de Apolo: ellos solo siguen el juramento que hicieron."

"Yo no lo pedí." Lola tomó aire e irguió la espalda. "Si de mi dependiera no me hubiera casado con el esposo. Esto es algo temporal, ni siquiera es necesario que se me concedan privilegios de esposa. Cuando todo esto acabe y Guntur muera, preferentemente por mi mano, me iré tal cuál llegué."

"Eso es lo que temo."

"¿Cómo? No pretenderá que me quede con su hermano…"

"No. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero si eso implica romperle el corazón a Febo, tenemos un problema."

"Sé cómo duele que el corazón de uno se resquebraje, no voy a hacer lo mismo con otra persona." Gruñó Lola. "¿Cómo podría romperle el corazón al esposo? Ha dejado claro que los volcanes no le gustamos. Solo le interesa completar su misión y a mí que me parta un rayo."

"No. Apolo es más sensible de lo que crees. Si solo le interesara cumplir con su misión, habría dejado que te mataran." Artemisa se apretó el puente nasal. "Además toda esta situación le duele más de lo que le gustaría admitirlo."

"¿Acaso a mi no? Puede que mi prometido haya muerto hace más de un siglo, pero estuve sellada y ni siquiera pude hacer duelo por él cuando desperté…"

"¡No estoy menospreciando tu dolor!" Reclamó Artemisa. "Tanto tú como mi mellizo tenían ilusiones sobre el matrimonio y se las quitaron todas de golpe." La Agrotera se mordió el labio. "¡No sabes cuánto empatizo con los dos!"

"El esposo es un mujeriego. Su fama lo precede." Lola apretó los puños y dientes. "También es un imbécil: solo quiere lucirse con esta misión y…"

"Lo hayan elegido o no, están casados los dos." Gruñó Artemisa. Desde su esquina, Touma prestó más atención. "A mi mellizo se le dio una tarea y la va a completar. El muy imbécil podrá tener muchas virtudes y defectos… siempre le ha ido mal en el amor… pero… es buen trigo en el fondo."

"¡No pretendo enamorarlo! ¡Nunca me gustaron ni los mujeriegos ni los exhibicionistas!" Reclamó Lola, recordando lo ocurrido cuando acompañó a Phantasos a la palestra el otro día. "Tampoco pedí esto: o me casaba con tu hermano, me mataban o Yellowstone hacía erupción. Además las probabilidades que el devorador me mate son altas. Cuando esto termine me iré, y el esposo podrá estar con quién se le dé la gana."

"… te irás para siempre. Lo acabas de decir." Artemisa sintió que los ojos le ardían de pena por su hermano. Sabía que los volcanes no creían en el divorcio, y si estaba leyendo bien entre líneas, Lola estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de vengarse de Guntur. "Tu plan es irte lejos, siguiendo tu propio camino. Pero habrás lastimado a mi hermano. NUNCA se olvidará de ti. Siempre habrás sido la mujer con la que se casó: ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ansía una relación estable?"

"Tiene otras mujeres mejores de donde elegir. No pretendo enamorarlo: no soy su gusto." Lola se cruzó de brazos, mientras el recuerdo de la palestra del otro día comenzara a plagarse la mente. "Es mucho para mí y yo solo soy un triste volcán."

"Siempre serás la mujer con la que se casó." Gruñó Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos, pero aunque hubiera querido, no pudo mantener mucho rato esa rudeza. Miró a Lola con triste ternura. "No te pido que lo ames ni nada, solo que le dejes un bonito recuerdo. Trata de ser llevarte bien con él… que tu partida no le signifique dolor."

Lola abrió los ojos meditando lo que acababa de decirle Artemisa. Aunque no lo hubiera buscado ni querido, Apolo nunca en su vida se había casado con nadie. Siempre quiso una relación que lo llevara a eso, pero nunca la consiguió y para colmo… lo obligaban, solo porque no quiso que la mataran. El tipo detestaba a los volcanes, pero no quiso que la mataran por su culpa, y aunque molesto y todo, era bastante civilizado con ella. Lola también había visto sus ilusiones sobre su boda hechas pedazos en tantas formas que hasta resultaba doloroso pensar en ellas. Solo quería acabar con el asesino de su prometido, el mismo psicópata que quería devorar su corazón, el que por cierto… estaba a salvo en las manos de Apolo, quien al mismo tiempo trataba de cumplir una tarea que le habían impuesto sin preguntarle.

Se avergonzó un poco de su actitud.

"Yo nunca pedí esto."

"Apolo tampoco." Gruñó Artemisa. La diosa se sopló el flequillo. "Por irritante, mi hermano se merece todo mal que le pase, ¡Más como se ha portado conmigo estos meses!, pero…"

"… tan mala no soy…" Añadió Lola en un susurro. "… tampoco una insensible. Me han p-pasado muchas cosas estas se-semanas y no sé bien por d-donde comenzar a arreglarlo todo. Nunca quise arrastrar a nadie a mis p-p-problemas."

"¡Claro que no! Pero pasó y ya. Solo basta con que se lleven bien. Así el idiota de Apolo no sufre cuando tú te vayas."

"… Es lo importante, supongo. Que él no sufra." Lola bajó los hombros, sin saber por qué se sentía dolida. ¿Y ella qué? Puede que no le gustase estar casada a la fuerza, pero la situación también la hacía sufrir: más a ella que estaba sola en el mundo, sin redes de apoyo y con un asesino malparido con ganas de arrancarle las tripas. Algo en su actitud, sin embargo, le advirtió a Artemisa que a lo mejor… podría haber metido las patas.

"Err… Krakatoa. También me refería a ti. Yo… errr… ¡Qué planta tan linda! ¿Dónde fue que la conseguiste?"

"Por Ahí." Lola se arregló los pliegues de su abrigado suéter multicolor y tomó aire. "Gracias por recibirme. Yo me voy. ¡Si me disculpa!" Y sin esperar una despedida, Lola giró sobre sus talones y se fue a paso veloz.

Artemisa se mordió el labio, percatándose que no la había invitado a tomar asiento y que sin duda, había sido bastante grosera con ella. Cierto, era su derecho de hermana velar por el idiota congestionado emocional de su mellizo, pero… como que la volcán también estaba metida en ese problema y sus sentimientos eran bastante frágiles por lo visto. Se mordió el labio.

"… y me quejo que Apolo no es asertivo." Se reclamó a sí misma, masajeándose las sienes. "Touma, ¿crees que metí mucho las patas?"

"Solo hasta las rodillas, Arte. ¿Quieres que vaya detrás de ella?"

"No… Si fuera yo, querría estar sola. Además…" Artemisa suspiró. "Supongo que estará bien."

Touma se encogió de hombros. Contó hasta diez, como esperando algo de su luna hermosa.

"¿Podrías asegurarte que al menos llega a casa?" Añadió la diosa.

"Claro. Voy." Dijo mientras se disponía a salir, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Artemisa le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Cercanías de las Estancias de Apolo.**

 _En esos momentos._

¡Claro! Que a ella la partiera un rayo. Total solo era un molesto volcán, un efecto secundario del plan de gloria del fabuloso Apolo. ¿Qué tenía que meterse el solecito? En serio, no recordaba haber pedido ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera para que la sacaran del sello maldito aquél. ¿Qué se metían los dioses en sus asuntos? Todo lo que le había pasado no podía estar más lejos de su órbita de influencia, pero ¡Claaaaaaaaaaaro! Al menos atisbo de amenaza al poder de los inmortales, **¡PAH, DRAMA!** , tenían que meter las narices y enviar a su campeón.

Al menos no habían enviado a Athena. ¡Nada contra la diosa! Todo lo contrario. De hecho, si bien no conocía a la actual encarnación, sí había conocido a las dos anteriores y hasta bien le habían caído. Era buena persona, eso no se discutía, pero esa tendencia al drama de la diosa de la sabiduría y guerra justa la ponía nerviosa.

Lola resopló para quitarse las ganas de llorar de frustración. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una volcán como ella para salir del Olimpo e ir a romperle el cráneo al muy maldito que había arruinado su vida? Se miró las manos, sintiendo los dedos muy helados. ¡No era una desvalida! No necesitaba ayuda, ¡Podía ella sola con esa carga! Reprimió un puchero…

Ella también sufría.

Sentía como si tuviera una estaca clavada en lo profundo del pecho, que impedía que sus emociones circularan y salieran por la vía de menor resistencia. Y eso se arrastraba desde hacía tanto tiempo. No recordaba haber estado sellada, pero sí el nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el pecho que la acompañaba desde que viera el torturado cadáver de Kelam colgando de aquella pared, y que ni siquiera su poderosa erupción de 1883 pudo disipar. Despertar y descubrir que Guntur aún la acechaba no hacía nada por calmar sus nervios, y estar bajo la protección de dioses poderosos no aliviaba su angustia. Estaba lejos de casa, sin redes de apoyo, casada con un extraño y entre desconocidos que más se preocupaban de su esposo que de ella. ¿Y en serio temían que un volcán como ella fuera a romperle el corazón?

¿Y el suyo qué?

Al menos estaba a salvo. El que Apolo tuviera su corazón bajo su resguardo le aseguraba que Guntur nunca lo obtendría. Mientras él no supiera tal cosa significaba que ella podía atraerlo a su volcán en donde podría hacer erupción, que si bien no sería tan poderosa, sin duda acabaría con el devorador… y también con ella misma.

No podría resistir o controlar la erupción sin su corazón.

Ella se iría, saldría de la vida de Apolo y él podría reiniciarla. ¿Qué le importaba a un dios como él la muerte de un volcán como ella?

"¿Qué hiciste Kelam? ¿Te vengas de mi por la tortura que sufriste?" Murmuró con tristeza.

Lola se sentó en el suelo, junto a una pequeña laguna. Sin querer queriendo se había adentrado en el bosque sagrado del Olimpo, pero no fijó su mirada en su reflejo, sino que la perdió entre los árboles, el bucólico paisaje, que más que tranquilizarla, la agobiaba por momentos. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se sentaron junto a ella.

"Touma me dijo que estabas por aquí." Le dijo Apolo con calma. "Te estaba buscando. No te ofendas, solo quería saber si querrías almorzar conmigo sin el resto de mi familia."

El dios le sonrió con gentileza. Ciertamente él era el primero en estar molesto por la situación a la que los habían forzado, pero al mismo tiempo quería tender puentes de comunicación entre él y su esposa, cosa que le estaba resultando prácticamente imposible. Una conversación con Phantasos, una pelea con Huitzilopochtli, un chanclazo de parte su madre y un inesperado consejo de Hera ( _"¡Solo conversa con ella! No estoy diciendo que se hagan amantes, pero sí que sean cordiales"_ ) habían logrado que se le ocurriera la idea de invitarla a almorzar. Conversar un poco, saber algo más de ella, saber que tenían en común y compartir un poco de sí mismo con la volcán.

Era su esposa, si bien no la había elegido, se supone que tenía que tener complicidad con ella, o al menos… Argh. No lo sabía. ¡Encima tenía su corazón! El destino había decretado que él, Apolo, debía proteger aquella fuente de poder y evitar que cayera en las manos del devorador de volcanes, sin mencionar que tenía que matarlo antes que se tornara aún más peligroso para el planeta. Nunca se imaginó que en el trayecto encontraría una esposa.

¿No se supone que debería estar enamorado? Claro que sí, pero no en este caso. Dicen que el amor llegaba después, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sabía que este matrimonio sería temporal y por mucho que le doliera, al menos le gustaría tener un buen recuerdo. En serio, podía superar el prejuicio que tenía contra los volcanes, incluso anularlo si se decidía, pero cada vez que intentaba conversar con ella, acercarse o tener gestos de amistad con ella… Krakatoa ponía una pared entre ambos, o un abismo, que lo desanimaba a seguir intentándolo.

… aunque tenía que reconocer que eso apelaba a su lado conquistador de una manera diferente a como le había pasado con Phantasos hacía unos meses. Por lo visto, las chicas independientes le atraían.

"No quiero interrumpir tu rutina, esposo. Ve con tu familia."

"También eres mi familia. Y hasta ahora no hemos cruzado si no algunas palabras."

"Varias discusiones, gruñidos, una boda forzada y ¿cómo olvidar a Guntur?"

"¡No es malo! Sin quererlo ni buscarlo, ya tenemos algunas cosas en común." Apolo le sonrió coqueto, pero Lola lo miró perpleja. "Sé que no soy tu tipo, pero, ¿no podríamos ser amigos al menos?"

Lola no contestó. No quería responder una pregunta así, aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor (aunque le ardiese el orgullo), no era mala idea que al menos su esposo fuera su amigo. Para cuando todo acabara hasta podría asegurarse que nadie profanase su tumba. ¡Pobre sujeto! Ella sería una más en su lista de traumas. Eso como que no le gustaba.

Bah. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar si bajaba las defensas? Era su marido, por último llevarse bien con él. ¿O no?

Estaba media muerta del miedo, lo admitía.

"Supongo que tiene razón, aunque no es fácil tener la amistad de un volcán."

"¿Lo dices por esa tendencia a ser explosivos?"

"En parte. Me llama la atención el súbito interés por mi amistad, esposo."

"A mí también, pero no lo voy a resistir. Después de todo, tengo tu corazón: quisiera conocer un poco de ti para saber exactamente con qué estoy lidiando."

"¿Siempre en la búsqueda de la verdad, o no, dios del conocimiento?" Preguntó con una sonrisa bastante bonita, ya resignada a dar su brazo a torcer y hacer amistad con Apolo.

"¡Nunca lo dudes!" Apolo hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia una dirección en específico. "Estamos cerca de mis estancias. Vamos: creo que alcanzamos a tomar un café antes de almorzar."

La suave expresión de Lola se entristeció de pronto. Algo dentro de ella se agitaba con angustia cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de crear rutinas o familiaridad con su nuevo entorno. Mientras menos se encariñase, menos posibilidades tendría Guntur de destruir aquello a lo que tomara afecto. No quería una repetición de lo ocurrido con Kelam, por mucho que el devorador no pudiera tocar a Apolo o al resto de estos dioses olímpicos. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en el suelo.

"¿Qué te pasa, mujer?" Preguntó Apolo muy triste: no le gustaba ver así a Lola. Se mordió el labio. "No es obligación que vengas. Y no pasa nada si te niegas a venir conmigo. Puedo comprenderlo."

"No lo vas a comprender. No puedo ir, te arruinaría el almuerzo…"

Lola se fijó en sus manos y comenzó jugar con sus dedos. Volvía a levantar una pared entre ella y Apolo y el dios bajó también la mirada, sin saber si sentirse ofendido o no. Su esposa no quería conocerlo, no quería estar cerca de él. ¿Tan repulsivo lo veía? Pero si el otro día en la palestra lo había babeado. ¡Se había dado cuenta! A la lejanía había visto sus ojos de colegiala avergonzada… quizás… quizás…

"Esposa. ¿Qué es lo que anhelas?"

"Ir a casa. Extraño mi volcán." Dijo con toda la honestidad.

"Acá estás protegida…"

"Pero estoy atrapada. No pedí la protección de nadie. ¡Que pase lo que tenga que pasar!, mi corazón está a salvo contigo. Solo soy daño colateral. ¡Quiero irme a casa!"

"Allá no te puedo proteger…"

"Ya estás protegiendo lo que te ordenó el destino." Lola se volvió a Apolo suplicante, juntando las manos. "Por favor, deja que me vaya a casa. Mientras antes salga de aquí, mejor para los dos; ¡déjame desaparecer de tu vida!"

A Apolo se le comprimió el corazón y por momentos montó en cólera, pero rápidamente dejó caer los hombros. Esta situación no la había buscado ninguno de los dos, ahí no había amor que valiera y si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que no podía retener a nadie contra su voluntad sin desencadenar una desgracia. Tragó saliva, y con ello el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta, del cual no se había percatado.

Si amas… debes dejar ir.

"Ve tranquila… yo me encargo de Guntur."

Lola abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad y por instantes tuvo una sonrisa tan amplia y dulce que le robó un par de respiraciones. No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarla, pues así como llegó se fue, y además la volcán lo abrazó con toda su fuerza antes de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, rumbo a la salida, dejándolo allí con una inesperada angustia en el corazón.

En serio. Esto de las relaciones no era lo suyo.

Mejor se conseguía una mascota.

O una planta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Heridas Tercas_**

 _…_ _La volcán estaba apoyada contra una roca y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la piel muy pálida. Jadeaba con dificultad y parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle sujetar su costado derecho con ambas manos. Sangraba profusamente y tanto Marcelina como Alicia intentaban recostar a Lola en el suelo para ver cómo podían…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Lola ha vengado el honor de todos quienes hemos sido troleados por Eros. Las plumas que le arrancó las vende como souvenirs, por si acaso. Muy hijo de Ares será, pero lo belicoso le dura mucho menos que sus rencores, así que les aseguro que no los va a volver a molestar… además Anteros y Psique consideran a Apolo y Lola bajo su jurisdicción. De todos modos, Afrodita tomará cartas en el asunto. Por cierto, Lola está bien asustada por estas extrañas sensaciones que su esposo le está provocando. Ella no es el ejemplo de madurez tampoco y debe haberle quedado algún trauma con esto de crear lazos emocionales con otros. Apolo… también está cambiando y Artemisa… también mete las patas, pero nunca de mala intención. ¡Hay que tenerles paciencia! Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

El corazón de una persona es lo más valioso que tiene, **Yamid** , así que siempre los he visto como joyas. Claro, unos están mejor cuidados que otros, algunos han sido arruinados y otros relucen de formas especiales. Cuidar el corazón de otra persona, tenerlo entre tus manos, es una responsabilidad enorme: yo tampoco soy capaz de cuidar un corazón, demasiada responsabilidad. Apolo tiene que irse con mucho cuidado. Sobre la flecha… Lola la derritió con su cosmo, por eso nunca le hizo daño. ¿En la escala de uno a diez? Supongo que seis y medio o siete. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Himeneo:** (en griego antiguo Ὑμέναιος), también llamado Himen, era un dios de las ceremonias de matrimonio, inspirador de las fiestas y las canciones. De acuerdo a las versiones, puede ser hijo de Dionisos y Afrodita en unas, o de Apolo con alguna de las Musas en otras. _Himeneo_ es también un género de poesía lírica griega cantada durante la procesión de la novia a la casa del novio en la que se apelaba al dios, en contraste el _epitalamio_ , que se cantaba en el umbral nupcial. Se suponía que este dios asistía a todas las bodas. Si no lo hacía, entonces el matrimonio resultaría desastroso, y por esto los griegos corrían vivamente gritando su nombre.

Presidió muchas de las bodas de los mitos griegos, para todas las deidades y sus descendientes.


	9. Cap 8: Heridas Tercas

_Lola solo quería salir del Olimpo y regresar a su volcán para llorar a gusto y planear mejor su venganza, pero digamos que Guntur se le atravesó en el camino antes de lo esperado y casi se la cena. Apolo se ve inesperadamente en una carrera por salvar su vida, llegando al extremo de llevarla al Inframundo para ganar minutos extras. Guntur planea algo…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Heridas Tercas**

 **Parque Nacional Monte Olimpo.**

 _16 de septiembre. 16:19 horas._

Lola no se detuvo mucho a pensar luego que Apolo le dijera que podía irse. No supo por qué lo hizo o porqué notó ese brillito en sus ojos al verle por última vez antes de echarse a correr. Tuvo que reconocer que el dios se veía guapo, pero tanta tristeza en su mirada no cuadraba exactamente con él. Sin embargo no se detuvo a pensar en eso, solo corrió: tomó su oportunidad antes que Apolo cambiara de opinión y le impidiera salir del Olimpo. Atravesó las puertas hacia la montaña terrenal apenas dándole las gracias a las Horas que la dejaron pasar, gritándole todo tipo de recomendaciones y deseándole un buen viaje.

¡Tan lindas ellas!, pero no les prestó atención alguna.

Lola solo corrió, y corrió y corrió hasta que se perdió. Bajó por la pendiente del Olimpo a toda carrera, haciendo equilibrio con sus brazos, cosa que no se supone que debía hacer por el peligro que dicha maniobra implicaba. Correr cuesta abajo, después de todo, es de las cosas más imprudentes que se pueden hacer mientras se baja una montaña, pero no le importó. No se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a la línea de los árboles, y solo tras encontrar refugio junto a un pino de aspecto imponente se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

Se revisó la herida de la pierna, la cual apenas había sangrado unas cuántas gotas con el esfuerzo hecho. Se revisó los talones y se frotó las manos, para hacer circular la sangre. Miró a su alrededor, tanto el camino hecho como las probables rutas que podía tomar y, al reconocer su entorno, decidió alejarse lo que más pudo de allí. Como mucho, habrá descansado unos diez minutos antes de echarse a correr de nuevo.

¡Quería ir a casa! Y lo lograría.

Tomó el camino más complicado que pudo. El esfuerzo le tomó horas, pero al menos su rastro iba a quedar cubierto o muy complicado de seguir o deshacer. La mente de Lola se ocupaba en interponer todos los obstáculos que pudiera entre ella y el Olimpo (en caso que Apolo cambiara de opinión), para así poder tener una ruta libre hasta la costa, en donde podría orientarse mejor y poder encontrar la falla geológica más cercana que le permitiera adentrarse en la corteza terrestre y bajar hasta el magma, para así poder viajar por esa vía hasta su volcán en Indonesia. Eso solo le tomaría unas pocas horas y si tenía suerte, en tres días volvería a…

 **"¡MUÉRETE!"**

Guntur sin duda no debió haber gritado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lola tuvo el segundo exacto para esquivar el zarpazo de su enemigo, lanzar su propio golpe y retroceder a trastabillones. Cayó sobre su espalda y el devorador se le lanzó encima. Lola rodó fuera de alcance y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando incluso a patear a Guntur en el estómago antes de echarse a correr.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, perra loca?"

Lola se giró sobre sus talones justo a tiempo y enfrentó a Guntur con una gélida mirada. El sujeto se pasó la lengua por los labios y estiró sus garras, haciendo como que la acariciaba.

"Tanta ropa que usas encima, no dejas que vea lo importante."

"No tienes nada que ver." Siseó Lola entre dientes.

"Cuando seas mía no dejaré que uses telas sobre tu piel…"

"¡Primero Me Mato Antes de Permitir Tal Cosa!"

"Entonces cuando tu cadáver sea mío, no lo vestiré."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar un cadáver que puedas profanar?"

Guntur comenzó a girar alrededor de Lola, como si se tratase de un lobo que busca la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarse sobre su presa. Lola más que nunca sabía que no podía perderlo de vista, así que comenzó a girar sobre su eje conforme Guntur le daba vueltas. Fue cuando notó que tenía quemaduras en los antebrazos y por toda la piel visible. No eran heridas provocadas por fuego, sino por químicos.

"¿Ves lo que provocas, volcán?" Le preguntó Guntur. "¿Ves lo que ha pasado conmigo desde que no sales de tu torre, _Rapunzel_?"

"Yo no te hecho nada. Pero me alegra ver esas quemadas." Lola entrecerró los ojos.

No quiso preguntar el origen de esas quemaduras, pues lo intuía. En teoría, Guntur no se podía acercar al Olimpo debido a la energía divina y fumadas de ese estilo, por lo que suponía que había intentado acercarse de todas maneras, aun si eso le provocaba esas lesiones, y pagado las consecuencias.

"No me hables así, mi vida, yo solo quiero estar contigo. No tienes que morir… solo entrégame tu corazón." Guntur se pasó una garra por los labios y se metió los dedos a la boca. "Sé mi mascota: nunca he tenido una volcán a mi merced."

"Prefiero la alternativa." Dijo Lola asqueada.

"¿Qué te arranque todas las tripas mientras te saco el corazón del pecho? Suena atractivo."

Lola encendió su cosmo y lo embistió con una sucesión de golpes y patadas que por momentos lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando Guntur comenzó a devolverle el favor, Lola lo atacó con vapor hirviendo y golpeó una última vez, antes de echarse a correr de nuevo. Por lo visto resultó, pues la volcán no percibió que su atacante la siguiese, pero por precaución no se detuvo, sino que siguió corriendo a todo lo que le daban los pies. Esto se habrá extendido por unos quince minutos. Jadeando por aire, Lola se detuvo y paseó su nerviosa mirada por su entorno.

"¿Dónde estás, desgraciado?" Gruñó entre dientes y cada vez más histérica. ¡El bosque estaba demasiado silencioso! No podía quedarse quieta, no podía. ¡Tenía que…!

 **SWISSSH.**

Guntur la sujetó del pelo y la giró, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Lucía una sádica y feliz expresión, mientras Lola tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y parecía haber perdido todos los colores del rostro. Se puso escuchar un macabro sonido cuando la criatura quitó su garra del abdomen de Krakatoa.

"De la manera difícil, entonces." Le dijo Guntur mientras levantaba la ensangrentada mano para acariciarle la mejilla y la sujetaba por el mentón. "Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir."

"Nunca." Gruñó Lola a duras penas, mientras un hilillo de sangre le salía desde la comisura de sus labios.

"Vas a Ver Como terminas gritando mi… ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

Un brazo sujetó a Guntur en una llave y se produjo un sonido similar a carne friéndose. Apolo lo apartó de Lola con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo arrojó al suelo, en donde alcanzó a patearlo.

"¡Aléjate de mi esposa!" Gruñó con voz seca mientras avanzaba con el cosmo encendido. Desde el suelo, Guntur lo miró lleno de pánico.

"¡NO ES TU ESPOSA! **ES MÍA**."

"No, no lo es. Sí, es **mi esposa** , marrano infeliz."

Apolo se preparó para darle un puñetazo a Guntur, pero este tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara. Eso en sí no iba a detener a un dios, pero lo distrajo lo suficiente como para poder encender su cosmo y desaparecer como el cobarde que era. Apolo, para nada contento, inflamó su cosmo de tal manera que toda criatura en los alrededores, fuese animal o vegetal, se encogió de susto y pareció señalar por donde huía Guntur: despavorido cerro abajo. Invocó entonces un orbe de energía y lo iba a lanzar en su dirección cuando…

"¡SEÑOR!" Marcelina lo llamó con urgencia. Junto a ella, otra sibila de nombre Alicia trataba de hacer reaccionar a Lola, dándole palmaditas en las mejillas.

La volcán estaba apoyada contra una roca y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la piel muy pálida. Jadeaba con dificultad y parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle sujetar su costado derecho con ambas manos, justo por debajo del pecho. Sangraba profusamente y tanto Marcelina como Alicia intentaban recostar a Lola en el suelo para ver cómo podían detener la hemorragia. Apolo apretó los dientes y su estómago le dio un vuelco extraño al ver que la volcán se veía realmente adolorida y asustada.

"Agustín, Joost." Gruñó alertando a los dos apolíneos que lo habían seguido y que lo miraban con atención. "Sigan al maldito y asegúrense de mantenerlo lejos."

"¡Señor!"

"¡Así se hará!"

Los aludidos no esperaron por mayores instrucciones y salieron en pos de Guntur. Apolo recorrió las seis zancadas que lo separaban de su esposa. Cuando llegó junto a ella, sus sibilas habían logrado que al menos se sentara en el suelo, pero no lograban que les mostrara la herida. Lola jadeaba asustada, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y evidentemente adolorida. Apolo se agachó junto a ella, le despejó algunos cabellos de la cara y la instó a mirarlo con más gentileza de la esperada.

"Krakatoa, ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?" Preguntó preocupado. "Estás a salvo, pero deja que revisemos la herida…"

"Me… m-me vo-voy a d-ddesan-desangrar…"

"No si puedo evitarlo. ¡Pero dinos que pasó!" Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, añadió con la voz más suave que pudo sacar. Puso su mano encima de las de ella. "Déjame ver qué te hizo. Si no, no puedo curarte…"

Las manos de la volcán temblaban bajo las suyas y era evidente que su sistema luchaba con ferocidad contra el veneno paralizante, pero su mujer no se rendía, por mucho que su resistencia fuera en vano. Lola no podía explicar exactamente qué le había pasado: Cuando Guntur la había sorprendido y sujetado del cabello, aprovechó ese momentos de enterrarle sus garras en el costado con todo y veneno paralizante. El mismo que estaba haciendo efecto ahora: Apolo pudo ver de primera mano cómo los ojos sin pupilas de Lola parecían apagarse, segundos antes que cerrara los párpados y relajara la musculatura. Perdió la conciencia, producto del dolor, el veneno y la pérdida de sangre. Esto lo aprovecharon en seguida para recostarla en el suelo.

"¡Con cuidado!"

Rápidamente le arrancaron las capas de ropa que tenía hasta descubrirle el abdomen, descubriendo en el acto cuatro orificios que señalaban los puntos por donde las garras habían entrado. Apolo entró en modo médico y rápidamente le puso las manos encima para ver los daños internos que tenía…

"¡Maldito sea ese infeliz!"

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Alicia. "¿Qué tan grave es?"

"Tiene cuatro entradas punzantes." Explicó el dios, mostrando aquellos puntos usando su propia mano como ejemplo. "Esta de aquí no hizo daño, estas dos de aquí son muy serias, pero ésta de acá es la más grave de todas." Apolo rápidamente le impuso las manos. "No hay tiempo que perder."

Por lo general, Apolo solo usaba sus poderes curativos en casos de emergencias muy especiales y graves, en donde no tuviera otra opción posible. Evitaba esa alternativa a toda costa si podía aplicar un tratamiento, ya fuese con heridas o enfermedades. Estaba convencido de la efectividad de los mismos y de que de esa forma el organismo se recuperaba mucho mejor. En este caso, no obstante, no había tiempo para procedimientos ni nada: era hora de aplicar cosmo. Y eso hizo.

"Marcelina, sujétale las piernas; Alicia, la cabeza, tal como te enseñé el otro día. ¡En ángulo leve!" Ordenó veloz, mientras ponía sus propios dedos en los orificios de entrada. "Esto no debería tardar mucho…"

Apolo tomó aire y dejó que su cosmo se encendiera e irradiase hacia el interior de la herida de su esposa. Por momentos pareció surtir efecto, pues la hemorragia disminuyó notoriamente, pero antes de poder cantar victoria una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeó la mano de Apolo y le devolvió todo el poder de sanación que había invertido en aquella herida.

"¡¿Pero Qué…?!" Exclamó Alicia soltando la cabeza de Lola y cubriéndose la boca.

"¡Señor Apolo! ¿Está usted bien?" Preguntó Marcelina con urgencia. Sus dos sibilas lo miraban asustadas.

El dios miró incrédulo hacia la herida de Lola, que volvía a sangrar como si nada. Por alguna razón sintió los dedos fríos, pero volvió a intentar curarla al menos unas tres veces más, con el mismo resultado, y pese a las advertencias de sus sibilas. Lola simplemente no se curaba, y en vista de eso comenzó a aplicar todos los tratamientos de emergencia que se le ocurrían. ¿Qué brujería era esta? ¡Nunca antes se había visto imposibilitado de curar a otro ser vivo! Se alarmó cuando notó los signos vitales de Lola bajando rápidamente.

"¡El Señor Hefestos!" Exclamó de pronto Marcelina. "Él conoce mejor a los volcanes, quizás sabe algo." Sugirió asustada. Apolo parpadeó sorprendido. "No me mire así: usted trajo su celular, ¿Verdad? Porque no lo tengo entre mis contactos…"

"Alicia, tengo el celular en el bolsillo derecho. Sácalo y llama a Hefestos. ¡Y lo pones en el altavoz!"

Alicia, con inusual destreza, obedeció la orden de Apolo, y una vez que hubo marcado a Hefestos sostuvo el celular a buena distancia. Para aumentar el suspenso el dios herrero se tardó tanto en responder, que la llamada cayó al buzón de voz al menos dos veces antes que por fin conectasen.

 _"¿Y ese milagro que me llamas?"_ Preguntó el dios gruñendo. De fondo se escuchaba la actividad de la forja.

"¡Hefestos! ¿Qué Tienes El Celular de Adorno Que No Lo Respondías? ¡Es Una **%$# &** Emergencia!"

 _"Te escuchas raro, Apolo, ¿Estás con mala señal? Te he dicho un millón de veces que evites las laderas del…"_

"¡Estás en el altavoz!" Exclamó de mal humor. "Es una emergencia. Tengo las manos ocupadas en este momento y…"

 _"¡Más vale que no estés haciendo alguna cochinada como la última vez que me llamaste ebrio!"_ Rezongó Hefestos con voz de circunstancias.

"¡No es el momento! Necesito que respondas algo…"

 _"¿Se te perdieron las llaves de tu casa otra vez? Vale, en seguida envío un cerrajero a…"_

"¡Deja de Interrumpir, Maldita Sea!" Exclamó Apolo con tanta vehemencia que Hefestos tragó saliva. "Guntur le clavó las garras a Krakatoa en el abdomen y no puedo sanarla. ¡Mis poderes rebotan!" Explicó mientras hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para detener la hemorragia e intentar sanarla, pese a que no resultaba. "Creo que dijiste que los volcanes son inmortales hasta que los matan. ¡Si sigue perdiendo sangre a ese ritmo, SE VA A MORIR!" Alertó cada vez más aprensivo.

 _"¡¿Qué rebotan tus…?!"_ Hefestos se tragó dos respiraciones seguidas. _"¿Acaso Lola está inconsciente?"_

"¿Aeeersss? ¡¿Qué Fue Lo Que Dije?!" Ladró Apolo impaciente. "¡No des vueltas, Hefestos! ¡Dime por qué no puedo curar al Krakatoa!" _¿Y por qué le dices Lola?_ Hubiera querido añadir algo celosillo, pero se contuvo. No era el momento.

 _"Uy. Estamos Sensibles."_ Bufó Hefestos. _"¿Está inconsciente dices?"_

 **"¡QUÉ SÍ!"**

 _"Entonces nada de lo que hagas con tus poderes la curará_." Explicó Hefestos casi con miedo. Apolo sintió que se le helaban las manos. _"Atiéndela de la forma tradicional. Solo cuando recupere la consciencia tus poderes surtirán efecto, antes no."_ Explicó con voz suave. _"Mejor te dejo y así trabajas sin distracciones. ¡Lamento no ser de más ayuda!"_

 **"¡ &%$#~%∑π≠€¥!"** Exclamó Apolo, en clara referencia a Guntur. "Nada contra ti, Hefestos. Es el mundo el que me irrita. ¡Gracias!"

Apolo le hizo una señal a Alicia para que colgara y por un momento dirigió su mirada a la cima del Olimpo. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido: si bien en la mini clínica que tenía en sus estancias tenía todos los recursos para lidiar con heridos graves, subir con un paciente en el estado en que estaba Lola podría ser muy contraproducente, el ambiente estaba cargado de tanto misticismo que un organismo debilitado como el de su esposa podría no soportar aquella exigencia y sucumbir. Cierto que antes había atendido inmortales que habían sufrido percances de todo tipo en y fuera del Olimpo, y a ellos el cambio de ambiente apenas les afectaba, pero la gran diferencia radicaba en que ellos consumían ambrosía muy regularmente… y Lola nunca la había probado.

Conste, en el Inframundo ocurría lo mismo, pero por alguna razón el ambiente místico en el reino de los difuntos era mucho más amable y propicio para tratar enfermos y heridos graves. Quizás se debía a que se estaba más cerca de la muerte, nadie lo sabía, pero pasaba. ¡Ah, los pequeños grandes misterios de la existencia! Pero Apolo no estaba para meditar al respecto en esos momentos. Además, sabía que la enfermería que estaban instalando en Giudecca estaba prácticamente funcionando y que…

… Rea Laurens estaba visitándola en estos momentos. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Valía la pena intentarlo!

"Señoritas, tenemos que improvisar un vendaje y estabilizar a la paciente como podamos lo más rápido posible. ¡Me la llevo al Inframundo!"

"¡¿Señor?!" Exclamaron ambas, una sorprendida y la otra a medio espantar. "¿Por qué el Inframundo y no el Olimpo?" Añadió Alicia muy aprensiva. No le gustaba ir a hasta los dominios de Hades. Le llegó un zape de Marcelina.

"¿Osas cuestionar al señor Apolo, impía?" Gruñó Marcelina, mirando bien feo a Alicia. Apolo bufó molesto, pero optó por dejar pasar el comentario.

"Alicia, adelántate y ve al Inframundo. Adviérteles en la enfermería que voy con un paciente de nivel rojo. Busca a la doctora Rea Laurens, debería estar ahí en estos momentos con Thanatos. ¡Corre!"

Alicia, aunque no le gustaba ir al Inframundo, asintió y echó a correr lo más rápido posible. Marcelina intercambió una mirada con Apolo y se mordió el labio.

"¿Cree que resulte, señor?"

"Vale la pena intentarlo." Apolo chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer su equipo de emergencia, junto con una camilla de madera. "¡De prisa! No tenemos tiempo que perder."

La sibila asintió nerviosa y se abocó junto con el dios a la tarea de preparar lo más rápido posible a la volcán para su transporte.

A ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **Yacimiento Arqueológico de Dion. Municipio de Dion–Olimpo. Grecia.**

 _16 de septiembre. 20:32 horas._

¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía ese malnacido a interrumpir su festín?! O a enviar a esos molestos **PIOJOS** tras él. ¡¿Cómo osaban quitarle su premio cuando lo tenía tan cerca y al alcance de sus manos?! Todavía podía sentir la textura de la sangre de Krakatoa en sus dedos, mientras recordaba cómo se había sentido su piel cuando le atravesó la carne. Había sido una emboscada preciosa y la había tenido a su merced, tal como quería. Bien la hubiera besado si no lo hubieran interrumpido. La piel todavía le ardía ahí donde Apolo lo sujetó, tal como si le hubieran echado ácido encima.

"¡No es su esposa! ¡Es **MI MUJER**! Nadie más que yo le puede poner las garras encima."

Guntur dejó escapar un pulso de cosmo y derribó un árbol y una pared cercana. De poco le importaba que estuviera dentro de un recinto arqueológico y que el trozo de pared que había sufrido las consecuencias de su frustración era, precisamente, patrimonial. Solo tenía más de 2.200 años de antigüedad, pero ¿a él de qué le importaba?

Las copas de los árboles parecieron agitarse con el viento, pero Guntur encorvó la espalda y giró la cabeza hacia arriba. Siseó enseñando los dientes y retrocedió. Desde hacía horas que los apolíneos que Apolo había enviado tras él, Agustín y Joost, le daban caza. Eran implacables en su persecución y cada vez que lo habían tenido a la vista, no dudaron en atacarlo. Sus poderes estaban bastante equilibrados entre los tres, ninguno era más fuerte que el otro, pero ellos eran dos y él estaba en franca desventaja. Si esos se decidían bien que podrían derrotarlo, pero no iba a darles esa oportunidad. Guntur no se podía enfrentar a Apolo, pero sí a sus apolíneos. Quería aplastarlos, destrozarlos y profanarlos de tal suerte que nunca más nadie quisiera hacerle frente.

Cuando obtuviera el poder de Krakatoa, se encargaría de darles caza y matarlos uno por uno. Solo necesitaba paciencia o encontrar la manera de entrar al Olimpo sin que la energía de la montaña y residencia de los dioses lo atacara y mantuviera lejos. ¡Llevaba semanas intentando entrar a buscar a su amada Krakatoa! Pero cada vez que se acercaba más de lo prudente, sentía como si lo sumergieran en ácido.

Hablando de Lola…

"¿Cómo se atreve esa perra loca a serme infiel? ¿Acaso no aprendió de Kelam? **ES MÍA, NO DE ÉL. ¡NO ES SU ESPOSA!** ¡Es mía! Mía y de nadie más. Mía para devorar de la forma que me plazca." Guntur entrecerró los ojos. "¿Acaso busca placer con ese infame? ¿Será una etapa? ¡Es a mí a quien debería amar! No a Kelam, no a ese dios infame. **¡ES MÍA!** "

Guntur pateó el suelo con una pierna, antes de azotarlo varias veces con sus propias manos, en un gesto que parecía simiesco incluso. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, notando su mano izquierda, aún manchada con la sangre de Lola. Tal como si estuviera observando algo hermoso, levantó sus dedos y los olfateó casi con ternura, lamiendo la sangre seca casi con adoración.

"Eres mía, Lola preciosa, ¡te haré mía antes de devorarte!" Murmuró con tanta decisión que bien parecía que hacía un juramento. La criatura miró en dirección del Olimpo, el cuál a esas alturas ya no se podía ver a causa de la noche.

"Si tan solo no existiera esa barrera mística que protege al Olimpo." Gruñó para sus adentros. "Si tan solo… pudiera eliminar a… quien produce esa barrera…" Guntur sonrió siniestramente. "Por supuesto. ¡Solo tengo que atacar al espíritu de la montaña!"

Entrecerró los ojos… y se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Enfermería.**

 _16 de septiembre. 23:12 horas._

Definitivamente no había sido mala idea poner ahí ese sofá. Rea Laurens y Apolo estaban echados, bastante agotados. La tarde que habían tenido fue bastante interesante (por decirlo de alguna manera), pero había rendido buenos frutos. Cierto, estaban molidos de cansancio, pero a juicio de Rea siempre que se salvaba una vida, se compensaban todos los malos ratos.

"Deberías pensar en un cambio de nombre: Te confundo con mi abuelita." Comentó Apolo sin dejar de mirar al techo.

"Me lo han dicho, supongo que me toca pensar en un nombre artístico cuando esté entre ustedes."

"No es mala idea." Apolo la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa cansada. "¿Cuándo piensa Kairós llevarte al Olimpo para presentarte en sociedad?" Preguntó incluso amable. Rea se encogió de hombros.

"Kairós no quiere que vaya al Olimpo. Y en lo personal me intimida un poco."

"Oh, ya veo. Creo que te comprendo en todo caso." Apolo suspiró y miró al techo. "Cuando te decidas a ir, me avisas y te ayudo con los preparativos. Te lo debo por tu ayuda hoy."

"No lo hice por obtener favores: solo respondí a mi vocación." Dijo Rea muy sincera. "Hice un juramento: nunca ignoraré a nadie que necesite de mi experiencia." Apolo sonrió satisfecho.

"¡Excelente respuesta!" Exclamó Apolo guiñándole el ojo. La mujer tuvo la sensación que se había ganado un protector más en el Olimpo. Eso la cohibió un poco.

De verdad que había hecho su trabajo por vocación, no por los aplausos y ganar favores.

Rea Laurens, desde que se enterase que era una diosa, llevaba varias semanas tratando de conectarse con su divinidad interna. Si bien Kairós no la había dejado sola y se había convertido en una constante en su vida, no digamos que era de mucha ayuda a la hora de socializar con otros dioses. El dios era muy reacio a que su hija se mezclara con los olímpicos y no ocultaba en lo absoluto su malestar por el interés que Rea estaba mostrando. Muy a regañadientes le enseñaba a su pequeña cómo usar su cosmo de la manera apropiada y a cada oportunidad que tenía, trataba de desviar sus intereses hacia temas menos _olímpicos_.

No lo malinterpreten: solo quería lo mejor para su hija y temía por lo que los demás dioses del panteón pudieran hacerle. No quería que Rea sufriera.

Por fortuna Thanatos suplía perfectamente los vacíos que dejaba Kairós, de manera tal que Rea no se alcanzaba a frustrar por falta de guía. Kairós se moría de celos, pero no podía hacer mucho: Su hija y la Muerte se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en un corto periodo de tiempo y por más que interviniera, no podía separarlos…

… al menos no sin enojar a Afrodita y Xochiquétzal. Esas dos cuando protegían a una pareja, eran bestiales.

Y sí, todavía eran amigos, aunque ya estaban dando señales ambiguas al respecto: solían almorzar juntos, cuchicheaban en complicidad más seguido, se les veía más alegres y hasta caminaban de la mano cada vez que tenían oportunidad. En cierta ocasión que Hades les señaló tal cosa, se soltaron como quien suelta una papa caliente. Sobra decir que todo el Inframundo, y medio hospital ya los shippeaba. Eran la comidilla de los chismes y muchos estaban bien pendientes de lo que pasaba entre ellos, esperando que _saltara la liebre_ , por decirlo de alguna manera.

Apolo había tenido un gran acierto con llevar a Lola al Inframundo. Desde hacía unos días que Rea se estaba tentando de comenzar a trabajar en aquella enfermería, primero algunas horas a ver cómo le iba antes de pensar en algo más permanente. La paga era buena y además estaba el bono añadido de que estaría más en contacto con el mundo divino. Justo aquél día Thanatos y Minos le estaban dando el tour por las instalaciones, próximas a ser inauguradas, cuando Alicia llegó corriendo advirtiendo de la inminente llegada de Apolo con Krakatoa.

Fue un buen ejercicio. Minutos después el dios sol se había manifestado en el Inframundo, llevando a Lola en una camilla de madera, ayudado por Marcelina y dos espectros que atinaron a asistirlos. El entrenamiento de Rea entró en acción y antes que se diera cuenta, entre los tres habían cambiado a Lola de camilla y tanto ella como Apolo comenzaron a atenderla y a controlar su estado con eficiencia. Incluso Minos y Thanatos se vieron como improvisados enfermeros al obedecer algunas de las órdenes de los dioses médicos, considerando que ellos eran los que sabían dónde estaban los suministros.

Tuvieron que intervenir a la volcán. Ahora esperaban que recuperase la conciencia para poder curarla más apropiadamente. Una vez que eso pasara, se regresarían al Olimpo.

Apolo se miró los brazos, pensando en todos los sucesos de aquella tarde. ¿Y si le decía a Lola que no caminara mucho al principio para poder llevarla en brazos? Es que tuvo la impresión que la mujer calzaría perfecto entre sus brazos y su corazón, si bien preocupado, latió de gusto al pensar en ello. ¿Sería una cosa del momento o algo más permanente? Quería averiguarlo.

Tenía ganas de cargar a Lola en sus brazos, atesorarla cerca suyo, quererla un poco más.

"Apolo… ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste esas imágenes sin ayuda del ecógrafo?"

"¿Huh?"

"Pusiste tu palma sobre las heridas de la paciente y con tu otra mano proyectaste las imágenes en la pared." Comentó Rea curiosa. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? También pusiste las manos de manera especial sobre ella para conseguir imágenes de sus órganos internos. También pude verlas. ¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"Oh. También puedes hacerlo. ¡Beneficios de ser un dios galeno!"

"¿Me enseñas cómo?"

Con una sonrisa cansada, Apolo asintió y se irguió en el sofá. Fue imitado por Rea, quien con curiosidad profesional le observó atenta.

"El primer caso es simple. Solo pones la mano encima del área que quieres ver y extiendes tu mano hacia alguna superficie que sirva como pantalla, pasas cosmo y listo." Explicó usando su rodilla como ejemplo. Rea se dejó asombrar, pero tomó nota mental de todo lo que veía. "Sobre el otro método, requiere algo de maña. Mira…" Comenzó a explicar Apolo con pedagógica calma. "Formas una letra _L_ con el pulgar y el índice de ambas manos, juntas los pulgares de este modo, tal como si estuvieras haciendo una pantallita. ¡Justo así!" Le explicó mientras le mostraba como hacerlo. "Luego reúne el cosmo ahí y solo debes pedir ver lo que necesitas. Huesos, tejidos, arterias…"

"Oh, ya veo…" Rea intentó el segundo método usando sus propias rodillas como ejemplo. No le resultó a la perfección, pero algo pudo sacar en limpio "Creo… creo… que no me resulta." Se quejó.

"Vas muy bien, no comas ansias. Debes practicar, eso es todo." Le dijo Apolo con paciencia. "Asclepios se tardó en aprender esto, y a Macaón todavía le cuesta un poco, y eso que es cirujano: no te preocupes… Cuando agarres práctica, puedes poner todo a colores y en HD si quieres, no tiene que ser monocromático."

"Pues me hace falta mucha práctica. ¡Lástima que no pueda hacer eso con mis pacientes!" Se lamentó Rea, sin dejar de intentarlo. Apolo se encogió de hombros.

"Créelo o no, uno se las arregla." Suspiró cansado, antes de echarse sobre el sofá. "Si gustas, puedo decirle a Macaón o Podalirio que te capaciten en medicina divina. Ya eres médico, y bastante buena por lo que pude ver. Solo tendrían que capacitarte en lo que no te enseñaron en la universidad, incluyendo esto." Apolo sonrió con travesura. "Aunque con estas imágenes, mejor le pides ayuda a Podalirio."

"Supongo que no es una mala idea. Lo pensaré." Agradeció Rea, preguntándose por donde andaría Thanatos. "Gracias por enseñarme esto. Deberías dar clases, es un buen desafío y eres bueno explicando." Añadió con calma. Apolo negó con la cabeza.

"Naaah. Tendría que subirme la edad y tengo mañas con eso." Comentó con calma. "Me gusta verme joven y bello."

"¡Figúrate! No me lo habría esperado de ti. A propósito, entiendo la urgencia de hace un rato, pero la próxima vez, ¿podrías ser menos intenso con la mensajería cósmica?" Preguntó haciendo alusión a que, cuando atendían a Lola, Apolo no dejó de bombardearla con mensajes de cosmo y con órdenes vocales. "Estoy apenas aprendiendo a usarla y me mareo mucho con los mensajes simples… ¿podrías ser menos agobiante la próxima vez?"

"Se te va a pasar conforme aprendas." Dijo el dios con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni cuenta se había dado que había hecho tal cosa. Entonces sonrió torcido. "Dile a Thanatos que te ayude a practicar. Seguro la Muerte se anima con la debida motivación." Le dijo enarcando traviesamente las cejas. Rea resopló molesta.

"Lo tendré en mente, Apolo _Iatros_." Rea se sopló el flequillo. "Sin hacerte ideas, que no pasa nada entre él y yo" Añadió con una buena dosis de pudorcito, y cierto sonrojo en el rostro.

"¿Entre quienes?" Preguntó de pronto Thanatos, quien venía caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Levantó las manos en señal de paz cuando Apolo lo miró feo. "Krakatoa sigue viva." Se apresuró en decir.

"Hablando del rey de Roma… ¡Thanatos!" Dijo Apolo, cambiando el tema en el acto. El dios de la muerte se acercó a los médicos y estiró la mano para ayudar a Rea a ponerse de pie, quien aceptó la ayuda sin siquiera cuestionársela.

"Krakatoa está empezando a despertar. O eso creo." Explicó con calma. Le sonrió a Rea cuando ésta terminó de levantarse, pero no le soltó la mano.

"Gracias Thanatos." Dijo Apolo, con los ojos grandes, antes de tomar a Rea del brazo. "Ven, luego te devuelvo con Thanatos. Te enseñaré a curar con cosmo."

"¡Oh! Supongo que no es mala idea."

Apolo no esperó mayor respuesta de la mujer y la llevó a rastras hacia el área de recuperación de aquella enfermería. Rea miró fugazmente hacia Thanatos antes de desaparecer tras la puerta: no era muy buena usando cosmo, le costaba calibrar la intensidad, pero se le hacía más fácil si _Giannis_ estaba con ella y así se lo hizo saber. El dios de la Muerte asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que su doctora había desaparecido.

Le gustaba ver la expresión que ponía cuando aprendía algo nuevo… pero más la sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando lo miraba justo después.

Estaba perdido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Hábitos Nocturnos_**

 _… Todavía no se explicaba bien qué lo había motivado a ir por Lola. Desde que la había dejado ir se había sentido muy taimado_ _,_ _su humor había desmejorado mucho y por algunas horas no hizo otra cosa sino odiarla por haberlo dejado solo; por existir y haberse casado con él, arruinando para siempre el recuerdo de su primera boda. En su berrinche no quiso almorzar y se dedicó a hervir rabia hasta que de pronto…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Por si se lo estaban preguntando, el Ares que he presentado en este fic es bastante diferente a lo que tenía en mente cuando comencé a escribir en este fandom. Ocurre que estoy algo influenciada por unos trabajos PRECIOSOS (y tristemente inconclusos) que encontré en la sección de Greek Mythology que tratan sobre el belicoso e incomprendido dios de la guerra… incluso por culpa de esos fics, mi cabecita comenzó a shippear a Ares con Athena. Pero en fin, eso no va a pasar en esta saga mía, así que no se espanten, pero de que me influenció un poco a favor del sujeto, lo hizo. Sobre lo que nos convoca, espero que el cameo de Rea y Thanatos les haya gustado. Lola estará bien, tal como dijo Hefestos, es cosa que recupere la consciencia para que Apolo pueda curarla por completo. De momento tendrá que conformarse tratándola de la manera tradicional. Nunca es malo, aunque Apolo quedó algo mal genio por eso: descubrió que ver a Lola herida le da indigestión e ira asesina contra el culpable. En serio, Apolo está a un pelo de transformar esta misión en algo personal. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Eros se buscó esa paliza, mi buen **Yamid**. Pero con eso nuestro honor ha quedado vengado, ahora solo falta que Lola salve el pescuezo y que comiencen a preocuparse más de ella. Aunque claro, nada como estar a punto de morir para llamar la atención. ¿Poner un buenómetro? Jejejeje, eso lo dejo a la imaginación. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Lola ha vengado nuestro honor, **Lina**. Me doy por satisfecha. Supongo que Eros tendrá que entrenar un poco más en las artes de la guerra si es que quiere hacerle frente a Lola, porque de otro modo no sacará mucho. De todas maneras, digamos que quedó curado de espanto y prefiere no molestarla nunca más en la vida. Y sí: Momo ha inundado de memes la cosmonet divina con la cuestión. Sí, Lola tiene que bajarle a su terquedad, pero la pobre está muy empeñada en cumplir su venganza y hasta ahora se le ha hecho imposible. Habrá más escenas en la palestra, no comas ansias y sí, Apolo tendrá la oportunidad para lucirse de nuevo. Sobre Ares… pues… digamos que la única que lo quiere un poco es Afrodita, Hera tampoco lo quiere mucho, al menos en el mito. ¡Pobre! Con razón hace tanta tontera: solo quiere llamar la atención. ¡En verdad es un nene grandote sin tino ni consciencia sobre su propia fuerza! Artemisa ya podrá compensar el haber metido las patas: en su defensa, se siente mal por eso (además que Touma no deja de trolearla por ello). **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Iatros:** (en griego Ιατρος), Es uno de los epítetos de Apolo, como dios de medicina. Significa _médico_. Los otros epítetos que señalan su condición como galeno son: **Acestor** (Ακέστωρ, _sanador_ ); **Acesio** (Ακεσιος, _sanador_ ), bajo el que era adorado en Elis, donde tenía un templo en el ágora; **Agieo** (Ἀγυιεύς), como protector de carreteras y hogares; **Alexicaco** (Άλεξίκακος, _el que aparta la desgracia_ ); y los epítetos latinos **Averruncus** ( _que aparta los males_ ) y **Medicus** ( _médico_ , duh). En Roma había un templo dedicado a Apollo Medicus, probablemente junto al de Belona.

 **Yacimiento Arqueológico de Dion:** (en griego antiguo, Δίων) fue una antigua ciudad de Piería, uno de los centros religiosos más importantes del Reino de Macedonia. La localidad moderna fue llamada Malatria hasta 1961, año en el que fue renombrada como Díon. Está ubicada a 15 km al suroeste de Katerini, a 425 km al norte de Atenas y a 65 km al norte de Lárisa.

La ciudad de Díon es mencionada por primera vez en las fuentes históricas por Tucídides. El historiador de la Guerra del Peloponeso relata que fue la primera ciudad a la que llegó el general espartiata Brásidas cuando atravesó la frontera entre Tesalia y el Reino de Macedonia, durante su expedición del año 424 a. C. a las colonias atenienses de Tracia, cruzando el reino de su aliado el rey macedonio Pérdicas II.

La ciudad debe su nombre a la proximidad de un importante santuario de Zeus Olímpico: en la tradición mitológica narrada por Hesíodo en Catálogo de mujeres, Tea la hija de Deucalión, tuvo dos hijos de Zeus, Magnes y Macedón (epónimo de los macedonios), quienes vivieron en Piería al pie del monte Olimpo. Según Diodoro Sículo, el rey Arquelao I otorgó a finales del siglo V a. C. a Díon y a su santuario la importancia que tendría después para el Reino de Macedonia. Instauró una fiesta de nueve días que comprendía concursos atléticos y dramáticos en honor de Zeus y de las Musas.

En 169 a. C., el cónsul romano Quinto Marcio Filipo llegó a Macedonia para combatir contra las fuerzas de Perseo de Macedonia. Este último estaba estacionado con el grueso de sus fuerzas cerca de Díon y habría podido rechazar a los romanos, pero al avanzar estos le entró pánico y se retiró de Díon tras llevarse todas las estatuas de oro que había en la ciudad para que no cayeran en manos de su enemigo. Quinto Marcio Filipo estableció su campamento en Díon, que en aquella época no era de gran tamaño pero estaba bien dotado de edificios públicos, de muchas estatuas y estaba bien fortificado.

Estrabón sitúa Díon al pie del monte Olimpo y menciona la existencia en sus proximidades de la aldea de Pimplea, lugar que estaba asociado al mítico Orfeo.

Los ostrogodos asediaron Tesalónica en 254 y 257, lo que provocó la caída de Díon. Durante el siglo III tuvieron lugar muchos seísmos y lluvias diluvianas, que paulatinamente fueron mermándola.

El yacimiento arqueológico de Díon fue identificado por primera vez por el célebre viajero inglés William Martin Leake el 21 de diciembre de 1806 en las ruinas vecinas de Malatria. Publicó su descubrimiento en 1835 en el tercer volumen de sus _Travels in Northern Greece_. Léon Heuzey visitó el lugar durante su _Mission archéologique de Macédoine_ en 1855, y después en 1861. El epigrafista G. Oikonomos publicó una primera serie de inscripciones. La exploración arqueológica sistemática no comenzó hasta 1928: G. Sotiriadis efectuó hasta 1931 une serie de sondeos exploratorios, y descubrió una tumba macedonia del siglo IV a. C. y una basílica paleocristiana. Las excavaciones no se retomaron hasta la década de 1960, bajo la dirección de G. Bakalakis en la zona del teatro y de su recinto. Desde 1973, el profesor D. Pandermalis de la Universidad Aristóteles de Salónica dirige las excavaciones arqueológicas.

Existió un templo dedicado a Zeus, y varios templos de culto a Deméter y a Isis.

En 2006, se descubrió una estatua de Hera entre los muros de la ciudad. La estatua, de 2.200 años, había sido utilizada por los primeros cristianos de Díon como relleno del muro defensivo de la ciudad.


	10. Cap 9: Hábitos Nocturnos

_Salvó la vida de Lola una vez más y de paso descubrió algunas cosas de la volcán que le agradaron mucho. Por culpa de Afrodita, Apolo descubre cierta carencia de reacciones físicas que podrían asustarlo. Por otro lado, Lola descubre y confirma que el que su esposo sea una deidad solar tiene ventajas inesperadas. Ares está algo molesto._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Hábitos Nocturnos.**

 **Santuario de Delfos. Grecia.**

 _16 septiembre. 23:50 horas._

Suponía que se debía a que Apolo era un sol, pero ¡vaya que era tibiecito! Lola estaba a punto de sucumbir al imperioso antojo de abrazarlo con todo y no dejarlo ir nunca en la vida, solo por ser una inesperada fuente de calor, pero se contenía. La verdad se sentía avergonzada: era la segunda vez que Apolo le salvaba el pescuezo, pese a lo borde que estaba siendo con el pobre. El sujeto no tenía por qué haberla ayudado, pero lo había hecho; y helo ahí, cargándola en brazos como si fuera una hoja por aquellos corredores. Con fuerza, pero delicado, constante y elegante.

"¿A dónde vamos, esposo?"

"A un lugar donde podrás descansar cómoda."

"Eso no me dice mucho."

"Estamos por llegar." Apolo le guiñó un ojo. "Así no me regañas."

Los apolíneos que los precedían se detuvieron ante una puerta y la abrieron para que Apolo pudiera pasar con la volcán en brazos. Así lo hizo, y ambos entraron a sus habitaciones personales en aquél Santuario. Lola se cohibió un poco, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Apolo, si es que se dio cuenta, hizo como si nada y caminó hasta la cama, en donde la dejó con delicadeza. Lola se quedó ahí sentada y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su esposo volvía hacia la puerta e intercambiaba algunas palabras con sus apolíneos, tomando el bolso que uno de ellos había cargado por él todo el trayecto. Cerró las puertas y quedaron a solas. Lola se frotó los brazos.

Hubiera querido quedarse en sus brazos toda la noche. Para variar, tenía frío.

La última hora había sido de lo más agitada. Despertó entre dolores y temblando de frío, en un lugar extraño, sintiéndose muy debilitada, tal como si le hubieran revuelto las tripas. Apolo entonces (en compañía de otra diosa) aplicó cosmo sobre su cuerpo y curó sus heridas (aunque no por completo), pero los cuidados, en vez de hacerla sentir mejor le produjeron náuseas que, de acuerdo a su esposo, eran normales. Esperaron a que se le pasaran, y tras comprobar que no tenía rastros de la herida, Apolo había decidido sacarla del Inframundo. Eso le costó una discusión con la otra diosa, pero ganó por porfiado y la sacó de ahí tras agradecer de corazón. No la llevó al Olimpo (era muy pronto para eso), pero sí la llevó a Delfos, en donde pretendían pasar la noche. ¿Por qué había hecho esto? Cambios muy bruscos entre ambientes místicos nunca hacían bien. Era como si un paciente que salía recién de una quimioterapia se subiera a una montaña rusa. O eso fue lo que argumentó.

Apolo puso el bolso a un lado, sacó algunos instrumentos médicos del interior y comenzó a auscultarla. Lola aún tenía el costado muy sensible y necesitaba descansar.

"Marcelina te envió ropa, así que dejaré que te cambies en un rato. Primero quiero ver cómo estás."

"¿No se supone que me habías curado?"

"No del todo: Solo me encargué de lo más grave. Le di la oportunidad a tu cuerpo de terminar el trabajo." Le explicó mientras le iluminaba los ojos con una linternita. "Perdiste mucha sangre, así que tardarás un poco en recuperarte de eso. Nada que un buen descanso no arregle. Nos traerán bocadillos en un rato. Me gustaría que comieras, si es que tienes ganas."

"Lo haré, aunque sean bocadillos fríos. Creo que tengo hambre."

"¿No te gustan fríos?"

"Prefiero las comidas calientes, pero no soy remilgosa." Reconoció Lola con timidez. La volcán se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué cosa, pedir bocadillos? Pues…"

"No. Salvar mi vida." Lola lo miró con sincera curiosidad. "Tienes mi corazón, es lo que debes proteger. Yo solo soy un daño colateral. ¿Por qué?"

"No voy a permitir que nadie muera si puedo evitarlo." Apolo la miró a los ojos y tragó saliva.

Todavía no se explicaba bien qué lo había motivado a ir por Lola. Desde que la había dejado ir se había sentido muy taimado, su humor había desmejorado mucho y por algunas horas no hizo otra cosa sino odiarla por haberlo dejado solo; por existir y haberse casado con él, arruinando para siempre el recuerdo de su primera boda. En su berrinche no quiso almorzar y se dedicó a hervir rabia hasta que de pronto… recordó el corazón de Lola, incluso entrando a su cámara para admirarlo.

Era un objeto hermoso, una gema refulgente que quitaba el aliento con tan solo verla. Tenía imperfecciones, claro que sí, pero solo contribuían a una particular perfección que encontró gozo en su alma. Apolo se sintió conmovido… acarició la gema, sintiendo fuerza, dulzura…

No era un corazón que estuviera destinado para él, pero sintió honesta envidia del destinatario final. Ahí entre sus manos tenía el corazón del Krakatoa, lleno de tribulaciones y de ganas de vivir. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerla sufrir? Se había sorprendido a sí mismo abrazando la gema contra su pecho. Lola solo buscaba acabar con su dolor y con quien lo había provocado. Ella más que nadie merecía vivir en libertad y, así como sus propios anhelos de casarse con alguien que amara se habían visto truncados, ella también había perdido esa oportunidad. No era justo… ni para él, ni para ella. Lola ni siquiera había alcanzado a tener duelo por su prometido.

Entonces había percibido que estaba en peligro. ¡Al tártaro su destino! Sin duda que protegería este corazón y aniquilaría al tal Guntur, pero si en el camino podía asegurarse que Krakatoa pudiera vivir el resto de su vida como quisiera, sin ningún acechador que la molestara, lo haría. Si había alguien que se merecía una vida en calma, era ella. Él estaba salado, pero ella tenía una oportunidad y ponía su reputación en juego por eso. **CORRIÓ** en su ayuda e intervino justo a tiempo.

Ahora… ¿Cómo le explicaba todo eso a Lola sin parecer un ñoño ridículo?

Una delicada sonrisa decoró el rostro de Lola.

"No soy parte de tu destino. No soy yo a quien debes proteger." Insistió la volcán.

"Acabo de hacerte parte de mi destino y con todo el gusto. Dije que te devolvería tu corazón cuando matara a Guntur (más o menos), y eso se me va a complicar un montón si te mueres antes." Apolo asintió decidido. "Todavía estás de duelo, pero se pasará a su debido tiempo y nunca sabes cuándo encuentres a alguien que sí se merezca…" Lola lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla. "… que lo ames. ¿Y eso?" Preguntó posando sus dedos allí donde le habían besado.

"Gracias esposo."

Lola estaba conmovida por la actitud de Apolo. Parte de ella quería convencerse que era mero interés de parte del dios, pero algo le decía que no era del todo así. Una persona no arriesgaba dos veces su pellejo por salvar la vida de otra. Además esa cara no podía mentir tanto: el dios tenía bonitas facciones. Era un imbécil, pero uno adorable, tenía que admitir.

Tenía ganas de apretarle las mejillas.

"Err, no es nada. Mejor sigamos con la revisión: mientras antes terminemos, antes comes y antes te duermes: me interesa que comas y descanses. ¡De pie!"

Apolo sometió a Lola a un examen físico de rutina concienzudo. En algún momento le hizo levantar los brazos, aunque no los pudo levantar mucho. El dios palpó el área de la herida, ganándose un siseo por parte de la volcán.

"Todavía tienes sensible el costado. En la escala de uno a diez, ¿Cuánto te duele?" Preguntó Apolo.

"¿Huh?"

"Si tuvieras que ponerle una intensidad al dolor, donde uno es casi nada y diez es insoportable, ¿Cuánto es el dolor que sientes?"

"Oh." Dijo Lola, arrugando la nariz en señal de meditación. "Como dos, quizás tres. No más."

"Ya veo." Apolo le bajó los brazos y volvió a levantárselos con cuidado. "¿Y ahora?"

"Igual." Lola se quedó viendo sus brazos sujetos por los de Apolo. Le recordó la pose de un baile que había visto hacia años.

"Creo que mañana podremos partir temprano. Me interesa que descanses, ya te lo dije. Dormirás aquí, Yo me iré a otro…" Curioso, Apolo enarcó las cejas cuando vio que su esposa no lo tomaba en cuenta. Parecía estar pensando en otras cosas. "¿Krakatoa?"

"Llámame _Lola_ , esposo."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Puedes decirme _Lola_. Krakatoa es muy largo y… bueno. Si quieres, tampoco es obligación."

"¡Claro que quiero!" Exclamó Apolo con una alegre sonrisa. "¿Por qué no bajas los brazos?" Preguntó perplejo. Lola se sonrojó muchísimo y bajó los brazos en el acto.

"Mis disculpas. Me… distraje."

"¿Hice algo… malo?" Preguntó temiendo haberla ofendido de alguna manera. Lola negó con la cabeza.

"¡No! Es solo…" Lola se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "Me recordó la pose de un baile." La volcán miró a Apolo con los ojos llenos de brillos e inocente alegría. "Una vez hace muchos años, mientras estaba de viaje por Birmania, fui a curiosear una fiesta que estaba celebrando un hombre inglés de mucho dinero (o eso parecía). Creo que era una autoridad o algo. ¡Habían bailes muy extraños!, llamaron mucho mi atención: se tomaban de los brazos como en esta posición y…"

"Oh. Un vals." Afirmó Apolo muy atento.

"Creo que así lo llamaron. V–al–s." Dijo Lola asintiendo. "Primera vez que veía un baile así, y eso que conozco muchos. ¡Las mujeres usaban vestidos muy llamativos y vaporosos! Nunca había visto lujos tan extraños, o telas tan bonitas." Continuó con ojos soñadores, describiendo con sus manos los vestidos y como éstos se ceñían al cuerpo. Casi por inercia, Apolo le tomó las manos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. "¿Esposo?"

"¿Me concedes este baile?"

"¡¿Huh?! Pero no sé… ¡N-no sé b-ba-bailar!"

"Tú sígueme los pasos. Yo te guío."

"¡N-nunca he ba-bailado!"

"¡Siempre hay una primera vez!" Le dijo Apolo, comenzando a moverse por la habitación. "En los bailes en donde hay contacto entre la pareja, quien manda es el hombre, cuando no, manda la mujer." Le explicó sereno y sintiéndose travieso. "¿Ves? No es difícil y no mires al piso, estoy aquí arriba."

"¡Pero me voy a caer!"

"Si te caes, me caigo contigo. Y si nos caemos, nos reímos y levantamos." Afirmó Apolo, mientras guiaba a Lola. La volcán se aferró insegura al dios, pero pronto ganó confianza y terminó por verlo a los ojos. Ambos agradecieron la poca luz, pues se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. "¿Ves que no es difícil?"

"Eso noto. Nunca había ba-bailado así."

"¿No dijiste recién que habías visto muchos bailes? Cualquiera diría que sabes bailar."

"¡No, Para Nada! No bailo: Soy torpe con los pies." Añadió mientras se concentraba en no tropezarse.

"No lo creo." Comentó Apolo, dando unos giros, sujetando bien a su pareja. "Entonces de viaje por la antigua Birmania Británica." Le dijo para distraerla y conseguir que se relajara. "¿Te gusta viajar? Eso es raro en los volcanes."

"Me gusta mucho y sé que es raro entre los volcanes, pero no dejo que eso me defina. Me gusta pasear y ver las distintas costumbres y culturas de los mortales: Como celebran, como viven… esa fue la primera vez que vi una fiesta europea. Siempre quise bailar así."

"Sueño cumplido entonces." Sonrió Apolo, observando que la volcán parecía conocer las sutiles diferencias entre _costumbre_ y _cultura_. Carraspeó. "El vals es más sencillo de lo que parece." Afirmó dando un giro inesperado.

"¡Eeepa!" Exclamó Lola sujetándose de su pareja con fuerza. "Claro… Cuando uno de los que baila sabe lo que hace." Comentó entre risitas.

Se sonrieron de buena gana por toda respuesta. Habrían seguido bailando con gusto al son de música imaginaria cuando llamaron a la puerta anunciando que ya traían los bocadillos. Se separaron y tras una venia que les salió por instinto, Apolo caminó hacia la puerta a buscar la bandeja. Lola lo vio alejarse con ese paso seguro que tenía… supuso que tendría que cambiar su actitud con él, quizás darse la oportunidad de conocerlo. Era buena persona…

¿Qué tan malo podía ser trabar amistad con él? Además era tibiecito.

Sonrió.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Parques.**

 _Días después. 20 de septiembre. 11:43 horas._

Zeus miró al cielo con remolón interés, antes de girar su cabeza en dirección de sus estancias. La noche anterior había conseguido, no sin poco esfuerzo, lograr comentar una serie de Netflix con Hera, _House of Cards_ , lo cual lo había emocionado mucho. No por la serie en sí, sino porque parecía que al fin había logrado trabar una conversación con su esposa cuyos efectos parecían ser más duraderos, pero… suspiró: esa mañana al desayuno apenas logró sacarle comentario alguno.

¡Argh, Mujeres! Ya se le pasaría. Carraspeó y volvió a prestar atención a sus hijos.

"Ese Guntur se mantiene, entonces, en la línea de la costa." Meditó Ares, mesándose el mentón. "Lo bastante lejos del Olimpo, pero sin perderlo de vista." El dios de la guerra entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y dices que se está alejando cada día?"

"Sí." Gruñó Apolo. "Mis apolíneos insisten en que se aleja y no se queda más de dos horas en un lugar fijo."

"¿Dices que también tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse y que salta de un lado al otro del Egeo cada tanto?"

"Sí, pero da la impresión que hacer eso no le sale gratis. Tiene que reunir mucha energía para eso. Eso implica comer."

"Lo que calza con los distintos asesinatos de turistas incautos que han sucedido los últimos días entre los mortales." Ares apretó los puños. "Soy el primero que disfruta una buena masacre, pero estos asesinatos no son culpa de mis seguidores. ¡Ni Mía! Exijo compensaciones por la difamación de la que he sido objeto."

"¿Estás seguro, Ares, que no son culpa tuya o de tu culto?" Preguntó Zeus severo. No digamos que confiaba mucho en su hijo.

"Seguro." El dios resopló inquieto. "Ya el sujeto me cae gordo. Torturaré su alma a la primera oportunidad."

"Ares dice la verdad." Resopló Apolo.

Zeus comenzó a debatir con Ares sobre la naturaleza de estos asesinatos. Habían llegado a oídos del dios de la guerra, debido a que, por la violenta naturaleza de los mismos, la policía había comenzado a culpar a los seguidores del dios, y si había algo que Ares no toleraba era cuando lo culpaban de masacres ajenas, sobre todo cuando llegaban al escritorio de Zeus y éste lo llamaba para regañarlo.

Apolo suponía que de ese modo Zeus y Ares habían llegado a hacerle compañía. Tenía algo de sentido que acudieran buscando su consejo y no el de Athena… de partida Ares, por el tratado de paz, no podía acercarse ni a la diosa de la guerra justa o a sus santos; segundo, este asunto de Guntur y Krakatoa caía en su jurisdicción y tercero… cuando Zeus no podía consultar con Athena, como en este caso, consultaba con él.

La verdad tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la situación que le habían presentado. No dejaba de pensar en Lola. ¡Que Zeus y Ares discutieran sobre lo que quisieran todo lo que se les antojaba!, él… estaba distraído. Entendía que Lola quisiera tomar venganza, que quisiera huir a casa y en serio, ¡No le sorprendía!, pero ¿por qué no le pedía ayuda? No era orgullo, ¿se debería que él era un extraño? Él no quería ser un desconocido para ella, quería que confiara en él, así como también quería confiar en ella. Desde que tenía su corazón bajo su custodia tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla. Cierto, seguían manteniendo las distancias, pero desde el último ataque, Apolo se había sorprendido más de una vez buscando y mirando a Lola.

¡Le había permitido llamarla _Lola_! Era una volcán, cierto, de modales algo brutos, pero era divertida. No veía que tuviera muchos pasatiempos aparte de intentar huir, pero ya había detectado algunos patrones: le gustaban las plantas, sobre todo los hibiscos, pero no se animaba a pedir un pedacito de tierra en el jardín para cultivar. Todos los alimentos los consumía calientes, o al menos él no había visto que comiera frío por voluntad propia. ¡Y la manera en que se vestía! Siempre con mucha ropa y no por pacatería como había pensado en un principio, sino tal vez por otras razones.

¡Y la había visto babeándolo! Ooooooh sí, eso le había subido el ego hasta el techo. No solo aquella vez en la palestra, sino en otras. Eran miradas muy sutiles que desviaba ni bien notaba que la descubría _in fraganti_ , y hasta huía, pero ¡Lo Miraba! Eso lo hacía querer ronronear de gusto como gato.

Era calladita y trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero de que tenía carácter, lo tenía. Le extrañaba sí que no hubiera tomado posesión de sus estancias (era su esposa después de todo), pero bien eso podía referir a una lucha de voluntades con su nuera Epíone. Nunca iba a entender las pugnas de poder entre mujeres al interior de una casa, en serio, pero podía empatizar un poco. Asclepios no había querido comentarle nada para no amargarlo, pero sus nietas Aceso y Yaso le habían contado que si ya Leto y Epíone se peleaban por mantener la casa de Apolo, con la llegada de Lola todo equilibrio de poderes matriarcales había saltado por los aires, y para colmo de males… Leto apoyaba a Lola, quien a su vez no parecía interesada en integrarse a las labores de esposa… cosa que Epíone resentía, porque si no sabía cuál era el estilo de Lola, no tendría como planear ninguna estrategia para contrarrestarla y… ¡ARGH! Mejor llamaba a Athena para preguntarle como lidiar con luchas de poderes entre mujeres.

Pero de que Lola tenía carácter, lo tenía. Solo estaba optando por no ejercerlo aquí… o quizás se las estaba aguantando para explotar de una sola vez en algún momento.

Era digna representante de su raza después de todo. ¡Nadie como un volcán para zanjar discusiones!

Hmpf. Ahora que lo pensaba, varios volcanes le debían varias por haber golpeado a su…

 **¡ZAPE!**

 **"** **¡OPA!"**

"¡Apolo! ¡Bájate del Pony y Presta Atención!" Reclamó Ares de pronto.

"¿En qué falda piensas que estás tan distraído?" Preguntó Zeus algo burlón.

"¡En Ninguna! Solo meditaba por el asunto de Guntur…" Se apresuró en decir. "Ya van dos veces que ataca a Krakatoa."

"Eso porque la dejaste ir." Gruñó Ares con un desprecio. "Porque a menos que la estés usando de carnada para atraerlo y matarlo, no me parece una buena idea."

"Sin mencionar que está hiriendo a tu linda esposa." Zeus se mesó el mentón. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? Ya van dos veces."

"Pues…"

"Los volcanes son fuertes, pero los devoradores evolucionaron para matarlos. No me extraña que la haya emboscado y que no haya sido capaz de detener dicho ataque." Intervino Ares. "Lo que sí me parece curioso es que la mujer se exponga de esa manera, a sabiendas que está en desventaja. Es como si tratara de atraerlo a propósito: no me extrañaría, pues no ha ocultado nunca que quiere matarlo." Apolo lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaba con él que estaba tan brillante? Le puso la mano en la frente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó casi con inocencia.

"Comprobaba que no tuvieras fiebre."

"¿Te sientes bien, burro?" Preguntó Zeus con las manos en las caderas. Ares se los sacudió de encima.

"¡Par de Infelices Malcasados! ¿Acaso No Puedo Tener Una Idea Propia Yo Solo Cada Tanto?"

"Pues…"

Zeus y Ares se enzarzaron en una nueva discusión bizantina que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Apolo rezongó hastiado: nunca había visto que estos dos se llevaran bien. Para nadie era un misterio que Zeus aborrecía a este hijo suyo y no perdía oportunidad de decírselo en su cara. Ares no era un dios de fácil manejo, ni Hera lo aguantaba mucho rato, y eso que era quien más le demostraba cariño (si no contaban a Afrodita). Aunque tenía que reconocer que la discusión que en estos momentos mantenían padre e hijo era por lejos la más civilizada que les había visto en siglos. ¿Zeus estaría bien? Hacía semanas que lo notaba con el ánimo por el suelo.

… cierto…

… La primera vez que Guntur atacó a Lola después que se casaran, ella aún tenía su corazón. Por lo tanto no debió haberla atacado la segunda vez. La había dejado ir porque se supone que ya no atraería la atención de la criatura, al no tener su corazón, pero de todos modos Guntur casi había matado a su esposa. ¿Acaso Lola no le había dicho que ella ya no tenía la fuente de su poder? Lo más probable, Guntur debía creer que todavía estaba en poder de Krakatoa. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? O quizás sí lo había hecho, pero Guntur, en su malsana obsesión, quizás insistía en comérsela.

¡Qué Bestia Más Malparida! ¿Acaso creía que él, Apolo Febo, iba a dejar que le tocara siquiera un cabello de la cabeza? **ARGH**.

Entrecerró los ojos con notorio desagrado. Algo no le cuadraba, lo que le daba al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de ir a preguntarle personalmente a Lola sobre…

"Ay mamá…"

"¡Cierren las Puertas! ¡Se nos escapan los bombones!"

"¿Huh?"

Ares y Zeus tenían los ojos casi desorbitados y al menos el pelirrojo comenzaba a salivar. Apolo estiró el cuello en la dirección en la que estaban mirando. Irguió la espalda y se tragó un latido: ahí, caminando con toda la coquetería y sensualidad del universo, Afrodita caminaba etérea, llena de belleza y voluptuosidad. La acompañaban algunas ninfas y dos de sus gracias, quienes coquetas le abrían paso a medida que avanzaban.

"Tanta curva y yo sin frenos…"

"¡Quien fuese bizco para verla dos veces!"

Afrodita seguramente estaba usando el cinturón ese, porque no había dios en las inmediaciones que no se la estuviera comiendo con los ojos. Ella lo sabía, era el centro de atención y le encantaba. ¡Es que se veía hermosa! En honor de la verdad, no había criatura más magnífica y deleitosa en aquellos momentos dando vueltas por el parque. Intelectualmente Apolo sabía que Afrodita hacía gala de toda su belleza y sensualidad. Ares estaba afectado especialmente (seguro terminaban en la cama dentro de un rato), Zeus la miraba con lascivia, mientras se aseguraba que Hera no estuviera cerca. Los chiflidos se dejaban caer como confeti. Racionalmente su cerebro decía _bellísima_ y _deseable_ … ¿Emocionalmente?

Nada.

¿Físicamente?

Errr… nada pasaba al sur del ombligo.

¿Hormonalmente?

 **¡SEQUÍA!**

 **¡POR TODOS LOS…!** Apolo abrió los ojos lleno de pánico. ¡NO sentía **nada**! Miró con disimulo para todos lados, incluso hacia abajo, pero… ¡ **NADA**! Bajo circunstancias normales al menos habría tenido una idea de lo que le podría hacer a esa mujer para que _cantara_ su nombre, pero no estaba teniendo ninguna reacción. ¡Nada de Nada! Ni siquiera se le inspiró algún piropo o algo para gritarle. Hasta incluso le parecieron muchos de esos piropos como algo barbárico y grosero. Se quedó en blanco… dolorosamente en blanco.

Por el rabillo del ojo, y no lejos de ellos, vio a Artemisa paseando con dos de sus ángeles. Su melliza tenía cara de nada y hasta de hastío, mientras que Odiseo tenía problemas para controlar la hemorragia nasal. Touma en cambio… cruzó miradas con él durante una fracción de segundo y se encogió de hombros.

Touma tampoco sentía nada.

¡LO DEL ROÑOSO SE ENTENDÍA! Estaba enamorado sin remedio de su hermana; aunque Afrodita se le insinuara en cueros no sentiría nada por ella, pero ¿él?… **¡¿ÉL?!** Ni reaccionaba siquiera.

"¿Te sientes bien, hijo?" Preguntó Zeus de súbito. Apolo lo miró espantado.

"Tengo… tengo que irme…"

"Aaaw, ¿vas a visitar a tu linda esposa?"

¡Opa! Un escalofrío le recorrió el lomo. Eso sí le produjo una reacción química en el cerebro que viajó rápidamente por todo su sistema nervioso y no tardó en sentirse muy incómodo, lidiando con todo tipo de efectos en su cuerpo. Por un instante se imaginó a Lola con un vestido quizás más ligero, mostrando piel y mirándolo con atención, como cuando le contaba algo o explicaba alguna cosa; alcanzó con las justas a taparse la nariz. Aterrado al sentir la corriente nerviosa por el espinazo directo hacia… Apolo sofocó un gruñido y sin despedirse siquiera, salió corriendo a perderse.

"Uuuuuy, ese se fue directo a darse una ducha bien fría." Comentó Ares, negando con la cabeza. "Y yo que creí que no sentía nada por Krakatoa."

"Apolo tiene suerte. Al menos tiene una esposa que lo espera." Comentó Zeus con orgullo.

"¿Qué tú no tienes a mi madre?"

Zeus le miró de reojo y con tirria. Claaaaaaaaro, Ares tenía que ser el muy maldito que le recordase que hacía años que nada pasaba en serio entre él y Hera. ¡Condenado!

 **¡ZAPE ELÉCTRICO!**

 **"** **¡AAARGH!"**

"Me largo. ¡Y mantente lejos de mi una semana, malparido!"

"¡Con Gusto, Viejo Roñoso!"

Ares, agitando los puños, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en la dirección contraria.

Quizás Afrodita lo ayudase a aliviar el talante.

* * *

 **Estancias de Apolo. Sala de Estar.**

 _21 de septiembre. Madrugada. 3:16 horas._

¡¿Por qué tenía que bajar tanto la temperatura?! ¡¿No se suponía que el Olimpo estaba templado?! Lola estaba prácticamente sobre la chimenea sin poder entrar en calor. Eran casi las 3:20 de la mañana y simplemente no se le pasaba el frío. ¡Cómo extrañaba su volcán! La temperatura allí siempre era agradable y nunca se sentía tan helada como en esos momentos. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza, mientras tiritaba y le castañeteaban los dientes. Asomó un ojo por entre la montaña de mantas que la cubría y miró hacia la chimenea, la cual tenía un fuego tranquilo y remolón, que por lo visto solo brillaba y ni calor emitía: estaba en la sala de estar, donde había dormido casi todas las noches desde que había llegado (su habitación era muy fría y no había como calefaccionarla), y por primera vez desde entonces que no lograba conciliar el sueño del frío que tenía. Se hundió entre las mantas de nuevo, un poco más aprensiva de lo normal.

"Tengo que hacer algo…"

Lola hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se levantó. Vestía un pijama largo y grueso; tenía calcetas de lana en los pies. Tomó una de las mantas y se cubrió con ella. Salió de la sala de estar y tras orientarse en la oscuridad, recorrió el camino hasta el primer piso y enfiló a saltitos hacia la lavandería.

¿Es que tenía que cruzar toda la enorme mansión olímpica de su esposo para llegar a cualquier sitio? Ya, vale que fuera uno de los dioses más importantes del panteón griego, pero tanto lujo era ridículo. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada más pequeño y fácil de transitar? Para cuando llegó al cuarto de lavado, tenía los labios azules y casi lloraba de frío, apenas controlando los temblores. Se fue directo hasta donde estaba la ropa limpia, la que estaba por plancharse y comenzó a buscar algunas prendas que le sirviesen. Sacó y se puso dos pares de calcetas extra; encima del grueso pijama de tela polar, se calzó un pantalón de gimnasia que suponía que era de alguna de las nietas de Apolo; no tardó en encontrar un sweater con rombos verdes y rojos y una sudadera con capucha de color azul, cuyas mangas eran tan largas, que bien podía refugiar sus manitas en ellas. Sin dudarlo se puso todo encima, sumando volumen a su figura. Así tal cuál volvió a la sala de estar, con la televisión y la chimenea y acercó el sillón al fuego, procediendo a taparse con las mantas.

Como que algunas prendas tenía un calorcito residual que no le importó: seguro se debía a la acción de la secadora. Se acurrucó en el sillón en su nido de mantas y tras ponerse la capucha, intentó dormir, quizás algo más cómoda.

Unos veinte minutos después, alguien le dio algunos topecitos para despertarla. Lola casi gimió de frustración y abrió un ojo. Apolo, llevando apenas una bata, la miraba perplejo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"¿Seguro? Estás tiritando."

"Estoy estupendo. Solo t-tengo un poco de ff-f-frío."

"Tu habitación tiene calefacción, ¿sabes?" Le explicó Apolo, sin querer mencionar que la temperatura ambiente del Olimpo por las noches siempre era de unos 20º C.

Lola se mordió el labio. No quiso decir que no sabía que había eso en su habitación o que seguramente no sabría usar los controles. Se incorporó un poco cuando Apolo se sentó a su lado.

"La chimenea me pareció más cómoda, esposo." Le dijo Lola, apenas emergiendo de su capullo de mantas. "¿Tengo que irme?"

Apolo enarcó ambas cejas. Lola estaba usando una de sus sudaderas favoritas: lejos de enojarse, se quedó perplejo al notar que las tripas se le revolvían de gusto y placer al ver a su esposa con ella puesta. Tragó saliva en un afán de reprimir todo eso: desde hacía algunos días que Lola le estaba causando dicho efecto y sabía que no era correcto, por mucho que se muriera de ganas de hacerle caso. Se fijó en las mantas.

"¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"No." Gimió. "¡Tengo mucho frío!" Reconoció con vergüenza. Apolo estiró la mano para tocarle las mejillas.

"¡Estás Helada!"

Por instinto tomó a Lola de su refugio entre las mantas y la sentó en su regazo, pensando en el último segundo que a lo mejor la volcán bien podría darle con el revés de la mano, pero para su sorpresa, Lola se aferró a su pecho, acurrucándose, buscando calorcito por instinto. Acto seguido Apolo tomó una de las mantas, y la envolvió con ella, sin dejar de frotarle la espalda. Notó el suspiro de alivio de la mujer cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas así de helada?"

"No se me ocurrió. No tengo esa confianza con usted, esposo."

"Bien que te la estás tomando ahora con este abrazo." Bromeó Apolo. El dios inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. Lola, de alguna manera, no olía a minerales, sino a flores. Sintió un nuevo cosquilleo en las entrañas cuando tomó conciencia de cómo se dibujaban los contornos de Lola contra los suyos.

"No me hagas bromas. ¡Estás tibiecito!" Lola, inocentemente, se aferró más a él. "¿Por qué estás tan calientito?"

Ooooh, las interpretaciones que tenía eso…

"¿Calientito yo? Pues… quizás porque soy el sol más simpático de esta cosmogonía. Helios es más gruñón." Le dijo con picardía, notando como los temblores de Lola bajaban.

"Eso debe ser." Lola levantó la mirada desde donde estaba, sin querer soltarlo. "Mis disculpas, no puedo evitarlo."

"No me molesta."

Lola sepultó su rostro en el pecho de Apolo, tratando de reprimir el frío. No le era difícil: la inesperada fuente de calorcito estaba haciendo maravillas ayudándola a controlar su temperatura, y su esposo además estaba probando ser demasiado cómodo como para dejarlo ir. Pasaron varios minutos antes que su organismo se sosegara lo suficiente, pero no se quería soltar.

"¿Por qué viniste?"

"Estaba inquieto. Vine a ver televisión… no esperaba encontrarte aquí."

Lola cruzó una mirada de algunos instantes con Apolo. Ya estaba más cómoda, el frío iba en picado. Quizás si le pedía que le enseñara a usar la calefacción de su habitación… o no. ¡Mejor no! Ella se las arreglaría. Ahora que sabía que existía, era cosa de encontrar los controles y empezar a apretar botones a ver qué pasaba. Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero…

"¡No! Por favor, no te vayas…"

"… Ya abusé mucho de ti…"

"Sigue abusando. Estoy cómodo."

"¡Esposo!"

"¡Con Inocencia! En serio… quédate."

"Pero…"

Apolo hizo un puchero y por instantes la aferró con más fuerza. Lola cruzó miradas con él y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras sentía como el dios aflojaba su agarre. Se mordió el labio: no se sentía mal estar ahí, en su regazo, tomando todo el calorcito que podía. Además Apolo olía rico. No tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? Era su esposo… podía… y… quería quedarse en sus brazos. Aprovechó la oportunidad no de levantarse, sino de acomodarse mejor, de manera tal que ambos estuvieran a gusto. Se acurrucó mejor sobre su pecho, con la cabeza sobre el corazón de Apolo, prestando atención a sus latidos y suspiró.

"No pongas muy alto el volumen de la tele, por favor." Lola se mordió el labio. "Prometo no roncar."

El que se acomodó esta vez fue Apolo, quien contento la sujetó mejor y atrajo el control remoto hasta su mano con su cosmo, junto con otra de las mantas con las que Lola había intentado abrigarse para taparle los pies. Se le notaba contento y hasta le besó la frente sin querer.

"Duérmete amor. Ni me vas a sentir." Le dijo con especial espontaneidad.

Lola solo sonrió y se dispuso a dormir, acallando su mente poco a poco, sin siquiera percatarse de la luz extra. Por lo visto, por fin iba a dormir y descansar. De lo último que tuvo conciencia, fue del pequeño y grato escalofrío que sentía allí en la frente, justo donde Apolo había posado sus labios. ¿La había besado o era idea suya?

Apolo por su parte, miraba la tele sin verla. Más atención le ponía a la respiración de la mujer que había decidido que él era buen colchón para dormir, como vigilando sus signos vitales. No es que le molestara, todo lo contrario, pero… pero se supone que no debía sentir cosas por ella… menos decirle _amor_ así tan descuidadamente.

Tragó saliva.

Le había dicho _amor_ a Lola.

¿Había sido idea suya o en verdad le había dicho así? Abrió los ojos como platos, muy perplejo… pero bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Volvió a mirar a Lola, quien estaba a punto de dormirse en su regazo. Sonrió para sí, apagó la tele y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, dejando que Lola encontrara una mejor pose. Cerró los párpados.

Bah. Mañana pensaría en eso.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Curiosos Sentimientos_**

 _…_ _El laurel se agitó molesto, tal como si estuviera respondiéndole a Lola. Apolo levantó una ceja: nunca había visto que Dafne interactuara con otros_ _,_ _y claramente se veía que estaba manteniendo una conversación con Lola. Hmm… Hermes le había dicho alguna vez que Dafne había retenido su consciencia y que interactuaba con quienes pasaban cerca suyo. Incluso sus nietos le habían dicho en ocasiones, cuando eran pequeños, que conversar con el laurel era divertido. Sin embargo con Apolo nunca había dado señales…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** _Costumbre_ y _Cultura_ son dos cosas diferentes. La primera refiere a la manera habitual de actuar que tiene una persona o una comunidad, que ha adquirido y asimilado por su largo y repetitivo uso. Cultura, entre sus muchos significados y variaciones, en cambio es un conjunto de costumbres que tiene una comunidad y que le dan una identidad propia. Refiere al espíritu humano y sus facultades intelectuales. Es un concepto complejo, pero no difícil si se le mastica un poco. En el ámbito de la historia, algunos investigadores la identifican con un sinónimo de Civilización, pero otros creen que es el estado de desarrollo humano justo antes de una civilización. Puede haber cultura sin civilización, pero no civilización sin cultura. Y dejando las ñoñerías de lado, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No, no hubo palestra, pero bueno, ya se llegará eso. Lo que sí… ¡Sufran por Lola que apenas aguanta las " _polares_ " temperaturas de las que es objeto! Al menos Apolo pudo apapacharla… y hablando del tipo este… en consideración a la cantidad de preguntas que he recibido, veré si puedo convencerlo para que haga clases prácticas de imágenes en tiempo real. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Cinturón de Afrodita:** Fue un regalo de bodas de Hefestos a su esposa: se suponía que quien lo usara, sería irresistiblemente deseable por el sexo opuesto. La diosa solía prestarlo según su criterio y en alguna ocasión se lo prestó a Hera para que atrajese la atención de su disperso esposo.

 **Vals:** (del galicismo _valse_ , que a su vez procede del germanismo _Walzer_ , término proveniente del verbo alemán _walzen_ , _girar, rodar_ ) es un elegante baile musical a ritmo lento, originario del Tirol (Austria) por el siglo XII y del sur de Alemania. El vals conquistó su rango de nobleza en Viena durante los años 1760, expandiéndose rápidamente a otros países. Algunos autores creen que el vals tuvo su origen en la _volte_ o _volta_ , danza de baile en tres tiempos practicada durante el siglo XVI. La palabra vals nació en el siglo XVIII, cuando este baile se introdujo en la ópera y en el ballet.

En su origen tenía un movimiento lento aunque, ahora se ha convertido en una danza de ritmo vivo y rápido. Su característica más significativa es que sus compases son de 3/4. En el compás del vals, el primer tiempo siempre es considerado como el tiempo fuerte (F), y los otros dos son débiles (d). Así, el patrón es "F, d, d". Al oír la palabra "vals", enseguida se relaciona con música clásica, pero lo cierto es que el vals sólo es un género musical y puede estar en cualquier estilo, por ejemplo en forma de rancheras mexicanas, aunque el Swing siempre es el ritmo más usado (el cual es de 4/4, en patrón F, d, F, d) A su vez puede tener forma binaria, ternaria, rondó, rock y más rock.

 **Birmania Británica:** O dominio británico de Birmania se extendió entre 1824 y 1948. Se inició con las Guerras anglo–birmanas, tras las que se convirtió en provincia de la India Británica, y finalizó con la independencia de Birmania como estado independiente en 1948.

Después de su victoria en la Primera guerra anglo–birmana en 1826, los británicos se anexionaron varias partes del territorio de Birmania, entre las que se incluían Arakan, Tenasserim; en 1852, tras la Segunda guerra anglo–birmana se anexionaron la Baja Birmania. Estos territorios fueron designados como provincia menor de Birmania británica, dependiente del Raj británico, en 1862. Tras la Tercera guerra anglo–birmana en 1885, se incorporó la Alta Birmania y al año siguiente se creó la provincia de Birmania, que se convirtió en provincia mayor en 1897. Esta situación se prolongó hasta 1937, cuando Birmania empezó a ser administrada por separado por la Burma Office y la Secretaría de Estado para la India y Birmania. Birmania finalmente obtuvo su independencia completa el 4 de enero de 1948.

Birmania es referida a veces como la _Colonia de Escocia_ , debido al gran papel desempeñado por los escoceses en la colonización y la gestión del país – el más destacado es Sir James George Scott, y la Irrawaddy Flotilla Company.


	11. Cap 10: Curiosos Sentimientos

_La libido de Apolo se fue de paseo y lo dejó solo… a menos claro que sea para ver a Lola. Pero digamos que no es el único quien siente "cosas" sobre su cónyuge: volcancita está a punto de llegar a una conclusión al respecto. Hermes recuerda a una ex novia y Artemisa volvió a pelearse con su médico. Terminó llorando. ¡_ Casi _lo lamento por el galeno!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Curiosos Sentimientos.**

 **Monte Olimpo. Palestra.**

 _Dos semanas después. 5 de octubre. 7:30 horas._

"¡Condenado _Señor Perfecto_! ¿Acaso tiene los dedos **crespos** que no puede llevar sus cosas?"

Dando pisotones decididos, Lola caminaba hacia la palestra. Era temprano, pero no le molestaba despertar tan al alba. Era algo que solía hacer, y tan arraigada tenía la costumbre que ya ni se mosqueaba. La volcán enfurruñó el rostro cuando tuvo la palestra a la vista, detectando a la distancia como los dioses más madrugadores se ejercitaban antes de comenzar sus actividades diarias. Lola se detuvo e infló los cachetes sin saber si se sentía irritada, nerviosa o taimada.

"¿Tienen que entrenar _desnudos_ con este frío?"

No. Desnudos no, se recordó. Solo ligeros de ropa. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, sin poder ocultar el feroz sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¡No! No era pacata, solo tenía mucha conciencia del espacio personal y la desnudez la ponía nerviosa. No solo por el frío crónico que sufría, sino porque nunca se habría imaginado convivir con quienes tenían un concepto tan diferente del cuerpo como el que tenía ella. ¿Acaso era una reprimida y no se había dado cuenta? Ella era liberal (para ser volcán), pero…

"¡Buenos Días, Krakatoa!" La saludó un alegre Hermes de pronto, quien le pasó por el lado en su carrera matutina. Sí, corría a torso desnudo y descalzo.

"¡Lindo Día!" La saludó también Heracles, muy cortés, haciéndole una seña.

"¡Buenos días!" Les saludó de regreso Lola, levantando una mano con timidez, la misma que usó para taparse los ojos.

Como decía, ella era liberal para ser volcán, pero esto era como saltarse ocho niveles. ¡¿En serio no les daba frío?! ¿Acaso era pacata de closet y recién se venía a dar cuenta? Lola rodó los ojos al cielo.

"¡Madura, volcán! Es una cultura distinta. ¡Seguro que tú les causas extrañeza con toda la ropa que usas encima!" Se regañó a sí misma y giró sobre sus talones.

Mejor se regresaba, todo esto la tenía nerviosa. Por esas casualidades miró su atuendo: estaba usando unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas, con un grueso y colorido sweater. Un volcán normal no habría aceptado JAMÁS cambiar su estilo, pero ella no tuvo mayor problema en hacerlo. Prueba de ello eran justamente esas prendas, que por cierto la hacían sentir muy bonita: se le ajustaban al contorno, le calzaban perfecto y además la abrigaban, aunque no mostraba mucha piel. Hizo un puchero… cuando vio pasar algunas diosas que también iban a entrenar. Si bien ellas no iban a torso desnudo (estaban usando una prenda que sujetaba a _las niñas)_ , también mostraban bastante piel. ¿Acaso eso le gustaría ver a su esposo? ¿La encontraría bonita? Quizás no tenía un cuerpo escultural y tan definido, pero estaba en forma, quizás le faltaba tonificar un poco las piernas y…

 **"¡AAAAAAARGH!"**

Con furia sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que estar pensando en esas cosas? ¿De qué le importaba si su esposo la encontraba bonita o no? Se miró con disimulo y hasta le dio un tironcito a su sweater para estirar la prenda. Quizás ella no era su tipo, ¿oh sí? A veces lo descubría mirándola. ¿Estaría complacido o no con su figura? Como que se veía a sí misma y le bajaban las inseguridades: a lo mejor a Apolo le gustaban de otra manera, ella era muy… normal.

"¡Por el Aro de Fuego, Krakatoa!" Volvió a regañarse. "¡No pienses en esas cosas!" Se aleccionó muy molesta. "No debería preocuparte. ¡No se va a fijar nunca en ti!"

¿Verdad? Bufó y miró hacia delante. Mejor se iba. No tenía nada que hacer tan cerca de la palestra, cuando sabía que su escultural esposo ejercitaba a esa hora. Si se lo encontraba en esas fachas seguro que se lo quedaba babeando como ya le había pasado algunas veces ya. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Y para colmo el tipo la había pillado un par de veces. ¡Era una volcán decente! No una cualquiera. ¡Bah! Para empezar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¡Pues Nada! Inflando el pecho, optó por alejarse lo más rápido…

Momento. Lola se detuvo, derrotada miró al cielo y levantó la mano derecha, la que llevaba una bolsa de papel bien sujeta. Gruñó, recordando de pronto porqué había venido despotricando contra el _señor perfecto_ todo el trayecto desde la mansión hasta la palestra. Esa mañana, cuando estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno (té de hierbas y lo que pillase para comer), Epíone y Leto habían entrado discutiendo sobre algo relacionado con la casa, a lo que no le puso mayor atención. La saludaron con cortesía, aunque pronto resumieron la pelea, por lo que ella se concentró en su desayuno. No les puso mucha atención, pero si pudo oír un par de veces el nombre de su esposo.

Apolo madrugaba. Tenía que asegurarse de que el sol salía a tiempo después de todo. Lola sabía que tomaba un café y tragaba algunas galletas de avena después de que cumplía con su deber, para irse a la palestra a sus ejercicios matutinos. Había intuido que se llevaba algo extra para comer, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Fue cuando notó el silencio.

Leto y Epíone la miraban con atención. Más su suegra que su ¿ _nuerastra_?, pero la miraban. Esa mañana, al _señor perfecto_ se le había olvidado llevar su botella de agua y su barra de cereal a la palestra. La discusión entre las dos diosas consistía en que Epíone quería enviar a una ninfa con los objetos y Leto quería que fuera Lola. Ni tiempo tuvo para poder zafarse de la situación cuando su suegra le pidió por favor que se los fuera a dejar.

Argh. ¡Lo que menos quería era acercarse a ese sitio! La evitaba como a la plaga, más si sabía que su esposo estaba entrenando. ¡No era ciega! La turbaba verlo medio desnudo. ¡Estaba como quería! Y eso le daba rabia. ¿Es que no podía tener tan siquiera algún defecto? Inteligente, lleno de virtudes, cuerpo perfecto, poeta, lector, ¡buena persona cuando estaba inspirado!, carismático, querido por todos, un guerrero fuerte… salvó dos veces su vida. **¡AAARGH!** Era un imbécil inmaduro, necio a rabiar, e intensamente impulsivo cuando su mal genio se apoderaba de sus sentidos, pero no era suficientes defectos para compensar sus virtudes.

Y le movía las hormonas.

¡No era de palo!

Eso lo había descubierto por accidente hacía unos días, cuando al cruzar por una puerta chocó de lleno contra su esposo y éste la tuvo que sujetar para que no se cayeran. Terminaron sujetándose de una pared para no perder el equilibrio, y al menos ella con el corazón desbocado. Tras reírse un poco por los nervios, hacer un par de comentarios alusivos y seguir cada cuál por su lado, Lola tuvo que sacarse uno de los sweaters que llevaba puesto… ¡No podía permitir eso! No cuando todavía sentía la ausencia de Kelam y no quería involucrarse emocionalmente con su esposo. Además era una volcán decente, ¡quizás que iba a pensar Apolo de ella! Por otro lado, se suponía que quería matar a Guntur: para eso tenía que hacer erupción… lo que seguramente la mataría de agotamiento, considerando que no tendría su corazón con ella. Miró la bolsa en donde llevaba la botella de agua y las barras de cereal y dejó caer los hombros derrotada. Y sí, Apolo era simpático… ¡NO QUERÍA QUE LE GUSTARA!

Bah. Suspiró resignada: tampoco es que podía dejar al _señor perfecto_ sin sus _perfectos tentempiés_.

Lola volvió a girar sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia la palestra, tratando de caminar con toda la dignidad que podía, saludando ocasionalmente a los demás dioses que pululaban en los alrededores. Cuando llegó a las gradas escaneó el lugar con la mirada sin encontrar a su esposo, pero sí un espectáculo digno de babeo con deshidratación. Un rubor le decoró las mejillas…

El cuerpo es una obra de arte y ella era la primera en admitirlo, aunque le iba a costar no sentir pudorcito cada vez que se enfrentaba a este espectáculo. ¡Una no es de roca!

"Supongo que así se ven las galerías de arte." Confesó entre dientes. "¿Y _señor perfecto_ donde se metió?" Se preguntó en un murmullo al no poder dar con él.

"¿Lola?"

Sintió que se le helaban los oídos de gusto, si eso es posible. Lo miró de reojo y tuvo que reprimir el suspiro de sorpresa. Allí estaba Apolo en gloria y majestad. ¡Hasta brillaba el muy idiota! Venía de correr, por lo que estaba sudado, así que eso bien podía considerarse un punto en contra… pero no. El muy imbécil hasta para sudar era perfecto. ¡¿Cuál era su problema?! Fijó los ojos en el piso: no quería que la pillara babeándolo de nuevo.

¡Por todo el Olimpo! ¿También corría descalzo?

La volcán estiró el brazo con la bolsa, para entregársela.

"Ten. Tu mamá te lo envía."

"¿Mi mamá?" Apolo recibió la bolsa con calma. "Este… no era necesario que me trajeras esto. No siempre… err… ¿No era más fácil enviar a una ninfa o sátiro?"

"No sé. Hice lo que me dijo. Lo traje. Ahí lo tienes. ¡Bebe algo!"

Apolo ladeó la cabeza sin entender porqué Lola tenía la vista fija en el piso. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? A esa hora la luz era única, seguro se le acentuarían las facciones de manera diferente. Casi distraídamente sacó la botella de la bolsa y la abrió antes de beber un buen sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa. Enarcó ambas cejas… ¿Acaso la ponía nerviosa?

Sacó pecho y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Gracias Lola." Le dijo con cierto tono fanfarrón. "No esperaba verte aquí."

"No iba a venir." Dijo Lola a toda velocidad. "Yo… solo traje eso y… ¡Ya me voy!"

Siempre mirando al piso, Lola giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente echó a correr fuera de la palestra a bastante velocidad. Apolo no pudo evitar observarla con picardía mientras se alejaba. Nunca la había visto más ligera de ropa, pero no debía tener un mal estado físico. Quizás cojeaba un poco del pie derecho, lo que podía achacarse a sus lesiones recientes. Hmm… tenía curvas, no lo negaba, esas caderas se contoneaban muy bonito.

Hermes lo rodeó con un brazo.

"¿Babeando el fruto prohibido, compadre?"

"¡¿Qué va a ser fruto prohibido?! Es su esposa." Intervino Ares, cruzado de brazos. El dios de la guerra miró a Apolo. "Me extraña que no te las hayas ingeniado para meterla a tu cama."

"Deja que mi compadre se tome su tiempo." Intervino Hermes, soltando a Apolo y poniendo las manos en sus caderas. "Con los volcanes hay que tener paciencia."

"¿Te has acostado con volcanes, Hermes?"

"Síp. Salí con Thera un tiempo." El dios mensajero intentó hacer memoria. "De pronto no la volví a ver. Más o menos desde que hizo erupción en el 1627 a.e.c." Hermes se quedó callado de pronto, como si una grave noticia le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. "¡Por Zeus! ¡Hizo Erupción y No Fui A Ver Como Estaba!" Ares le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"Te sugiero que **no** vayas. Si vive, no creo que le guste verte después de poco más de 3.600 años."

"¡La pudo haber matado un devorador!" Hermes se sujetó la cabeza. "¡Pobrecita! Con lo dulce que era…"

"Pierde cuidado, creo que está viva. Hizo erupción en 1951." Explicó Apolo. "Y Ares tiene razón, evita ir a verla. No creo que esté feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo. Los volcanes son sensibles."

"Apolo sabe, aunque no prueba nada de lo que tiene a su alcance." Se rió Ares de buena gana, al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda. "Perdiste el toque, infeliz, si no has logrado seducir a tu esposa."

"Al menos lo mira. Bueno… ¡Al suelo que pisa!" Hermes lo miró muy serio, todo su drama con Thera olvidado. "Te babea, Bro. ¡Algo es algo!"

"Y fue evidente." Ares estiró los brazos en ese momento. "Me recordó a una exnovia." Hermes le dio un golpe amistoso a Apolo.

"¿En serio no la has visto desnuda?" Le preguntó curioso. "¿Fuera de la mesa de operaciones al menos?"

Pero Apolo no les estaba dando mucha bola. Tenía la vista fija en Lola, quien estaba por perderse de vista. Verla caminar así de enrabiada le provocaba un latido extra en el pecho.

"A este ya lo perdimos, Hermes." Comentó Ares cuando notaron que Apolo no les prestaba atención.

Es que Febo no podía dejar de ver el contoneo de sus caderas, ni dejar de pensar en cómo su esposa se negó a verlo con toda su fuerza. Sin mayor disimulo se observó a sí mismo. A Lola le gustaba lo que veía, sin duda, pero… ¿era tan intimidante acaso? Porque la incomodaba. Tomó otro sorbo de agua y guardó la botella en la bolsa, que rápidamente le pasó a Hermes.

"Seeeee… por completo." Suspiró el dios mensajero. "¿Huh? ¿Pero qué…?"

"Te lo regalo. Creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy." Afirmó Apolo, comenzando a trotar en pos de Lola. "¡Los veo a la tarde!"

Apolo se alejó sin dar mayores explicaciones, dejando a Ares y a Hermes enarcando las cejas, algo perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar. Se miraron de reojo al mismo tiempo, antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Con razón Afrodita está tan intrigada con esos dos." Comentó Ares cruzándose de brazos.

"Sep. No lo repitas mucho, no vayas a romper en encanto." Hermes sacó una de las barras de cereal que había en la bolsa y se la ofreció. "¿Quieres una?"

Sin decir palabra, Ares la aceptó.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Artemisa. Sala de Estar.**

 _5 de octubre. Esa tarde. 15:56 horas._

Apolo no pudo evitar fijarse en el hibisco recién plantado justo en el jardincito interior de aquella sala de estar. Tenía una única flor, de color rosado bien intenso y se notaba que se estaba adecuando a su nuevo hábitat. Habían puesto toda la planta en un sitio especial y se notaba que se le estaba dando más atención por ser más nueva. Se inclinó un poco para verla, recordando por momentos aquél hibisco de cristal en el que habían sellado a Lola. Últimamente, siempre que veía estas flores (o algunas similares) recordaba a su esposa, a quien parecía gustarles mucho. Hacía poco se había comprado tres macetas y le había pedido permiso a Epíone de poner una de ellas, de color damasco con el centro rojo, en el jardín. Nunca supo que había pasado con las otras dos… bueno, suponía que este hibisco que veía era una de las que faltaba, ¿Dónde estaría la tercera?

¿Y si se las consagraba? Los hibiscos simbolizaban la belleza delicada y, pese a ser un volcán, eso describía muy bien a su esposa. Lola sonreía mucho cuando estaba cerca de ella, y aunque no dudaba en enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad de cara y mirando a los ojos, era sin duda mucho más delicada de lo que dejaba ver.

¡Cierto! Todavía no le avisaba a sus devotos que se había casado… ¡Iba a quedar la grande! Mejor esperaba un poco a que las cosas se tranquilizaran antes de avisarles.

¡Opa! ¿Por qué Lola tenía que pedirle permiso a Epíone de lo que hacía en *su* casa? Era su esposa. Con todo lo que quería a Epíone, era su nuera favorita, ¡Lola se suponía que tenía que mandar!

Oh… cierto. La pugna de poderes femeninos… ¡Qué raro! ¿Por qué su esposa no querría tomar su lugar como ama y señora de su casa?

"La señorita Artemisa ya viene." Le avisó de pronto Odiseo. El ángel lo miró con severidad. "Está algo de mal humor y nos ha costado calmarla. No tuvo un buen día."

"Lo sé." Apolo se irguió en toda su altura. "Supe que tuvo un altercado con el matasanos que fue a ver. ¡Quiero saber quién es para maldecirlo!"

"¿Y desde cuando tú tan agresivo con un colega?"

Artemisa estaba en la puerta, sujeta del marco y sujetando su panza con una mano. Tenía los ojos hinchados, clara señal que había estado llorando. Touma entró a la habitación con su típica irreverencia y se apoyó en una pared, cruzado de brazos y sin perder de vista al mellizo de su diosa. Teseo entró junto con Artemisa, presto a ayudarla por cualquier cosa.

"En el minuto que te hace rabiar, ya no es mi colega ni lo considero bajo mi protección." Afirmó Apolo. "Mamá me contó más o menos lo que pasó, pero quería saberlo de ti."

"Pues ya sabes suficiente. Fue un imbécil maleducado, ¡punto!" Artemisa entrecerró los ojos. "No te vengas a hacer el lindo conmigo ahora: te has pasado todos estos meses deseando que me pase algo malo, solo para eso afecte a mi hijo. ¡No te la compro!"

"Artemisa… cuenta hasta diez."

"¡No voy a contar hasta diez! Todo el mundo cree que se las sabe por libro y me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No comas esto, sino aquello; no hagas ese ejercicio, no bebas tal cosa, que le pongas música, que no le pongas." Los ojos de Artemisa se detuvieron unos instantes en su hermano. "Que aborta, que ese niño es del mal… ¡Por Todo El Maldito Tártaro! ¡La embarazada soy yo! NO ellos y se creen con el derecho de decirme lo que…"

Artemisa reprimió un puchero y se tapó la cara. Se sentó en el sofá y reprimió por momentos el llanto antes de no poder aguantarse más. Touma se acercó de a poco mientras Odiseo salía corriendo en busca de un vaso de agua. Apolo tragó saliva… su hermana estaba realmente afectada. Independiente del engendro que llevaba dentro, Artemisa se veía preciosa con panza. Como que tenía una luz que la hacía ver muy linda y que apelaba a su lado tierno. Nunca creyó que su hermanita pudiera llegar a verse así de bella.

¿Qué se sentiría llevar vida dentro? Era un proceso que había estudiado mucho, conocía cada etapa, desde la concepción hasta el nacimiento; para él no era un misterio, sino algo muy parecido a un milagro. Nunca dejaba de maravillarlo y sin duda era el primero en emocionarse cuando veía que una nueva vida comenzaba. Artemisa no había tenido suerte encontrando a un médico que la atendiera: había elegido mal desde el principio y para colmo su carácter no la había ayudado mucho. Además era matrona, no le pasaban gato por liebre y tenía esa costumbre de defender su posición con bastantes buenos argumentos, pero los médicos no parecían tomar en cuenta su opinión. ¡Cierto, cierto! No hay que despreciar los estudios que tenían ni nada de eso, muy por el contrario, pero como que no habían considerado que eran sus pacientes las del embarazo y como cualquier persona que se enfrenta algo nuevo, tenían dudas, miedos y expectativas.

Hmm. A ver si les enviaba alguna enfermedad que los aterrizara unos días en el hospital como pacientes, y que los asustara un montón, a ver si eso les bajaba un poco los humos.

¿Y si les enviaba un embarazo psicológico como castigo? Que hasta se les hinchara la panza incluso. ¡Eso les enseñaría!

"Misi…"

"¡No Me llames así!"

"Artemisa… ¿Al menos pediste cita con algún otro médico?"

"¿Y qué me vuelvan a tratar como a una idiota? **NO**."

"¿No quieres dejar al menos que te atienda Asclepios o…?"

"¿Tú mismo? ¡Ni que estuviera desquiciada! Antes prefiero ir con Ilitia. ¡Lo único que tú quieres es matar a mi hijo! **NO**."

Artemisa estaba asustada y con razón. Nunca en su vida creyó que gestaría vida, menos de la manera en que sucedió. Siempre estuvo desde la perspectiva de la comadrona, no de quien llevaba a la criatura en su vientre, lo cual (por mucha preparación que tenga una) siempre es diferente. ¡Tenía que estar tan asustada! Y lo trágico es que no tenía que estar pasando por una situación así. El niño que llevaba solo le causaba dolor.

¡Si tan solo no fuera el engendro! El enano ese no le interesaba para nada, o eso creía (en el fondo se angustiaba, pero no quería ni sabía como reconocerlo), lo que le preocupaba era la salud y comodidad de su melliza. Ella era la que se estaba desgastando por ese embarazo, no sabía si se estaba alimentando correctamente y, si bien ella era matrona, no le constaba que estuviera teniendo cuidados prenatales concienzudos. ¡Este era el tercer médico con el que se peleaba! Al menos que tuviera noticia… pero era el primero que la hacía llorar de este modo.

¡Maldito Descastado Impío! ¿Cómo osaba hacer llorar a su hermana?

¡Artemisa sería tan buena mamá! Quizás aprensiva, no lo dudaba, pero sí sería muy buena. ¿Cómo la ayudaba? Lo único que se le ocurría eran cosas que la hacían llorar y no poco. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en tal ogro? Era su culpa que Artemisa sufriera, debió estar más alerta, más pendiente de los peligros que la acechaban. Debió haber actuado con más rapidez cuando se descubrió su rapto. ¡No debió quedarse tan quieto! Él mismo debió bajar al Xibalbá con todo lo que tenía y abrasar esa tierra maldita hasta recuperar a su hermana, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. ¡No debió esperar tanto! Su melliza era malgenio y sabía cuidarse, pero… él era su hermano… debió… debió… ¡Ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a Touma, o a los demás ángeles, de lo ocurrido! Se notaba que les tuvieron que pasar por encima para llegar a ella…

Bajo circunstancias normales ya le habría dicho alguna pesadez, en serio Artemisa se preocupaba demasiado del pequeño bastardo, pero no podía enojarse con ella, al menos no ese día. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo la consolaba? Artemisa no iba a aceptar un abrazo suyo, ¡justo cuando moría por dárselo! Lo que a él le interesaba era que su hermana descansara. Tanto llanto terminaría por estresar al niño, y por mal que le cayera, no quería causarle un disgusto a su melliza. Sacó unos pañuelitos desechables y se los ofreció.

"Hermanita… Aunque no me creas te quiero ayudar…"

"No me interesa tu ayuda." Gruñó Artemisa a la defensiva. Le quitó los pañuelos de un manotazo, y se apresuró en sacar uno del paquetito. "¿Desde cuándo tú tan empático?" Apolo le acarició los cabellos.

"Soy tu hermano, no tu enemigo. Me duele verte así, porque no sé cómo remediarlo." Apolo bajó la cabeza. "Ni siquiera sé si me corresponde. Independiente de lo que pase con tu hijo, quiero… quisiera…"

Apolo estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón. Todas las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta y no pudo decirlas. No supo cómo expresar sus miedos y solo atinó en mostrarle la palma de una mano, haciendo unas señas que solo tenían sentido para ellos. Artemisa hizo un puchero e imitó el gesto, utilizando ese lenguaje secreto que había compartido con su mellizo incluso desde el vientre.

"… Todo esto que me acabas de decir, Febo… me lo vas a tener que decir en voz alta algún día."

"Quizás cuando agarre fuerza…"

"Más te vale que lo hagas pronto." Artemisa se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró curiosa. "¿Te estás enamorando acaso?" le preguntó de pronto, sujetándole la mano. "Me pareció detectar algo de eso cuando conversábamos…"

Apolo abrió los ojos sorprendido y realmente pillado con la guardia baja. La gran ventaja que tenía el lenguaje que compartía con su hermana era que, por su naturaleza, transmitía muchas emociones y sentimientos de los que no siempre estaban al tanto, dejándolos en evidencia ante el otro. Ni bien Artemisa le hizo la pregunta, Apolo supo enseguida la respuesta, pero no quiso ni siquiera pensar mucho rato en ella ni profundizar tampoco en la cuestión. Por temor, por orgullo y para no romper el encantamiento en el caso que sí estuviera sucediendo. El dios se puso rápidamente de pie.

"Creo que ya te molesté mucho por ahora. Te dejo. Errr…" Apolo se fijó en Touma, quien lo miraba con cara de muy malas pulgas y cruzado de brazos. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Ni idea, pero eso no era lo importante. "Trata de que tome algo para los nervios. Le hace mal alterarse y… ¡te la encargo! Si me disculpan…"

Rápidamente, Apolo se despidió de todos y a zancadas recorrió la distancia hasta la salida de las estancias de su hermana y corrió a perderse un rato. Iría a trotar por allí, hacer algo de ejercicio que le permitiera distraerse de la respuesta que ahora le daba botes por todo el cráneo y que intentaba sofocar por todos los medios. Artemisa parpadeó perpleja y se giró para ver a Touma a la cara.

"¡Febo se está enamorando de Krakatoa!"

"Ya sé que ustedes dos tienen ese lenguaje con los dedos, ¿pero estás segura?" Preguntó Touma relajando por fin los brazos.

"Fue muy sutil, casi no me doy cuenta, pero sí… ¡Se está enamorando!" Insistió Artemisa tapándose la boca.

"Con razón no quiere demostrarlo mucho." Comentó de pronto Teseo. "¡Y con razón anda evitando al señor Eros todo lo que puede!"

"Eso no me parece malo, si me lo preguntan." Opinó Odiseo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque también es Eros quien ha comenzado a evitarlo también: Krakatoa lo dejó con trauma post paliza."

"No, no es malo." Murmuró Artemisa. "Mientras no le rompan el corazón…" La diosa resopló. "Al menos no me dijo ninguna pesadez ahora."

"Ha sido un día largo." Dijo de pronto Touma muy grave. Todos asintieron muy serios. "¿Tarde de Xbox para despejarnos?"

Todos sonrieron con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Jardines.**

 _Momentos después. 16:34 horas._

De que había salido emocionado de las estancias de su hermana, no había duda alguna. Verla con todo y panza había sido como un dulce bálsamo en su corazón, y por más que su mente y orgullo (sobre todo su orgullo) le chillaron que la situación rayaba en lo antinatural, no pudo sino admirar el milagro que sucedía al interior del vientre de su hermana. Sin embargo, a medida que se alejaba de Artemisa y la distancia le ponía freno a sus emociones, pasó a primar su lado racional y su orgullo comenzó a darle patadas.

Recordó que su sobrino era la más evidente de las señales de que no había podido proteger a su hermana y como el error que era, tenía que desaparecer. Últimamente, y no había caso negarlo, cada vez que pensaba en algún argumento para convencer a su hermana de eliminar al bastardo lo sofocaba rápidamente, y cuando lograba convencerse de expresarlo (incluso teniendo a su melliza frente a él) pues, se quedaba como embobado mirándola, sin ser capaz de decirle nada, excepto comentarle lo hermosa que se veía.

Llevaba algunos días que eso le estaba ocurriendo, más o menos la misma cantidad de tiempo en que no sentía nada de libido.

Dejó caer los brazos derrotado y angustiado gimió al cielo. No. No estaba sintiendo nada. Su libido se había ido de vacaciones o se negaba a inspirarle nada. Incluso se había expuesto a propósito a situaciones que pudieran haberlo llevado a excitarse, pero nada. Para colmo de males, esos últimos días Afrodita se andaba paseando por el Olimpo en unas fachas infartantes que no solo le atraía la atención de Ares, sino que varios dioses se habían inspirado para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus parejas. Y mientras él veía todo el espectáculo, a sabiendas que al menos debería sentirse algo _entusiasmado_ , no le pasaba nada. Era como si estuviera en lo más profundo de Siberia.

Eso sí, era cosa que viera o pensara en Lola para que hasta viera colores neón y tuviera que pasar una media hora bajo a ducha fría. ¡¿Qué brujería era esa?! Lola era una volcán. ¡No podía estar teniendo pensamientos de ese tipo por una volcán! Además que la tipa no lo buscaba de esa manera, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué le pasaba esto justo ahora? Llevaba casi quince años sin pareja estable, con una aventurilla poca por aquí y por allá. Desde principios de ese año no había tenido nada con nadie, pero eso no había afectado su libido. Incluso los primeros días con su esposa había estado todo perfectamente normal… hasta que Krakatoa le entregó la fuente de su poder, su corazón. Luego de eso, sus hormonas desaparecieron. ¿Y si se hacía algún análisis de sangre? Quizás podía…

 **¡MOMENTO!**

Su libido había desaparecido luego que Lola pusiera su corazón bajo su custodia. Solo pasaba a visitarlo cuando pensaba en su esposa y con fuerza inusitada. ¿Tendría acaso relación? ¡Tenía sentido! Seguramente el corazón de la volcán estaba cohibiendo cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener por otras mujeres, anulando así sus instintos sexuales para centrarlos en su verdadera dueña. ¡Toda emoción que pudiera sentir él por Lola no era sino algo provocado por su corazón! NO. ¡Así no se podía! Nadie ni nada debería forzar sentimientos en otros, eso no era correcto. ¡Lo había aprendido a las malas! Tenía suficientes malas experiencias como para llenar libros de aquí a cien años. ¡ARGH! Dio una patada en el suelo, frustrado.

"Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito." Masculló Apolo entre dientes, mientras apretaba los puños.

Apolo decidió que iría a analizar la gema más tarde para ver si podía bloquear sus efectos, por lo que reanudó la marcha a paso veloz. Decidió cortar camino por su jardín favorito, allí donde estaba Dafne, para ganar tiempo.

Craso error.

"… Sigo pensando que eres una malagradecida. Te ha cuidado como a una princesa todo este tiempo y sigues detestándolo." La voz de Lola llegó a sus oídos de pronto, justo cuando estaba por entrar al patio de los laureles. "Cierto que tienes motivos para odiarlo, no te los niego, ¡Pero eres una aprovechada de lo peor!" Pero lejos de enojarse, Apolo sintió millones de mariposas en su estómago. Se detuvo en la entrada del patio.

Lola, con su ya favorito sweater multicolor, parecía conversar con la misma Dafne. A sus pies había un cubo con implementos de jardinería y, por lo visto (quizás incluso desafiando al frío que sentía de manera permanente), la volcán había estado cuidando de las plantas. Se notaba que acababa de barrer, así que infirió que había terminado quizás hace unos momentos. Lola estaba de pie frente a Dafne, y tenía las manos en las caderas.

"Vale que es un imbécil, soy la primera en afirmarlo, pero te trajo aquí a un lugar seguro. Bien te pudo dejar ahí mismo donde te transformaste en planta a merced de los elementos. ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, hace rato que te hubieran convertido en leña o algo!"

El laurel se agitó molesto, tal como si estuviera respondiéndole a Lola. Apolo levantó una ceja: nunca había visto que Dafne interactuara con otros, y claramente se veía que estaba manteniendo una conversación con Lola. Hmm… Hermes le había dicho alguna vez que Dafne había retenido su consciencia y que interactuaba con quienes pasaban cerca suyo. Incluso sus nietos le habían dicho en ocasiones, cuando eran pequeños, que conversar con el laurel era divertido. Sin embargo con Apolo nunca había dado señales de inteligencia. Tenía sentido: la ninfa lo despreciaba por culpa de Eros.

"Pues así como lo pones, eres una caprichosa egoísta. Apolo no te convirtió en planta, fuiste tú quien pidió ayuda: debiste especificar que no querías ser un laurel." Retrucó Lola, a lo que fuese que le hayan dicho. "¡Encima te aprovechas de su gentileza! Estás aquí en un patio especialmente dedicado, lejos de la atención indeseada y siendo por lejos el arbusto mejor cuidado del Olimpo… ¡Es mi Esposo! ¡Cuida Lo Que Dices Porque Soy la Única que Puede Llamarlo _Imbécil_!" Lola infló los cachetes cada vez más indignada ante las probables respuestas que parecía estar teniendo. "¡No hagas enojar a quien tiene acceso a las tijeras de podar!"

"¿Entonces solo tú me puedes decir _imbécil_?" Preguntó Apolo de pronto.

Lola giró sobre sus talones y lo quedó viendo como ciervo bajo luces de estadio. Dafne en cambio, agitó sus hojas en un claro gesto de desprecio y pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer (ser planta). La volcán se puso roja y se tomó sus propias manos, como encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Apolo se acercó sintiendo un latido lindo en el pecho y a medida que se acercaba, pudo notar la sonrisa de Krakatoa, cosa que lo hizo muy feliz.

"¿No me vas a responder, esposa?"

Lola retrocedió cauta, pero confiada, quizás sintiéndose algo traviesa. Comenzó a girar alrededor del laurel a medida que Apolo hacía lo mismo, ante la indignación evidente de Dafne, a quien no le gustó que la pusieran al menos de ese jueguito. A ninguno de los dos les importó nada.

"Sí. Soy la única."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Yo lo digo, esposo."

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Apolo cambió la dirección de sus pasos y comenzó a rodear el laurel en el sentido contrario, pero Lola lo imitó y con inesperada coquetería mantuvo a Dafne entre ambos.

Esos días Lola también había comenzado a sentir cosas de Apolo. En un principio había temido que se tratara de algún mecanismo de defensa que su mente había ideado para soportar la incómoda situación que los aquejaba, pero conforme pasaron los días, y contra su voluntad, Lola había comenzado a convencerse que no era el caso. Sin duda que lo resistía, no quería sentir nada por Apolo, ¡Nada!, pero… pero… algo dentro de ella parecía agitarse en demasía cuando pensaba en él. ¿Sería acaso efecto de las palabras de Kelam? ¿O se debía al hecho que le había entregado su corazón? No era algo que quisiera responder, pero la hacía sentir bonito.

"Hmmm. Ya veo. Supongo que has notado que otros también se sienten con ese derecho…"

"Cierto, pero son más importantes que yo, y tienen razones de peso."

"¿Más importantes que tú?"

"Solo soy una volcán… aquí solo soy una refugiada que da muchos problemas."

"Pero te consideras más importante que Dafne."

"Soy su esposa. Ella decidió quedarse por siempre convertida en planta. Por supuesto que soy más importante que ella."

Dafne se agitó indignada, como reclamando el comentario, pero no le prestaron atención, por lo que hizo un berrinche que también fue ignorado. Lola cambió la dirección de sus pasos y se detuvo frente a Apolo, logrando que toda la atención del dios estuviera fijada en ella.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella? Se supone que no debería tener sentimientos hacia nadie, ahora debería estar concentrada en su venganza. ¡Además, el recuerdo de Kelam lo tenía demasiado fresco en la retina! Y sin embargo tenía a este esposo suyo delante de ella… no lo tendría por mucho tiempo… no podía involucrarse con él… si lograba escapar hacia su volcán, y poner en práctica su plan, seguramente moriría al acabar con Guntur… no podía dejar que sus sentimientos…

"Ciertamente." Le dijo Apolo con caballerosa coquetería. Puso sus manos en las caderas y se hizo el lindo. "¿Fue idea mía o también dijiste que soy gentil, esposa?"

"Lo eres. Eres un imbécil, pero uno muy gentil." Reconoció Lola mientras le arreglaba algunas arrugas de la camisa con una mano. "Tienes carácter, eres inmaduro, pero… eres muy gentil cuando quieres."

Apolo sujetó la mano de Lola, notando lo fríos que tenía los dedos. Sorprendida, Krakatoa abrió los ojos y se tragó las palabras. El dios sol suspiró sin dejar de admirarla, tratando de mantener bajo control las emociones que comenzaban a inundar su torrente sanguíneo: se sorprendió a sí mismo con el único anhelo de fundirse en un abrazo con su esposa y no dejarla ir nunca, pero al mismo tiempo la angustia le desgarró el corazón: esto era un sentimiento fingido, ajeno, inspirado por fuerzas externas a él que no sentía como propias.

Quizás era el terror a ser rechazado de nuevo, nunca supo, pero… pero…

… en los ojos de Lola pudo ver que ella sí parecía estar dándose una oportunidad para quererlo. ¡Y era cierto! Krakatoa decidió en el instante en que el dios tomó su mano y sintió ese calorcito, que si estos eran sus últimos días, prefería pasarlos amando a alguien, aunque ese alguien la despreciara por su volcánica naturaleza. No le diría nada, no le daría ilusiones, eso sería un secreto suyo propio, porque se negaba a jugar con las emociones de nadie. Así cuando se fuera, no rompería su corazón, aunque… viendo como Apolo la miraba, se llenó de angustia al sospechar que de algún modo, el dios sabía lo que pasaba en su corazón. ¿Era así de transparente? Se puso a temblar, pero de miedo…

… y Apolo se dio cuenta. Supo que esos escalofríos no eran por frío, sino por miedo y se odió a sí mismo por inspirarle tal cosa a su esposa. Acomodó su agarre de la mano de Lola y le besó los dedos con más ternura de la esperada. No quería hacerse ideas, tampoco ilusionarla a ella. Estaba a un paso de lanzarse con todo y asumir esta extraña pasión que le despertaba la volcán, pero se contuvo. Tenía una misión, tenía que cumplirla y esto que sentía por Lola seguramente no tenía ningún asidero. ¡Era feo que jugaran con las emociones de uno! Y ciertamente él no volvería a jugar con el corazón de nadie. Se sonrieron con cariño.

"Creo… que podríamos ir con Hestia a ver si le queda chocolate caliente. ¿Te gustaría eso?" Apolo sonrió torcido. "Claro… si Quetzalcóatl no se lo ha bebido todo."

"¿Cho-co-late?" Lola tuvo problemas para pronunciar la palabra, pero se llenó de sana curiosidad al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué es eso y como se come?"

"Es una golosina. Viene de una planta llamada cacao y tiene muchas preparaciones. ¿No la has probado?"

"No." Confesó muy intrigada. Apolo sonrió de lleno y le ofreció el brazo.

"Entonces permíteme que te introduzca al vicio. ¡Vieras el revuelo que causó cuando Hermes trajo chocolate por primera vez al Olimpo!"

"¿Ah sí?" Lola aceptó el brazo. "¡Cuéntame!" Pidió con entusiasmo.

Con una gran sonrisa, Apolo comenzó a explicarle a Lola sobre el chocolate y de esa guisa, tomados del brazo, salieron del patio de los laureles, tomando un atajo en dirección de las estancias de la diosa del hogar y el fuego.

Atrás dejaron a Dafne mascullando pestes. La pobre bien hubiera vomitado un arcoíris y dos unicornios por lo que había tenido que presenciar. Sacudió las hojas en señal de indignación.

¡Bah! ¡Enamorados! Los detestaba a todos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Mensajes Agresivos_**

 _"…_ _del Olimpo." Explicó Artemisa. "Tienen la edad física y mental de niños de seis años, pero compensan con el enorme poder que tienen. ¡Son unos consentidos!"_

 _"Nunca antes habían dejado caer así la barrera. No que yo recuerde al menos." Comentó Touma preocupado._

 _"Son poderosos, pero no invencibles." Añadió Teseo con el ceño fruncido. "Mantienen la barrera encendida todo el tiempo, no bajan las defensas por nada."_

 _"A menos que les haya pasado algo_ _grave_ _." Dijo Artemisa muy severa…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Creo que ya va a comenzar algo de lo bueno. Apolo está pasando por una montaña rusa de emociones. Lo que siente es bastante real y no está influenciado por nada, pero digamos que se niega a aceptar tal cosa y busca a qué echarle la culpa. No está acostumbrado a querer de ese modo, él estaba acostumbrado a otro estilo de amor y puede que cueste que le caiga el tejo. Lola en cambio… fue bastante más abierta a aceptar la realidad que su maridito. Sobre Hermes y sus volcánicos amores abandonados… Jejejejejejejejeje, solo esperemos que le haga caso a Ares y no vaya a ver a la susodicha. Sigo en conversaciones para convencer a Apolo que haga un curso de imagenología: el muy mugre se está haciendo de rogar. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, como ElCastellanoOrg en este caso, según corresponda.**

 **Thera:** Santorín, Santorini, Tera, Thera o Thira (en griego Σαντορίνη o Θήρα) es un pequeño archipiélago circular formado por islas volcánicas, localizado en el sur del mar Egeo, unos 200 km al sureste del territorio continental griego. Forma el grupo de islas más meridional de las Cícladas, con un área aproximada de unos 73 km² y una población de 13.402 habitantes en 2001. Es el centro volcánico más activo del arco volcánico del sur del Egeo, si bien lo que hoy en día queda es realmente una caldera inundada. En la isla tuvo lugar una de las mayores erupciones volcánicas de la prehistoria reciente, la cual ocurrió hace aproximadamente 3500 años. Investigaciones recientes sitúan tal fecha en el año 1627 a. C. La erupción dejó una enorme caldera rodeada por depósitos de ceniza volcánica y, según algunas teorías, pudo haber causado indirectamente el colapso de la civilización minoica de la isla de Creta, situada 110 km al sur, causando un gigantesco maremoto. Otra teoría sostiene que la erupción de Thera podría ser la inspiración principal de la leyenda de la Atlántida.

Aquella erupción se cree que alcanzó u IEV. Fue devastadora, sin lugar a dudas. Fue uno de los fenómenos naturales más significativos ocurridos en el mar Egeo durante la Edad del Bronce. La erupción volcánica causó un cambio climático en la zona del Mediterráneo oriental y posiblemente en todo el planeta. Con un volumen de roca equivalente a 60 km³, fue una de las mayores erupciones volcánicas sobre la tierra en los últimos miles de años. El nombre _erupción minoica_ refiere a la civilización minoica de la isla de Creta, la cuál fue borrada del mapa debido a este cataclismo. Para algunos autores, esta explosión prehistórica pudo dar origen a mitos como la Atlántida, en el sentido que _hundió_ una civilización pujante y con una meteórica carrera hacia lo alto. Los minoicos nunca se recuperaron de tal cosa. Algunos autores la señalan como la causa de las plagas de Egipto relatadas en la Biblia.

Y no: la civilización minoica no tiene nada que ver con los griegos clásicos. Es la primera propiamente occidental (y en cierta forma única en su tipo), pero no es griega, conste.

 **Embarazo psicológico:** (También llamado pseudociesis, embarazo fantasma, utópico o imaginario) se da cuando una mujer cree estar embarazada sin estarlo realmente y presenta, además, la mayoría de los signos y síntomas gestacionales. Es un problema psicológico en el que el principal desencadenante suele ser el deseo desmedido de ser madre. En el hombre, pueden darse síntomas similares a causa de sentirse identificados con su pareja, sin embargo, este proceso se da generalmente cuando la mujer está realmente embarazada, y él, por sentirse protector, procura que su mujer sufra lo menos posible en la gestación, y en general, quiere ser participe del proceso y compartir todo lo bueno y lo malo. Lo mejor en estos casos es recurrir inmediatamente al médico que dará el apoyo psicológico necesario.

 **Idioglosia:** Lenguaje idiosincrásico, inventado y hablado por sólo una o muy pocas personas. La mayoría de las veces, idioglosia se refiere a _lenguas privadas_ de los niños pequeños, especialmente los gemelos. También es conocido como **criptofasia** y como **_habla gemela_**. Los hermanos gemelos son muy propensos a crear lenguajes propios que solo ellos entienden, excluyendo así a los demás, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos. Se cree que la criptofasia ocurre en casi la mitad de los gemelos y mellizos.

De acuerdo a la página ElCastellano, " _Un análisis más profundo revela que, en casi todos los casos, la criptofasia consiste en una pronunciación errónea de la lengua materna en niños de entre uno o dos años, o sea, que todavía no han adquirido plenamente el lenguaje. Si bien a esa edad esto ocurre también con otros niños, como los gemelos se pueden entender, tenderán a fortalecer esos errores si no oyen en su entorno la lengua materna. En casos excepcionales (…), el habla de los gemelos puede desarrollarse más de lo común, y en detrimento de la lengua materna_." (Fuente TEXTUAL: ElCastellanoOrg)


	12. Cap 11: Mensajes Agresivos

_Después de días sin que se supiera nada de él, Guntur hace de las suyas, tomando al Olimpo por sorpresa. ¡Inaudito! Lola ni siquiera puede salir a pasear tranquila. Zeus obviamente no está contento con la situación, menos cuando aparezcan volcanes a reclamar por la seguridad. Apolo por su parte, tiene una conversación con Afrodita sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Mensajes Agresivos**

 **Monte Olimpo. Plaza Mayor.**

 _Esa noche. 5 de octubre. 23:12 horas._

Las estrellas se veían bonitas desde el Olimpo. Quizás más claras y definidas y tintineaban con primor. Lola se ajustó el abrigo y la capucha, echándose aliento tibio en las manos para calentarlas, antes de cubrirse la nariz con la bufanda que había encontrado. Estaba abrigada (como era de esperarse), y a excepción del abrigo y la bufanda, que no eran suyos, vestía ropa propia. Arrugó la nariz: si seguía a este ritmo tendría que conseguir su propio abrigo: el que tenía puesto lo había secuestrado del cesto de la ropa limpia en la lavandería, como solía hacer en las noches cuando tenía más frío del acostumbrado.

¡Hey! El que fuera friolenta crónica no le impedía salir a disfrutar de la naturaleza. Le encantaba ver estrellas y no se iba a perder la oportunidad solo porque estaba más helado de lo acostumbrado. Hay que decir que Lola sobrellevaba el frío con bastante dignidad, quejándose solo en las noches cuando nadie la veía.

A juzgar por el olorcito de las prendas abducidas, éstas pertenecían a Apolo, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Era conveniencia nada más, el calorcito residual del dios sol permanecía en su ropa aun después de lavadas y eso era lo que Lola aprovechaba. ¡Además era la esposa de Apolo! Alguna ventaja debía tener.

Aish. ¡Apolo! Nunca había tenido una pareja tan alta. No es que hubiera tenido muchos novios (unos dos quizás con suerte, considerando que era mañosa como pocas), pero ninguno había sido más alto que ella. O eran de su tamaño o más bajitos, como Kelam. ¡Apolo era altísimo! Y sin importar la pose que asumiera, fuera que estuviera leyendo, investigando, componiendo poemas o tocando esa lira suya, se veía sexy.

¡Estúpido y sensual _señor perfecto_!

"Pedazo de imbécil…"

Lola llevaba al menos una hora tratando de perseverar en los defectos de su esposo. Esa tarde se había dado cuenta que su corazón estaba más que dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, y el sentimiento aquél no le estorbaba en lo absoluto. Eso al mismo tiempo le producía un conflicto emocional de proporciones. ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de Kelam? Si se debía a que su corazón estaba más cerca de Apolo, eso no le importaba (los corazones tienen la mala costumbre de mandarse solos), pero le parecía muy pronto. Cierto que había pasado más de un siglo desde la muerte de Kelam, pero ella no había hecho duelo de forma apropiada… pero cada vez que recordaba eso, veía la imagen sonriente de su fallecido prometido, como si le dijera que no había problema y que siguiera su corazón.

"¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres ver feliz, Kel querido?" Preguntó mirando al cielo.

Estaba dispuesta, aunque tenía dudas. Había salido a mirar las estrellas con el único afán de pensar en defectos de su esposo, para convencerse de lo contrario, pero no le estaba resultando. ¡Conste que _señor perfecto_ tenía miles de fallas! Inmaduro, competitivo, mujeriego, **PORFIADO** y cobarde emocional. Al menos Phantasos trataba de defenderlo un poco, al igual que las musas, pero en el primer caso no se valía porque la menor de los sueños era su comadre, y las segundas… bueno, dependían de Apolo. También podía ver que adoraba a su hermana y que este conflicto por el niño los estaba lastimando a los dos. ¡Redomado imbécil! Lola apretó los puños. ¿Es que no podía dejar su orgullo de lado y reconocer que se angustiaba por no haberla ayudado, que le dolía la distancia y que le daba terror que su melliza sufriera innecesariamente? Hmm… si no lo solucionaban pronto, todo ese asunto terminaría en lágrimas. ¿Acaso tendría que hacer una intervención?

"Al final sí tienes defectos, _señor perfecto_." Murmuró Lola frotando sus manos. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ellos, ahora?"

Esto afectaba sus planes. O no… bien podía endurecer su corazón y dejar de sentir en lo que se tardaba en destruir a Guntur. O asumir que quería darle una oportunidad, pero dejar todos esos sentimientos de lado en tanto no completara su venganza. Luego ya habría tiempo de desatarlos con calma, una vez que el devorador estuviera muerto.

"Considerando, claro, que sobreviva…" Añadió Lola en un susurro.

Suspiró con tristeza y se levantó, sacudiéndose las ropas. Ajustó el abrigo y cruzó sus brazos, colocando sus manos bajo las axilas. Hora de volver a la mansión… hacía mucho frío y tenía sueño. Comenzaba a caminar de regreso cuando tuvo una eléctrica sensación en los pies llamó su atención antes que saliera de la plaza. Intrigada y molesta, se detuvo en seco y en una posición defensiva. Miró al cielo y ladeó la cabeza: algo ocurría y no era bueno.

La barrera que cubría al Olimpo parecía estar alterada, como si un pensamiento estuviera intentando cruzarla. Ladeó la cabeza para el otro lado, ¿Qué estaría causando ese fenómeno? Arrugó la nariz e irguió la postura. Fue cuando se dejó caer esa energía, como agua fría al interior de su cerebro. Lola se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, y aunque tambaleó sobre sus pies, no cayó al suelo. Una mueca de dolor decoró su rostro y tuvo que acompasar su respiración: era víctima de un vicioso ataque mental y sabía quién lo perpetraba.

"¡Sal de mi Cabeza, Asqueroso Psicópata!"

 _"¿Estás aprendiendo nuevo vocabulario, pastelito mío?"_

"¡Largo de mi cabeza! ¿Cómo…?"

 _"No puedo ir en carne y hueso, pero sí mi pensamiento. ¡Podremos estar juntos cuando yo quiera!"_

Lola inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y juntando cosmo, lo lanzó en contra de la voz (logrando que al menos el dolor que tenía disminuyera), pero Guntur no la soltó. Lola tuvo la impresión que llevaba días reuniendo energía para poder atacarla a esa distancia y en ese lugar: explicaría la inesperada ausencia del maldito. ¿Cómo había atravesado la barrera? ¿Acaso había atacado primero al espíritu del Olimpo?

"¡Largo Dije!"

 _"No. Eres mía, lo sabes. ¿Cuándo saldrás de esa jaula en la que te tienen? ¿O tengo que_ arrastrarte _fuera?"_

"¡Déjame en paz!"

 _"¡Estás presa y lo sabes!, solo tienes un camino: sal de ahí y ven a mis brazos."_

"¡Ni Loca!" Lola sacudió la cabeza. "¡Deja de hablar como si fueras mi dueño! No lo eres, basura asquerosa."

 ** _"¡ERES MÍA!"_**

 **"ARRGH."**

Una fuerte sacudida energética hizo que Lola perdiera el equilibrio por instantes, pero alcanzó a sujetarse de un bebedero cercano. Guntur aprovechó la oportunidad e intentó hurgar en la memoria de Lola por la fuerza, quien con todo su ahínco comenzó a levantar todas las barreras mentales que pudo. ¡¿Cómo hacía este bastardo para entrar a su mente sin su permiso?! Lola volvió a darle un empujón con su cosmo. ¡No iba a permitir tal atrocidad por mucho tiempo!

"¡LARGO!"

 ** _"¡QUIETA, PERRA LOCA!"_** Vociferó Guntur con fuerza antes de quedarse callado. Comenzó a reírse siniestramente. _"Kelam murió por tu culpa, porque osaste amarlo a él y no a mi. ¡Así también morirá ese patético dios!"_ Le dijo con sorna. Lola abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. ¿Qué tanto había visto el muy maldito en su mente? _"¡Te odia! Kelam terminó odiándote. ¡Todos sus gritos de dolor eran por tu culpa! ¡Te maldijo con cada aliento! ¿Qué crees que hará ese dios?"_

"¡Kelam nunca me maldijo! ¡Tú Eres Cuento Aparte!"

Lola sacudió la cabeza cuando de pronto sintió el asalto de las imágenes de cómo su prometido había sido torturado antes de morir, escuchando cada grito proferido por él. Ver tal cosa le heló el alma, ¡Ya había tenido suficiente cuando había visto el cuerpo sin vida de Kelam! ¡¿Por qué Guntur la obligaba a ver sus últimos momentos?!

"¡Sádico Malparido! ¡ **BASTA**!"

 _"Cada jirón de piel que le arrancaba, cada músculo… ese dolor lo provocaste tú."_ Le dijo Guntur, a la par que le mostraba las imágenes. _"¿Crees que no haré lo mismo con ese sol?"_

"¡Mi esposo es inmortal! Pero no como nosotros: Tiene icor en su sangre, ¡no puedes tocarlo!" Protestó Lola, sin perder la entereza. No obstante caminaba por el filo de la navaja: era cosa que perdiera los estribos y se dejara llevar por la angustia para caer en un abismo de locura. ¡No podía flaquear ante este ataque! "¡Yo no torturé a Kelam hasta matarlo! ¡Fuiste tú!"

 _"_ _ **LO MATÉ POR TU CULPA:**_ _si te me hubieras entregado, Kelam seguiría vivo."_ Vociferó la criatura. _"Es lo que le va a pasar a cada cercano que tengas. Maté a todos tus amigos una vez, ¡puedo hacerlo de nuevo!"_

"¡No esta vez! No tengo redes. ¡No puedes tocarlo ni hacerle daño!"

 _"No puedo tocarlo, pero sabes que manipulo materia."_

"¡¿Qué vas a manipular materia, fanfarrón asqueroso…?!"

Lola sintió como una fuerza invisible la sujetaba del cabello y la azotaba de cara contra el suelo. Como la pilló desprevenida, apenas pudo oponer resistencia. El porrazo que se dio contra las lozas de mármol de la plaza mayor del Olimpo resonó con un eco seco. Lola gruñó de dolor y se apoyó rápidamente con las manos, oponiendo toda la fuerza que podía, luchando para no perder la conciencia. Gotas de sangre provenientes de su nariz comenzaron a decorar el suelo. Guntur se reía de buena gana, Lola apretó los dientes.

 _"¿Te dolió, pastelito?"_

"¡Payaso! ¿Acaso crees que esto me va a asustar?" Gruñó entre dientes. Un impulso de fuerza la empujó contra el piso, pero esta vez Lola opuso mejor resistencia.

 _"¡Claro Que Sí! Y Si No Te Asusta, Te Puedo Sacar De Ahí Y Traerte Donde Estoy Para Mostrarte De Qué Se Trata El Verdadero Miedo."_

"¡Deja de Pavonearte y **SÁCAME** Tú Mismo del Olimpo Si Tanto Puedes!" Lo desafió Lola muy segura.

Se produjo silencio y la presión que sentía la volcán sobre su cuerpo desapareció, lo que aprovechó para ponerse de pie. No estaba segura, pero intuía que Guntur no podría hacer mucho más que eso. Tenía la impresión de que todo el cosmo que había juntado en esos días no le permitiría ni siquiera arrastrarla un par de metros. Infiltrar de esa manera la barrera que protegía el Olimpo seguro lo estaba desgastando como nunca. No iba a poder seguir jactándose mucho rato más.

Pero… ¡Había atravesado la barrera! ¿Acaso había atacado antes a…?

 _"Jejejejeje, mi pastelito cree que es astuta."_ Se rió Guntur. _"No te puedes quedar por siempre metida allá arriba, perra loca."_ Le gruñó con malicia. _"Ni ese patán que osó ponerte las manazas encima te va a cuidar todo el tiempo. ¡Se va aburrir pronto de tu cama, te descartará como hizo con tantas otras antes que tú! Eres un sucio volcán…"_

"¡Cállate!"

 _"¡Vas a provocar que_ _ **MATE**_ _a Apolo!"_

"¡NO PUEDES TOCARLO!"

 _"¡No tienes donde esconderte!"_ Le dijo enrabiado, como lleno de desesperación. Volvió a darle una buena sacudida. _"Voy a devorar tu corazón y dejaré que el muy maldito mire y ¿sabes qué? NO le va a importar. Te odia..."_

"¡Déjalo en Paz!"

 _"NO SERÁ ASÍ."_

Lola sintió la fuerza del cosmo de Guntur renovándose con nuevos bríos, sujetándola por la garganta. De un impulso la levantó en el aire mientras apretaba su cuello, y en la desesperación por verse privada de aire Lola comenzó a agitar las manos, como buscando algo qué agarrar para poder defenderse de algo.

 ** _"LO VOY A MATAR."_** Guntur tomó aire para seguir gritándole en su mente, pero… _"¡Aaargh!"_

"¡También Funciona En Reversa, Bastardo Infeliz!" Dijo Lola con el pensamiento, atacándolo de regreso con toda la fuerza que podía conjurar. No era mucha, dada su actual situación, pero le dio algún respiro.

 ** _"¡BASTA, &%#€¥≠!"_** Guntur la atacó de nuevo, sacudiéndola en el aire, y en el momento en que iba a aplicar más fuerza a su ataque… **_"¡AAAAAAAARGH!"_**

Un cosmo mil veces más poderoso pareció atraparlo y comprimirlo. Fue una fuerza definitiva y potente, que no le dio ni siquiera oportunidad de defenderse. Guntur tuvo que soltar a su presa a riesgo de que aquél ataque le despedazase el cosmo y huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Lola cayó al suelo: sin darse cuenta había estado suspendida al menos tres metros en el aire. No hubo porrazo, pues Teseo la atrapó a tiempo y la llevó junto a la fuente cercana, en donde la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla mientras recuperaba el aire. La barrera del Olimpo pareció estornudar varias veces y se arregló de tal manera que expulsó fuera de sí toda intrusión. Lola se tapó la nariz con la manga del abrigo y se concentró en recuperar el aliento.

"¡LOLA!"

Caminando tal como si fuera un pato, Artemisa llegó junto a ella. La diosa sujetaba su panza y la miró alarmada, sinceramente preocupada. Había sido ella la dueña del cosmo que consiguió detener el ataque mental de Guntur y expulsarlo fuera del Olimpo sin mayor esfuerzo. Sujetaba su vientre con urgencia, pero no dudó en ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

Detrás de ella, Touma y Odiseo montaron guardia.

"¡Quita, Teseo!" Artemisa, maniobrando la panza, se sentó junto a su cuñada (maniobra, por cierto, nada fácil). "¡Krakatoa!" Exclamó con urgencia. La diosa la obligó a mirarla, tomándola del mentón con bastante delicadeza. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras le despejaba el rostro, pese a que Lola intentó apartar la cabeza. "¡Mira cómo te dejó la carita!"

"Sobreviviré… he tenido peores." Confesó Lola, aún con más adrenalina que sangre en las venas. Artemisa la tomó de las manos. "¡Estás heladísima!"

"Esto fue un ataque a distancia." Comentó de pronto Teseo. "¡Y usó mucha energía! La barrera del Olimpo es una de las más poderosas que existen, ¡no deja pasar nada!"

"Entonces algo le pasó a los chiquillos." Gruñó Touma. "La barrera está extraña, ¡Tambalea demasiado!"

"El poder de la barrera baja cuando los espíritus de la montaña están dormidos. Por eso Mitikas y Eskolio toman turnos para dormir." Añadió Odiseo. "Nunca duermen al mismo tiempo."

"¿Qué chiquillos?" Preguntó Lola intrigada, pero los ángeles no le prestaron atención: estaban muy a la defensiva y aprensivos. "¿Mitikas y Eskolio?"

"Son los espíritus del Olimpo. Son hermanos, comparten la montaña: uno es mayor que otro por un par de siglos, pero aparentan la misma edad." Afirmó Artemisa. Lola la miró sorprendida.

"¡¿Son dos?!" Preguntó Lola, sujetándose la garganta. "¡Creí que era uno solo!"

"Sí, son dos, es el pequeño gran secreto del Olimpo." Explicó Artemisa. Los ángeles prestaron atención. "Tienen la edad física y mental de niños de seis años, pero compensan con el enorme poder que tienen. ¡Son unos consentidos!"

"Nunca antes habían dejado caer así la barrera. No que yo recuerde al menos." Comentó Touma preocupado.

"Son poderosos, pero no invencibles." Añadió Teseo con el ceño fruncido. "Mantienen la barrera encendida todo el tiempo, no bajan las defensas por nada."

"A menos que les haya pasado algo grave." Dijo Artemisa muy severa. "No sería la primera vez: en la edad del mito, cuando los Alóadas decidieron sitiarnos, tuvieron que noquear a esos dos para poder acercarse. ¡Costó años lograr que se les pasara el susto!"

"Guntur ya ha matado montañas por gusto." Intervino Lola aprensiva. "Mi prometido, por ejemplo. ¡Esto puede ser serio! Lo creo muy capaz de atacarlos." La volcán se puso de pie de golpe, dispuesta a ir con los niños, pero Touma la atajó y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

"Mitikas y Eskolio generan la barrera más fuerte del planeta, pero nada más. No saben pelear y hasta un gatito podría noquearlos." Explicó Teseo. "¡Tienen seis años!"

Todos los presentes tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Si la barrera del Olimpo estaba comprometida de esa manera, entonces la seguridad de todos quienes vivían allí quedaba expuesta. Miraron al cielo al mismo tiempo, con ojos escrutadores.

"La barrera está débil, pero no ha desaparecido." Murmuró Touma. "Señal que esos dos viven, pero que algo les pasó. Fíjense: tambalea, pero se fortalece poco a poco."

"Teseo, por favor, ve a ver que esos dos estén vivos. Odiseo, corre a las Estancias de mi padre a avisarle de la emergencia." Ordenó Artemisa mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad (intenten maniobrar con panza). "Con Touma nos llevamos a mi cuñada a las estancias de mi hermano."

"Puedo ir sola, no es necesario…" Lola se sopló el flequillo, algo de mal humor. "Ahórrenme la vergüenza de que me vean así."

Cuatro miradas cayeron con fuerza sobre ella. Odiseo sacó unos pañuelos desechables y se los pasó; Lola supo en ese momento que no, no la iban a dejar sola. Gruñó frustrada, sacó uno de los pañuelos ofrecidos para limpiarse la sangre y se resignó.

"Si nos disculpan…" Teseo y Odiseo se apresuraron en ir a cumplir las órdenes de Artemisa. Touma ayudó a Lola a ponerse de pie.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo." Gruñó Lola. Artemisa la sujetó del brazo.

"Pudo ser mucho peor. Además a Febo le gusta curar gente." Añadió la diosa con juvenil picardía, mientras la instaba a caminar.

Touma resopló y rodó los ojos, antes de salir en pos de ambas.

* * *

 **Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus. Gran Salón de Asambleas**

 _Mañana_ _siguiente. 6 de octubre. 8:32 horas_

Como era de esperarse, el ataque sufrido por Lola la noche anterior había alterado los nervios de todos. Zeus estaba lívido de rabia y tentado de llamar a una reunión urgente del Concejo de los Doce, pero se contenía a duras penas. Efectivamente Mitikas y Eskolio había sido atacados la noche anterior, Teseo los había encontrados vivos, pero maltratados. Mitikas seguía noqueado y Eskolio a medio despertar, confundido y tratando de restaurar la barrera. El pobrecito lloraba de susto. Ambos tenían sendos golpes en las cabezas y evidencias de que se habían defendido como mejor pudieron pero, como era de esperarse, no resistieron mucho. Por lo visto Guntur intentó matarlos a distancia, pensando en un principio que se trataba de uno solo, pero cuando apareció el otro a defender a su hermano, tuvo que replantearse la situación. Para atacar de ese modo, había tenido que reunir mucho cosmo durante muchos días, y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo sí es que quería arrastrar a Lola fuera del Olimpo, por lo que optó por no darles el golpe de gracia, pero sí en noquearlos. Eso consiguió el efecto deseado que al menos la barrera flaqueara, dándole su oportunidad dorada, que por fortuna se arruinó gracias a la intervención de Artemisa.

Los dos hermanos se recuperaban en esos momentos bajo los cuidados de Asclepios y los mimos maternales de Démeter, quien los trataba como si fueran sus hijos. No digamos que la diosa de las doradas trenzas estaba muy contenta con el ataque que habían sufrido esos dos. Estaba en modo _mamá osa_ debido a ello.

Lola estaba sentada en una silla, cruzada de brazos y nada contenta. Tenía el rostro un poco hinchado debido a los golpes de la noche anterior, pero no tenía mayores secuelas: Apolo le había curado las microfracturas de los pómulos y la nariz, cuyo tabique derechamente se había quebrado. En teoría debería haberse puesto una bolsa de hielo en la cara, pero no era capaz de soportar tal cosa sobre la piel.

Se sentía muy culpable. Ella era la víctima, pero sentía como si hubiera arriesgado toda la seguridad del Olimpo, o eso era lo que Zeus había insinuado cuando la vio temprano esa mañana. Al menos Apolo la había defendido y desviado la atención a asuntos más importantes, como por ejemplo… evitar que Guntur volviera a hacer lo mismo. Vesubio le dio un codazo.

"Deja de rezongar, mujer, no fue tu culpa." Gruñó el volcán. "Mitikas y Eskolio debieron estar más atentos, es culpa de ellos lo que te pasó."

"Esos dos saben que la situación era especial, debieron estar más alertas. Se dejaron golpear." Explicó Eyjafjallajökull con desdén. "Los devoradores son expertos emboscadores y sabes bien que también atacan montañas cuando están inspirados." El volcán islandés se encogió de hombros. "No es lo normal, pero lo hacen."

"Tengo eso muy presente, gracias Eyja." Gruñó Lola. Acto seguido le dio un zape. "¡Y te recuerdo que esos dos tienen como seis años! No seas así de maldito: ¡son unos niños!"

Cinco volcanes habían llegado esa mañana, cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido. El ataque sufrido por Lola los puso en alerta, pensando que a lo mejor la volcán ya no estaba en sitio seguro, pero a diferencia de los dioses, el estrés les bajó más rápido de lo esperado. Mitikas y Eskolio estaban vivos, no iban a volver a dejarse sorprender de nuevo, Guntur no había logrado su objetivo y…

"A todo esto, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Guntur con ese ataque anoche?" Preguntó Vesubio.

"Mi esposo cree que quería arrastrarme fuera de la barrera que protege estos terrenos y los separa del mundo mortal." Explicó Lola. "Pero se distrajo y decidió burlarse de mí."

"Tan típico de Guntur, pavonearse antes de triunfar." Vesubio se sopló el flequillo. "No podrá volver a sorprender a Mitikas y Eskolio de nuevo. No sé por qué los dioses se alteran tanto."

"Es nuestra naturaleza." Dijo de pronto Hefestos, uniéndose a la conversación. "Además que no siempre atacan a esos dos. Que recuerde, esta es la segunda vez." El dios se sentó junto a Lola. "¿Cómo estás, pequeña?"

"Malhumorada."

"Se te nota. ¿Y los otros volcanes?"

Vesubio, Eyjafjallajökull y Lola señalaron a sus espaldas, en donde Rainier (tan compuestito que se veía), Nyiragongo y el Teide estaban trenzados en una fiera pelea de golpes y puños con Ares, sin darse tregua alguna. Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Hefestos: cierto, los volcanes habían ido a ver qué pasaba con Lola, por lo que supuso que era cosa de tiempo que se liaran a golpes. De alguna manera le sorprendía ver a Ares allí metido, y que Vesubio, Eyjafjallajökull y Lola mantuvieran las distancias.

"La pelea involucró algunos desafortunados comentarios sobre la falda de Afrodita y Ares tomó ofensa." Explicó Vesubio como adivinando el pensamiento. Hefestos se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero taimado: no dijo nada al respecto. "El Teide intentó detener la pelea. Sabes que en peleas por faldas no me involucro."

"Mi esposo me prohibió agitarme mucho por hoy." Gruñó Lola, cruzándose de brazos. Todos miraron a Eyjafjallajökull, quien se enrojeció un montón.

"No gracias. Seré un volcán pero no idiota. La última vez que estuve en una pelea con Ares me lesionó el hombro bien feo y tuve que pedirle ayuda a la diosa Eir." Compungido, el volcán islandés hizo un puchero. "¡Tuve que quitarme la camisa! Fue demasiado vergonzoso. ¡Uno tiene que guardar las formas ante una mujer, por muy médico que sea! No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo." Reconoció de verdad angustiado. Hefestos carraspeó, enarcando una ceja.

"Olvidaba lo del _pudorcito volcánico_. ¡No se quieren desnudar nada más porque les da frío, tropa de llorones!"

Los tres volcanes sentados miraron avergonzados hacia otro lado, Lola y Eyjafjallajökull más a la defensiva que Vesubio, quien estaba más acostumbrado al carácter de Hefestos. El dios herrero iba a hacer un nuevo comentario cuando la voz de Zeus tronó por encima de sus cabezas. El padre de los dioses seguía reclamando por la falla en la seguridad, y aunque hacía un rato que lo habían convencido que no volvería a pasar, sentía la necesidad de reclamar por todo. Lola se achicó en su asiento cuando vio que Zeus la miraba con cara de pocos amigos: la culpaba, de eso no había duda, tal como si ella hubiera incitado al ataque. Apolo no tardó en atraer hacia sí mismo la atención de su padre, quien le reclamó con ganas el hecho que todavía no destruía a Guntur como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho.

Lola tuvo la sensación que Apolo le llevaba el amén a Zeus solo para que su suegro no descargara su ira contra ella. Vesubio pareció tener la misma idea, pues le dio un codazo cómplice, que ignoró solo porque estaba concentrada en no enrojecerse más de la cuenta. Tan concentrada estaba en ello que no se dio cuenta cuando Apolo llegó junto a ella. Ya estaba harto de los reclamos de Zeus.

"Krakatoa." La llamó por su nombre. "Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí ni voy a estar soportando que te insulten gratuitamente." Anunció muy cortante. "Nos vamos."

"¿Esposo?" Preguntó Lola curiosa, parpadeando con algo de desafío. No obstante, pronto bajó la cabeza, sumisa, y asintió.

Apolo le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, refugiándola inmediatamente detrás de él. Sacó pecho cuando sintió que Lola se aferraba a sus ropas. Intercambió una mirada con Hefestos antes de dirigirse a Vesubio.

"Dile a los demás, cuando terminen de matarse, que Krakatoa está a salvo. Si alguno necesita atención médica que vaya a mis estancias. Si nos disculpan, me retiro con mi esposa." Explicó Febo sin dar muchos motivos. Lola se dejó llevar perpleja, sin ganas de reclamar, sorprendida por la fuerza del mal carácter de Apolo, y de la delicadeza con la que la trataba. Apenas asintió con la cabeza a los demás cuando su esposo comenzó a caminar, llevándosela con él.

La pareja se alejó, dejando atrás todo escándalo. Vesubio enarcó las cejas y Hefestos se encontró al final de la mirada inquisidora, llena de curiosidad, de su amigo italiano y de Eyjafjallajökull. No fueron necesarias las palabras, Hefestos supo qué era lo que no se atrevían a preguntar.

"Que yo sepa no han compartido lecho." Gruñó el dios herrero cruzándose de brazos. Decepcionados, ambos volcanes bajaron los hombros.

"Oooouh." Se lamentó el islandés.

"¡Pero ya casi, seguro!" Afirmó el italiano. "Lola se está portando como volcán casada con todas las de la ley."

"Creí que nunca ocurriría. ¡Nos domaron a la bestia!" Intervino Eyjafjallajökull.

Hefestos rodó los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. ¡Volcanes!

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Afrodita.**

 _Horas después. 6 de octubre. 15:59 horas._

Apolo resopló con angustia y rabia a partes iguales. NO había dormido bien, sino todo lo contrario: había tenido un día espantoso, en que imágenes de su esposa muerta le habían plagado la mente el día entero. ¡Y encima Zeus venía y le decía qué hacer con su esposa! ¿Cuál era el problema de ese sujeto? Muy padre suyo podría ser, pero si en algo no podía dar consejos era sobre parejas. Además Lola era ***SU ESPOSA***. Zeus tenía a Hera: que fuera a tratar de mandarla a ella a ver cómo le resultaba eso. ¡¿DE VERDAD?! El matrimonio su padre con Hera llevaba milenios mal en peor y los últimos meses era como observar al Titanic hundiéndose de nuevo, en alta definición.

¡Es que pensaba en toda la situación y volvía a enfurecerse! Aish. Uno, no había sido culpa de Lola. Dos, ¡Solo era un paseo! Y ni siquiera había salido del Olimpo. ¿Desde cuándo era un maldito crimen salir a pasear a ver estrellas? Tercero, Lola era la víctima, la había atacado sin provocación alguna un maldito **#€¬% &$€£€Ωµ¥** hijo de la remil. Guntur, impío insolente malparido, había sido el descastado que había osado atacar de esa manera a uno de los habitantes del Olimpo. ¡De La Residencia Divina!, ÉL era el único culpable de tan grave sacrilegio, cuyo único objetivo, para añadir ofensa a la falta, había sido nada más ni menos que su esposa. ***SU*** esposa. **¡WAAARGH!**

 **¡CRACK!**

El apoyabrazos de aquél sillón se resquebrajó de cuajo y Afrodita dio un respingo. Se apresuró en esconder su sorpresa tomando un sorbo de su té, parpadeando perpleja. Apolo, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, hervía de rabia y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

¿Es que como no estar enfurecido? La noche anterior estaba de lo mejor durmiendo cuando lo despertaron con urgencia y lo llamaban hacia la cocina de su mansión. Cuando llegó a ver qué pasaba, se encontró con Artemisa y Touma, muy graves los dos, mientras Telésforo (uno de sus nietos menores) trataba de ver de qué se trataba el sanguinolento desastre que Lola, su esposa volcán, tenía en la cara, quien se resistía con ahínco a que le toparan siquiera la nariz. _Esto no es nada,_ decía su esposa. _He tenido peores,_ repetía.

"¿Te sientes bien, Apolo?"

"Estoy perfecto." Medio masculló con un ladrido.

Es que decir que se le había helado la sangre era decir poco. Apolo no tardó en dar órdenes y tomar el lugar de su gentil nieto, y mientras revisaba qué daño tenía Lola en la cara, exigía respuestas de porqué estaba así. Sobra decir que la alarma en el Olimpo fue instantánea, más cuando llegaron las noticias de que Mitikas estaba inconsciente y Eskolio lloraba desconsolado de susto, y cuando se supo lo demás… sobra decir que Zeus no era un dios feliz.

¿Y que le vengan a decir que Lola había provocado el ataque? ¡¿Es que no podía estar tranquila ni en su propia casa?! Ella era la víctima, lo vio en sus bellos ojos, nunca buscó el ataque ni provocó nada y por el río Estigia que apoyaría su versión de los hechos de aquí hasta que el universo se destruyera.

Antes destruir a Guntur era su destino. Ahora era personal. Lo que lo llevaba a otro problema.

"Entonces, encanto, ¿Qué te trae a mis estancias? Porque ciertamente no es tu libido perdida."

Su corazón latía tan fuerte por Lola que creyó que le explotaría de susto cuando la vio herida. Era la tercera vez que le pasaba, pero la claridad de aquella sensación fue dolorosamente patente. Lo comprobó cuando le puso las manos sobre el rostro para curarla, y en la mirada que ella le había dedicado al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre sus dedos a manera de caricia. Lo confirmó con el suspiro de su piel al aplicar su cosmo y sanarla… ¡PERO ERA UNA VOLCÁN! A él no le gustaban los volcanes, eran incivilizados y pendencieros y todos estos sentimientos tenían que ser impuestos. ¡No podían ser solo suyos! Seguro que era la influencia directa del corazón de Krakatoa…

"Eso es susto, cariño." Le dijo de pronto Afrodita. "Te asusta que no sea algo real y tuyo."

"¡¿Cómo sabes qué dudas plagan mi mente?!"

"Soy la diosa del amor, sé reconocer tales cosas cuando las veo."

Digan lo que quieran de Afrodita, pero si había algo que se tomaba muy en serio y con mucha profesionalidad, eran los asuntos del corazón. Además que los disfrutaba como nadie. Llevaba algunas semanas intrigada por la actitud de Apolo, se había dado cuenta que el dios había perdido su libido (a menos que Lola estuviera involucrada) y supo, desde el instante en que Apolo cruzó las puertas de su mansión, qué era lo que lo aquejaba.

Por cierto, tenía ganas de prestarle su cinturón a la volcán, solo para ver qué efectos provocaba en Apolo.

"¿Entonces tienes una solución, Afrodita? No quiero sentimientos ajenos…" Le dijo casi con un puchero. "Yo quiero algo de verdad, no… algo impuesto."

La diosa se mordió el labio y dejó su taza de té a un lado. Toda la postura de Apolo indicaba terror a tener una nueva decepción amorosa, y al mismo tiempo las ganas de desatarse como el sol que era. Terror a lo nuevo y a que fuera más de lo mismo. Pudo ver la inmadurez cansada que estaba dispuesta a ceder y el orgullo, porque no le gustaba de donde venían esos sentimientos. Apolo estaba enamorándose, y al mismo tiempo quejándose y negándose a aceptar ese regalo.

"Ten cuidado Apolo, no rechaces algo así. Deberías saber que el amor es una fuerza tan intensa como mil soles."

"Pero estos sentimientos no son míos. De alguna manera son forzados, ¡No me puede estar pasando esto!" Se quejó asustado.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque son sentimientos obligados! Lola es una volcán. ¡No me gustan los volcanes! Es por obligación. No quiero que me obliguen…"

"Apolo, cariño…" Comenzó Afrodita casi maternalmente. "Si estás sintiendo esto por Krakatoa, es porque tu propio corazón está decidiendo tal cosa. Le gusta lo que ve."

"Pero es un volcán." Masculló entre dientes. "¡Seguro esto es un efecto secundario de tenerla tan cerca!" Apolo no le había dicho ni a su madre que Lola le había entregado su corazón, por lo que dijo la verdad de otro modo.

"Puede que tenerla tan cerca tuyo haya influido a que la conozcas mejor, pero nada más. Los corazones tienen la costumbre de mandarse solos."

"¿Y como las flechas de Eros influyen tan libremente en los corazones? Porque siempre soy víctima de las flechas doradas demasiado a menudo."

"Eres enamoradizo, nada que hacer." Afrodita arrugó el ceño. "No es llegar y disparar esas flechas, se requiere un estudio concienzudo y si bien inspiran amor o desprecio en abundancia en las personas, sus efectos pueden anularse cuando han impuesto sentimientos que no corresponden." Explicó Afrodita muy docta. "Cuando las flechas dan en el blanco de un sentimiento que ya estaba ahí de antemano, y lo incentivan, nada detiene sus efectos. Cuando dos corazones se conocen y se adoran sin necesidad de flechas, o son almas gemelas, no hay fuerza en el universo capaz de mantenerlos separados."

"¿Eros no me ha disparado nada?"

"Te habrías dado cuenta y lo sabes." Afrodita hizo un desprecio. "Después de lo que tu esposa le hizo a mi pobrecito hijo, se le quitaron las ganas de molestarte por lo que resta de siglo."

"Se lo merecía."

"Lo sé, por eso no ha sentido mi venganza." Gruñó Afrodita entre dientes. "Ni la sentirá tampoco: no voy a provocar una pelea con una volcán. ¡Perdería!" La diosa volvió la mirada hacia Apolo. "Como decía… al no mediar flechas, sino cercanía, estos sentimientos son más puros y honestos en su origen… Apolo, cariño, estas emociones tuyas sí son de verdad, nada externo podría influenciar tu corazón de ese modo."

"¿Ni siquiera la cercanía de otro corazón?"

"Tampoco." La diosa le miró curiosa. "Eso solo contribuiría a que conversaran más y se conocieran mejor y si no se rechazan, es porque ahí hay algo verdadero. ¿No era lo que estabas anhelando?"

"¡Pues no quiero amarla!" Berrincheó Apolo, nada contento con lo que estaba escuchando. Se cruzó de brazos. "No estaba listo para casarme ni nada, menos con un volcán." Se lamentó con un puchero. "¡Ni siquiera sabe leer!"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Bien que has encontrado temas de conversación con ella."

Apolo se puso de pie y caminó por la sala de estar. Se apoyó unos instantes en el marco de la ventana y le dio la espalda. Tenía mucho que meditar y no sabía si le iban a gustar las respuestas. ¿Y si realmente amaba a Lola? ¿Si en verdad era cosa suya y no influencia externa? ¿Y si de verdad esto era real?

¡Qué susto!

"No ayudas, Afrodita."

"Muy por el contrario, Apolo. Tengo la impresión que te ayudé más de lo que te gustaría admitir."

"Hmpf. Lo que tú digas." Apolo se estiró las ropas e hizo una venia. "Gracias por recibirme, Afrodita. Fuiste muy amable."

El dios se alejó tras una venia y a zancadas hizo abandono de las estancias de Afrodita. La diosa esperó a que se retirara para ponerse de pie y, ni bien detectó que el dios había salido, se acercó a la ventana para verlo alejándose. Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de su nuera Psique.

Veamos, que por lo general estas dos no se llevaban muy bien y su trato a veces era cordial, si las apuraban un poco, pero había situaciones excepcionales que las hacían unir fuerzas. Psique lucía como si hubiera estado de nariz metida en sus archivos, y al mismo tiempo muy convencida de sus hallazgos. Afrodita la miró expectante.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste?"

"Apolo se está mintiendo. Sí está enamorándose y de acuerdo a esto…"

Psique se adelantó unos pasos y le mostró los apuntes que llevaba con ella. Afrodita no tardó en tomarlas y leerlas, haciendo sus propios cálculos mentales.

"¡Por el Olimpo!" Exclamó la diosa. "Esto le va a caer como mazazo en la cabeza a Apolo cuando se dé cuenta." Comentó suspirando enternecida, aunque llena de dudas. "¡No entiendo! Se suponía que Apolo había perdido su oportunidad de encontrar a su amor hace 750 años y, que yo recuerde, no tenía alma gemela. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó la diosa, mirando a Psique con intensidad. "Lola no es una reencarnación de nadie. ¿Por qué de pronto…?"

"¿El destino cambió de opinión?" Aventuró Psique como respuesta. "No lo sé, es lo único que se me ocurre." Continuó la diosa, recuperando sus notas. "Esta oportunidad fue hilada hace no más de unos meses, era imposible preverlo antes."

"¡Un alma gemela! Qué hermosa oportunidad." Fantaseó Afrodita unos instantes, pero aterrizó al detectar la angustia en Psique. "¿Qué ocurre, niña?"

"Soy la primera en estar feliz por Febo, pero esto me angustia." Confesó Psique. "El destino no está sellado, sino condicionado: si Apolo no se decide a aceptar lo que siente por Krakatoa…"

"¡Calla, no lo digas!" Exclamó Afrodita levantando la mano. Psique se mordió el labio y la diosa del amor suspiró derrotada.

"Si nuestro querido sol no acepta sus sentimientos y actúa en conformidad, perderá al Krakatoa. No vendrá otra oportunidad."

"Apolo tendrá que resignarse a estar solo por siempre." Se lamentó Afrodita.

Ambas diosas se mordieron sus propios pulgares, intentando buscar alguna solución. Lo que más les preocupaba era el rencor de Eros. Cierto, Lola le había dado un susto notable, pero eso no quería decir que no intentara nada en contra de Apolo, y ambas sabían que el caprichoso dios algo tramaba. ¡Tenían que neutralizarlo!

"¿Psique?" Preguntó de pronto Afrodita. "¿Alguna posibilidad de que te lleves a Eros bien lejos por los próximos tres meses?"

"¿Ares y Anteros ya no saben qué inventar para mantenerlo lejos de Apolo?"

"Más o menos. Mi querido Ares no se queja, pero Anteros se está amurrando, con lo estresado que está. No quisiera tener que recurrir a Deimos o a Phobos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario." Explicó Afrodita. "Pensaba que con tus encantos…"

"No tengo problemas en usar mis encantos y suelen ser de mucha ayuda, pero Eros está algo distraído últimamente…"

"Oooh, ya veo…" Afrodita levantó las cejas. "Pensaba que sería divertido ser abuela de nuevo."

"Uy… no suena mal." Psique imitó la expresión de su suegra. "Hedoné necesita hermanitos."

"Llevo milenios diciéndote lo mismo." Le dijo Afrodita con cara de circunstancias. "Ustedes dos se ven muy lindos como padres. No te va a costar nada llevar y mantener a Eros en tu lecho… Creo."

"Una se tiene que sacrificar por el equipo." Suspiró Psique, fingiendo resignación. "Aunque necesitaré ayuda…"

Afrodita rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y le entregó una llave que Psique reconoció rápidamente. Era la de su armario de afrodisíacos, una de las posesiones más valiosas de la diosa del amor. Esa llave rara vez se la había prestado a alguien. Psique la miró con reverencia.

"Úsala sabiamente y saca lo que necesites. Solo piensa en Eros, y el afrodisiaco perfecto para él y para ti acudirá a tus manos."

"¡Esto son palabras mayores!" Exclamó Psique con ojos grandes. "No la decepcionaré suegrita." Afirmó aferrando la llave con fuerza.

"Lo sé." Dijo Afrodita. "Cuento contigo."

Ambas diosas asintieron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron manos a la obra. Todo fuera por proteger la única y última oportunidad de Apolo por tener algo de suerte en el amor.

¡Eros no se iba a dar ni cuenta de lo que le había pasado por encima!

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Dolorosa e Inesperada Despedida_**

 _…_ _No debió dejar solo al señor perfecto. Sus neuronas se habían ido de paseo esos días y se puso más antipático que nunca con su melliza. Desde que había llegado al_ _Olimpo (según lo que Panacea y la misma Phantasos le habían contado), Apolo_ _había bajado mucho la intensidad de su pesadez con Artemisa, e incluso pareció que se_ _reconciliarían pero… bastó_ _que desapareciera poco más de una semana y había sobrevenido el desastre. Se sopló el flequillo entre molesta y aprensiva. Al menos su esposo había atinado a tiempo y…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Mitikas y Eskolio están en buenas condiciones, el ataque que sufrieron fue a distancia y aunque Mitikas lo pasó mal, solo quedó en eso, en el susto tremendo que pasaron. Démeter se encarga de mimarlos y consentirlos y esos dos se dejan querer. Guntur ya llevaba mucho tiempo quieto y créanme, va a comenzar a dar muchos problemas. Pero mejor no les adelanto nada para no arruinarles la sorpresa. Solo diré que todo ha estado muy tranquilo para Apolo y Lola. A todo esto, no sé si se han estado fijando en las fechas y en cómo avanza el tiempo. Lo digo porque el próximo capítulo comienza a traslaparse con "Adhuc Stantes"… Lo digo no más para que sepan **n.n**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

A propósito… Abby… **YOUR MOVE!**

* * *

Voy a dejar que la imagines todo lo que quieras, **Yamid**. Esa diosa sí que sabe llamar la atención masculina. Y sí, no lo dudes: pareciera que las brasas entre Apolo y Lola están prendiendo bastante bien de momento. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Apolo y Lola se coquetearon bastante en ese jardín, **Nice** , aunque a Dafne no le gustó nada quedar al medio como violinista mal pagado. Esos dos se quieren mucho, ya comenzaron a descubrir el potencial mutuo que se tienen. Sobre lo de la palestra olímpica, creo que terminaré organizando un tour para quienes quieran anotarse. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, como ElCastellanoOrg en este caso, según corresponda.**

 **Alóadas:** (en griego antiguo Ἀλωάδαι o Ἀλωεῖδαι) eran dos gemelos llamados Oto (Ὥτος, _búho orejudo_ ) y Efialtes (Ἐφιάλτες, _pesadilla_ ), hijos de Poseidón e Ifimedea, esposa de Aloeo (por quien son así llamados). Eran gigantes fuertes y agresivos, que ya medían seis codos y medio de alto a los doce años de edad.

Estos hermanos quisieron en un momento dado tomar al asalto el monte Olimpo y echar a los dioses de allí, para lo cual apilaron el monte Osa sobre el Pelión (los cuales miden 1550 y 1650 metros), siendo aniquilados por Apolo en algunos mitos. Otra versión del asedio, cuenta que lograron secuestrar a Ares y lo mantuvieron preso ya sea dentro de una vasija de bronce encadenado durante trece meses (Ilíada, V.384-390), o solo encadenado a los pies de los gigantes. Fue liberado cuando Artemisa se ofreció a acostarse con Oto, lo que hizo que Efialtes sintiera envidia y pelearan. La diosa aprovechó la distracción y se transformó en cierva: huyó saltando entre ambos. Los Alóadas, que no querían dejarla escapar, arrojaron sus lanzas con intención asesina justo cuando la diosa saltaba entre ellos, esquivando las lanzas, por lo que los gemelos se mataron mutuamente, Ares fue liberado (le debe una **enorme** a Artemisa) y así terminó el asedio.

El castigo que sufren los Alóadas en el Inframundo por esta insolencia es permanecer atados con serpientes a una columna sobre la que había posada una lechuza dándose siempre la espalda.

 **Volcán Teide:** Está situado en la isla de Tenerife (Canarias, España). Con una altitud de 3.718 metros sobre el nivel del mar y 7.500 metros sobre el lecho oceánico, siendo la cumbre más alta del país y de cualquier tierra emergida del océano Atlántico. Además, es el tercer mayor volcán de la Tierra desde su base en el lecho oceánico, después del Mauna Kea y el Mauna Loa, ambos en Hawai. La altitud del Teide convierte además a la isla de Tenerife en la décima isla más alta del mundo.

El Teide forma parte del Parque nacional del Teide, declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO, el 28 de junio de 2007 en Christchurch (Nueva Zelanda). Es además un espacio natural protegido en la categoría de Monumento Natural que encierra el complejo volcánico Teide-Pico Viejo, un gran estratovolcán de tipo vesubiano que aún se mantiene activo a tenor de las erupciones históricas ocurridas no hace demasiado tiempo (la última, la de Narices del Teide, en 1798) y las fumarolas que emite regularmente desde su cráter.

En la actualidad el Teide es considerado el monumento natural más emblemático del Archipiélago Canario. También es un gran atractivo turístico que cada año atrae a millones de personas de diferentes lugares del mundo, de hecho el Parque nacional del Teide es el Parque nacional más visitado de España con 3.142.148 visitantes en 2007. En 2010 se situó como el parque nacional más visitado de Europa y el segundo parque nacional más visitado del mundo. ¡Toda una celebridad! El Teide es por lo tanto, la maravilla natural más visitada de España, así como una de las más visitadas del mundo.

 **Monte Olimpo, Grecia:** (en griego Όλυμπος, _el luminoso_ ) Ya sabemos que es el macizo más alto de Grecia y segundo de los Balcanes (tras el Musala de Bulgaria, 2925 m). Mide unos 2919 mts. de altitud. Situado entre las regiones griegas de Tesalia y Macedonia, es reserva natural griega desde 1938 y patrimonio natural de la Unión Europea desde 1981, en su categoría de reserva de la biosfera. Sus dos cumbres más altas son **Mitikas** (2919 mts), el más alto de Grecia, y **Eskolio** (2912 mts). El monte Olimpo es rico en vegetación, especialmente endémica.

 **Eir:** ( _paz, clemencia, ayuda o piedad_ ) o Eira en español, en la mitología nórdica, es una Ásynjur (diosa nórdica) aunque también valquiria. Es la diosa de la sanación, la salud y la euforia; conocía las propiedades medicinales de las hierbas y era capaz de la resurrección. Solo las mujeres podían aprender el arte de la curación en Escandinavia. Buena amiga de Frigg, era además una de las diosas custodiada en la montaña Lyfjaberg. Se la puede relacionar con los Vanir por el hecho de conocer las propiedades curativas de plantas y hierbas.

 **Telésforo:** (en griego antiguo Τελεσφορος, _que trae la realización_ ) En mitología, es hijo de Asclepio, dios de la medicina, y de Epione, diosa que alivia el dolor (supongo que anestesista). Al igual que todos los hijos de estos dos, es médico. Es el dios protector de la recuperación de la enfermedad. Acompañaba con frecuencia a su hermana Higía, diosa de la curación, la limpieza y la sanidad (posteriormente, también lunar). En algunas versiones, es un enano.

 **Hedoné:** (en griego antiguo Ἡδονή) En la mitología griega es una diosa muy menor, hija de Eros y Psique, que representa el deseo sexual. Su nombre significa _placer_ y en algunos lugares la consideraban la personificación de la lujuria.


	13. Cap 12: Dolorosa e Inesperada Despedida

_Todo un mes ha pasado. Lola pasó unos días en Delfos y en su ausencia casi se desató un desastre. Tuvo que terminar de componer las cosas entre los mellizos, al estilo volcán. También descubrió que sus sentimientos son fuertes. En su defensa, Apolo no fue precisamente quien metió las patas, pero de que siguió la corriente, la siguió._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. La película Up tampoco es de mi propiedad. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Tengan una pelotita anti estrés a mano._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Dolorosa e Inesperada Despedida**

 **Estancias de Apolo. Sala de Estar.**

 _Casi un mes después. 3 de noviembre. 11:45 horas._

Octubre pasó sin pena ni gloria para la pareja, y de Guntur apenas se supo noticia, lo que en ningún caso quería decir que había estado ocioso: los apolíneos lo estaban rastreando y cercando, ocasionalmente Apolo se unía a los esfuerzos, y sin duda que la bestia había dejado rastros por toda la región. Le reconocían que sabía esconderse y evadirlos. Su presencia era incómoda, como una espina en la planta del pie.

Cada vez que Lola miraba hacia la vastedad del cielo o se asomaba a la barrera a ver cómo estaban los mortales, sabía que Guntur la acechaba y esperaba. El sujeto había intentado contactarla un par de veces pero, por mucho cosmo que hubiera reunido, no volvió a pillar a Mitikas y Eskolio con la guardia baja, por lo tanto no los pudo atacar, ni mucho menos atravesar la barrera con su pensamiento. Ergo, no volvió a atacar a Lola, dejándola en paz todo el mes, pero eso lejos de dejarla tranquila, le encendió todas las alertas.

No pasó el mes ociosa. Se descubrió a sí misma maquinando como poder salir del Olimpo, sin levantar sospechas, pero de manera tal que todo el mundo supiera donde estaba, para así poder viajar segura sin ser objeto de ataques en lo que llegaba a su volcán. Solo tenía que alcanzar alguna falla geológica (o incluso otro volcán, activo o apagado), para poder acceder a las capas interiores de la corteza del planeta y viajar por el magma hasta el suyo propio. Tenía una idea cómo lograrlo, era una idea simple pero, según su juicio, genial.

El problema era ponerla en práctica.

Se aferró a su sweater multicolor y se hundió en el suave tejido. Estaba mirando la tele, una película de Pixar que Telésforo y Yaso le habían ayudado a poner, pero no estaba tan concentrada como otras veces. ¡Qué rápido había pasado octubre! Y al mismo tiempo lentísimo. Fue un mes aburrido, casi sin cosas que lo hicieran resaltar… excepto una cosa…

… no hubo día en que no conversara con el imbécil del _señor perfecto_ que era su marido. Y no solo se descubrió a sí misma disfrutando la compañía del dios sino que, sin poder evitarlo, toda clase de sentimientos le brotaron en el corazón. Claro, ella era una mujer prudente y mantenía una cauta calma al respecto. Seguro que Apolo ni se había dado cuenta de que ella sentía algo bastante fuerte por él (o eso esperaba), pero bueno… ¿Lo peor de todo? No sentía que estuviera traicionando a Kelam, y eso la entristecía.

Quizás era para bien. Si hubiera conocido a Apolo bajo otras circunstancias, lo más probables es que no le hubiera dado ni la hora del día, pero como habían estado forzados a compartir parte del camino, tuvo que aprender a conocerlo, y disfrutar de su compañía.

Era un imbécil, sin duda, pero un imbécil adorable. Al _señor perfecto_ le encantaba el sonido de su propia voz y lucirse con sus estudios. Aunque ella muchas veces no entendía ni papa de lo que hablaba, de todos modos el dios la incluía, compartía sus descubrimientos y sus poemas con ella, y no tenía problema en explicarle y despejar todas sus dudas, curiosamente sin hacerla sentir idiota. ¡Así hasta daban ganas de aprender a leer! Parecía tolerarla.

Aunque esta semana parecía que Apolo andaba andropáusico. Lola gruñó entre dientes: esa mañana había tenido otra pelea con Artemisa y ahora se paseaba por la mansión como tigre enjaulado. La volcán arrugó la nariz. Hmmm. Igual como que se sentía el ambiente algo extraño, como la calma antes de una tormenta. Quizás era su momento para poner su plan en marcha… tenía esa impresión.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" Preguntó de pronto el mismísimo Apolo. "¿Animación otra vez?"

"Up." Dijo Lola. "Me gusta la película: los primeros minutos me los salto eso sí, me emocionan mucho."

"Nunca la he visto. Creo que debería hacerlo un día." Apolo se sentó junto a ella, notando en seguida como la volcán se le arrimaba en busca de calorcito. "Oye tú, ¡solo me quieres por mi cuerpo, mujer!"

"Hmpf."

Tentado estuvo de rodearla con un brazo, pero se contuvo. La miró de costado y con disimulo, esbozando una sonrisa al verla acurrucada ahí a su lado. La mujer miraba la película con ese rastro de asombro en el rostro. ¿Qué le había hecho la volcán? Se había pasado todo el mes observándola, conversando con ella. Se había encontrado con una sorpresa tan grata que le daban ganas de ronronear de contento. Lola era todo lo que se esperaría de un volcán: tranquilo hasta que le colmaban la paciencia; entonces no dejaba mono con cabeza. Solía dar señales muy sutiles sobre su estado de ánimo, pero era cosa de saber interpretarlas. Era impaciente y poco tolerante con las tonterías y sin duda que carecía de constancia para aprender cosas más intelectuales, como leer, PERO… no era tonta. ¡No tenía ni un pelo! Oh no, era aguda, hacía las preguntas apropiadas, era curiosa…

… ¡Cómo le fascinaba las expresiones de asombro que ponía cuando le explicaba cosas! Por ejemplo el otro día, cuando se le ocurrió explicarle porqué se formaban los arcoíris (a raíz de una pregunta surgida por una visita de la diosa Iris). Pudo explicarle perfectamente el fenómeno y, aunque lo bombardearon a preguntas, éstas fueron las adecuadas. No, Lola no era tonta y el conocimiento la maravillaba… cuando alguien tenía la paciencia de explicarle y ella de aprender.

"No entiendo como ese montón de globos puede levantar una casa." Comentó de pronto, a raíz de la película.

"No pueden ni de chiste. Es una licencia artística." Dijo Apolo tranquilo, aunque sin quererlo comenzó a sacar cálculos en su cabeza… Hmmm… quizás sí se podía…

"O a lo mejor son globos inspirados por los dioses."

"Podría ser, aunque raya en lo absurdo."

"Pero sin inspiración divina, ¿Podría un globo levantar una casa solida?"

"No. Ni aunque fueran miles de globos. Creo." Apolo ladeó la cabeza, reconsiderando su idea. "Habría que calcular el peso de la casa, la cantidad de globos, el gas helio. Hmm." El dios hizo más cuentas mentales, llegando a una conclusión. "Quizás se necesiten unos veinticuatro o veinticinco millones de globos… aunque si me lo preguntas, es mejor un solo globo gigante, así se controla mejor."

"¿Y como a veces levantan canastos? Eso lo hace solo un globo."

"Esos son globos aerostáticos… y son enormes."

"Oh. ¿Luego me explicas?"

"Claro." Afirmó Apolo con una sonrisa.

Se concentró en la televisión, aunque no por mucho rato. El que Lola estuviera apoyada contra él lo afectaba, aunque no como se lo hubiera esperado. A veces solo le bajaba ternura, otras ganas de abrazarla, a veces le daban ganas de conversar con ella todo el día, a veces solo de estar tranquilo en silencio a su lado (como ahora). Suspiró calmado y miró a la mujer de reojo: a esa hora la luz de la mañana favorecía los reflejos de su cabello, y la caída de su flequillo sobre su rostro le hacía tener curiosidad por saber si era tan suave como se veía de lejos. Parecía que se había puesto algún brillo traslúcido en los labios y olía rico. La cercanía de su cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo lo hizo pensar en el gran detalle del mes.

Su libido solo regresaba cuando la veía. El resto del tiempo estaba muerta.

¡Eso Sí Que Tenía Que Ser Un Maldito Efecto Secundario de tener el corazón del Krakatoa tan cerca del suyo! Aunque a esas alturas del partido eso ya no le importaba tanto… solo lo angustiaba el hecho que Lola no parecía notarlo.

Bueno, sí lo notaba: más de alguna vez la había descubierto observándolo más de la cuenta. Lola se ponía de una furiosa tonalidad roja y hasta chispas de rabia echaba por las orejas al verse descubierta, antes de desaparecer de su vista. ¡Tan enojona que era! Se veía muy divertida de ese modo.

"¿Sucede algo, esposo?"

"Hoy estás más bonita: pareciera que atraes, atrapas la luz y la sublimas."

"Ya te pusiste poeta. ¡Deja eso!" Le dijo Lola sin darle mayor importancia. Apolo estiró el brazo y hubiera apartado un mechón del rostro de su esposa, si esta no hubiera volteado la cabeza a tiempo. "¿Qué pretendes, esposo?"

"Tenía curiosidad."

"Pues no la tengas."

"¡Es curiosidad de la sana e inocente!"

"Pues no tienes permiso." Con el dolor de su alma, Lola dejó la comodidad del costado de Apolo y se alejó hasta la otra esquina del sofá.

Dudó en el último minuto, y Apolo aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomarla por la muñeca. Sus ojos se cruzaron y parecieron echar chispas, pero no de las peligrosas. Lola sintió ganas de llorar; su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta escuchaba como circulaba la sangre por detrás de sus oídos. Apolo cerró la distancia, viéndola de frente y atreviéndose a estirar la mano para posarla en la mejilla de Lola, quien se inclinó sobre la palma al sentir el toque. Incluso levantó su propia mano para acariciar la de su esposo.

Amaba al pobre infeliz. Condenado mes de octubre que le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. ¡Se supone que no iba a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie! Y hela ahí, a sabiendas que más temprano que tarde iba a destrozar el corazón de Apolo. ¡No quería! Tenía que llevar a cabo su vendetta, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Si tardaba aunque fuese un día más nunca podría llevarlo a cabo! Pero ese toque se sentía tan… ¡Tan perfecto!

Apolo sonrió y se atrevió a cerrar más el espacio entre ambos. Dejó escapar un placentero suspiro y medio cerró los ojos, para disfrutar mejor de la presencia de su mujer. Casi sin notarlo estiró el cuello. Quizás… solo quizás…

"¡Quiero ir a Delfos!" Exclamó Lola de pronto, estirando los brazos para mantener la distancia. "Me encantaría, esposo, si me dejaras ir."

Hablando de proverbiales baldes de agua helada. Apolo sintió que frenaba sobre hielo y como su libido se iba de paseo otra vez.

"¿Huh? ¡¿Delfos?! ¿Por qué quieres ir a Delfos?"

"Estoy muy encerrada… pensaba que… como es su templo, y la base de los apolíneos y sibilas, a lo mejor me dejarías ir. Estaría cuidada, Guntur no se atrevería a acercarse." Lola, recuperando el aliento, asintió. "No tiene que enterarse, puede ser algo secreto."

"Sin el ánimo de desmerecer a mi santuario en el mundo mortal, el Olimpo es el lugar más seguro para ti en estos momentos."

"¡Llevo un mes encerrada! Necesito cambiar de aire un poco, no lo pediría si mi corazón estuviera tranquilo, pero me siento inquieta. Quisiera estar conmigo misma unos días: desde que llegué al Olimpo no he tenido muchas oportunidades." Lola se mordió el labio. "Por favor, esposo: nunca te he pedido nada."

"Pero Lola…"

Apolo abrió los ojos como platos y se tragó la respiración. Lola lo estaba mirando con la cara del gato con botas. ¡Malditas películas animadas! Tenía que resistir: apretó los dientes y los puños y hasta aguantó la respiración para no flaquear. No es que quisiera encerrar a su esposa, pero mientras no aniquilase a Guntur, no había lugar en el mundo mortal seguro para ella. ¡Además si la dejaba ir, seguro lo iba a dejar! Nunca más la vería y… y… y…

… se supone que amar es confiar. Tenía problemas dejando ir, pero… pero… ¿qué mejor manera de probar que estos sentimientos que tenía por Lola no eran otra cosa sino algo artificial? Si la dejaba ir, quizás hasta se curaba de este enamoramiento que tenía. La distancia les serviría a los dos y si no aguantaba, siempre podía ir a buscarla…

Además esa mirada estaba haciendo añicos su orgullo. Apolo sonrió derrotado.

"Está bien, yo mismo te iré a dejar. Pero debes prometerme que no te alejarás mucho ni pondrás en problemas a los guardaespaldas que te asignaré."

"¡No los molestaré!" Exclamó Lola con prisa, cruzando los dedos para que Apolo no se quedara con él.

Apolo parpadeó perplejo… Lola planeaba algo, y eso sembró semillas de angustia en su corazón, pero… pero… sin confianza no hay amor. Comenzó a repetir esa frase cuál si fuera un mantra.

"Claro que sí, amor. Te llevaré después de almuerzo."

Oooooooh, la sonrisa que puso Lola bien podría haber iluminado una habitación entera. Y sin pensarlo siquiera se abalanzó sobre Apolo, dándole el abrazo de oso más importante de su vida, quien correspondió tan feliz como la mujer. Lola incluso le besó la mejilla y no parecía querer soltarlo, pero eventualmente lo hizo.

"¡Gracias Esposo!" Exclamó Lola poniéndose de pie. "Le has dado una alegría a mi corazón." La volcán se ajustó su sweater y le hizo una venia. "Iré a preparar algunas cosas, esposo, lo veo al almuerzo."

No le dio tiempo de replicar. Lola salió corriendo de la sala de estar, dejando a Apolo solo con la película en la pantalla. Toda la situación olía a gato encerrado, pero su cerebro no estaba procesando las pistas: con dedos temblorosos, levantó la mano y la posó sobre el área donde Lola había dejado caer su beso. Tenía una sonrisa idiota y sintió como si un imaginario hilillo de sangre comenzara a brotarle de su nariz.

Su libido había decidido regresar de golpe y con entusiasta furia. Justo cuando Lola lo dejaba solo.

Necesitaba una ducha helada.

Muy Helada.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Patio de los Laureles.**

 _Una semana después. 12 de noviembre. 17:42 horas._

De nuevo, ¿Por qué había regresado al Olimpo? Ah sí. Apolo. ¡Corazón tonto el suyo! Estando en el Santuario de Delfos había podido ajustar los detalles y logística de su plan como nunca, pero su corazón se resistió a dejarla tranquila. Si se iba a embarcar en una aventura como la que pretendía, en la que perfectamente podría no haber vuelta, su alma y corazón no la dejaban irse sin despedirse de Apolo. Ciertamente que había estado preocupada, su instinto le decía que los últimos días en el Olimpo habían sido muy movidos (de hecho, se había marchado a Delfos con esa sensación), pero los apolíneos no le habían querido decir mucho, considerando que Lola apoyaba a Artemisa. También había sido culpa de ella por no preguntar en serio lo que estaba pasando, en todo caso. ¡Y vaya que no se equivocó en sus ideas! Cuando llegó al Olimpo… poco faltaba para que comenzaran a aventarse tomates y sillas. Había una suerte de batalla campal por la vida del pequeño Janus, que por poco no acabó en tragedia.

Zeus era un imbécil, pero al menos había entrado en razón. ¡Y las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol!, que su esposo no lo hacía nada mal.

No debió dejar solo al _señor perfecto_. Sus neuronas se habían ido de paseo esos días y se puso más antipático que nunca con su melliza. Desde que había llegado al Olimpo (según lo que Panacea y la misma Phantasos le habían contado), Apolo había bajado mucho la intensidad de su pesadez con Artemisa, e incluso pareció que se reconciliarían pero… bastó que desapareciera poco más de una semana y había sobrevenido el desastre. Se sopló el flequillo entre molesta y aprensiva. Al menos su esposo había atinado a tiempo y comportado a la altura de su rango, como el hermano que siempre debió ser. Hizo una tregua con su hermana, pero no fue sino hasta ese mediodía que hicieron oficialmente las paces.

Claro, luego que estuviera todo un día acosándolo con ferocidad y obligándolo a enfrentar sus miedos, errores, temores y expectativas. Lo bueno de ser un volcán es que, si bien son capaces de embotellarse todos los sentimientos del mundo (por extremos que sean), son expertos en enfrentarlos y dejarlos escapar de una sola sentada, a veces con catastróficos resultados. Quedan muy livianitos después que hacen eso, incluso juguetones. Fiel a su volcánica naturaleza, Lola no dejó tranquilo a Apolo y lo obligó a enfrentar todo lo que había significado la violación de su hermana, sus errores y su pequeño sobrino.

¡Se gritaron el día entero! ¡Y Qué Gritos! De verdad Lola no le dio tregua alguna y Apolo, aunque enfurecido y para nada acostumbrado a que lo enfrentaran (o más bien acosaran) de este modo, no tuvo más opción que reconocer su error en serio, meditar sobre el mismo, horrorizarse por lo que había hecho y casi provoca, para terminar llorando como un niño pequeño en los brazos de Lola. Temprano esa mañana la volcán había acompañado a Apolo a las Estancias de Artemisa, a finalmente hacer las paces.

De nuevo tuvo que jugar de árbitro, pues su cuñada no era un hueso fácil de roer. Pero tuvo la inesperada ayuda de los ángeles: Odiseo tomó al pequeño y se lo llevó al otro extremo de la casa, mientras ella y Touma supervisaban la reconciliación de los mellizos, interviniendo solo lo justo. Fue más rápido de lo esperado y sí terminaron en lloradera. ¡Y vaya que les había servido!

"Nada como un buen drama olímpico."

Lola se ajustó el sweater y fijó la mirada en el cielo, mientras se paseaba entre los laureles, sin querer acercarse mucho a Dafne. Algún rubor comenzó a decorarle el rostro mientras recordaba la discusión del día anterior. Aquél enfrentamiento con su esposo les había servido para medir temperamentos, voluntades y cosmos. ¡Volaron las chispas! El carácter de Apolo era intenso y explosivo, y con razón se decía que solo Zeus y Leto eran capaces de contenerlo cuando montaba en cólera. Bueno, de acuerdo a Hermes, ahora ella también podía (y se estaba encargando que todos en el Olimpo lo supieran). Si bien no era una diosa, dejó muy claro porqué se la consideraba uno de los volcanes más poderosos y peligrosos del planeta. Fue capaz de hacerle frente a Apolo, no se arredró ante su divino mal genio, y aunque incluso se vio desafiada de la misma manera, mantuvo terreno. Los dos habían perdido algo con esa discusión, pero no se lamentaban. Al mismo tiempo ambos ganaron todo con el enfrentamiento, y eso lo celebraban.

Eran iguales, diferentes y complemento del otro, todo al mismo tiempo. ¡Nada como una pelea para que dos mentes se acerquen!

"¿Ahora yo que hago contigo, _señor perfecto_?" Se preguntó Lola tras un suspiro.

Ya su corazón estaba cerca del de su esposo, ahora también su mente. Pero aún así no podía dejar sus planes de lado, ni involucrarse más. ¡No debió regresar! Ahora le iba a costar horrores dejar a su esposo atrás sin decirle mucho, lo que le provocaba un conflicto pues, al mismo tiempo, haber podido ayudarlo a reconectar con su melliza la tenía feliz.

 _"_ _No entiendo cómo soportas su presencia. ¡Deja que se retuerza en la soledad que merece_ _el muy infame_ _!"_ Gruñó de pronto Dafne. Lola la miró de reojo.

"No recuerdo haberte preguntado. Sé una buena planta y cállate."

 _"_ _¡Entonces lárgate que tus suspiros me tienen harta!"_

Lola ignoró a Dafne. No tenía buen concepto de ella, en lo más mínimo. Sabía y le constaba que Apolo la quería mucho, lo que le causaba un poco de celos. ¿Qué tenía la planta esa que no tuviera ella? Comprendía que Dafne estuviera molesta con Apolo, ¡hasta la apoyaba!, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una egoísta de lo peor. La ninfa podía en cualquier momento recuperar su forma humana cuando se le antojara, pero no lo hacía porque al quedarse allí, en ese patio de las Estancias de Apolo estaba bien atendida (¡Como una reina!), segura y con sus necesidades cubiertas. ¡Era una NiNi consentida!

Le convenía más ser un laurel sagrado en las Estancias de Apolo, que una ninfa sin recursos en el mundo. Seguía odiando a Apolo con toda su alma, cierto (hasta razón tenía), pero de que era una aprovechada, lo era. Eso era lo que más ortigaba a Lola.

"Estoy en mi casa. No tengo que pedirte permiso." Gruñó Lola. "Sigo teniendo la tijera de podar a mano."

 _"_ _Amenazas, volcán. No te atreverías a dañarme."_

"No tientes tu suerte, planta."

 _"_ _¡No tientes tu la tuya! Fantaseas con ese cerdo de Apolo, ¡te enamoraste como chiquilla!, el tipo nunca te va a corresponder de la misma manera."_

"¡Cuida lo que dices!"

 _"_ _Se va a ir detrás de la primera falda que vea. ¡Es hijo de su padre! Vas a ver cómo destroza tus ilusiones infantiles: ámalo todo lo que quieras, verás que solo te devuelve decepciones a granel y…"_

 **¡TA CHAK!**

Toda una rama del laurel cayó al suelo, pero Lola no bajó las tijeras. Dafne se quedó muda del pasmo y de la indignación. Conste que le habían advertido que no temían usar las tijeras de podar. Krakatoa arrugó la nariz: Dafne tenía razón, Apolo era un chiquillo emocional, nunca se iba a conformar con una sola mujer. Eso si es que correspondía sus sentimientos. No creía que la amase, y las palabras de Dafne solo dejaban ese hecho en evidencia. Su corazón se contrajo… no iba a obligar los sentimientos de nadie, no podía evitar los suyos, pero eso era otra cosa. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba para irse… ahora era cuando. ¡Al Tártaro con el destino de Apolo! Ella también tenía cuentas que arreglar… pero primero…

 **TACHUK, TACHAK.**

 _"_ _AAAAAAARGH, PERRA LOCA. ¡ME_ _PODASTE_ _!"_ Dafne se agitó histérica en su puesto, adolorida por la poda e impactada por el atrevimiento de la mujer. _"¡MIS RAMAS PRECIOSAS! ¡ESAS IBAN A DAR FLOR!"_

"Ah, una lástima." Lola se agachó y tomó las ramas cortadas, llevándoselas hasta la cercana compostera y las echó dentro. Sobre las tijeras, las dejó donde las había encontrado. "El que avisa, no es traidor." Le dijo Lola a Dafne antes de dirigirse a la salida de aquél patio.

No le importaron los reclamos del laurel, quien histérica se agitaba por completo. ¡Qué Llorona! Solo eran unas ramas. ¡Iban a crecer de nuevo! Y al menos más bonitas, porque hacía rato que se había fijado que necesitaba podarse.

 _"_ _¡Esto No Se Va A Quedar Así!"_ Lloriqueó Dafne, indignadísima.

"¡Pues Quéjate Con Apolo a Ver Qué Te Dice!"

Lola ni siquiera giró sobre sus talones para responderle. Dafne le caía mal, si hubiera dependido de ella, bien que la hubiera sacado de aquél patio en el momento en que empezó a hablar mal de su esposo, pero como Apolo le tenía cariño, no se atrevió a hacerle nada. ¡Y hablando del Rey de Roma! Iba reclamando para sus adentros cuando Febo en persona se le atravesó.

"¡¿Podaste A Dafne?!"

"Necesitaba la poda. Mañana la arreglo mejor."

Febo ladeó la cabeza y apenas le echó una mirada a Dafne. No parecía que Lola mintiese, y era cierto que algunas de las plantas de su patio necesitaban un repase. Se encogió de hombros y prefirió concentrarse en su esposa. Si bien detectaba que su querido laurel hervía de la indignación, como que no le molestó gran cosa: confiaba en el juicio de Lola a fin de cuentas y Dafne… como que le daba un poco lo mismo. Bajó la mirada y se la quedó viendo.

Se sonrieron casi por inercia. Lola bajó la cabeza por prudencia e intentó pasarle por el lado, pero Apolo, en un movimiento suave, la detuvo con el brazo. Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez sin sonrisa, pero con suaves expresiones. Krakatoa sonrió torcido e intentó pasarle por el lado, pero Apolo aprovechó esa maniobra para asirla mejor por la cadera y sujetar sus manos.

"¿Me concedes este baile?"

Lola asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por los pasos de Apolo, incluso pareciendo escuchar una música imaginaria. ¿Acaso esto sería planeado? Porque sabía que a esa hora las Musas practicaban cerca de allí, pero… pero… Apolo olía fresco, estaba tibiecito, ¡Condenado Infeliz!, ¡¿Qué había hecho con su corazón?! Mientras más lo miraba, MENOS quería dejarlo. ¡No podía darse ese lujo! Si no iba y enfrentaba a Guntur, nunca podría vivir tranquila y todavía tenía que vengar la muerte de su prometido. ¡¿Tres Meses?! ¡¿Tan poco se demoró en olvidarlo?!

No… pasaron poco más de ciento treinta años. Se sentían como dos minutos, pero… pero… Ya no… Ya no quería pensar. Kelam estaría por siempre en su corazón, pero ya era hora de… de…

"Hoy estás callada."

"Ayer querías que me callara, esposo."

"Y terminaste haciéndome callar a mí."

"Debería anotar el truco." Se burló la volcán, antes de mirarle aprensiva. "¿Al menos alivió tu corazón?" Apolo inclinó su cabeza hacia el oído de Lola.

"Muchísimo." Le dijo al oído. "Me has hecho un favor enorme, esposa."

Casi en un impulso, Lola se soltó del agarre de Febo y lo abrazó con ternura. Apolo bien pudo haber ronroneado de gusto en aquél momento y devolvió el abrazo. Cierto, se arrepintió en el acto al notar como los contornos de su mujer se dibujaban contra su musculatura. ¡Ah sí! Su libido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡No era el momento! Solo estaban bailando, pasando un momento lindo, no…

Lola estiró la nariz e inspiró profundo en su cuello. A Apolo casi le flaquearon las rodillas y se apartó con delicadeza, temeroso de su propia impulsividad si mantenía a su esposa tan cerca suyo. No obstante, en cuánto tuvo oportunidad, Lola se empinó y le robó un beso de los labios. Abrió los ojos perplejos, pero reaccionó en seguida, besándola con ímpetu, aferrándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo de cerca la respiración de la mujer. No era una lucha de voluntades, no, era un acuerdo entre iguales que apenas les daba espacio para respirar. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda al sentir sus dedos enredándose en sus cabellos, sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlo, sino todo lo contrario…

A todo esto, Dafne vibraba de rabia unos metros más atrás. Había estado en primera fila observando ese beso y se sintió por completo asqueada (¿o celosa?). Esto superaba con creces la regurgitación de arcoíris. Y no, Lola no lo hizo a propósito. Simplemente pasó.

Se separaron, no mucho, juntando las frentes y recuperando el aliento. Apolo le sujetó el rostro con sus manos, ella le sujetó las muñecas, para evitar que la soltase. Lola quería echarse a llorar… ¡Comenzó a sentirse tan culpable y ansiosa! ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió besar a Apolo de esa manera? ¿Cómo si fuera una cualquiera? ¡Más si sabía perfectamente que se iría lo antes posible! ¡No Quería Romper El Corazón De Nadie!

¿Es que todo tenía que resultarle tan difícil?

Apolo en cambio estaba en su cielo personal. Era evidente que Krakatoa hervía de emociones, no necesariamente relacionadas con el beso, pero no había rechazo en sus acciones. Honestamente no quería pensar, quería que ese momento durara hasta el fin del mundo. No podía recordar la última vez que había dado un beso así de intenso… no quería olvidarlo nunca. ¡Tendría que escribir un poema recordando por siempre este momento!

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Era extraño tenerla cerca, sujetarle así las mejillas y sentir cómo ella le sujetaba de las muñecas. Tener a un volcán así de cerca era surrealista. Apolo podía sentir la tremenda fuerza que tenía bajo la piel, la forma en la que respiraba era tan patente que resonaba hasta en sus propios pulmones. La quería para él, tenerla solo para él, no dejarla ir nunca más. No quería verla cada tanto, quería saberlo todo sobre ella, poseerla por completo. Era un volcán, quizás el más peligroso si no se consideraba a Yellowstone, pero era suya... Le levantó el mentón y se inclinó para besarla... quería perderse horas en ese cuerpo.

Por lo visto, todo estaba dispuesto para que de verdad los dos se fundieran en el otro. Lola tuvo miedo, y por momentos la inseguridad de Apolo también… ¡Al Tártaro con eso! Un poco más y se besarían de nuevo. Cuando eso ocurriera, nada podría detenerlos…

… No llegó el beso. Lola detuvo el avance de Apolo. Estaba asustada como doncella en su noche de bodas. Lo miró expectante.

"¿Vas a hacer _eso_ , verdad? Quieres... ¿de verdad?" Preguntó ansiosa y la mirada llena de expectación.

"¿No lo quieres tú también?"

"Sí." Lola bajó el rostro y las manos, en un gesto resignado. Inspiró con pesadez. "Va a pasar, ¿verdad?"

Una alerta roja se encendió en la mente de Apolo. Quizás había ido muy rápido, Lola se veía de pronto muy ansiosa. ¡Por todo lo que se le había consagrado! ¡No Se Iba A Imponer A Nadie De Ese Modo!

"¿No quieres?" Preguntó Apolo a medias, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"No te voy a detener. Pero… Quisiera un favor…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Lola se mordió el labio antes de responder. Quería que pasara más que nada en el mundo: su lado racional no dejaba de protestar para que evitara cualquier contacto con Apolo que la retrasara más en su venganza, pero… digamos que la naturaleza la llamaba con particular insistencia. ¡Era su marido! No tenía nada de malo. Es más: se suponía que debía pasar de ese modo, ¿no?

Pero en esta ocasión, Lola tenía que obedecer a su lado racional… Aunque… ¿y si disfrutaba un poquitito?

"Dime Lola…"

"Necesito… que lo hagas como si me amaras." Pidió casi en un murmullo, e ingenuamente suplicante.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Apolo retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose de pronto ofendido.

Aquél fue el momento en que se desataron sus inseguridades. Recordó que llevaba semanas discutiendo consigo mismo que este enamoramiento era algo impuesto por la cercanía del corazón del Krakatoa. No debería sentirse así, menos con un volcán. ¿Verdad? Pero… pero… ¡Dolía!

Y por lo visto, a ella también.

"No eres de los que honran compromisos... Haces lo que quieres. Si esto va a pasar… no te voy a detener." Lola se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos. Estaba muy nerviosa y sentía un nudo en la garganta. "Solo… Sé gentil conmigo. E imagina que me amas."

La sorpresa fue evidente en la cara del dios, quien miró a Lola perplejo y bastante dolido. ¿Tan mal pensaba de él? ¿Así como si fuera un animalito incapaz de controlarse? La soltó resentido y frunciendo el ceño, encontrándose con una mirada muy abierta y sorprendida. No. Así **no**. Esto le había anulado la libido por completo, enviándola de paseo una vez más. Ya no quería. Estaba enojado. Igual quería componer un poema con la situación, pero a este paso lo que haría sería una _tragedia_. Su mujer le pedía que fuera gentil y que imaginara que la amaba. ¡Claro que **NO** la amaba! ¿De donde había sacado esa noción? Solo tenía curiosidad. ¡Y estos sentimientos no eran suyos! Eran impuestos. ¿Cómo podía amar a un volcán salvaje incapaz de…?

Lola se frotó los brazos y apartó el rostro. Casi podía ver el vendaval de emociones que llevaba dentro de los ojos, pero no se le movió un pelo. Quizás por un momento estuvo a punto de dejar escapar lo que sentía, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y pareció contar hasta diez.

"Te ofendí, esposo."

"Bastante." Gruñó Apolo. "Entiendo que no te gusta estar en esta situación, que hubieras preferido irte a encerrarte a tu volcán y no ver a ningún ser vivo más. ¡Créeme que no me gustó perder mi libertad! Pero si vamos a empezar con esto, no puedes decirme algo así, como si me estuvieras haciendo el favor de sacarme las ganas de encima porque no me puedo aguantar."

"¡Tú no me amas!"

"¡No Lo Sé! Solo tengo claro que sí siento algo por ti, pero **no sé** qué es." Apolo la sujetó por los brazos. No la lastimó, pero fue evidente que luchaba contra su propia fuerza para no herirla. "Se supone que iba a ser placentero para los dos." Añadió dolido, antes de soltarla. "Esto no iba a ser tan importante para ninguno." Dijo la inmadurez del dios.

Apolo comenzaba a asustarse un montón. Pero no era el único cuya madurez había decidido irse a otro lado.

"Para mí sí es importante." Susurró Lola en un suspiro, temblando de frío y susto. De pronto se sintió muy tonta. "Yo… quería un bonito recuerdo, que me diera lindos sueños." Se atajó a tiempo de decir alguna otra cursilería que la dejaría en ridículo. "Que nos hiciera felices a los dos…"

Oh sí, sonaba como idiota. Lola se mordió la lengua, Apolo tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que no podré hacerte feliz?! ¡¿Qué no te haré sentir bien?!" Apolo empuñó las manos, enojado. "¡Estás hablando como una chiquilla tonta! ¿O acaso sientes algo por mí que se te ocurrieron todas esas sandeces de colegiala inútil?"

"Soy el Krakatoa. Un volcán barbárico y destructor de civilizaciones, que no merece que me amen." Argumentó Lola tomando distancia. Le dolía decir todo eso, pero lo pensaba y era necesario si quería alejarse de allí lo antes posible. "Eso lo comprendo, tan solo quería imaginar… que si iba a pasar… que al menos fuera correspondida en lo que siento… que al menos te imaginaras eso por los minutos que durase."

"¡¿Minutos?! ¡¿Estás insinuando que duro poco?!" Apolo aguantó la respiración y retrocedió un paso, cuando pensó mejor lo que Lola le dijo. "¡¿Me estás diciendo que sí me quieres?!" Si antes estaba asustado, ahora estaba aterrado… más cuando Lola lo miró con toda la honestidad del mundo.

"Te Amo, esposo. No quería, pero te amo."

La sorpresa dejó a Apolo en blanco, no solo porque le robó los argumentos de la boca, sino porque hasta palideció: la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, apenas susurradas con miedo era notoria. Sintió los dedos fríos y el terror le inundó el pecho cuando vio a Lola hiperventilando y amenazando con derramar lágrimas. La mujer se llevó las manos al pecho.

"Pero yo no sé… si te amo o no." Balbuceó Apolo compungido, por decir algo, lo que fue suficiente para que un único lagrimón recorriera la mejilla de Lola. "No voy a fingir que sí, solo para darte un lindo recuerdo…"

"¿Entonces por qué… querías estar conmigo de esa manera?"

"Para dejar de sentir por ti lo que sea que estoy sintiendo." Dijo sincero, aunque le dolió un montón admitirlo. O quizás no era sincero, pero sí estaba motivado por una horrible inseguridad. ¡Él, Apolo Febo, No Podía Sentir Algo por Un Volcán! Menos obligado.

¿Verdad?

 **¡CRACK!**

Aquél sonido rebotó contra toda el patio como si se hubiera quebrado un trozo de vidrio. Lola hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó los dientes. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la altura del corazón como en un ademán de sujetarlo, al tiempo que con la mano derecha sujetaba su muñeca contraria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó una bocanada de aire, pero no parecía estar mal: retrocedió un par de pasos antes de darse a la fuga. Apolo ni siquiera intentó seguirla y dejó que corriera lejos, a donde quisiera que le llevaran los pies, repitiendo mentalmente toda la situación, repasando cada detalle.

Un volcán agresivo, destructivo y bruto acababa de decirle que lo amaba, huyendo de su presencia por temor a represalias o a que le rompieran el corazón. Nunca una mujer le había dicho que lo amaba con esa sinceridad y temor, mucho menos huido. Tampoco nunca lo habían besado a él, porque ciertamente ella fue quien comenzó el beso. ¿En serio lo amaba? Pero, ¡¿Por qué si él no la amaba de vuelta?! ¡Eran sentimientos artificiales!… ¿Verdad?

"Krakatoa…" Murmuró, topándose los labios. Las manos le temblaban.

¡Por Todo El Tártaro! ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?! ¡Aaargh! Genial. Ahora iba a estar con indigestión toda la semana y no podría dormir en paz hasta que lo resolviera todo. Eso iba a tomar un tiempo en resolverlo.

Suspiró.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Dafne, en el patio, se regocijó de gusto ante lo que había visto.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Desaparición y Decisión_**

 _"… la temperatura parecía bajar de golpe. Era una mera ilusión, provocada por el terror que sintió al ver a Guntur en persona, saltando desde el aire y en una pose que sería letal para ella. Tuvo unos segundos preciosos para contraatacar y los aprovechó_ _bien_ _. Dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó un golpe de cosmo al devorador, que solo lo sacó de curso. Guntur cayó al suelo, pero no por mucho rato, y mientras Lola se rodeaba de vapor hirviendo como medida de protección, el devorador..."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Dafne es una NiNi (Ni trabaja, Ni estudia). No me simpatiza. El dato de la cantidad de globos que se necesitan para levantar una casa es más o menos real. Me dijeron las chicas del Concilio que fue un mito que se resolvió en Mythbusters, y les creo, pero la respuesta la saqué del blog "Ciencia de Sofá". Así de este modo comenzamos la recta final de este fic. Solo quedan cinco capítulos y si les doy esta advertencia es para no dejarlos tan colgados ni pillarlos tan de improviso. Tengan en cuenta que los hechos sucedidos en " _Adhuc Stantes_ " están fechados más o menos entre el 3 y 17 de noviembre, por lo que este capítulo engloba más o menos lo sucedido en gran parte de ese fic. Supongo que noviembre fue bastante intenso para los mellizos. ¿Cómo está Janus? Está perfecto, recuperándose de sus heridas (no olvide que casi le reventaron las costillas) y siendo el nene que siempre debió haber sido. A propósito, por una mención de Darkmiss caigo en cuenta que nunca he puesto una brújula cultural de Ares… el pobre infeliz comenzó a darme pena y ya venía mal desde que comencé a pasearme por la sección de Greek Mythology. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Revisé además un artículo estupendo de la Asociación de Psicología Analítica de Colombia, intitulado "Ares, señor de la guerra, de la danza y de grandes amores" de Sylvia Mello Silva Baptista, publicado el 25 de abril de 2014. Sobre el dato de los globos de helio y la casa, la respuesta la obtuve del blog "Ciencia de Sofá", en la entrada intitulada "RESPUESTAS IX: LEVANTAR UNA CASA CON GLOBOS (UP)", publicada por Jordi Pereyra, publicada el 13 de mayo de 2013.**

 **Ares:** (en griego antiguo Ἄρης) se considera el dios olímpico de la danza, la guerra y la pasión, también es la personificación de la brutalidad y la violencia, así como del tumulto, confusión y horrores de las batallas, en contraposición a su hermanastra Atenea. No lo querían mucho, ni tenía un culto muy extendido entre los griegos. Como dios de la guerra, y debido a su afán de no pensar mucho en lo que hace, no siempre gana. Con una buena dirección es capaz de concentrarse y ganar, pero como no siempre tiene una guía a la mano, pues… ya ven.

Y sí, dios de la danza. Para ser un buen guerrero hay que tener plena conciencia de lo que hace tu cuerpo en un espacio determinado, ¿y qué mejor forma que aprender eso sino bailando? De acuerdo a algunas tradiciones, Ares habría aprendido a bailar antes que a pelear. Supongo que la inteligencia de este dios vendría siendo más corporal y espacial que intelectual.

De acuerdo a Homero, es hijo de Zeus y Hera, aunque existe una tradición posterior según la cual Hera lo concibió al tocar una determinada flor mística. Otras versiones lo hacen mellizo de la diosa Eris, la discordia, por ese mismo método. Su lugar de nacimiento y auténtico hogar estaba situado lejos, entre los bárbaros y belicosos tracios, y a este huyó cuando fue descubierto acostándose con Afrodita. Sus padres no lo quieren: Hera lo desprecia y si dependiera de Zeus, y solo porque es su hijo, hace rato que lo hubiera fulminado con el keraunos. Supongo que ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a lidiar con un nene hiperkinético.

En serio, con padres así, no me sorprende que Ares haya resultado como resultó.

Los griegos nunca confiaron en Ares, quizá porque ni siquiera estaba influenciado por el espíritu de pertenecer a un bando, sino que a veces ayudaba a una parte y a veces a la otra, según le dictaban sus inclinaciones. Su mano destructiva se veía incluso tras los estragos provocados por plagas y epidemias. Este carácter salvaje y sanguinario de Ares lo hacía ser odiado por otros dioses, incluidos sus propios padres… aunque en el fondo no era más que un hombre con profundas carencias afectivas, que de alguna manera Afrodita intentó sanar.

Leyendo algunos análisis muy interesantes por ahí, deja en evidencia que una vez que el dios le tomaba aprecio a alguien, era inquebrantablemente leal con esa persona. Medio escucha el consejo de Hermes y Apolo, y del mismo modo, aunque se refleja más en la actitud que tiene con sus hijas (las adora), protege a su familia con ira ciega. Era mejor tenerlo de aliado.

Y no, con Athena nunca se lleva bien ni de lejos ni borracho. El desprecio siempre fue mutuo y en todo momento.


	14. Cap 13: Desaparición y Decisión

_Lola huye del Olimpo, causando una pequeña gran conmoción, más cuando logra llegar a su volcán y activarlo para el susto de muchos. No estuvo en peligro: Apolo se encargó de acosar a Guntur él mismo y lo mantuvo distraído hasta que Lola activó su volcán…Guntur enfiló hacia el Anak Krakatau dispuesto a devorarla. Janus, por mientras, lo observa todo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Tengan dos pelotitas anti estrés a mano._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Desaparición y Decisión**

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Habitación de Lola.**

 _12 de noviembre. 18:40 horas_

No digamos que era su habitación propiamente tal (apenas pasaba tiempo en ella, tomando en cuenta que dormía en la sala de estar, cerca de la chimenea), pero el caso es que entró al cuarto como perseguida por un alma en pena. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó contra ella, respirando agitada y aterrada. Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras sentía las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

"¡¿Qué hice ahora?!"

Oooooh, se sentía culpable. ¡La rata más miserable del mundo! Parte de ella trataba de consolarse a sí misma, pensando que sería para bien. Así le será más fácil salir del Olimpo, llevar a cabo su plan y comenzar a hacer girar las cosas, ponerlo todo en movimiento. Apolo no la iba a extrañar tanto, pues seguro estaba furioso con ella. Más pensaría en el desaire de hace un rato que en perseguirla por el mundo.

"¡AAAagh!"

Lola se sujetó el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Sentía como si se lo hubiera quebrado en serio. Resopló para calmar sus latidos al tiempo que lloraba. ¡Cómo se sentía de mal! No podía quitarse de la mente lo sucedido, una y otra vez lo repasaba en la cabeza, llegando a la misma conclusión: era una maldita en el alma.

"¡Hasta para besar tenías que ser perfecto, condenado infeliz!"

¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a Apolo? ¿Por qué no le confió sus planes? Tanto que se llenaba la boca diciendo que era su destino eliminar a Guntur… ¡Y le constaba que lo había buscado! Sus apolíneos incluso habían resultado heridos al tratar de arrinconarlo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo parte de su plan?

Hizo un puchero. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, y un vacío pareció succionarle las tripas. Su lado racional le decía que era un dios, que Guntur no tendría oportunidad contra él, eso era un hecho empírico, científico, tan cierto como su existencia, pero… pero…

… ¿Y si algo salía mal y Apolo terminaba igual que Kelam? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó el rostro. La sola mención a eso hacía que las tripas le dieran un vuelco ácido que simplemente no toleraba.

Inspiró aire. Más de una vez. Profundo y sostenido en el tiempo. Necesitaba relajarse, y eso haría. Era su oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla. A zancadas corrió hasta el baño y encendió la luz, se quedó mirando en el espejo tal como si estuviera enfrentando a su enemigo. Infló las mejillas y de súbito giró sobre sus talones. Cerró los ojos y pensó por un instante en dejar algún mensaje pero, aunque se le hubiera ocurrido, no habría sabido como escribirlo.

"Tampoco sé si querría leerlo…" Lola volvió a concentrar su cosmo y contactó por telepatía a Apolo. Éste no la rechazó, pero sí la ignoró con frialdad. Habría sido hipócrita reclamarle por ello, después de todo lo ocurrido en parte era culpa suya, por lo que no le dijo nada. Optó, eso sí, por dejarle una imagen, antes de cortar la comunicación. "Ya está… me voy. ¡Ahora o nunca!"

Lola salió corriendo de su habitación y de la mansión. Los pasillos se le hicieron algo eternos, pero quizás eso se debía a la ansiedad que tenía por salir pronto. Le pareció ver a Asclepios y a Epione antes de cruzar la puerta, y tuvo la sensación que les saludó con la mano. Una vez fuera, cuando por fin salió a la calle principal del Olimpo, comenzó a caminar tratando de lucir lo más tranquila posible, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta las puertas de los terrenos divinos. Se frotó los brazos, aferrando de paso su sweater.

"Lola, ¿Estás bien?" La saludó de pronto Leto. A la pobre volcán casi le dio un síncope: no esperaba ver a su suegra. "¡Por Zeus! Estás pálida como ratón de molino, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí señora: solo estoy un poco agitada. Salí a botar energía." Se apresuró en decir.

"Pues caminando así de tranquila, no lograrás nada." Leto la miró intrigada, e incluso puso una mano sobre su brazo. "¿Pasó algo con mi hijo?"

"Solo lo de siempre." Dijo Lola, cuidándose mucho de lucir lo más casual posible. Leto no pareció muy convencida.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?" Insistió Leto. Lola dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Mis disculpas, señora. No quisiera ofenderla, es solo que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas." Confesó la volcán tratando de lucir lo más inocente que podía. "El corazón me pesa un poco, quería despejarlo… y sacar algunas imágenes de mi mente."

Leto suspiró y dejó caer los brazos. Parecía convencida, pero Lola no se dejó engañar: si algo le había enseñado la vida era que a una madre era muy difícil convencer cuando tenía sospechas. Este parecía ser el caso, pero Leto pareció tomar un curso de acción diferente.

"Oh, Hijita. Te dejo en paz entonces. Sigue con tu caminata. ¿Te veo a la cena o no tienes muchas ganas de socializar?"

"Bien pocas las verdad. Le agradeceré que me excuse." La volcán hizo una venia muy respetuosa. "Quisiera…"

"Vete. Pero ten cuidado."

Lola asintió y con casual bamboleo de su cuerpo, retomó la marcha. Sintió la sangre ácida, pero endureció su corazón y siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás. Más que estar yendo hacia su destino, tenía la impresión que huía del mismo, pero no se dejó desanimar. Solo era cuestión de alcanzar las puertas, cruzarlas y llegar al bosque terrenal que rodeaba al Olimpo, aquél en el cuál la habían atacado ya dos veces. Pero no se detendría allí… la esperaba una peligrosa travesía hacia el sur del país, en la que tenía que evadir a Guntur, si es que estaba cerca. Tenía que llegar a las Termópilas, aprovechar las aguas termales y sumergirse en ellas, y así aprovechar aquellas redes para alcanzar las redes del magma.

Eso quedaba MUUUUUUUUY lejos.

Como un espíritu volcán, podía acceder a éstas aprovechándose de fallas geológicas, geiseres, otros volcanes (activos o no) y pozas naturales de aguas termales. Una vez dentro del magma el viaje sería seguro y muy rápido, Guntur no la podría alcanzar allá abajo, y llegaría a su volcán en Indonesia antes de que se aburriera. Había pensado en un principio aprovechar el volcán Methana, o incluso había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Thera, pero no solo eran dos volcanes que quedaban muy lejos de donde estaba, sino que la segunda no estaba de buen humor: Hermes, desafiando toda recomendación, había ido a visitarla después de más de tres mil años de ausencia como si nada hubiera pasado, y no digamos que la sorpresa había sido bienvenida. De partida, fue recibido con escobazos al ser confundido con un ladrón por Callista, la hija de Thera, quien al enterarse quien era el dios, le negó la presencia de su madre y a escobazos lo echó del volcán con renovada agresividad, sin dar mayores explicaciones. No pudo ver ni la sombra de Thera.

Días más tarde le llegó un mensaje de la misma Thera, disculpándose por los escobazos recibidos, pidiéndole además que no se le acercara de nuevo… o a la hija de ambos, Callista, de cuya existencia Hermes no tenía ni la más pálida idea. Al caer en cuenta del real peso de aquella afirmación, casi le dio un ataque de nervios para el que necesitó ansiolíticos. ¡Idiota! ¡Hasta Ares le había dicho que no fuera tan de improviso!

No. Tendrían que ser las Termópilas.

"¡Vamos! Un poco más, ya casi salgo…" Gimió Lola entre dientes, al ver cómo se alzaban las enormes puertas de acceso.

Tragó saliva. Venía el primer obstáculo de su viaje: si no le resultaba cruzar por las buenas y las Horas le negaban el paso, tendría que probar suerte por el lado difícil y peligroso. Bajó de a poco la velocidad hasta detenerse. ¡Estaba justo en al frente del punto sin retorno! Iba a dar un paso, cuando sintió una caricia en el cosmo, que delineó toda su espalda… era Apolo. Lola apretó los puños y miró unos instantes hacia atrás…

"Tonto corazón el mío. ¿Cómo te enamoras de ese modo?" Lola reprimió un puchero y tras resoplar para quitarse los nervios, enfiló hacia las puertas del Olimpo a probar su suerte.

Era ahora, o nunca.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Habitaciones del dios.**

 _Momentos antes. 12 de noviembre._

Apolo estaba echado boca abajo sobre su cama, siendo absolutamente miserable. Al mismo tiempo se sentía como en una suerte de limbo, como solía pasarle cada vez que tenía una decepción amorosa, con la diferencia esta vez que sentía a Lola cada vez más cerca de su corazón de lo que creyó posible. No era abandono lo que sentía ahora, no era ese vacío sino otro sentimiento muy distinto. Era una soledad aguda que hasta parecía haberle quitado el calorcito de las venas, pero ahora… ¡ahora tenía esperanza!

 **ELLA** lo había besado primero, lo buscó y lo encontró. Ella había sido quien inició todo. ¡Y le dijo que lo amaba! Nunca se lo habían dicho primero, nunca. ¿Y cómo respondía él? Que no sabía qué nombre ponerle a lo que sentía. No quería mentir, ¡En verdad no sabía!, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil reconocer que le correspondía? ¿Por temor a que sus sentimientos fueran artificiales?

No estaba seguro si él había metido la pata, o ella. Con sus antecedentes, seguro había sido él.

Giró sobre su eje, recostándose esta vez sobre su espalda, mirando el techo. Inspiró profundo tratando de sosegarse. Quizás tendría que tomarse algo para bajar la ansiedad y…

Lola… Lo estaba contactando por cosmonet…

No quiso responderle, pero no la rechazó. No sabía cómo tratarla, qué decirle, qué era lo que se esperaba de él y…

Vio una erupción volcánica recortada contra la oscuridad de la noche. Y luego a Lola sonriéndole y lanzándole un beso antes de que la imagen desapareciera ante sus ojos. Eso había sido un mensaje de su esposa, que no supo interpretar bien. Prefería interpretar visiones, no indirectas femeninas. Se llevó los dedos a los labios.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo en esta posición, pero una cosa fue muy clara: Quería a su esposa de vuelta, aquí junto a él. Sentía que se alejaba por el Olimpo, intuyó que se iba a ir de nuevo, pero no podía retenerla. ¿Qué caso tendría? Cerró los ojos.

"Agustín, Jack. Marcelina." Llamó el dios con su cosmo. Sus guerreros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y levantaron la cabeza con atención. "Sigan a mi esposa, que llegue segura donde sea que vaya, pero que no los vea. ¡Se las encargo!"

 _"_ _¡Sí señor!"_ Respondieron Marcelina y Jack casi al mismo tiempo.

 _"_ _¿Joost puede venir, señor? Prometo cuidarlo: necesita la práctica."_ Pidió Agustín.

"Llévalo. ¡Y que no se lastime!"

Apolo suspiró y cortó la comunicación, al tiempo que sentía como sus apolíneos y sibila se apresuraban en cumplir con la misión. El dios se incorporó sobre su cama y se quedó mirando las almohadas. Movió la nariz curioso… Hasta hace unos meses, solo había accedido a compartir su lecho con conquistas ocasionales (que aquél año habían estado bastante escasas), pero después de su boda no quiso compartirla con nadie. No obstante, desde hacía unas semanas solo quería compartirla con Lola…

"Es tu lugar… eres mi esposa."

¡Le dijo que lo amaba! No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. ¡En serio! ¿Cómo pasó eso? Nunca… ¡No quería perderla!, pero tenía que dejarla ir sola. Tenía que hacerlo, pero… ¿Y si se equivocaba y Guntur la mataba? ¡NO! Tenía que matarlo antes, ¡Era su maldito destino! Ya se había dejado estar mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer algo o destruiría el mundo y todo lo que conocían.

¡Momento! Él tenía el corazón de Lola, la fuente de poder del Krakatoa. Eso significaba que la mitad de su destino estaba cumplida. Guntur no atacaría a Lola… aunque el sujeto no sabía que ella no tenía su corazón con ella… ¡ **SEGUÍA** en peligro! El mundo…

 **¡BASTA!** Al Tártaro con el mundo, no era su prioridad. ¡Si dejaba que esa cosa viviera, su esposa nunca sería libre! Y bien que se las podía ingeniar para matar a su mujer, dejándolo viudo por el resto de la inmortalidad que le quedaba y por todas las estrellas del mundo que no iba a permitir que le bajaran otra mujer. ¡ **NO**! Por supuesto que no…

Entrecerró los ojos, buscando a la criatura con su cosmo y ni bien dio con ella, lo atacó alevosamente con su mente. Él podía hacerlo, era un dios residente y la barrera del Olimpo se lo permitía y créanme que estaba enfurecido contra esa bestia.

"¡Sabes que te voy a matar, criatura!"

 _"_ _ARGH. ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Déjame, infeliz!"_ Guntur se retorció de dolor, tratando de contraatacar con su propio cosmo y zafarse así de la agresión de Apolo. Aunque no podría hacer eso.

"Esto ya se extendió mucho rato. ¡Vas a morir! Ahí donde estés, te mataré con mis propias manos. ¡Corre si quieres! Pero solo morirás **cansado**."

 _"_ _¿Matarme Tú? ¡Si Ni Siquiera Sabes Dónde Estoy!"_

"¡Soy un dios! ¿Crees que me será muy difícil encontrarte? Eso haré y cuando lo haga, ¡Te voy a matar! ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!"

 _"_ _¡Nunca podría lastimar a la volcán que amo!"_ Guntur se rió entre dientes. _"¡A menos que la devore o me la_ coma _! Jejejejejeje, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden."_

"Inténtalo A Ver Cómo Te Va."

 _"_ _Voy a devorar al Krakatoa. Le arrancaré el corazón y me lo comeré_ _y festinaré con sus restos ¡O mejor_ juego _con ella antes!_ _¡No lo podrás evitar!"_ Guntur resopló de gusto y luego ira _. "Y cuando obtenga su poder, dios maldito, ¡Te arrancaré la piel por amar a *_ _ **mi***_ _volcán!"_

"A ver quién ríe último."

Apolo dejó caer sobre Guntur una generosa cantidad de energía, que lo tuvo gritando de dolor por al menos dos minutos, antes de que el dios cortara la comunicación entre ambos. Lola estaba saliendo del Olimpo, ¡tenía que asegurarse que llegaba a salvo a donde fuera que iba! Y para eso tenía que salir de cacería: Guntur iba a morir esa noche y…

"¡Apolo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Lola?" Leto entró a su habitación con autoridad materna. "¡Acabo de verla muy alterada, aunque bien que fingía! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Apenas estoy recuperándome del dolor que me provocan tú y tu hermana con sus peleas y del susto que me hicieron pasar con Juanito y ¿Vienes y le haces quizás qué cosa a mi pobre nuera? ¡Esa niñita me cae bien! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?"

"¡Mamá! ¡No le hecho nada a Lola! Ella necesita su espacio. ¡Por eso deja que se vaya!"

"¿Qué se vaya dónde?"

"¡ **NO SÉ**! Necesita estar a solas, recuperar su aliento, reagruparse…"

"¡Estuvo una semana **sola** en Delfos!"

"¡Necesita desconectarse de todo lo que le recuerde nuestra cosmogonía!"

"Apolo Febo. Allá afuera no es seguro para ella. ¡Sabes que tiene a ese maldito acosador respirándole en el cuello!" Leto lo sujetó de la solapa de la camisa. "¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla expuesta de ese modo?"

"Lola sabe defenderse. Además…" Apolo se soltó con gentileza e hinchó el pecho e infló su cosmo, llamando a su kamei. "… Salgo de cacería. ¡Guntur morirá antes que pasen siete días y solo porque quiero que sufra antes!" Leto retrocedió unos pasos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Sé más o menos donde está Guntur. Iré a matarlo: tengo un destino que cumplir."

"¡Pero eso expone a Lola!"

"Si Guntur está concentrado en evitar que yo lo mate, ni se va a dar cuenta que Lola está sola." Apolo miró por la ventana. "¡Seré mil veces maldito si no soy capaz de alejar y masacrar a esa criatura! Tengo que proteger a mi mujer."

"Hijo…"

"Si me disculpas madre. Es hora que me porte como un esposo."

Apolo le besó la frente a Leto y le pasó por el lado, saliendo al corredor con cara de pocos amigos. Asclepios y Epione, acompañados de algunos de sus hijos, se asomaron perplejos y llenos de curiosidad. Leto no sabía si sentir orgullo o no, pero sin duda que tenía que hacer algo.

"¿Abuela?" La llamó Asclepios de pronto. "Mi padre está con su kamei. ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Salió de cacería, mi niño." Respondió la titánide, antes de fijar la mirada en Epíone. "Hay que hacer espacio aquí, creo que Lola se vendrá por fin a esta habitación, Epíone. ¿Me ayudas?"

La aludida enarcó ambas cejas y ni se fijó cuando toda su familia se la quedó viendo fijo. Se mordió el labio unos minutos, antes de sonreír cómplice.

"¡Me encantaría, señora! También hay que traer las cosas de Lola aquí: no son muchas." La diosa puso una mano sobre su cadera. "Pero tenemos que dejar que Dafne se entere para que **arda** de rabia."

Por toda respuesta, Leto asintió con firmeza. Podalirio se mordió el labio.

"Iré a instalar la cámara de video en el patio. ¡Esa reacción debe quedar inmortalizada!" Dijo segundos antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus. Sala de Conferencias.**

 _Dos días después. 14 de noviembre. 9:34 horas._

Janus asomó sus enormes ojos por el fular en el que Artemisa lo cargaba para ver de qué se trataba el ruido, y bostezó con gusto. Parpadeó alerta, como decidiendo si se iba a dormir o no. En su pequeña y frenética vida, había descubierto ya dos certezas constantes: sus papás eran aprensivos, y el resto de los dioses estaban todos locos. Se pasó las manitos torpemente por la cara y bostezó de nuevo, aunque no cerró los ojos, demasiado curioso por lo que estaba pasando. Artemisa no tardó nada en revisar si estaba bien o no, de acomodarlo mejor, arreglarle su ropita y tras decirle algunos dulces sinsentidos, regresó su atención a la pantalla, en donde podía verse un primer plano del Anak Krakatau en las noticias de Indonesia, las que reportaban una súbita alza en la actividad de volcán.

"Creí que no los veríamos a ustedes dos en mucho tiempo, Artemisa." Le dijo de pronto Afrodita. "¿Cómo te has sentido?" La diosa del amor hizo algunos tiernos guiños a Janus. Éste la miró con ojos grandes, antes de esconderse entre su fular. Artemisa lo acomodó con ternura.

"El que me haya ido a vivir a Éfeso no quiere decir que no venga de visita cuando se me antoje. Además… ¡Ni que me echaran tanto de menos! No llevo ni un día fuera."

"Cierto que solo te fuiste ayer por la tarde." Reconoció la diosa del amor. "¿Ya extrañas el Olimpo que has vuelto tan pronto?"

"No, solo… estoy preocupada."

"¡Agúuuu!" Llamó de pronto Janus, con los ojos fijos en ella. Artemisa lo revisó solo para comprobar que estaba bien y limpio.

"¡Qué consentido eres, pequeñito!" Exclamó Afrodita enternecida, antes de volverse a la diosa de la caza. "Pero dale todos los mimos del mundo: estás en todo tu derecho."

Artemisa puso sonrisa de mamá orgullosa e iba a hacer un comentario cuando Teide, Vesubio y Pelé, junto con Ares y su hijo Deimos, pasaron rodando no lejos de ellos, enzarzados en una fiera pelea. Yellowstone y Eyjafjallajökull les seguían de cerca, este último pegándoles con una silla para que dejaran de pelearse. Rainier se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza y Zeus se veía muy enojado y eléctrico. Hefestos resopló resignado y tomó su martillo, avanzando sobre el grupo con claras intenciones de separarlos.

"¿Qué hacen los volcanes aquí?" Preguntó Artemisa, protegiendo a Janus con sus brazos.

"Llegaron temprano esta mañana, hacia las cinco." Dijo Touma de pronto. "El señor Hermes me dice que vinieron a descargar reclamos por la activación del Anak Krakatau. Querían hablar con el señor Apolo."

"Febo sigue de cacería." Murmuró Artemisa. La diosa intercambió una mirada con Touma. "Tiene que estar por perder los estribos, ¡Lo conozco! No está hecho para cazar a nadie: no tiene paciencia."

"Y el que esté preocupado por Lola no le hace bien." Comentó de súbito Afrodita. Artemisa y Touma la miraron sin mayor sorpresa.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, asintió y miró hacia la pantalla, viendo las imágenes transmitidas en directo sobre el volcán y los efectos que su activación estaba teniendo en las poblaciones cercanas. Todos estaban preocupados: hacía dos días que no se sabía nada de Lola, pero sabían que se encontraba en su volcán (por razones obvias). De Apolo algo más se sabía, pues nadie había quedado ajeno a su aventura. Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas las había pasado cazando a Guntur y desafiando a la escurridiza criatura, que hizo todo lo posible por no enfrentar abiertamente al dios, pero sin poder evadirlo del todo.

Aquello le había dado una ventaja a Lola, pues Apolo, sin quererlo ni proponérselo, había evitado que el devorador se diera cuenta de que su presa real estaba fuera de la protección del Olimpo y corriendo rumbo a su volcán.

Hasta esa mañana, cuando el Anak Krakatau dio violentos pulsos de actividad. Toda la red sismográfica se activó con furia y la montaña comenzó a exhalar columnas de humo y ceniza que causaron gran alarma en la población: las autoridades activaron en seguida los protocolos de emergencia y rápidamente comenzaron a movilizarse para contener los daños. Y mientras que para los científicos fue evidente que la erupción no era como la del año 2010, para la comunidad inmortal fue obvio que era el espíritu del volcán quien estaba detrás de eso. Guntur supo en el acto que Lola estaba detrás de esas explosiones, y chillando de desesperación, desapareció.

"Tengo la impresión que debería estar ayudándolo." Comentó Artemisa. Touma la miró sorprendido.

"Con todo respeto, Artemisa." Comenzó Touma poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Afrodita ocultó una sonrisa: poco a poco comenzaba a notarse muchísima familiaridad entre esta pareja. "El señor Apolo necesita hacer esto. Si se la va a jugar por el Krakatoa, debe hacerlo solo."

"El pelirrojo tiene razón, Artemisa, además…"

"¡Guuuuuuuuú!" Janus se retorció en el fular y se quedó mirando a Artemisa con ojos grandes y la boca abierta.

"… tienes un chimuelito que atender."

"¡¿Tiene hambre otra vez?!" Exclamó Touma sorprendido. "¿Dónde mete tanta comida? ¡Su estómago no es tan grande!"

"Se va casi todo al pañal, Touma, no me lo recuerdes." Gruñó Artemisa con los cachetes inflados. Bajó la mirada hacia su peque y le sonrió. "Tú pareces un relojito suizo, mi osito."

"Ven conmigo, te llevaré donde lo puedas alimentar tranquila." Le dijo Afrodita poniéndose de pie.

Artemisa asintió grave. Personalmente no le gustaba amamantar a su hijo en medio de grupos grandes, prefería ámbitos más privados, por lo que no protestó la invitación. Touma se llevó los brazos a la nuca y siguió con pereza a las diosas, echándole un último vistazo a la pantalla en donde transmitían las noticias del Anak Krakatau. Entrecerró los ojos… esto le daba mala espina.

Y no tenía nada que ver con la pelea de los volcanes con Ares y Deimos, que proseguía con particular entusiasmo.

Artemisa se detuvo de pronto y levantó su cabeza, sin mirar en ninguna dirección en específico. Afrodita la miró perpleja y Touma le puso una mano en el hombro, observándola con curiosidad. En el fular, Janus hacía pucheros y derramaba lagrimones que anunciaban inminente llanto si no se le daba de comer pronto.

"Apolo está cruzando la puerta de las Horas." Anunció Artemisa. "¡Volvió al Olimpo! Está muy enojado…"

"Iré a ver como está." Se ofreció Touma a regañadientes: no le gustaba dejar a Artemisa sola. "Volveré enseguida."

Y sin decir más, se echó a correr a ver con qué novedades se podía encontrar.

* * *

 **Anak Krakatau. Indonesia.**

 _Día Siguiente. 15 de noviembre. 15:34 hora local._

Había llegado el día anterior a su volcán y en seguida se enseñoreó con la montaña y la caldera. Fue cosa que pusiera los pies en la isla para sentir un aroma a hogar que no se había dado cuenta que había extrañado tanto. La montaña (y por añadidura la isla), habían comenzado a formarse de nuevo hacia 1927, y cada año que pasaba sumaba unos pocos metros. Cuando hizo erupción en 1883, la fuerza de la misma hizo volar la montaña y la isla por los aires, por lo que este volcán que llevaba creciendo desde la década de los veinte no era sino una regeneración del anterior. Sin lugar a dudas era su dominio y la reconoció como su señora.

Krakatoa había regresado a casa y lo hizo sentir. Toda la isla se estremeció de gusto cuando sintió sus pies sobre la ladera de la montaña, y cuando subió hasta la cima y bajó al cráter, adentrándose en las cámaras volcánicas. Era su casa, como si nunca hubiera cambiado nada. ¡Se sentía tan bien reconectarse con su hogar!

Lola estaba justo en la mitad del cráter, en donde las paredes se alzaban a su alrededor hacia el cielo a una altura nada despreciable. Estaba con prendas más ligeras (por fin había dejado de tener frío) y descalza. Su cabello brillaba un poco y sus ojos estaban por completo blancos. Algunas de sus venas en sus extremidades y en el cuello tenían un brillo anaranjado. Cada respiración de la mujer se reflejaba en el volcán, cada pulsación de su cosmo se sentía a kilómetros a la redonda y cada sismógrafo registraba sus temblores.

El Krakatoa estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Cada volcán en las cercanías le reclamaba con susto, pero ella no los escuchaba. Ella esperaba a su acosador y por eso estaba muy atenta: lo atraía a una trampa, no podía dejarse sorprender.

"¿Dónde estás, Guntur?" Gruñó entre dientes. "¿Sigues jugando con Apolo?"

Lola se había dado cuenta. Una vez que escapó del Olimpo, fue seguida de cerca por cuatro apolíneos, quienes se aseguraron que llegara a salvo hasta Delfos. Pero al mismo tiempo ella detectó que su esposo había bajado al mundo terrenal, vistiendo incluso su kamei, pero en vez de ir por ella se concentró en darle caza a Guntur. Eso le permitió llevar a cabo su plan de manera más expedita, pudo llegar a las Termópilas y, ni bien encontró una poza adecuada, aprovechar esa vía para llegar a las profundidades de la tierra. Y aquí estaba… ya la rueda del destino no se detenía.

"Todo se está repitiendo de nuevo." Dijo Lola en voz alta, harta ya de tanta ausencia de voces. "Es hora de vengar tu muerte, Kelam."

Si bien los últimos meses había desarrollado tanto cariño por Apolo, que hasta se había convertido derechamente en amor, no se olvidaba de Kelam. Quizás se debía a que toda esa situación no había tenido un cierre apropiado y necesitaba dejarlo ir. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer eso que cobrarle cuentas a Guntur?

"Estoy dispuesta. ¡Lista! Es la hora de mi destino."

Lola cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el poder que subyacía bajo la montaña.

 _"_ _No vas a sobrevivir."_

"¡¿Kelam?!" Exclamó Lola abriendo los ojos.

El espíritu montaña estaba frente a ella. Parecía ser el producto de una visión o su imaginación desatada, pero a Lola no le importó. Estiró las manos con el afán de tocarlo. Kelam se las sujetó con amable calma.

 _"_ _No tienes tu corazón contigo, no podrás controlar la erupción."_

"Es por una buena causa." Explicó Lola. "Guntur va a llegar… y lo mataré."

 _"_ _¡No es tu destino, mi vida!"_ Le reclamó el fantasma. _"La erupción te matará, ¡Nunca fue la idea!"_

"¡Tengo que hacerlo!"

 _"_ _¡No! Lola… vas a morir en vano, no eres tú quien va a matar a Guntur. ¡No le dobles la mano al destino!"_

"¿Quieres que me quede quieta?" Reclamó Lola molesta.

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Quiero que tengas una vida feliz y cómoda!"_

"¡No pretenderás que me quede quieta! Puedo hacer algo para vengar tu muerte, ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar que pase el peligro! Ya lo hice una vez… y te mataron."

 _"_ _No fue tu culpa."_ La visión fantasmal derramó algunas lágrimas. _"Ni es tu responsabilidad vengarme. Otro se encargará de acabar con el devorador… es otro al que entregaste tu corazón."_

Lola se sujetó el pecho y reprimió un quejido de dolor, apartando el rostro a un lado. Recordó de pronto a Apolo. ¡Soberano Imbécil! En serio lo amaba y eso le estaba destrozando el corazón. ¡¿Con qué cara miraba a Kelam y le reconocía que su corazón había cambiado tan pronto de dueño?!

 _"_ _Lola, cariño…"_

"¡Discúlpame Kelam! Me enamoré…"

 _"_ _Eso no es malo: de hecho era la idea. Yo estoy muerto… Y quisiera verte feliz."_

"¡Pero me enamoré! Y dice que no sabe qué siente por mí." Lola apretó los dientes: tenía que endurecer su corazón. Kelam la sujetó por las mejillas.

 _"_ _Te prometí que quien te amara realmente podría liberarte, y que esa persona sería quien matara a Guntur."_

"¡Pero no me ama!: me lo dijo en la cara."

 _"_ _¡Miente! No habría podido liberarte si no fuera capaz de enamorarse de ti. ¡Te Ama aunque no lo admita todavía!"_ El fantasma la soltó con cuidado _. "No confío en él… pero sé que es la mitad de tu alma que te arrancaron. Nunca será capaz de hacerte llorar."_

Lola se llenó de pucheros. Un gemido se le atoró en la garganta y, en reflejo de aquello, la montaña dio un par de pulsos eruptivos que pusieron en fuga a no pocos científicos que observaban el fenómeno desde las islas cercanas.

"Pero lo hace… ¿O acaso piensas que estoy saltando de alegría?"

 _"_ _Dale la oportunidad_ _de que_ _se dé cuenta."_ Kelam asintió. _"Te ama más que yo… ¡Ni se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que confía en ti!"_

"¡Me duele amarlo! Soy solo un despreciable volcán para él." Lola lo miró angustiada. "Y si me ama como dices, lo hace de manera egoísta. ¡Solo quiere sacarse las ganas!"

 _"_ _Yo me quería sacar las ganas_ _contigo_ _, Lola, no te olvides._ _¿No te acuerdas?_ _Me lo hiciste pagar caro y terminamos enamorándonos el uno del otro. Él te ama."_

"Pero me duele… nadie me va a querer como tú." Lola apartó el rostro. "¡Tu tortura fue mi culpa! Fue mi culpa…"

 _"_ _No… fue mía. Caí en la trampa de Guntur."_ El fantasma bajó la cabeza angustiado. _"Creí que me estabas engañando con él… lo sabes."_

"¡Nunca te fui infiel!" Reclamó Lola con los puños apretados.

 _"_ _Ahora lo sé. Hubiera querido tener esa certeza: hasta te habría amado tanto como lo hace tu esposo (aunque no lo sepa)"_ Kelam se puso en punta de pies para besarle la frente. _"Apolo sí te ama… dale una oportunidad. ¡Deja que te proteja!"_

"NO. Guntur me quitó todo lo que tenía." Reclamó con porfía. "¡ES MI PRESA! ¡Nadie tiene que protegerme! Soy Un Maldito Volcán."

 _"_ _Volcán eres, pero no maldita. ¡Quema tu_ **maldito** _orgullo y deja que te quieran, mujer! Vuelve al Olimpo… antes que sea demasiado tarde."_

"No… no quiero que Guntur lo lastime…"

 _"_ _Es un dios. No le pasará nada. En cambio tú…"_

"Esta es mi pelea, Kel querido, lo sabes. ¡Tengo que acabar lo que comencé en 1883!"

Kelam se quedó en silencio, sin responder nada. Bajó la cabeza meditabundo, pero si llegó a alguna conclusión, no dijo nada. Retrocedió y la miró con cariño, antes de soplar un beso en su dirección.

 _"_ _Te amé mientras estuve vivo, Lola querida."_ Le dijo Kelam con cariño. _"Vive el resto de tu vida tan feliz como puedas."_

"¿Kelam?"

 _"_ _Atenta. ¡Te ataca!"_

La visión de Kelam desapareció y Lola sintió como la temperatura parecía bajar de golpe. Era una mera ilusión, provocada por el terror que sintió al ver a Guntur en persona, saltando desde el aire y en una pose que sería letal para ella. Tuvo unos segundos preciosos para contraatacar y los aprovechó bien. Dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó un golpe de cosmo al devorador, que solo lo sacó de curso. Guntur cayó al suelo, pero no por mucho rato, y mientras Lola se rodeaba de vapor hirviendo como medida de protección, el devorador se levantó mientras escupía sangre.

"Nos vemos las caras otra vez, mi preciosa." Le dijo mientras le mostraba las garras. Lola agitó el magma y elevó su cosmo. "¿Gustas bailar?"

"¡Creí que nunca preguntarías!"

Una sonrisa torcida quedó en el aire cuando Guntur embistió a Lola. El volcán tembló por completo cuando su espíritu se defendió. Esta vez no habría huida que valiera, esta vez alguien dejaría de respirar para siempre. El devorador la embistió con ahínco dispuesto a matarla.

Lola se preparó para defenderse. ¡Ciertamente que ese día alguien moriría en aquél volcán!

… Pero no sería ella.

"¡MUERE!"

"¡DESPUÉS DE TI!"

 **Continuará,**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Midiendo Voluntades_**

 _"…_ _Dohko tuvo un tic nervioso y se cruzó de brazos. Llámenlo como gusten, pero el santo de Libra no se sentía para nada cómodo entregándole un arma tan peligrosa como aquella Daga a otro dios que no fuera Athena. Aquella hoja estaba bajo la estricta custodia de la diosa desde el año 987 e.c, y de acuerdo a las fuentes escritas, había sido muy complicado obtenerla. ¿Pasársela a Apolo así como así? ¡JA! Ni de chiste se la pasaría…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ooooh, sí, como los hago sufrir. Este capítulo fue otro de los más complejos para escribir, sencillamente no se dejaba con nada, y me demoré casi una semana en terminarlo. Fue horrible, pero… aquí está. Y con él, un capítulo menor para el final, que se acerca, mis queridos lectores. Al menos Apolo está decidido y Lola… volcán tenía que ser no más. Janus se dedica a observarlo todo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Fuentes de Aguas Termales:** Se llaman aguas termales a las aguas minerales que salen del suelo con más de 5 °C que la temperatura superficial. Estas aguas proceden de capas subterráneas de la Tierra que se encuentran a mayor temperatura, las cuales son ricas en diferentes componentes minerales y permiten su utilización en la terapéutica como baños, inhalaciones, irrigaciones, y calefacción. Por lo general se encuentran a lo largo de líneas de fallas ya que a lo largo del plano de falla pueden introducirse las aguas subterráneas que se calientan al llegar a cierta profundidad y suben después en forma de vapor (que puede condensarse al llegar a la superficie, formando un géiser) o de agua caliente.

 **Volcán Methana:** (en griego, Μέθανα) Situado en una península volcánica del mismo nombre, unida a la del Peloponeso. Administrativamente, pertenece a la región del Ática. Cuenta con una ciudad, también llamada Methana, (con una población de 1148 habitantes en 2001) que se encuentra al norte de la carretera que conecta con el resto del Peloponeso y Galatas. El punto más alto de la península es de 740 m (montaña Helona). La unidad municipal tiene una superficie de 50.161 kilómetros cuadrados y una población censada de 2057 habitantes en 2001. Sus principales asentamientos, además de la ciudad de Methana son Vathy (población: 170), Megalochori (167), Kounoupitsa (136), Kypseli (94), Agioi Theodoroi (75), y Dritsaíika (64).

La península es totalmente de origen volcánico y contiene más de treinta centros de erupción. La última se produjo cerca de la actual Kameni Chora en 230 a. C., y un volcán submarino entró en erupción en 1700. Escritores famosos como Ovidio, Estrabón y Pausanias informaron la última erupción volcánica en Methana. La península es el noroccidental del arco de islas del Egeo de las cuales las áreas volcánicas activas son Methana, Milos, Santorini y Nísiros. En el futuro, Methana (y la zona del golfo Sarónico) pueden esperar otras erupciones volcánicas


	15. Cap 14: Midiendo Voluntades

_Apolo tiene una conversación consigo mismo y tras tomar una decisión y escuchar el consejo y las preocupaciones de Artemisa y Leto, enfila al Santuario a conversar con Athena, a ver si es buena hermana y accede a ayudarlo. Por su parte, Lola y Guntur se enfrascan en una lucha de vida o muerte._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA._**

 ** _Tengan_** ** _TRES_** ** _pelotitas anti estrés a mano._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Midiendo Voluntades**

 **Estancias de Apolo. Habitaciones del dios.**

 _Algunas horas antes. 15 de noviembre. 5:57 hora local._

Apolo estaba en su Cámara Interior. No era un lugar físico, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo era. Se trataba del lugar más personal e íntimo del dios, aquél al que nadie más que él entraba. Era una mezcla entre espacio terrenal y espiritual en una medida justa, donde estaba más en contacto que nunca con su propio ser y el universo, todo al mismo tiempo. Todos los dioses contaban con una Cámara Interior a la que solo entraban ellos. Eran sacrosantas y con mucho, el lugar más íntimo y privado de cualquier divinidad.

Del mismo modo eran los lugares más seguros de todos, simplemente impenetrables. Nadie podía entrar sin permiso por mucho que se empeñara. Era tan así, que hubo un tiempo en que se creyó que solo sus dueños serían capaces de entrar a estas cámaras, pero esa teoría cayó por los suelos cuando se supo que Hades había invitado voluntariamente a Perséfone a entrar a la suya, y que la diosa de la primavera había correspondido el favor. La pareja no hablaba de ello, pero se creía que tamaña demostración de confianza del uno en el otro había incidido en la tremenda fidelidad que se tenían. Hasta esos momentos, Hades y Perséfone eran los únicos dioses conocidos que habían entrado a la cámara de otro dios, por expresa invitación del dueño.

Apolo estaba en la suya. Había entrado en busca de privacidad y de energía. Necesitaba contactar su propia alma y desprenderla de toda influencia externa para poder afilar sus sentidos y encontrar a su enemigo. Guntur se le escurría como agua, empeñado en que no lo atraparan: incluso él, con todo su cosmo y voluntad buscándolo, no podía apresarlo ni con el pensamiento. ¡No! No era un truco muy elaborado, simplemente se trataba de una destreza propia de su especie. Además estaba preocupado, y eso sin duda que afectaba su concentración.

Para acechar, atacar y devorar volcanes, los devoradores dependían de un sigiloso mimetismo, ya que sólo tenían una oportunidad para dar el golpe de gracia a un volcán (o de paralizarlo con el veneno de sus garras), para proceder a _cenárselo_ con calma luego. Si el espíritu volcán en cuestión llegaba a darse cuenta de la treta antes de tiempo, se defendería bestialmente, o peor, haría erupción, dependiendo del humor con el que lo pillasen y eso generalmente era mortal para el devorador en cuestión. Por esto Apolo tenía problemas en encontrarlo: Guntur simplemente estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

"Maldita sea, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad." Protestó entre dientes.

Apolo resopló preocupado a rabiar. Miró hacia un pedestal que había a su derecha, sobre el que reposaba el corazón de Lola en un almohadón de plumas de cisne. Su rostro se suavizó y se acercó a él, acariciándolo con los dedos.

Le había dicho a Lola que pondría su corazón en un lugar seguro. ¿Qué mejor sitio entonces que su Cámara Interior? Nadie más que él podría entrar ahí, Guntur nunca lo conseguiría. Observó el rubí casi con adoración.

"No puedo enojarme contigo. Eres el corazón espiritual de mi esposa, la fuente de todo su inmenso poder. Eres… quien me ha estado influenciando para asegurar la supervivencia de tu ama. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó con reverencia. "¿Es porque te traje aquí?"

La gema solo dio un delicado y tímido pulso, como diciendo que tal cosa no era así como se la planteaban: Apolo se había enamorado solito, sin más ayuda que la misma Krakatoa, sus sentimientos, eran cosa cierta y honesta. El dios dejó caer los hombros y suspiró derrotado, como entendiendo aquél sublime mensaje.

"Temo que el destino arranque a Lola de mi lado. Quizás por eso me niego a aceptar mis sentimientos."

El rubí dio otro pulso, quizás apenado, pero siendo un corazón quiso consolarlo de alguna manera. Apolo lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro, que se iluminó tenue con el brillo de la gema. Tener ese corazón en contacto directo con su piel hizo que un feliz escalofrío le recorriera el espinazo, y lo observó bien: cada corte, cada detalle, sintiendo como su propio corazón parecía ir al unísono de un latido que no escuchaba, pero que sabía provenía del corazón de Lola.

Enarcó las cejas cuando notó una trizadura bastante fea en el centro de la joya. No la recordaba de antes, por lo que el estómago se le enfrió un poco al verla.

"¿Por qué estás trizado?"

El corazón no respondió de inmediato… no pasó mucho rato antes de que Apolo recordara lo ocurrido en el patio de los laureles. Eso lo hizo sentir miserable.

"Rompí su corazón… cuando me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije que no sabía si la correspondía."

Apolo apartó el rostro, como quien sufre una quemadura de tercer grado en la cara. Resopló angustiado y, por inercia, aferró el corazón contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo, queriendo fundirlo contra el suyo propio. ¡Más que nunca tenía que ir por Lola! ¡Sabía dónde estaba! ¡¿Por Qué Simplemente no iba por ella?!

"Porque tengo miedo. ¡Soy un maldito cobarde!" Apolo cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas. "¡Estoy harto de perder amores!" Abrió los ojos con furia. "¡Al Tártaro con todo! Esta vez no lo voy a permitir, aunque en el proceso me condene."

El dios se fijó una última vez en el corazón de Lola, pero lejos de dejarlo en el pedestal en el que estaba, se lo acercó al rostro y besó su superficie. Lo acarició unos momentos, notando el contento de la gema. Sonrió quedito y lo regresó a su pedestal con delicada reverencia.

"Voy por Lola. Volveré con mi mujer y mi destino cumplido."

Apolo retrocedió unos pasos y adoptó una pose solemne. Comenzó a brillar con fuerza hasta que la luz pareció deformar su silueta, y un segundo más tarde desapareció de su Cámara, solo para reaparecer momentos después en sus habitaciones personales en sus estancias en el Olimpo. Se observó a sí mismo: seguía vistiendo su kamei y necesitaba urgente una ducha, pero ya habría tiempo para eso luego. Giró sobre sus talones.

"¡Apolo!" Exclamó su madre.

"¡¿Qué tanto hacías allá adentro, Apolo?! ¡Nos matas de la preocupación!" Reclamó Artemisa. Por una vez su melliza no tenía a su pequeño en los brazos, quien seguro estaba con Touma. La diosa de la caza se le acercó con urgencia. "El Anak Krakatau está en alerta naranja."

"Misi. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" Preguntó Apolo perplejo. "No es que te esté echando, pero…"

"Pasamos la noche aquí en el Olimpo. No quisiera irme antes de que rescates a Lola."

"Hijo, entiende que estamos muy preocupadas. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Cumplir mi destino." Apolo adoptó una pose solemne que incluso le hizo parecer más alto y grave. Cerró los ojos y los abrió al cabo de unos instantes. "Voy a matar a Guntur y traer a mi esposa de regreso. No sé dónde está la criatura, pero sí sé que busca a Lola, y sí sé dónde está ella."

"¿Cómo piensas matar a esa cosa?" Preguntó Artemisa muy grave. "Tienes toda clase de ventajas sobre ella: eres un dios, te tiene alergia, pero aun así no has podido detenerlo. Evita liarse a golpes contigo y elude la acción de tu cosmo y…"

"… Se ha escapado porque ha tenido la suerte que no me lo haya tomado en serio como amenaza. ¡Pero Ya No! No voy a tolerar que siga amenazando a mi esposa, ¡No estoy dispuesto a quedarme viudo!" Apolo entrecerró los dientes. "Dionisos dice que enviudar es lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida."

"Supongo que lo harás sufrir." Dijo de pronto Leto. La titánide se acercó a sus hijos. "No supone amenaza a un dios, hijo, matarlo no es más que un juego aburrido para alguien como tú. Con la vehemencia que hablas, intuyo que quieres que sufra."

"En su muerte y en la otra vida, madre."

"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Provocándole una reacción alérgica?" Preguntó Artemisa impaciente.

"Ya pensaré en algo." Apolo se dispuso a salir. "Si me disculpan, tengo un devorador que atragantar."

El dios les pasó por el lado y caminó derecho hacia la puerta de salida. Artemisa se miró con su madre unos instantes, pero justo cuando la titánide le iba a hablar, Febe tuvo una idea.

"¡La Daga de Athena!" Exclamó con prisa. "¡Mata a Guntur con esa cosa!: seguro que da resultado."

"¿Y yo para qué quiero eso?" Preguntó Apolo, deteniéndose sobre sus pasos. Leto intervino.

"Esa daga puede hacer mucho daño: es capaz de anular la inmortalidad y causar la muerte. Igual que la espada de Hades."

"No es tan así madre." Comenzó explicando Apolo. "Para los dioses como nosotros, esa cosa es un simple cuchillo de cocina, nada más."

"La daga es peligrosa, por muy _cuchillo de cocina_ que sea, Apolo." Insistió Artemisa. "Es capaz de provocarnos muchísimo dolor, hacernos daño y matarnos."

"Solo _nos mata_ cuando estamos ocupando un recipiente, un cuerpo mortal, como lo están haciendo ahora Poseidón, Athena y Anfitrite." Continuó Apolo. "En ese caso, la daga mata el cuerpo mortal y condena al dios a dar unas tres o cuatro vueltas por el ciclo de la reencarnación y ya, antes de poder volver a nuestros cuerpos divinos, pero nada más Misi."

"¿NO escuchaste la parte que dice relación con CAUSA **MUCHO** DOLOR?"

"La daga se forjó pensando en aquellos seres que viven hasta que algo pone término a sus vidas." Intervino Leto de nuevo. "Como las ninfas, sátiros… semidioses… devoradores de volcanes… Tiene sentido."

Apolo miró a su madre como si le hubiera hecho una revelación de suprema importancia, parpadeando perplejo. Artemisa se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa de sabelotodo insufrible. Por fin Febo había entendido a qué se refería su hermana: si apuñalaba a Guntur con esa hoja, no solo tomaría venganza, sino que lo vería retorcerse con un dolor inenarrable antes de morir, en justa retribución por haber osado atacar a su esposa. Eso le gustaba.

"La tiene Athena." Murmuró Apolo perplejo. "¡Necesito la daga!"

"¡Claro que la necesitas!" Artemisa le dio un buen empujón. "¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Ve por ella!" La diosa de la caza alcanzó a sujetarlo por la solapa. "Voy a llamar a Athena para convencerla de que te la preste, ¡Pero Jura por el Estigia que se la vas a devolver!"

"¡Que el Estigia me condene al doble de su castigo usual si no le devuelvo la daga a Athena!" Exclamó Apolo sin hacerse de rogar. Se soltó del agarre de su hermana y finalmente salió de su habitación, llamando a sus apolíneos a voces a medida que se alejaba por el corredor.

Tanto Leto como Artemisa se quedaron unos momentos muy perplejas, pero de alguna manera con bastante entusiasmo. La titánide sujetó a su hija del brazo: las dos sonreían, aunque la melliza estaba algo desconcertada.

"Juró por el Estigia sin pensarlo dos veces." Murmuró Leto sorprendida.

"¡Apolo habla en serio! Sus sentimientos son honestos." Dijo Artemisa con una sutil sonrisa. "Mamá… ¿en qué momento se enamoró mi hermano así de Lola?"

"No lo sé… pero no lo voy a cuestionar: Lola me agrada. Tiene el carácter ideal para tu hermano." La titánide le dio un tironcito a la blusa de su hija. "Creo que tu niño te necesita. Vamos con él antes que sufra mucho."

Perpleja ante el comentario, Artemisa se miró las ropas, para descubrir que… seguramente Janus debía estar exigiendo su desayuno con fuerza en esos instantes. Se ruborizó un poco y se cruzó de brazos, como queriendo tapar la tela. ¡Con razón le dolían!

"Mis disculpas mamá. Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos." Artemisa comenzó a salir de la habitación, tomando la misma dirección que su hermano, en busca de su querido Touma. Leto la siguió de cerca.

"Y en lo que caminamos, aprovecha de llamar a Athena. Sé que no presta esa daga sin una buena razón."

Artemisa asintió. Hora de ponerse multitareas.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Armería.**

 _Rato después. 15 de noviembre. 7:20 hora local._

Dohko tuvo un tic nervioso y se cruzó de brazos. Llámenlo como gusten, pero el santo de Libra no se sentía para nada cómodo entregándole un arma tan peligrosa como aquella Daga a otro dios que no fuera Athena. Aquella hoja estaba bajo la estricta custodia de la diosa desde el año 987 e.c, y de acuerdo a las fuentes escritas, había sido muy complicado obtenerla. ¿Pasársela a Apolo así como así? ¡JA! Ni de chiste se la pasaría.

"¡Claro Que No! Esa Daga Se Queda Donde Mi Cosmo La Sienta. ¡No Te La Voy A Prestar!" Protestó Athena, dando una patada en el piso y cruzándose de brazos.

Al menos la diosa tampoco quería deshacerse de la Daga y con buenos motivos: en más de una ocasión habían intentado asesinarla con ella. Dohko sacó pecho con orgullo, al tiempo que Apolo rodaba los ojos y dejaba caer los brazos lleno de frustración.

"¡¿Es que Zeus nunca te enseñó a compartir los juguetes de pequeña?! Athena, ¡Por todos nosotros!"

"¡Febo!" Reclamó la diosa indignada.

"¡Ah, cierto! Olvidaba que no tuviste infancia." Rezongó Apolo para nada arrepentido. Pero antes que la cosa se pusiera grave (y Saori se indignara más), puso un puchero. "¡Por favor, Hermanita! Si no fuera de vida o muerte de verdad que no te la pediría. ¡Necesito la Daga!"

Athena arrugó la nariz, tentadísima de negarle a Apolo la petición que le hacía. ¡Descarado! ¿Después de lo mal que se había portado ese año? Infló los cachetes. Su lado humano le decía que no accediera, que girara sobre sus talones y le deseara suerte con lo que sea para lo que necesitaba la daga, pero parte de ella la obligaba a meditar su respuesta. Hacía unos veinte minutos había sostenido una conversación vía WhatsApp con Artemisa, precisamente sobre este mismo tema.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _¡¿Qué quieres que le preste qué cosa?! ¡NO! Ni Loca."_

 _"_ _No te voy a estar rogando, ¡Solo hazlo! La necesita en serio."_

 _"_ _¿Eso no es rogar?"_

 _"_ _¡Se llama_ negociar _!" Hubo un momento de silencio en la pantalla. "Te la va a regresar."_

 _"_ _¡Si Claro! Igualito como_ _me regresó_ _a Glaukopis cuando_ _se lo presté._ _"_

 _"_ _¡Te lo regresó!"_

 _"_ _¡Chamuscado_ _y sin plumas! Anda a saber tú a qué lo expuso._ _Mi pobre Búho. ¡Lo tenía de pequeña!"_

 _"_ _¡Glaukopis vivió seis años más!"_

 _"_ _¡Qué bien pudieron ser siete!"_

 _"_ _Pero no le quedaron traumas. Además Apolo lo bendijo con plumas nuevas."_

 _"_ _Solo porque le remordió la conciencia y no quería que Zeus siguiera enojado con él. ¡No!"_ _Saori se mordió el labio. "_ _No le voy a pasar la Daga,_ _los riesgos son muchos…"_

 _"_ _¡Juro por el Estigia que te la va a devolver! Y si se le olvida, personalmente se la quito y te la entrego."_

 _"_ _¡Artemisa! No jures de ese modo. ¡No es prudente!"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que no es prudente!_ _¡No juraría si no pensara cumplirlo!" Reclamó Artemisa por medio del mensaje. Y por largo rato estuvo escribiendo una respuesta. "Sobre todo ahora que soy mamá: no puedo darme el lujo de dejar a Janus solito. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a jurar tal cosa por el Estigia si no pensara cumplirlo? Febo sí te va a devolver la daga."_

 _"_ _Pero Misi…"_

 _"_ _¿En serio crees que me arriesgaría de dejar a mi hijito_ tirado _en sus años formativos?" Le preguntó de inmediato. Acto seguido le mandó una adorable_ _foto_ _de Janus_ _durmiendo a pierna suelta en brazos de Leto_ _con un disfraz de Bambi._ _¡De Bambi! Saori tuvo un tic nervioso al ver la foto, sintiendo como la glucosa inundaba su torrente sanguíneo. ¡Era demasiado adorable!_

 _"_ _No." Escribió Athena a regañadientes._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

La diosa de la sabiduría tenía que conceder que Artemisa le había dado un golpe muy bajo al enviar esa imagen. Ver a su sobrino disfrazado de Bambi la pilló por sorpresa y la enterneció notoriamente, lo suficiente como para considerar la petición que se le hacía. ¿Pero para qué quería Apolo la Daga esa? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no la usaría para mal? La diosa miró de reojo a Dohko, solo para descubrir que tenía el irrestricto apoyo del anciano maestro que ahora era joven de nuevo. Buscó con su cosmo a Shion, quien estaba justo detrás de ella, atento a sus palabras, apoyándola, aunque manteniendo una cauta postura. Idril se paseaba no lejos como tigresa enjaulada.

"Por favor, Athena, ¡Por lo que más quieras! Solo serán unas horas, un día a lo mucho." Insistió Apolo, juntando las manos en actitud de súplica. Saori infló el pecho.

"¡NO!"

"¡¿Pero Por QUÉ NO?!" Quiso saber Apolo, agitando los brazos con frustración.

"¡Porque **NO** Confío En Ti! ¿Cómo sé que me la vas a devolver o que no la vas a utilizar para mal? Esa Daga es peligrosa y bien podrías sacarte un ojo."

"¡Sé Usar Cuchillos de Cocina Glorificados!"

"¡Para cumplir el destino que las Moiras decretaron! Aunque tú dices que es para ayudar a Krakatoa. El problema es que no te creo." Siseó Athena. Apolo se llevó una mano al corazón y retrocedió espantado. "¿La quieres salvar porque la amas o porque es un medio para cumplir con tu misión?"

Sea cual fuere la reacción que estaba esperando de su hermano mayor, Athena se sorprendió con una que no se esperaba. Apolo cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza y los hombros. Palideció un poco y resintió por momentos haber salido sin desayunar: apenas había tragado una barra de cereal que alguien había echado en uno de sus bolsillos. Se apretó el puente nasal.

"Más bien mi misión es el medio para salvar a mi esposa, Athena." Apolo resopló angustiado. "… Lola es lo único que tengo, pero lo que siento por Krakatoa no te corresponde saberlo antes que ella." El dios dio un paso adelante y le tomó las manos. "¡Por todos nosotros, hermanita! No tengo tiempo: si no fuera importante…"

Apolo se quedó callado unos momentos y bajó la mirada. Athena tuvo la impresión de que su hermano buscaba en el cosmo o había sentido algo que lo obligó a interrumpirse. Quizás tuvo una visión o… se había quedado sin elocuencia para poder explicarse en ese momento. Lo que sí era claro como el agua era el hecho que Apolo intentaba sofocar un intenso dolor emocional.

"¿Febo?" Lo llamó Saori. La diosa intercambió una mirada con Dohko, quien aburrido se encogió de hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

"Dame la daga, Athena. ¡Te lo ruego!" Exclamó Apolo recuperando la compostura. "Krakatoa es fuerte, pero no puede con esto sola, ¡Me la van a matar!"

"Pero… ella es uno de los volcanes más poderosos que existen." Aseguró Saori. "Su erupción de 1883…"

"La dejó sin energía." Aseguró Apolo. "Si entra en _trance de erupción_ ahora sería un suicidio: no podrá controlar la energía que se libere y eso…" El dios se interrumpió sin querer continuar esa frase, tragando saliva. Sujetó a su hermana de los brazos. "¿Quieres que te suplique, mujer?" Le preguntó haciendo el ademán de arrodillarse, cosa que Athena rápidamente impidió.

"¡NO! No hagas eso." Le dijo con presteza. "Tú ganas… me convenciste. ¡Pero la quiero de regreso en setenta y dos horas!" Athena resopló cansada y miró a Dohko. "Mejor se la damos para que deje de llorar." El santo de libra descruzó los brazos y se sopló el flequillo.

"Como ordene, princesa." Dijo no muy convencido, pero dispuesto a obedecer la orden.

Dohko giró sobre sus talones y entró en la armería, en donde se demoró al menos unos cinco minutos, que bien se sintieron como si fueran dos horas. Shion se acercó a Athena unos pasos, como medida de precaución, no fuera a ser que el dios se quisiera pasar de listo. ¡Mortales paranoides! Apolo hubiera protestado con energía si no hubiera estado más pendiente que le trajeran la condenada daga pronto. ¿Qué había ido a hacer Dohko allá adentro? ¿A forjar de nuevo la hoja?

"Ten calma, Apolo, solo se hace de rogar."

El dios iba a decir un sarcasmo cuando Dohko por fin salió con la Daga. Ésta estaba envuelta en sedas de color blanco y era llevada con suma reverencia. El santo de Libra se ubicó frente a Athena y se arrodilló ante ella, presentándosela con respeto a la diosa quien, con un gesto similar, tomó la hoja en sus manos.

"Gracias Dohko." Le dijo con dulzura, antes de volverse a su hermano. "Úsala sabiamente y que te sea provechosa." Apolo no dudó en abrazar a su hermana, saltándose todo protocolo posible, antes de tomar la daga. "¡FEBO!"

"¡La tendrás antes de tres días! No tienes idea lo que esto significa para mí." El dios miró la hoja con decisión. "Ya sé que hacer contigo…"

"Tú ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, Apolo, no voy a… ¡¿ **QUÉ HACES**?!"

Shion no pudo evitar tomar a Saori del brazo y empujarla hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que Dohko asumía una posición defensiva. Apolo los miró con inocencia: había pasado la yema de uno de sus dedos por el filo, cortando la piel y dejando que su sangre bañara la hoja.

"Por la acción de mi sangre sobre la hoja, los próximos dos dioses, o recipientes, que sean heridos por esta daga no sufrirán daño alguno, pero el devorador que persigo es alérgico al ícor, que es lo que me interesa." El dios les hizo una venia. "¡De nada!" Les dijo antes de desaparecer en un flash de luz.

Athena se tapó la boca y miró por turnos a Shion y a Dohko.

"¿Hizo lo que acabo de ver o lo imaginé?"

"Ocurrió princesa." Le aseguró Shion, quien suspiró más relajado. "Por lo visto, su hermano es honesto con sus intenciones."

"Sí claro. Se le va a pasar el enamoramiento en dos semanas. O lo dejan antes que eso pase o la chica muere." Rezongó Dohko, poniéndose los brazos tras la nuca.

"¡No seas así con el pobre, Dohko! Por mucho que sea verdad." Lo defendió Athena, quien se sopló el flequillo. "Parte de mi dice que mi hermanito va en serio… pero la otra no le cree ni lo que llora."

"Pues yo apoyo a esa parte." Afirmó Dohko.

"Yo le doy el beneficio de la duda." Aseguró Shion. "Nunca se sabe lo que nos depara el destino."

"Cierto." Apoyó la diosa, quien sacó distraídamente su celular. "Mejor le aviso a Artemisa que Febo ya tiene la daga, por cualquier cosa…"

Con la atención fija en su teléfono, Athena comenzó a alejarse en dirección de sus aposentos, seguida de cerca por su Patriarca y Armero.

Fuera del Santuario, y con la daga firmemente sujeta, Apolo tomó posición en la cima de un monte, observando hacia el horizonte al suroeste. Entrecerró los ojos.

"Ya voy." Afirmó con decisión.

* * *

 **Anak Krakatau. Indonesia.**

 _Horas después. 15 de noviembre. 15:52 hora local._

La corteza terrestre siempre está en movimiento, los sismógrafos nunca están del todo quietos, menos en un área tan movediza como lo es el Aro de Fuego del Pacífico. En aquellos momentos los servicios de emergencia, ¡hasta el ejército!, se mantenían pendientes de los aparatos que monitoreaban al Anak Krakatau. Había preocupación entre la comunidad científica y en las autoridades respectivas. En comparación con la erupción del 2010, esta era diametralmente diferente y se notaba que iba a tener un arrastre temible. La población estaba asustada y miraba con ansiedad al volcán.

Ni se imaginaban lo que ocurría dentro.

Fue como si chocara contra un camión. Lola estrelló con tanta fuerza contra la pared que hasta la roca hizo un gesto de dolor. Cayó sobre su espalda al suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de sacudirse las estrellitas que le daban vuelta alrededor de la cabeza cuando tuvo que girar sobre sí misma varias veces, para evitar que Guntur le cayera encima.

"¡QUÉDATE QUIETA!"

"¡GRRRRRR!"

Todo el volcán rugió con el gruñido de Lola, quien a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se puso en pie, arrojando una bocanada de lava hacia su enemigo, quien la esquivó por las justas. Esto le dio tiempo a Lola para tomar distancia de Guntur, cuyos desencajados ojos estaban tan fijos en ella que supo en ese instante que este enfrentamiento que mantenían no seguiría tan limpio.

"¿A dónde vas pastelito?"

Guntur estaba sudado. Se limpió la sangre mezclada con tierra que tenía en el rostro. Tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo y la camisa hecha jirones, o pegoteada contra la piel. El tobillo derecho lo tenía inflamado producto de un ataque de Lola, pero más allá de eso no ostentaba heridas graves.

"A ningún lado." Siseó la volcán, apretando los dientes.

Lola también había sufrido un buen par de arrastradas. Tenía los nudillos en carne viva, y los codos y rodillas llenos de raspones. Un corte en la frente le bañaba de sangre el rostro y por momentos le incomodaba la visión. Su muñeca izquierda estaba al borde de la fractura, pero todavía no se daba cuenta. Su instinto de supervivencia no la dejaba fijarse en esos detalles.

"Oh sí… irás a un lado muy especial. ¡DEBAJO DE MI!"

Guntur embistió a Lola, quien atinó a tiempo y lo atacó con vapor hirviente. Echó a correr para ganar más distancia, pero no la suficiente como para perderlo de vista. ¡El devorador estaba justo donde ella quería!, pero para poder entrar en trance de erupción, y así desatar la ira del Krakatoa, necesitaba al menos treinta segundos… pero Guntur no le daba tregua ni la dejaba en calma, como intuyendo el plan de su presa. Pronto intercambiaron golpes y manotazos cada vez más decididos.

"¡VEN CONMIGO, PERRA LOCA!"

"¡QUÍTAME LAS MANAZAS DE ENCIMA!"

"¡HAZ lo que se te dice! ¡ERES MÍA!"

"¡PÚDRETE!"

Codazo, patada y manoseo. ¡Asqueroso! Guntur buscaba por todos los medios tumbar a Lola contra el piso para poder arrancarle el corazón con calma, pero cada vez que la sujetaba, en lugar de tirarla al piso con un sencillo movimiento, intentaba sacar partido y correrle mano por donde pudiera. Esto le ganaba codazos, mordidas y el ocasional cabezazo de parte de la volcán, que no escatimaba esfuerzos para sacudirse al sujeto de encima. Lola no se iba a dejar dominar ni de chiste, pero Guntur ya no la iba a dejar escapar.

"¡QUIETA TE DICEN! Hasta puede que lo disfrutes."

 **"** **¡NO ME TOQUES!"**

El volcán rugió embravecido cuando Lola le pegó a Guntur con una roca. Como la criatura cayera de bruces, se la arrojó encima con ansias asesinas, dispuesta a reventarle el cráneo, pero Guntur alcanzó a poner el brazo a tiempo para evitar que le partiera la cabeza.

 **CRACK.**

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

La roca, al caer con esa fuerza sobre el brazo, se partió en dos. El hueso se quebró y los guturales gritos de dolor de la bestia no tardaron en hacerse oír. Ciego de ira, Guntur atacó embistiendo a Lola a zarpazos con su brazo bueno quien, en su huida, trastabilló un poco. Pero el devorador cayó sobre sus rodillas, como si no pudiera seguir con el ritmo, sujetando su brazo herido, mientras aullaba de dolor. Aterrada, Lola giró sobre sus talones, resoplando y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. ¡Era su oportunidad! O desataba la erupción ahora, o no lo haría nunca.

Relajó los hombros y respiró profundo, todo lo que pudo dadas las circunstancias, y a medida que toda la montaña comenzaba a vibrar, los sismógrafos se volvieron locos, Lola desató su cosmo.

 **SSSQUAAASH.**

Lola casi perdió el aliento y la fuerza de golpe. Si bien lo había estado vigilando, no vio bien en qué momento Guntur saltó sobre sus pies y la atacó. No había rastros de la fractura. ¿Acaso la había fingido para engañarla y hacerle creer que estaba herido para que bajara la guardia? ¡Condenado malparido! Guntur la sujetó por el cabello con una mano y le enterró las garras de la otra (la que se suponía debía estar inutilizada) en el abdomen. El veneno paralizante se soltó a su torrente casi en seguida, pero en menor cantidad. Guntur la atrajo hacia sí en un burlesco y obsceno abrazo, besándola en el cuello.

Lola estaba más paralizada por el susto y asco, que por el veneno, conste.

"Así que te gusta rudo."

Lola reprimió los gemidos de asco, susto y frustración. No podía mover las manos para defenderse. Guntur la tiró de sus cabellos para obligarla a mirarlo.

"Entonces rudo te va a tocar." Le dijo demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Sin soltarla, Guntur la estrelló contra la pared y de un solo impulso la tiró al suelo. Lola trató de recobrar el uso de sus extremidades, pero no pudo hacer nada. Como cayó boca abajo, pronto tuvo a la criatura encima de ella, quien la arrastró con saña por el suelo y la hizo rodar sobre su eje y la abofeteó con fuerza cuando la tuvo sobre su espalda.

"¡ME OBLIGAS A ESTO!" Le dijo Guntur, sentándose a horcajadas encima de ella. "Tú eres la única culpable, debiste haberte entregado a mi cuando pudiste. ¡Vas A Ver Cómo Te Duele!"

 **"** **NO."**

 **"** **¡CALLA, PERRA LOCA!"**

Guntur levantó la zarpa en alto y sus ojos, llenos de locura despiadada, reflejaron por cortos instantes su aterrorizado rostro. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza Lola logró mover las manos, aunque sabía que toda resistencia sería inútil. Iba a pasar, le gustara o no. No había podido llevar a cabo su venganza. Todo esto, para nada. Cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro. ¡Había perdido!

… ¡Ese Cosmo!

Alguien venía acercándose. Guntur se detuvo unos instantes, buscando con la mirada a quien osaba interrumpirles. Supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, debía darse prisa. Lola abrió los ojos como platos.

 **"** **¡APOLO, AYÚDAME!"** Chilló Lola con sus últimas fuerzas.

Porque, había gritado, ¿verdad? ¿O había sido idea suya?

Lo cierto es que instantes más tarde, un enfurecido cosmo divino inundó y rebalsó el volcán.

Apolo estaba enfurecido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Cuerpo Desgarrado_**

 _…_ _Guntur vio en rojo. Profirió un grito de frustración y volcó toda su ira en Lola, a quien sujetó del cuello con ambas manos en un agarre constrictor, que no tenía otro fin sino sofocarla. Pretendía dejarla respirar cada cierto rato para prolongar su agonía, pero al no ver miedo en los ojos de su víctima, se enfureció aún más. Sin soltarla, la azotó un par de veces contra el piso. Se relamió los labios… ¡Iba a disfrutar de esto como nunca!…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Bien cerca que estamos ya del final del fic. Oh sí, solo unos tres capítulos más y acaba todo **n.n.** ooh, sí, como los hago sufrir… pero bueno, ya basta de comentarios. Insisto: por lejos Guntur es el villano más **& %$#£µ∑Ω** que he creado y hay muy buenos motivos para tenerle miedo. Al menos es lo que me pasa a mí con él. Lola… pues… esperemos que _**sí**_ haya gritado y que no haya sido su imaginación, como teme. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	16. Cap 15: Cuerpo Desgarrado

_Lola no gritó, pero de todos modos su pedido de auxilio se hizo patente. Apolo tuvo que rebalsar el volcán con su cosmo y finalmente pudo enfrentar a Guntur. ¿A tiempo para salvar a Lola? No se sabe. ¿Qué se supone que hace exponiendo el corazón de Lola? Oh wait! Eso no parece ser…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Tengan un desfibrilador a la mano o algún ansiolítico, junto a *_** **cuatro** ** _* pelotitas anti estrés a mano._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Cuerpo Desgarrado**

 **Anak Krakatau. Indonesia.**

 _Horas después. 15 de noviembre. 16:13 hora local._

Y resultó que no había gritado como había creído.

Su llamado de auxilio murió en su garganta y fue reemplazado por uno de dolor, que rebotó por las paredes, pero no con la fuerza o claridad deseadas: fue apenas un gemido gutural, como si hubiera estado haciendo gárgaras débiles. En el momento que había juntado el aliento y la fuerza para pedir auxilio, Guntur bajó sus garras a toda velocidad sobre el pecho de la volcán. Un resplandor de luz emergió de allí, señal que Guntur atacaba y abría la brecha del cosmo de Lola por la fuerza, hundiendo su brazo hasta más arriba del codo en busca de la fuente del poder de Lola, su corazón, profanando su universo interno de la peor manera.

No, Lola no pudo llamar expresamente por ayuda, o gritar más fuerte, aunque hubiera querido, pero de un modo u otro, Apolo sí percibió su llamado. E inflamó su cosmo en respuesta.

Guntur hizo caso omiso del enfurecido cosmo divino que de pronto rebalsaba el volcán. De todos modos, Apolo iba a tardar en encontrarlos: tenía minutos preciosos para lograr su cometido antes de que el dios los encontrase y, para cuando lo hiciera, ya habría devorado el corazón que buscaba. ¡Este era su momento! Se regocijaba con el dolor de Lola, cuyos ojos abiertos a más no poder estaban desenfocados. La mujer estaba rígida, su espalda semiarqueada y luchaba penosamente por respirar: no lograba sacar voz de su garganta siquiera. Estaba más pálida que nunca y aunque sufría lo indecible, trataba de dar manotazos inútiles en defensa propia. La luz que emergía de su pecho emitía dolorosos pulsos que a él no le provocaban sino placer. Guntur se relamió los labios y la observó con una sádica sonrisa, deteniéndose unos instantes incluso para disfrutar mejor de la tortura que le provocaba a la mujer. Apretó las piernas, como reafirmando su dominio sobre la volcán y agitó el brazo que tenía dentro de su pecho.

"¡Justo donde te quería, mujer!" Le dijo acercando su rostro a su oído. "No sabes como soñé con este momento."

Lola no respondió, pero su mirada fue más clara que nunca. Aún con la horrible agonía que sufría, lo mandó al soberano **cuerno**.

"Desafiante aun cuando debes ser sumisa." Guntur arrugó el rostro, intrigado del porqué no encontraba lo que buscaba en el cosmo de la mujer. "¿Qué tan profundo escondiste tu corazón? ¿No sabes que es inútil? ¡Te lo arrancaré de todos modos!" Con fuerza, Guntur hundió más su brazo, rebuscando en aquél espacio el objeto de su deseo.

Pero no lo encontró.

Un sonido de succión cerró aquella grieta de luz en el momento en que Guntur sacó su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Lola de tomar aliento y tratar de moverse, cosa que por el veneno paralizante se le hacía casi imposible. Jadeó asustada, sintiendo como la sangre le subía por el esófago y amenazaba con ahogarla. Tosió un poco, escupiendo sangre… lamentablemente casi toda se le fue a los pulmones.

"¿Dónde está tu corazón, perra?" Preguntó Guntur en apenas un susurro. "¡¿Dónde?!"

"¡AAA **AAaaa** aargh…!"

Guntur volvió a enterrar sus garras en el pecho de Lola, directo en su cosmo, profanándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más urgente y frenética, incluso llegando a hundir todo el brazo, haciendo caso omiso a las guturales advertencias y amenazas de Lola que medio le ordenaban y suplicaban que se detuviera. ¡Cómo le dolía! Guntur buscaba un corazón que ya no tenía. ¡¿Cómo que no lo tenía?! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! El devorador sacó los brazos y sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un bofetón. ¡Maldita Sea!

"¡HABLA, MUJER! **¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU CORAZÓN?!** "

"Nnng… nnng…"

Guntur le propinó dos bofetones. De pronto la angustia le rebalsaba el pecho y comenzó a asustarse en serio. Si no devoraba el corazón de Lola, ¿Cómo pretendía defenderse del dios enfurecido que lo buscaba con tanto ahínco y que estaba cada vez más cerca? Porque podía sentir el cosmo del maldito sobre él, cada vez más sofocante.

 **"¡HABLA!"**

Lola respiraba entrecortado y no con la profundidad que hubiera querido. Los pulmones no se le inflaban bien y sentía un dolor tan ardiente en el torso, que bien podría haber creído que le estaban echando aceite hirviendo. Pero le quedaba desafío, algo al menos, y se rió entre dientes. A duras penas enfocó la mirada.

"Jejejeje… ¿m… mi co… co… co-razón dd… di-dices?" Dijo apenas balbuceando. "Jejejeje…"

 **"¡HABLA, ZORRA!"**

Crudo desafío se irradió de su mirada. Lola dejó de reírse entre dientes y, aguantando como podía, tomó aire y se sosegó a la fuerza para que su voz sonara clara y templada. Tomó algo de gusto al ver la desencajada desesperación en su enemigo.

"Mi esposo lo tiene."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Susurró Guntur espantado.

"Tendrás que quiCOFCOFtárselo a él…"

"¡¿QUÉ DICES, **MALDITA** INFELIZ?!"

"Apolo tiene mi corazón." Dijo Lola con una sonrisa burlona.

Guntur vio en rojo. Profirió un grito de frustración y volcó toda su ira en Lola, a quien sujetó del cuello con ambas manos en un agarre constrictor, que no tenía otro fin sino sofocarla. Pretendía dejarla respirar cada cierto rato para prolongar su agonía, pero al no ver miedo en los ojos de su víctima, se enfureció más. Sin soltarla, la azotó un par de veces contra el piso. Se relamió los labios… ¡Iba a disfrutar de esto como nunca!

 **¡PAAAAAAF!**

Hasta que claro, le dieron un golpe en la cara y lo apartaron de Lola antes de que pudiera ver que venía. Sobra decir que no pudo evitarlo.

Guntur se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo y saltó sobre sus pies, a tiempo para ver a Apolo mirándolo con cara de muy pocos amigos y a dos de sus apolíneos agachándose sobre Lola.

Arrugó el rostro.

Esto se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

 **Laderas del Anak Krakatoa.**

 _Momentos antes._

¡Cruzar a la maldita isla había sido un problema! ¡Qué descaro! ¿Acaso que no veían que era un dios que llevaba prisa? Vale, el volcán estaba vomitando ceniza y humo como bulímico tras una comilona, todos intentaban alejarse lo más que podían en la menor cantidad de tiempo, pero **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**. ¡Dale con intentar detenerlo!

¡Condenado sea Murphy y todas las variantes de su ley! Finalmente había cruzado nada más porque se decidió a usar su cosmo. No quería que Guntur percibiera su presencia pero, considerando que su paciencia ese día estaba muy sobregirada, no le quedó de otra. Quiso el buen Murphy en todo caso que justo Guntur estuviera muy ocupado en ese momento tratando de atrapar a Lola como para notar el pulso de cosmo.

"Al menos llegamos, señor." Le dijo Jack, mientras se tapaba la cara con una pañoleta. "Ahora tenemos que entrar."

"¿Se te ocurre por donde?" Preguntó Agustín, que no perdía de vista la **GIGANTESCA** columna de humo y ceniza que se alzaba sobre ellos al menos unos quince o veinte kilómetros.

Técnicamente no podrían estar allí. No eran lugar para seres humanos, estaban demasiado cerca de un volcán en pleno proceso eruptivo. Pero eran especiales, humanos entrenados en el uso del cosmo y los mejores guerreros con los que contaba Apolo en esos momentos. Aun así, tanto Agustín como Jack habían tomado la precaución de ponerse tapabocas improvisadas, con unas pañoletas que solían llevar siempre. Además, la presencia del mismo dios los protegía contra los elementos y de la rugiente montaña.

"Nunca había estado tan cerca de un volcán en erupción." Murmuró Jack. "¿Señor Apolo? ¿Está seguro que esto no es una erupción? ¡Porque por los dioses que sí parece una!"

Apolo se detuvo en seco y, mirando a Jack, parpadeó curioso. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se volvía hacia la dantesca escena que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, pero por muy amenazadora que se viera…

"Para estándares humanos, esto es una erupción con todas las de la ley, pero para un volcán esto es apenas un simple estornudo. Es una erupción real cuando el espíritu del volcán entra en trance y decide cambiarle el look a toda la geografía circundante. Quizás de paso afectar el clima del planeta un par de décadas."

"Oooooooouh." Dijo Jack sorprendido. "No sabía."

"Ah, A eso se refería usted cuando decía _trance de erupción_ , ¿Verdad, señor?" Preguntó Agustín. Y añadió. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

Jack le propinó un zape a Agustín.

"¡El señor Apolo lo sabe todo! Y lo que no, lo investiga."

"Creí que ibas a decir que lo inventaba."

"¡Basta! Luego habrá tiempo para eso." Advirtió Apolo. El dios suspiró y cerró los ojos, meditabundo. "Para serles honesto, no sabría decirles como sé eso. Lo intuyo… así que tómenlo como tal."

Ambos apolíneos asintieron decididos, y a una señal del dios comenzaron a acercarse furtivamente al volcán, teniendo mucho cuidado por donde iban y como se movían. No temían un ataque pero, debido a la mala costumbre de las piedras pómez y otros escombros de caer desde lo alto, junto con lo traicionero que estaba el suelo que pisaban, querían evitar lesiones tontas.

Cierto, una piedra pómez no puede hacer mucho daño… cuando ya está fría y en el piso, pero siguen siendo proyectiles originados por lava ardiendo que han sido lanzados por los aires y que caen a velocidades peligrosas. Además el peso y todo: un golpe bien puesto, por ínfimo que sea, si da en el punto justo, siempre puede matar a alguien.

"¿Por qué no vino Marcelina?" Preguntó Jack curioso.

"Marcelina no vino porque no se puede exponer al humo. Tiene pulmones sensibles." Gruñó Apolo, mientras avanzaba por las laderas de la montaña.

"Además se quedó en casa alistándolo todo." Terció Agustín. "COF **COFC** OF… Argh. Se puso pesado el ambiente."

"Estamos junto a un volcán en erupción, ¿Esperabas otra…?"

La montaña entonces se remeció terriblemente, sacudiéndose con tanta fuerza que no pudieron permanecer en pie. Los tres cayeron al suelo, viendo con sorpresa como el volcán detenía la expulsión de gases por unos segundos, antes de dejar escapar un quejido que les pareció en esencia muy doloroso. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, muy alertas.

"¿Pero que…?"

Apolo sintió un vacío en el pecho. Esa sensación de horror no era propia, sino ajena. El volcán se revolcaba de dolor y tuvo la certeza que era un reflejo de lo que Lola sentía en esos momentos. Era como si hubiera intentando llamarlo a gritos pidiendo ayuda, sin poder llegar a concretarlo, lo que no significaba que el peligro hubiera pasado: Lola estaba en inminente peligro de muerte.

Eso pareció arrancarle el piso que sus pies pisaban. Se precipitó a un vacío inmenso y en un segundo, una multitud de imágenes de Lola pasaron ante sus ojos. Tragó saliva… ¿y si se moría? Cierto, sería un dios viudo, eso no parecía algo tan grave, Dionisos lo había sobrellevado bastante bien, pero… pero… él no. Tuvo la visión de un segundo de su vida sin su esposa, multiplicado por la inmortalidad que le quedaba.

Escuchó un sonoro **_crack_** en su corazón. Esta vez había sido el suyo el que parecía haberse quebrado.

 **"¡KRAKATOA!"** Exclamó Apolo a viva voz, lanzando incluso un pulso de cosmo para saber donde estaba… lo que recibió de regreso fue solo dolor.

¡NO! Lola no. **¡NO!** No iba a permitir que se la arrancaran de su lado. ¡Era su esposa! **SUYA**. Y sí, la amaba con toda la intensidad de su persona, estos sentimientos no eran implantados por nadie, venían de su propia esencia, y ya estaba harto de pasar por la inmortalidad  solo. Ya había perdido suficiente, no estaba dispuesto a transar. ¡ **NO IBA A PERMITIR** que su esposa sufriera!

Apolo combustionó su cosmo y lo volcó todo para ubicar la presencia de su esposa. Si tenía que volar media isla con tal de llegar hasta ella lo haría, y pobre de la criatura que intentara detenerlo. Jack y Agustín encendieron sus propios cosmos y comenzaron a rastrear alguna grieta o entrada hacia el interior del volcán, que les permitiera llegar hasta el sitio de los sucesos. Aguantaron la respiración cuando la presencia de dios cambió de angustia desesperada, a angustiosa **IRA** desesperada.

 **"GUNTUR, MALDITO SEAS."** Apolo tornó sus ojos en blanco y con la imagen de la criatura en su mente, dejó caer su cosmo sobre el maldito de manera tal que no se diera cuenta, pero con ello lo maldijo con alevosía, afinando la sensación de dolor en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Puede que Guntur no se diera cuenta en el acto, pero cuando le pusiera las manos encima… Oh sí, se iba a dar cuenta.

"¡SEÑOR! ¡VEO UNA ENTRADA!" Exclamó de pronto Jack, señalando a una caverna que estaba más o menos oculta desde su posición, a unos treinta metros de distancia.

Apolo no se hizo de rogar y echó a correr, con sus apolíneos apenas manteniéndole el paso. Se adentró hacia las profundidades de la montaña sin pensar en tomar precauciones, concentrándose solo en correr hacia delante, encontrando de milagro un camino que estaba seguro lo llevaría a su esposa. Su cosmo comenzó a rebalsar cada recoveco, reflejándose en seguida en la erupción que aún no acababa. El volcán comenzó a lanzar rayos y truenos.

De lejos se veía muy bonito, se admite.

"¡Señor!" Resopló Agustín, señalando al final de ese corredor, a un espacio amplio que se abría ante ellos y que parecía iluminado por vaya a saber Zeus por qué cosa. "¡Justo al frente!"

Apolo azuzó sus propios pies y se volcó con toda su fuerza hacia delante. Cuando alcanzó el final del túnel pudo ver una bóveda mucho más amplia y por segundos vio a esa criatura a horcajadas encima de su esposa, apretándole el cuello y sacudiéndole la cabeza como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Vio en rojo.

 **"¡LOLA!"**

No supo en qué momento golpeó con el revés de su mano a Guntur para quitarlo de encima de Lola, para luego patearlo lejos de ella. Plantó los pies y se irguió poderoso, con sus cosmo solo levemente encendido, pero no por eso menos intimidante. ¡Qué ganas tenía de abandonarse en un frenesí asesino que no dejara rastro de la bestia! Eso era muy atractivo, pero arruinaría lo que tenía planeado. ¡Guntur debía sufrir primero!

La bestia apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había estado feliz de la vida sobre Lola, apretándola con sus piernas mientras la sujetaba del cuello con toda su fuerza, pero cuidando de no matarla muy rápido. Luego fue enceguecido por una brillante luz de dolor y se encontró de golpe con el piso. Un cosmo poderoso lo mantuvo a ratos allí, esperando que se levantara un poco, para volver a botarlo al suelo lo más dolorosamente que podía.

Allí de donde el dios lo había sujetado la piel le hervía de dolor como si estuviera en carne viva, con una horrible reacción alérgica. Pero entre tanto dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de piel, Guntur no alcanzaba a darse cuenta.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi mujer?!"

"¡Apolo!" Siseó Guntur peligroso. "¡ES **MI** MUJER! Hago lo que se me antoja con esa perra." Dijo decidido, salivando incluso.

La criatura fue arrojada contra la pared más lejana. Apolo avanzó un par de zancadas y levantó la mano en señal de detención cuando vio a Guntur embestir contra él. Fue como si chocara contra una pared, deformando la realidad a su alrededor. Lleno de ira, Guntur se sacudió como sujeto por amarras invisibles.

 **"ES MÍA."**

"Discrepo."

"¡NO ES TUYA! No la has tenido como yo, bajo tus piernas. ¡PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE CON ELLA!"

Guntur volvió a sufrir una horrible arrastrada, cuyo dolor se veía intensificado gracias a la maldición que Apolo dejara caer antes sobre él momentos antes. Con un movimiento de mano, el dios levantó a la criatura en el aire, mientras avanzaba a su posición casi remolonamente.

"¿Qué no te vas a defender, mortal?"

Apolo cruzó miradas con Guntur. Supo que el sujeto algo planeaba, parecía como si lo quisiera lo más cerca posible. Se detuvo con sospecha y entrecerró los ojos, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Me tienes miedo? Hasta hace unos días me buscabas, señor."

"¿Ahora soy _señor_?" Apolo negó con la cabeza. "Claro que te buscaba… te di la oportunidad para que dejaras de ser una molestia." Añadió con desdén, dándole la espalda y alejándose en dirección de Lola. "Tú no me preocupas."

"Ven aquí…"

Apolo siguió caminando.

"¡Dámelo!" Suplicó Guntur, pero la deidad ni se detuvo. **"¡¥±β€¥Ð! ES MI CORAZÓN, NO TUYO."**

Guntur se puso balístico. Comenzó a sacudirse con una fuerza que parecía que no sufría nada de dolor, y con un ímpetu tal que Apolo lo soltó solo para ver qué hacía. La criatura se abalanzó sobre él como posesa, extendiendo las garras y los ojos desencajados.

 **"¡ES MÍO! ¡DAME MI CORAZÓN!"**

Despojándose de todo sentimiento de autopreservación, Guntur no dudó en atacar a Apolo, aunque repetidamente una y otra vez el dios lo rechazaba, lanzándolo lejos y dándole notables arrastradas. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser alérgico al icor lo detenía, aun cuando ya comenzaba a resentir las reacciones alérgicas que sacudían su sistema. Febo ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para quitárselo de encima, pero ya se tornaba molesto. ¡Quería ir a ver a Lola! No sabía como estaba, cuáles eran sus heridas. Apenas se había fijado cuando Jack y Agustín se habían dejado caer sobre ella para protegerla y prepararla para traslado… ¡Y le estaban sujetando el cuello! ¡Necesitaba llegar con ella antes que perdiera la conciencia!

Se distrajo. Guntur le cayó encima, enseñándole los dientes y amenazando con morderlo. De un solo movimiento, Apolo lo sujetó de los cabellos y lo arrojó al suelo. Le puso le pie encima, impidiendo que se moviera.

"Vas a morir cansado, maldito, ¡Porque del volcán no sales vivo!"

 **"¡NO ME PUEDES MATAR!"** Exclamó Guntur. "Solo puede hacerlo quien ame a esa zorra, **¡Y TÚ** **NO** **LA AMAS!** "

¿Qué cosa? Apolo entrecerró los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"La maldición que Kelam me echó encima… solo me podrá matar quien ame de verdad al Krakatoa." Guntur sonrió torcido, sospechando haber encontrado una vulnerabilidad. "Tú no la amas, es solo una ilusión."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Qué podrías querer tú con un volcán como ella? Es una zorra maldita. **ES MÍA**."

Apolo no movió un músculo de la cara. Dejó que Guntur hablase y hablase, como si con eso quisiera ganar tiempo. Le estiraba los brazos como si quisiera rasgarlo, pero lo mantenía a raya.

Matar a Guntur era su destino. Solo podría matarlo quien en verdad amase al Krakatoa. Apolo miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su esposa y se sintió algo aliviado. Lejos de causarle angustia y una nueva crisis nivel _este amor que siento no es mío, sino impuesto_ , Apolo se sintió más ligero. No… no iba a cumplir su destino: prefería mil veces cumplir las condiciones de la maldición de Kelam, que matar a Guntur solo por cumplir un destino insípido y que nunca llegó a querer del todo.

Prefería ser el destinado a amar a Lola, que el elegido para salvar al mundo. ¡Esa fue su decisión!

Levantó su mano derecha en alto e hizo aparecer un objeto… Guntur se sobrecogió al ver el corazón que tanto buscaba devorar casi al alcance de sus dedos. Se tranquilizó tal como si le hubieran echado un bálsamo tibio en la espalda y estiró los brazos, con sus pupilas cada vez más dilatadas, salivando sin cesar.

"¡Eso es mío!" Exclamó Guntur con veneración, mientras veía el corazón de Lola justo al alcance de sus garras.

"¿Lo quieres?" Preguntó Apolo con escalofriante calma. Guntur, fuera de sí, o quizás preso de una extraña motivación, se impulsó hacia adelante, pero Febo movió la mano más atrás, alejando la gema.

"¡Dame mi tesoro!"

"¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?"

"¡Porque no amas a esa volcán! Yo sí… ¡Dame!"

Guntur insistía en intentar alcanzar el corazón, pero Apolo simplemente lo ponía fuera de alcance. La criatura no medía consecuencias, ni siquiera el hecho de que su piel se estaba derritiendo debido a la cercanía de la deidad, despidiendo un olor a carne frita muy desagradable. Entre tantos ruegos, Guntur pronto perdió la paciencia y siseó furioso, enseñando los dientes, igual que un gato, al tiempo que sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre.

 **"¡DÁMELO!"**

En ese instante, Apolo paralizó a Guntur con su cosmo y, sujetando su cabello, jaló hacia atrás para obligar a la criatura a mirarlo a la cara, quien no dejó de pelear, jadeando cansado. Esta vez fue el turno de Febo de gruñir.

"Ya que tanto lo quieres…"

El dios puso la gema delante de los ojos de Guntur, quien volvió a salivar de gusto, e incluso abrió las fauces, como esperando que lo alimentaran en la boca, pero pronto la fascinación de la criatura mutó en perplejidad cuando notó que el corazón que le mostraban no parecía ser lo que creía. No… esto no era el corazón de Lola.

Antes de que Guntur pudiera expresar sus observaciones, Apolo levantó el supuesto corazón en alto y apretando la mano reveló su verdadera naturaleza. La Daga asesina de dioses se mostró brillante, y en una fracción de segundo Apolo se la clavó en el estómago de Guntur, quien exhaló una bocanada de aire al sentir su piel traspasada y una explosión de dolor hirviente que se le extendió hasta la misma punta de sus cabellos… los que por cierto, Apolo volvió a jalar para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿En serio te creíste que iba a exponer el corazón de ***mi amada esposa*** a una ***vil*** criatura como tú?"

"Me… enga… engañas…te…"

"No volverás a tocar a mi esposa."

Aquella gota de sangre con la que Febo bañase la hoja de la daga hizo efecto casi inmediato. La carne de Guntur comenzó a deshacerse, y no pudo menos que mirar a Apolo lleno de terror. Pronto sintió el distintivo sabor metálico en su garganta, y no pasó mucho rato antes que la sangre comenzara a fluir por su boca. Pero todavía no terminaba: aún tenía la daga enterrada en su cuerpo cuando Apolo hizo girar la hoja en noventa grados, y de un fuerte impulso la hizo subir, cortando el torso en canal, solo deteniéndose al llegar a la altura del corazón.

"AAA **AAaa** argh…"

"Muere."

Apolo sacó la daga del cuerpo de Guntur, pero rápidamente volvió a apuñalarlo, esta vez en el corazón. Repitió la misma acción unas tres o cuatro veces. La criatura ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar de dolor, y su cuerpo se desplomó como basura. Apolo recuperó la daga casi por inercia y la guardó en una funda en su cinto, apenas prestándole atención al universo cuando se anunció que su destino estaba completo: Guntur, uno de los devoradores de volcanes más peligrosos de los que se tenía registro, yacía muerto a sus pies y rápidamente bajaba al Inframundo local, desde donde cuya alma, gracias a un convenio especial, sería extraditada a los dominios de su tío Hades.

Ya lidiaría luego con eso, tenía dos prioridades que solucionar de manera urgente.

Primero miró hacia arriba, conectándose con el rugiente volcán casi por instinto, calmándolo varias rayitas con su propio cosmo, aunque sin tener una idea clara de cómo lo hacía. Al dar resultado, no pensó más en ello y siguió a su siguiente objetivo…

… A unos quince metros, Lola yacía inerte en el suelo, pero podía ver que estaba apenas despierta. Jack y Agustín estaban con ella, resguardándola, e incluso habían aplicado algunos primeros auxilios. Aguantó la respiración y a zancadas cubrió la distancia que los separaba, arrodillándose junto a ella en el acto: estaba llena de moretones, tenía varias fracturas en las costillas, en los nudillos y quizás la muñeca izquierda (otra vez). A simple vista intuía las consecuencias de un golpe en la cabeza (o varios). Tenía heridas internas y estaba perdiendo sangre. Jack le sujetaba el cuello, quizás tenía alguna lesión en la cervical, y se notaba que respiraba trabajosamente… estaba lista para transporte: sus apolíneos incluso habían improvisado una camilla.

"¡Lola!"

La desenfocada mirada de Lola no alcanzó a registrarlo: perdió lucidez y, antes que Apolo pudiera ponerle las manos encima para curarla, perdió la consciencia. El dios sintió como se le helaba la sangre cuando se percató de ello y rápidamente sus dedos volaron a buscarle el pulso, que por fortuna (y gracias a todos los dioses) encontró tras pasar sufrir un mini síncope del susto. Era débil… apenas perceptible. Apolo apenas atinó a mirar a sus apolíneos, que estaban casi tan espantados como él. ¡Tenían que sacar a su esposa de ahí! No quería atenderla allí, no quería… ¡No quería que se muriera! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una inmortal capaz de morir?! ¡No era justo! ¡La quería con él por y para siempre!

"Nos vamos de aquí." Ordenó Apolo con gravedad, aterrado en su fuero interno.

En ese momento, el Anak Krakatau se sacudió furioso y toda la montaña se remeció con energía, pero en vez de subir en intensidad, pareció calmarse a regañadientes. Poco a poco dejó de escupir ceniza. Lola respiraba apenas… no podría hacerlo por sí misma si no le daban atención de urgencia pronto, que claramente no podrían brindarle allí. Pronto necesitaría ayuda.

No. No estaba muerta… al menos no todavía.

"¡Nos vamos al Inframundo!"

Tenían una oportunidad.

Una sola.

…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sanación_**

 _"… intentó levantarse,_ _cosa que le fue imposible_ _. Sentía el cuello rígido, no se podía mover con libertad. Una multitud de dolores se encendieron sobre todo su cuerpo: agujas en alguno de sus brazos, cicatrices, quemaduras o… ¡Oh, como dolía todo! ¿Y Guntur? ¿Qué había sido de esa criatura? Los monitores a su lado comenzaron a protestar con más ahínco, pero ella no les prestó atención. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso…?"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Lo lamento, fue un capítulo corto, pero lleno de emoción y sentimientos. =D Nada como adrenalina un día lunes. Por otro lado y para que no queden dudas: Apolo disfrazó la Daga como si fuera el corazón de Lola para confundir a Guntur, por medio de una ilusión óptica, nunca expuso la gema a ningún tipo de peligro. Y luego se dio el gusto de apuñalar al devorador con ganas. No, no es negocio provocar la ira de este dios, tal como me dijeron en alguna review, uno de los más creativamente vengativos de todo el panteón. Ahora… esperemos que llegue a tiempo al Inframundo para salvar la vida de Lola. Lo sé, soy cruel y sádica y disfruto del sufrimiento ajeno. ¡Y encima solo quedan dos capítulos para el final! Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Piedra Pómez:** (también llamada pumita, jal o liparita) es una roca ígnea volcánica vítrea, con baja densidad —flota en el agua— y muy porosa, de color blanco o gris. Cuando se refiere a la piedra pómez en lo que respecta a sus posibles aplicaciones industriales, también puede ser conocida como puzolana. En su formación, la lava proyectada al aire sufre una gran descompresión. Como consecuencia de la misma se produce una desgasificación quedando espacios vacíos separados por delgadas paredes de vidrio volcánico.

Es una roca efusiva joven, de terciaria a reciente, que contiene feldespato potásico, cuarzo y plagioclasa; pasta de grano fino a vítreo en las que cristales de biotita forman fenocristales. No tengo idea de qué acabo de decir, pero supongo que para un geólogo tiene sentido. **u^^**

Las lluvias de piedra pómez son comunes en las erupciones de tipo vesubiano, donde llegan a sepultar grandes extensiones de terreno e incluso pueden romper tejados al acumularse en gran número sobre ellos.


	17. Cap 16: Sanación

_Apolo no ha dejado de correr de lado a lado del mundo. Artemisa, Athena y Leto esperan por noticias del Inframundo. Y así pasan los días en espera de novedades que se tardan en llegar, hasta que por fin, temprano de madrugada, Lola por fin despierta, aunque sintiéndose como si la hubiera pisado un tren. ¿Podrá concluir su conversación pendiente con Apolo?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA._**

 ** _Solo tomen agua y respiren pausado n.n_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Sanación.**

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Hermes.**

 _En esos momentos. 15 noviembre._

Artemisa terminó de arreglarse las ropas y salió del vestidor en el que había estado, buscando con la mirada a Touma. Vio al ángel de pie junto a la ventana, acompañado de Odiseo y Athena, mientras admiraban al pequeñito que el pelirrojo cargaba contra su pecho y que se chupaba su mano. Hasta hacía unos instantes que Touma le había estado sobando la espaldita a Juanito para aliviarlo luego de su comida.

Janus no parecía tener fondo: comía con un entusiasmo notable. ¿Estaría ganando buen peso o ya estaría pasado? Artemisa suspiró. Necesitaba un pediatra pronto. ¿Y si consideraba la sugerencia que Apolo y Quetzalcóatl le habían hecho? Ese dios mexica, Ixtlitón, era pediatra y tenía buenas recomendaciones, y no porque su mellizo insistiera en su currículum. Ella misma había averiguado por su cuenta. ¿Perdía algo si le pedía una cita?

¡Aaaaw! Touma se veía tan guapo con Janus en los brazos. ¡Eso la tranquilizaba tanto!

"Es una buena elección de papá, hija. ¿Por qué no le dices a Touma de una vez que ese es el rol que quieres que tome?" Preguntó de pronto Leto.

"No quiero imponerle nada, mamá." Admitió Artemisa con timidez. "Me asusta que salga arrancando."

"No, Touma ya no arrancó." Le dijo Leto con firmeza. "Hace rato lo hubiera hecho de haberlo querido, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó pese a todo. Además… Janus lo prefiere." La titánide ladeó un poco la cabeza. "Cierto que está aterrado, Touma es un chiquillo y tiene miedo del desafío, pero nada fuera de lo normal: todos entramos en pánico cuando nos convertimos en padres."

Artemisa miró con ojos grandes a Leto, sorprendida y con algunos rasgos de angustia. La titánide le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

"¿Eso es normal?" Preguntó Artemisa con temor. "A veces veo a Janus y no sé qué debo hacer con él… ¡Se supone que yo daba consejos sobre eso y…! Se supone que sería más fácil."

"A todos nos pasa. A veces ves a tu criatura reclamando con lágrimas y no sabes si ponerte a llorar con él porque no sabes lo que haces, lo que le pasa o si debes cambiarle el pañal." Leto asintió con seguridad. "Pregúntale a cualquier padre o madre, mortal o divino, y te dirá lo mismo."

Artemisa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. No llevaba sino un par de días como madre activa (lo ocurrido tras el frenético nacimiento de su _cachorro_ no los contaba como válidos), pero había comenzado a sentirse culpable por no saber de inmediato qué necesitaba Janus cuando lo atendía… o no saber como sosegarlo, por mucho que lo arrullara. Ella solo escuchaba llantos, pero no sabía si eran por hambre, susto, llamar la atención, querer apapachos, por tener sueño o el pañal sucio. Ahora que Leto le decía esto…

"Creí que una sabía enseguida, que era instintivo…"

"Hija, hasta el instinto materno necesita pulirse. Ya aprenderás." La titánide miró en dirección de su nieto. "Touma se ve muy bien con Janus en los brazos. Insisto: es una buena elección."

"¿Crees que acepte?"

"Lo que yo crea no tiene importancia. Eres tú la que debe tener esa certeza… así que pronto deberás preguntarle."

Artemisa asintió decidida y se ajustó la blusa que estaba usando. No estaban en la Sala de Prensa, sino en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión de Hermes, que quedaba cercana al centro de comunicaciones que su medio hermano tenía instalado. Hacía una hora más o menos que Janus había demandando ser alimentado con energía (¡bendito sea su apetito!) y Hermes, considerando que a Artemisa no le gustaba amamantar en público, le prestó aquella habitación para que pudiera tener toda la privacidad del mundo. Previsor como pocos, incluso le hizo llegar algunos bocadillos para consentirla a ella y a su sobrino. En primera instancia solo Touma la había acompañado, pero hacía unos veinte minutos que Athena había llegado al Olimpo a ver que pasaba con lo del Krakatoa, y como no la viera y preguntase con por ella, Leto la acompañó a visitarla. Junto con las diosas se acercó Odiseo no más de aprensivo.

Se acercaron al grupo con calma, Artemisa y Touma compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice en cada momento. Janus, apoyado en el pecho de Touma, siempre chupando su mano, sonrió coqueto cuando se fijó que su mamá y abuela se acercaban, dando unas pataditas felices.

"¡Es un tesorito, Misi!" Exclamó Athena emocionada. "¡Se porta tan bien!"

"Todavía tiene que aprender modales." Comentó Touma a la pasada, preparándose para devolverle el niño a su mamá.

"Tiene que hacer méritos. Los primeros días ya nos hizo correr de sobra." Dijo Odiseo, mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño principito con un dedo. "¿Cierto, campeón?"

"Guuuuú."

"Fue inevitable." Artemisa le hizo unos guiños a Janus antes de tomarlo con cuidado. "Ven con mamá, mi vida."

La diosa de la caza acomodó a su pequeño en sus brazos, con extremo cuidado por las heridas de las que Janus aun convalecía. Pero el nene ni se mosqueó: dio más pataditas felices, sonrió con gusto y le clavó la mirada a su madre. Artemisa le sonrió de vuelta unos instantes antes de pasear su mirada por el resto de los presentes.

"¿Alguna noticia de Apolo y Lola?"

El enternecido ambiente cambió de manera radical. Los ánimos se tornaron sin duda mucho más lúgubres. Touma entrecerró los ojos: Apolo le daba un poco lo mismo, pero si le pasaba algo, a él o a Lola, Artemisa se iba a deprimir mucho. Eso le incumbía, así que prestó atención. Athena se pasó la mano por el cuello y Odiseo se cruzó de brazos. Leto hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Fueron al Inframundo." Dijo Athena con calma. "Febo ordenó que la enfermería estuviera lista para recibir una emergencia de nivel rojo. Envió una sarta de datos que solo tuvieron sentido para Asclepios y su familia. Todos ellos bajaron y también requirieron la presencia de la hija del primordial Kairós." Saori se sopló el flequillo. "¡Esa sí que fue una sorpresa! Hacía un par de eones que un primordial no se reproducía solo."

"El Anak Krakatau tuvo un aumento notorio de actividad, las poblaciones aledañas están frenéticas, por momentos casi entró en una erupción más catastrófica, pero de pronto bajó los niveles. Sigue vomitando ceniza, pero la intensidad va a la baja." Comenzó la titánide. "Hefestos dice que no fue una erupción propiamente tal…"

"Por el pulsos de cosmo que sentimos, creemos que el señor Apolo cumplió su destino, pero no dio tiempo para preguntar." Continuó Odiseo. "Nos dio a entender que la señora Krakatoa está muy malograda."

Artemisa se mordió el labio aprensiva y sin darse cuenta acomodó más a Janus en sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, le envió varios pensamientos de ánimo a Apolo, los que fueron recibidos con gusto por su mellizo. Touma se sopló el flequillo: de un modo u otro, su cuñado se las ingeniaba para estresar a su dulce luna… pero en esta ocasión no podía reclamárselo.

Él estaría histérico si supiera que Marín estaba pasando por algo similar. ¡Más le valía a Aioria no hacerla llorar de nuevo! León infeliz y sarnoso… ¡Bah!

"¡Por todo el Olimpo!" Exclamó Artemisa. "… si Lola se muere, me va a caer muy mal." Rezongó fingiendo estar molesta. Miró a su hermana enarcando una ceja. "¿Te devolvió esa daga o todavía no lo hace?"

"Sí. Uno de sus apolíneos, Jack, se adelantó especialmente y me la entregó, junto con sus disculpas por no hacerlo personalmente, antes de regresarse al Inframundo." Saori suspiró con nobleza. "Dadas las circunstancias, no lo culpo. Apolo cumplió su juramento, estamos en paz."

"¡Más le valía! Con todo lo que está pasando seguro se olvidaba de devolver la cosa esa en el plazo." Gruñó Artemisa. "¡Pedazo de imbécil!"

"¡Artemisa! No te refieras así a tu hermano." Advirtió Leto. "Ya tuve suficiente con su pelea de este año como para aguantar que se sigan tratando mal ahora que hicieron las paces." Añadió muy severa. Athena dio una patada en el piso.

"Leto tiene razón. ¡Ustedes dos son imposibles!" Reclamó la diosa con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. "¡Sigan así y harán que tenga una crisis nerviosa!"

El reclamo de Athena no era del todo reproche, sino sana preocupación. Aquél año los mellizos olímpicos habían dado mucho que hablar y ni bien se solucionaba un problema, comenzaba otro. Leto no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con ella, e incluso abrió la boca para comentarlo, cuando sintieron el frenético cosmo de Apolo inundando el Olimpo. Parecía que venía a buscar algo, pues se le percibió entrar y salir de sus estancias a toda carrera, antes de desaparecer otra vez hacia lo profundo de los dominios de Hades. Los apolíneos que habían ido con él, Jack y Agustín, se notaban muy cansados, pero dispuestos a seguir trotando tras su señor. Al igual que el dios solar, vinieron y corrieron. Casi por instinto buscaron la presencia de Lola en el Inframundo…

Apenas se sentía y tuvieron que esforzarse para detectarla en el centro de todo un operativo médico de urgencia.

Leto se tapó la boca con la mano.

"¡Por todo el Olimpo!" Exclamó en un susurro.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus.** **Despacho.**

 _Cuatro días después. 19 de noviembre. 10:07 horas._

"Entonces… ¿desde ayer en la tarde que el Anak Krakatau no ha vuelto a lanzar ceniza?" Preguntó Zeus desde su sillón. Hermes asintió.

"No, nada de nada." Afirmó el dios muy seguro. "El volcán sigue con actividad, pero está lentamente volviendo a los niveles previos a su erupción de hace unos días. Todo vuelve a la normalidad."

Zeus sopesó las palabras de su hijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su sillón, meditándolo todo. Toda la situación con el Krakatoa sin duda era el acontecimiento de la década, y en serio estaba aliviado de que hubiera terminado. Con Guntur muerto (Apolo le habría descrito con demasiado detalle que había hecho con el sujeto), las quejas de los demás volcanes y el acoso en la bandeja de entrada del correo había prácticamente desaparecido, a excepción de cuatro mensajes. Con el devorador vivo, todos los días encontraba no menos de cincuenta mensajes preguntando cuando Apolo se iba a dignar a matarlo: bola de cobardes habían estado más preocupados de lo que podría haberles ocurrido a ellos que del bienestar de su colega volcán.

El único que no había mandado mensajes ni un solo día había sido Yellowstone. Para ser el más peligroso del lote, sin duda era el más paciente. Solo había tenido noticias del temperamental volcán esa mañana cuando vio un mensaje suyo en su bandeja de entrada que decía " _Me alegra que esté muerto. Saludos a Lola_." Para todo el escándalo que había hecho el muy maldito, aquél mensaje hasta le parecía anticlimático. ¡Ojalá se pudriera!

Arrugó el ceño, muy pensativo. Vesubio, Yellowstone, y Pelé habían sido los únicos volcanes que habían escrito preguntando por Krakatoa. El cuarto mensaje era del monte Rainier, quien reclamaba que se habían tardado mucho en darle su merecido a Guntur, pero a Lola no la nombraba ni de pasada.

"Gran Zeus… ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No Hermes. Todo bien." El padre de los dioses apoyó la cabeza en el puño y se despatarró en su sillón. Enarcó una ceja y suspiró. "Hijo… a todo esto. ¿Estás bien? Supe que te llevaste una _sorpresa_ el otro día. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa chica?"

"Thera… y sí, me llevé una sorpresa." Explicó Hermes un poco incómodo.

"Tienes una hija de la que no sabías nada." Dijo Zeus con paternal calma. "Hebe me contó. ¿Cómo se llama tu niña? ¿Qué tal es ella?"

"Se llama Callista… pero no sé mucho más. No quiere que me acerque."

"Eres el padre de la muchacha, es tu derecho verla. ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Tiene unos 3600 años… más o menos." Explicó Hermes apesadumbrado. "No es una niña y evidentemente salió bien despierta." El dios suspiró. "Y sospecho que es Callista quien no quiere que me acerque… no he hablado con Thera."

"¿No te escribió una carta el otro día?" Zeus sonrió de costado. "O eso dice Hebe."

"Sí, pero no sé… algo no me cuadra. Es su letra, pero me da la impresión que al mismo tiempo no lo es… o sí, no sé. Llevo milenios sin saber nada de ella. ¡Aish! En fin. No voy a estar metiéndome donde no me llaman. Hace 3600 años que no la veo… nada que hacer. La vida sigue."

"Evidentemente. Las mujeres son un dulce problema. Dales tiempo a las dos, ya entrarán en razón y querrán al menos verte." Suspiró Zeus, condoliéndose con su hijo. Entrecruzó las cejas un poco: sentía empatía por lo que ocurría con Hermes, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía como ayudarlo. ¡Bah! Su muchacho era fuerte, ya se las ingeniaría.

"¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?" Preguntó Hermes con calma.

"No, para nada. Puedes retirarte."

Zeus despidió a su hijo con una mano, y cuando éste lo hubo dejado solo, el dios se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal. La vista daba a la plaza mayor del Olimpo, la cuál a esa hora bullía de actividad. Desde allí podía ver también los distintos senderos que daban a cada una de las estancias, recorriendo inconscientemente con la mirada el sendero que llevaba a las Estancias de Apolo.

Suspiró pesadamente, aliviado y preocupado a partes iguales.

Por un lado estaba contento por su hijo. Al principio se había espantado tanto o incluso más que él cuando lo obligaron a casarse con Lola. No pudo dar su opinión ni lucir dubitativo por temor a que Apolo se negara a aceptar tal responsabilidad, lo cuál habría sido catastrófico para el planeta. Sin duda casarse con un desconocido en contraposición a una debacle mundial (como habría sido una erupción del Yellowstone) era un mal mucho menor, y siempre uno podía divorciarse si las cosas no resultaban. Pero conforme pasaron los días y (aunque observó algunas cosas preocupantes) esos dos parecían funcionar bien y eso lo tranquilizó.

De pronto había despertado un día y descubrió que esos dos se amaban bastante al punto que casi los obliga a besarse de toda la tensión que acumulaban. Eso terminó por quitarle un peso de encima. ¡Al fin su hijo había encontrado alguien que lo correspondiera!

Y casi se la mataban de nuevo. El día anterior la habían traído desde Inframundo a convalecer en casa, cuando consideraron que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el ambiente del Olimpo. Ahí seguían esperando que Lola reaccionara.

"Hijo mío, que salado estás." Suspiró Zeus. El dios se apretó el puente nasal.

Lola no había recuperado la consciencia en todo ese tiempo, por lo que habían tenido que tratarla como un paciente mortal. Sus heridas eran tratables, según entendía, y si bien graves, no dejarían mayores secuelas si hacían las cosas bien; con el debido tiempo, se recuperaría, más considerando que Apolo planeaba curarla ni bien recuperase la consciencia. Era como si hubiera estado en un accidente de auto de alta energía. El problema era el severo ataque que sufrió Lola a su cosmo, que parecía haberle dejado el alma fracturada en siete partes, y que era lo que estaba ralentizando su recuperación. Su nuera llevaba cuatro días inconsciente y Apolo no lucía bien.

Suspiró. Al menos su hijo mantenía la compostura: seguro eso lo había heredado de su madre. Si a Hera le hubiera pasado algo similar, él… ya habría hecho llover rayos, truenos y fuego hasta en la luna.

Por un momento imaginó su vida sin Hera a su lado, fuese a causa de un accidente que la apartase de su lado o porque la diosa decidiera dejarlo. La sensación de vacío casi lo había vuelto loco. Quizás se debió a que la situación no parecía estar tan lejos de la realidad… Hera… Hera lo estaba abandonando poco a poco, sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo como se le desgarraba el corazón por ello. ¡No sabía ni por donde empezar! Sin ir más lejos, unas tres semanas antes la diosa se había trasladado fuera de sus estancias para comenzar a residir en las suyas propias y ahora tenía el palacio para él solo, con la posibilidad de meter a quien se le antojara dentro.

¿Qué era lo malo de la situación? Hera no le avisó que se mudaría. Simplemente se fue sin decirle palabra. En algún momento tomó todas sus pertenencias (incluso algunas pocas que eran mutuas) y se fue. Y lo peor es que solo se había percatado que ya no vivía con él hacía apenas cuatro días atrás. No se había ido del Olimpo, la veía todos los días, pero ya no estaba con él.

Obviamente había ido a exigirle que regresara a su lado, con la intención incluso de arrastrarla de vuelta a casa, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella (incluso echando chispas de indignación y exigiendo lo justo), Hera no le discutió. Se encogió de hombros, le pasó por el lado y le dijo que le dejaría las instrucciones de cómo usar el control remoto por escrito y la comida lista solo por esa vez. No profirió ni un solo grito ni gruñido.

Eso lo desarmó. ¡¿Qué Rayos?! ¡La comida se la preparaban sus sirvientes! ¿Y acaso insinuaba que no sabía como usar el control de la tele?

Hera cumplió su palabra, pero volvió a irse sin que pudiera detenerla. No tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Aquella noche fue horrible para él y llena de angustia. No pudo dormir: la gélida realidad de que Hera lo estaba abandonando lo golpeó con más saña de la necesaria. Eso le dio miedo; no imaginaba su vida sin su esposa.

"¿Y yo como te recupero ahora?" Se preguntó en voz baja sin encontrar una respuesta. Suspiró y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia las estancias de Apolo. Arrugó el ceño unos instantes, pero suavizó las expresiones al cabo de un rato. Hasta sonrió incluso: esos dos serían muy felices si Lola sobrevivía. "Te irá bien con tu esposa, hijo mío. Ya verás… ya verás."

Se quedó un rato más en solitario silencio, observando por la ventana, con el corazón dolido en el pecho. Entonces giró sobre sus talones e hizo abandono de aquella habitación a paso lento.

Hera no estaba en la mansión.

Se sentía desolado.

* * *

 **Estancias de Apolo. Habitación de Lola**

 _Día Siguiente. 20 de noviembre. 6:57 horas._

¡Oooooooooouchie!

Aquella sutil sensación de estar recobrando la conciencia comenzó a sacarla de las profundidades de la nada, cada vez con mayor y mayor insistencia. Recobrar las sensaciones se hizo dolorosamente evidente, lo que no supo si interpretarlo como una buena noticia o no. Que todo le doliera, todo, significaba que estaba viva y que sus sensaciones volvían a ella. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansada, agarrotada, como si una estampida de búfalos le hubiera pasado por encima. Movió los dedos de los pies, un poquito al menos; las manos… podía, pero ¡Como dolía! Respiró profundo… tenía algo en la nariz y no sentía los pulmones a gusto, como si le faltara fuelle. Curiosamente no sintió frío, en ese sentido estaba cómoda y tibiecita. Algo le restringía el cuello.

Jadeando un poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos y a prestar atención a sus alrededores. Fueron manchones de color lo primero que vio, pero poco a poco los contornos de las cosas se definieron. Esta vez no desconoció su entorno, estaba en su habitación en el Olimpo, en las estancias de Apolo. Aún estaba oscuro y percibía los extraños sonidos de aquellos artefactos que su esposo tenía en la enfermería. ¿Monitores le había dicho que se llamaban? Sí, algo por el estilo. Vigilaban los signos vitales, o eso recordaba que le había explicado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lo último que recordaba era…

Jadeó de sorpresa, aspirando aire por la boca. Abrió los ojos como platos e intentó levantarse, cosa que le fue imposible. Tenía algo alrededor del cuello que lo mantenía rígido, que no la dejaba moverse con libertad. Una multitud de dolores se encendieron sobre todo su cuerpo tal como si se estuviera electrocutando: agujas en alguno de sus brazos, cicatrices, quemaduras o… ¡Oh, como dolía todo! Hasta el pelo y las uñas. ¿Y Guntur? ¿Qué había sido de esa criatura? Los monitores a su lado comenzaron a protestar con más ahínco, pero ella no les prestó atención. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso…?

La luz se encendió de pronto, confundiéndola aún más. Apolo le dio un manotazo al monitor para apagarlo y se abalanzó sobre ella, ocupando todo su campo visual. Algo le dijo, pudo ver como movía sus labios, pero no lo escuchó bien, agitada como estaba por no saber en qué había terminado todo. Febo la tomó por las mejillas fijándole la mirada…

"Ti….e…..c…arte. ¡Lola!"

"… es… esposo…" Dijo con voz rasposa.

Hubiera querido sujetarle las muñecas a Apolo, quien la sostenía con delicadeza y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no pudo. Apenas podía moverse. ¡Pero le dolía! Eso no era malo. Más se preocuparía si no le doliera.

"Baja las revoluciones, mujer. Cálmate. Ya estás a salvo."

"¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasó?"

Apolo le acarició los cabellos y por instantes solo se concentró en arreglar la vía que tenía en el brazo y en revisar su estado general, ver cómo había despertado, revisando sus reflejos, todo. Le quitó la cobija de encima, ignorando las suaves protestas de su mujer, que apenas se intensificaron cuando le levantó el pijama para revisar su abdomen.

"¿Esposo?" Preguntó avergonzada. Lola manoteó débilmente. "No…"

"Todo está bien." Apolo la cubrió con su pijama, como con las mantas. "Estás sanando bien." El dios le sonrió.

"… dime qué pasó." Insistió Lola. La volcán subió su mano derecha y la puso sobre aquello que le restringía el cuello. "¿Qué es eso?"

Sintió una nueva caricia a un costado de la cara. Apolo se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama, cuidando de no alterarla mucho. Tomó aire y, tras dedicarle una mirada de costado, comenzó a contarle todo cuánto había sucedido desde que dejó el Olimpo hasta que él llegó al Anak Krakatau; lo que Guntur casi hizo con ella y como él se lo había impedido, contando al mismo tiempo que su destino estaba cumplido y que el devorador nunca más volvería a molestarla, pues estaba muerto y calcinado. Sin mencionar el castigo que ahora recibía en el Inframundo, tras su extradición.

Lola rompió en llanto cuando escuchó esto. Era alivio puro y quizás vergüenza. Por fin se había librado de Guntur, pero ahora… ¿cómo se supone que seguía con su vida? Llena de pucheros miró a Apolo.

¡Condenado maldito! El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo, tan grave y serio. ¡Tan irritantemente perfecto! Apolo se le acercó un poco y le acarició las mejillas. Antes que se diera cuenta, el dios le impuso las manos sobre los hombros y tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y encendiendo su cosmo de manera tal que sintió como un suave bálsamo derramándose sobre su piel. Esta energía tan propia de Apolo curó sus heridas más inmediatas y le dio algo de placer al quitarle un importante porcentaje de dolor. Cuando le quitó las manos de encima, Lola suspiró de alivio, su cuerpo aún protestaba por el maltrato, pero ya mucho menos. Se sentía agotadísima. Apolo la curó, pero no por completo.

"Sufriste un gran castigo, Lola. No te voy a mentir: casi te mataron." Le dijo con dolorosa honestidad. "No pude curarte antes porque perdiste el conocimiento. No te curo por completo, porque puede ser contraproducente… hay que darle la oportunidad a tu organismo para regenerar a su ritmo y acostumbrarse al proceso."

"¿Esposo?" Preguntó Lola extrañada. Apolo se veía nervioso.

"Te voy a curar en tres etapas, cada doce horas… prometo que quedarás bien." Le dijo mientras la arropaba. "Te sentirás mejor, vas a ver. Solo ten paciencia…"

Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada que dejó traslucir infinidad de pensamientos. Parecieron entenderse: hubo una suerte de complicidad en el aire que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos. Lola hizo un puchero… sí, amaba a Apolo, no podía negarlo, pero… ¡tenía tanto que explicarle! En su momento no le había parecido lo indicado, pero ahora tenía la impresión que había sido una muy mala idea no involucrarlo en su plan desde el comienzo. Febo en ese sentido estaba algo dolido, pero ya había perdonado aquél desliz incluso antes de proponérselo.

"Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca… ¿qué pasó? Dime la verdad." Le preguntó Lola de nuevo, con más calma y los ojos vidriosos de emoción. Ya se podía mover con más libertad, así que volvió a levantar su mano derecha para mañosear con el cuello ortopédico que tenía puesto.

"Guntur casi te mató." Le respondió Apolo, mientras le sujetaba su mano con ternura, para impedir que siguiera jugando con el cuello. "Lo maté por esa afrenta. Como mataré a cualquiera que intente ponerte las manos encima, mi vida."

"Lo mataste." Algunos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas. No dejaba de pensar en la maldición que Kelam le había echado a Guntur. "Casi no me lo creo…"

"Lo maté bien muerto." Afirmó Apolo casi con orgullo. "Te contaría los detalles, pero no te quiero perturbar."

"Me los imagino de todos modos." Lola miró a Apolo casi cohibida. "… fuiste por mí."

"Sí. Claro."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?"

"¿Por qué fuiste por mí?"

"Porque decidí ir por ti. Si algo te hubiera pasado… yo no sé qué sería de mí."

Lola bajó la mirada. Más avergonzada se sentía. ¿Por qué no quiso confiar en Apolo? Siendo honesta, ni siquiera se había planteado pedirle ayuda, justo cuando debió haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿Podían culparla? Hizo lo que mejor pudo. Mientras más miraba a Apolo, más lo veía como a una pareja, pero antes de todo este desastre, solo lo veía como un amigo más. Nunca creyó que podría apoyarse en él para acabar con la criatura. ¡¿Por qué no lo pensó?! ¡¿Por qué no confió en su esposo?! Eso no se hacía… ¡Pero es tan difícil confiar en alguien más! Aunque fuese su cónyuge: muchas veces es un salto de fe hacer tal cosa.

Habría sido una estupenda manera de conocerse mejor. ¿Tendría otras oportunidades? Se las quería dar todas a Apolo, pero… ¿él se las daría a ella?

"… Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable." Dijo de pronto Apolo, tras un momento de silencio. "¿Por qué te arriesgaste de ese modo? ¿Acaso…?"

Lola tomó una bocanada de aire que interrumpió al dios. Lo miró a los ojos: hora de sincerarse.

"Guntur torturó y mató a mi prometido… me quitó todo lo que yo más quería. ¡Me la debía! Tenía un plan para acabar con él…"

"Por eso me pasaste tu corazón ¿verdad?" Preguntó Apolo. "Para enfrentarlo sin arriesgar la fuente de tu poder."

"Iba a hacer erupción. Era mi plan." Explicó Lola, resoplando. "Quería atraerlo a mi volcán y esperar a que estuviera en el rango de peligro y que no pudiera escapar." Añadió cansada. Tenía la lengua seca. "Ya me había resultado antes con otros devoradores… Pero me faltó fuerza y tiempo…"

"Ya veo… ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esa idea?"

"Desde que estaba en el sello. Me la pasé pensando cómo llevar a cabo esa idea. Y cuando estuve fuera, no dejé de buscar la oportunidad para matarlo. Solo tuve que afinar mi plan." Lola tomó aire y quiso incorporarse. "Admito… que al principio me iba a arriesgar con todo y corazón… pero… Iba camino de mi volcán cuando los demás me atraparon, me trajeron al Olimpo y nos obligaron a casarnos."

Apolo sonrió juguetón.

"No amor. No ibas a tu volcán: ibas al norte cuando te atraparon. Tu volcán está hacia el sur."

"Me iba a despedir de mi Kelam." Reconoció cohibida. "Para el mundo pasaron más de ciento treinta años, pero para mí era como si hubiera sido ayer. Quería ir a su montaña a pagar mis respetos." Lola se tapó la cara con una mano. "Perdóname, esposo: ¡Era mi prometido! Y murió por mi culpa… no podía no hacerlo. Luego de eso me iba a regresar a mi volcán y a esperar a Guntur."

Apolo le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la cara y se la besó. Lucía triste, pero empático al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió quedito.

"Era lo justo: los muertos necesitan de nuestros respetos tanto como los vivos necesitan despedirse y cerrar ciclos." El dios le soltó la mano. "Entonces fue que te atraparon los volcanes y te trajeron al Olimpo… ¿por qué no me contaste nada de esto?"

"¿Habrías entendido los dolores de un vil, ignorante e incivilizado volcán?" Preguntó Lola. "En aquellos días solo pensabas en cumplir su destino, tu misión, sin sopesar nada más."

"Me subestimas…"

"En ese momento sí… ahora no." Confesó Lola sin temores. Apolo sonrió torcido. "Eres un imbécil, pero cumples tus promesas." Añadió la volcán.

"Sin mencionar que me amas un poco." Le sonrió muy fanfarrón. "¿Ya no me subestimas, mujer?"

Lola frunció el ceño, pero solo para fingir estar indignada. Esta conversación la había aliviado bastante, aunque comenzaba a drenarle la poca energía que le quedaba. Con tierna dificultad, le guiñó el ojo.

"Te subestimo muy poco." Le dijo traviesa, pero pronto su rostro se tornó amargo. Apolo le acarició el rostro. "Sobre si te amo… no me hagas repetirlo. No mientras no sepas qué sientes o si quieres sentirlo." Inevitablemente Lola pensó en las condiciones de la maldición que Kelam desató sobre Guntur, acerca de que solo quien realmente la amase a ella sería capaz de matarlo.

No quiso darle voz a esos sentimientos, para no ilusionarse en vano. Solo se ilusionaría en el caso de que Apolo aceptase y decidiese amarla y decírselo a la cara, No antes.

… Aunque no sabía si se daría cuenta de ello.

"Debiste contarme, mujer. Te habría ayudado." Le dijo Apolo bastante tranquilo. Se sentía emocionado por alguna razón que no lograba dilucidar. La miró curioso. "Esa bestia no sabía que no tenías tu corazón contigo. ¿Acaso los devoradores no son capaces de distinguir ese detalle?"

"No le dije que te entregué mi corazón voluntariamente sino hasta el último momento. Me di el lujo de decírselo y ver la cara que puso." La volcán puso un puchero y tomó aire. "Nunca antes, que yo sepa, un volcán había hecho eso; Guntur no tenía motivos para sospechar esa treta." Lola tragó saliva y por instinto se llevó la mano derecha al pecho. "… seguro ahora los demás comenzarán a fijarse más."

Sentía la mano _divertida_ y torpe, como si estuviera recién recuperando las sensaciones tras mucho rato.

"Pero no intentarán nada contigo. ¡Voy a achicharrar al que se te acerque más de lo normal!" Afirmó Apolo decidido. Su expresión se tornó triste. "Sabías que te quería matar y aún así dejaste que te atacara. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te lo habías quitado? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de ese modo? Te dejó muy malherida." El dios hizo un puchero. "Entiendo lo de tu vendetta, pero ¿Valía la pena el riesgo?"

"Guntur quería mi poder y _jugar_ conmigo. Mató todo lo que yo amaba." Murmuró Lola con los ojos brillantes y muy emocionados. "Quería devolverle la _cortesía_ , aunque fuese lo último que hiciera…"

"Ya veo. Estabas dispuesta a morir." Esta vez quien puso los ojos brillantes de emoción fue Apolo. "Hay otras maneras de dejarme." Le susurró entristecido. "Si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo, pero no tenías que arriesgar tu vida."

"Si quiero estar contigo…" Respondió Lola con un tímido susurro.

"No se notó." Retrucó Apolo en el mismo tono de voz. El dios carraspeó un poco. "Debiste decirme cuál era tu plan, ¡Habríamos acabado antes con…!"

"Era mi problema, no tuyo. Y no me vengas con que estoy obligada a compartir todo contigo. Tienes tu vida y tus problemas: ¿Qué vas a preocuparte por una ignorante como yo?" Lola intentó levantarse, pero Apolo no tuvo que hacer mucho para obligarla a mantenerse donde estaba. Bastó con que le pusiera la mano encima y ya. Lola aprovechó para tomarlo de la muñeca. "Guntur mató a mi prometido. ¿Y si te hacía algo malo a ti?"

"Soy un dios: no podía tocarme…"

"Díselo a mi corazón… te llegaba a pasar algo, me hubiera vuelto loca de pena." Ambos se miraron unos instantes en silencio. La volcán intentó levantarse de nuevo. "Tengo sed…"

"¡Lola! No hagas eso." Reclamó Apolo, forzándola a quedarse quieta. Por primera vez le frunció el ceño. "¿No has pensado que a lo mejor yo quería estar ahí para ti? Al Tártaro con las opiniones del destino. ¡Si te pasa algo, ***yo*** me muero!"

"¡Esposo!" Lola hizo un gran y enorme puchero. Algunas lagrimillas se le arrancaron. "… No quería que te pasara nada." Dijo con total e ingenua honestidad. Apolo le acarició la mejilla.

"Insisto… soy un dios… no me iba a pasar nada."

"Las cosas cambian, nada se queda quieto. No quise arriesgarme a confiar en tu invulnerabilidad." Explicó con voz quedita. "Además era mi problema, no podía involucrarte…"

"Eres mi esposa, nos guste o no. Te habría ayudado a superar eso." Gruñó mientras se levantaba unos momentos en busca de una tetera que había cerca. "Nunca he estado casado antes, o tanto tiempo con una persona, pero se supone que eso hacen las parejas…" Le dijo mientras iba y volvía. Le ofreció un tazón con agua hervida y la ayudó a beberlo. "Ten, con cuidado…"

"… está hirviendo." Comentó Lola mientras bebía con buen ánimo.

"¿Qué ahora no te gusta el agua caliente?" Preguntó con cierto dejo de fanfarronería, mientras dejaba el tazón a un costado.

"No es eso…" Lola arrugó el rostro. "No creí que tuvieras ese detalle."

"Tengo mejor memoria de la que me das crédito: me dijeron por ahí que ustedes los volcanes sufren frío crónico y me he fijado que prefieres el agua y las comidas calientes." Apolo le guiñó un ojo. "Cada tanto tengo detalles amables. No soy tan imbécil."

Intercambiaron una mirada dulce, pero carraspearon al poco rato. Como que había una línea invisible entre ambos que no se atrevían a cruzar. Se sonrieron, pero no llegaron más lejos que eso, concentrándose solo en admirar la sonrisa del otro.

"Gracias." Dijo Lola segundos antes de bajar la mirada. Fue cuando por primera vez desde que había despertado que se miró a sí misma. Aguantó la respiración perpleja. "Estoy toda parchada…"

"Perdiste la consciencia justo antes que te pudiera curar." Reclamó Apolo poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos. "Y Cuando digo que casi te mataron, no es broma: Estabas llena de microfracturas en la cara y no sé cómo no te quebraron el cráneo u otros huesos. Tienes una esguince cervical de tercer grado y tus pobres órganos internos…" Apolo apretó los dientes y miró hacia un costado, algo berrinchudo. No le gustaba hablar de eso. "Tuvieron que revisar que no tuvieras hemorragias internas…"

"¿Me cortaron otra vez para verme las tripas?" Preguntó Lola directamente. "¡Me filetearon!"

"¡Se dice _cirugía_ , mujer, cirugía!" Corrigió el dios. "Pero sí… básicamente eso hicieron." Apolo apartó el rostro avergonzado. "Estuve en el pabellón, pero no fui yo quien te atendió. Fue mi nieto Macaón." Gruñó sin poder admitir que ni lo habían dejado ni habría podido atenderla.

Ni siquiera cuando llegó con ella a urgencia. Yaso y Epíone lo atajaron y alejaron de Lola, mientras le ponían algún calmante que le bajó las revoluciones. Rea y Asclepios tomaron las riendas de la situación y atendieron a la volcán con presteza. No podía culparlos, ni opuso (mucha) resistencia: en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo… Lola estaba demasiado cerca de su corazón, demasiado herida y él muy alterado. Dar un paso al costado era lo correcto.

Claro que se sintió horrible. Como estaba presente observando todo, más con el peso del conocimiento, se sintió como una verdadera tortura.

"¿Tan mal quedé?" Preguntó con curiosa ingenuidad, llena de incertidumbre. Sin darse cuenta, Lola aferró la esquina de la cobija.

"Sí. Pero tu tratamiento fue adecuado. Se hizo todo lo que podíamos, lo demás depende de ti." Dijo Apolo, suspirando con pesadez. "Solo ayer te recuperé como mi paciente, así que también depende de mi: ahora que estás consciente, comenzaré a curarte." Le explicó con calma, como pidiéndole permiso. "No quiero sanarte de golpe… es bueno que tu cuerpo lo haga por sí mismo, pero… tampoco te voy a dejar así." El dios tragó saliva. "Por eso te voy a curar por etapas. De a poco, para que te vayas acostumbrando." Algunos pucheros se le arrancaron. "Lola yo…"

Lola lo interrumpió con un movimiento de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Intentó acomodarse, pero no pudo sola: por lo visto el cuello no había estado dentro de la primera ronda de curaciones. De pronto se sentía muy cansada y la cercanía de su esposo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Eso, o en un inesperado e inmaduro despliegue de personalidad, le dio miedo seguir enfrentándolo. Al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera. ¡Ah, las contradicciones! Nadie es perfecto después de todo.

"Estoy cansada." Lo interrumpió Lola de pronto. "Y tengo sueño…"

"Ah sí, son las medicinas…" Dijo Apolo. Tragó saliva: la dirección de la conversación también lo estaba asustando un poco. "Una de ellas da mucho sueño. Deberías tratar de descansar, tu cuerpo necesita el reposo."

"¿Me ayudas a acomodarme?"

"Claro."

Con calma y bastante destreza (¡señor perfecto tenía que ser!) Apolo ayudó a Lola a encontrar una posición más cómoda. El contacto de las manos de Febo contra su cuerpo se sintió incluso relajante, más la manera como la sostuvo, tratándola con firme delicadeza. No digamos que tenía muchas alternativas, pero de algo sirvió. Se enrojeció un poco, pues se imaginó ese mismo contacto bajo otro contexto, quizás más íntimo y personal. Se miraron a la cara unos segundos más, antes que Febo le pasara el dedo por la frente de arriba hasta la punta de la nariz.

Hubiera querido un beso…

"Descansa mi vida…"

Tras un sentido suspiro, Lola volvió a quedarse dormida.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HAY ADELANTO!_**

 _El próximo capítulo es el último._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Antes de que entren en pánico, mil disculpas por seguir frustrándolos con las inseguridades de este par de tontuelos. Al menos sabemos que Lola está viva y recuperándose. Solo resta que estos dos se sienten uno frente al otro y lleguen a un acuerdo respecto de cómo van a seguir el camino a partir de ahora. Esta pareja es un encanto, la quiero mucho y es una de mis favoritas. Costó sacarlos adelante eso sí, pero ya ven… toca ver qué resuelven estos dos. ¡Y sí! Zeus se buscó estar desolado, dejen que sufra un poco, que mal no le va a hacer, sobre Hermes, sus sospechas son fundadas, pero no digamos que va a querer perseverar en el asunto: puede que ande bajoneado un tiempo, pero ya se le pasará. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	18. Clausura: ¡Dime La Verdad!

_Algunos días después, Lola sigue débil, pero anda dando ya algunas vueltas. Necesita saber como continuar su vida, así que decide enfrentar a Apolo, al estilo volcán, para saber si puede amarlo o no. Esto toma por sorpresa al dios, pero esta vez… decide dar una respuesta más acabada._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores._

 _Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **Clausura: ¡Dime la Verdad!**

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Habitación de Lola.**

 _Dos días después. 22 de noviembre. Poco antes del amanecer._

Si antes creía que el Olimpo era raro, estos dos días habían terminado por confirmar dicha percepción. ¿Qué ocurría con esta gente? Habían continuado con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. La rutina no se había quebrado por mucho rato y pronto la atención había encontrado un nuevo foco donde concentrarse. A Lola no le molestaba que le dieran privacidad o espacio, de hecho, hasta agradecía que ahora el centro de la atención fueran los dramas matrimoniales de Zeus y Hera…

… O más bien los dramas de Zeus, pues Hera no le estaba dando bola.

Se sentía un poco a la deriva. Con Guntur muerto, no sabía muy bien qué se esperaba de ella en el Olimpo, ni como retomar su vida. ¿Debía quedarse? ¿Irse? No lo sabía, así como tampoco tenía idea de cómo debía proceder. Se sentía en una situación muy ambigua e insegura. Al menos nadie la estaba echando. De hecho hasta se había sorprendido al notar la cantidad de gente que se le acercó a saludar y ver como estaba, alegrándose incluso de verla con vida. También se sentía muy débil, pero considerando que casi se había muerto hacía poco, era comprensible. Ya recuperaría sus fuerzas de a poco. Se aferró a la manta que la rodeaba y miró al cielo.

Estaba despejado, y Eos comenzaba a teñir la bóveda celeste con un ligero tono rosa. El amanecer se acercaba y su luz comenzaba a opacar las estrellas. Nunca había visto un amanecer en el Olimpo…

Y aunque se estuviera congelando el alma y el cosmo, se quedaría de pie allí para verlo.

Cierto, una es digna. Podrá estar descalabrándose de frío, pero eso no es excusa para rodar en gélida miseria por el suelo… aunque considerando que las temperaturas eran cada vez más frías, Lola comenzaba a considerarlo seriamente. El Olimpo siempre mantenía una temperatura agradable, pero el efecto psicológico del invierno que se aproximaba comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta.

¿Dónde estaría Apolo?

Lola se echó aliento en las manos para hacerlas entrar en calorcito. Estaba un poco harta de evadirlo, y de que él la evitase. Los últimos dos días lo había visto bastante seguido, pero no se quedaba mucho rato, como temiendo que comenzaran una conversación que a ella también le asustaba. De alguna manera Lola no necesitaba aclaraciones, intuía la respuesta, pero su mente necesitaba escucharla de boca de su esposo.

Apolo había matado a Guntur. De acuerdo con la maldición, solo aquél que la amase en serio podría hacer eso. Del mismo modo, el sello en el que la había encerrado Kelam establecía que solo quien la amase podría liberarla. Como resultado, eso debería querer decir que Apolo la amaba, pero el muy imbécil le había dicho que no sabía. Entonces… ¿Cuál era la respuesta final? Independiente de lo que pasara con ella, ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Eso le daba miedo al mismo tiempo. ¡Pero basta! Necesitaba respuestas, ¡las que fueran!, o no podría seguir con su vida. En serio necesitaba saber si podía corresponderle a Apolo con toda su fuerza o tragarse sus sentimientos y seguir su camino. Ahora no había Guntur, los volcanes no la regresarían al Olimpo si la veían sola, podía volver a su volcán y seguir con su vida como siempre…

… pero no quería hacer eso. ¡Necesitaba saber!

Temblando de frío, pero tratando de llevarlo con dignidad, se ajustó la manta con la que se había cubierto y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Apolo salía temprano de sus habitaciones, solía irse trotando hasta la palestra a hacer sus rutinas matinales. Tenía toda la intención de interceptarlo.

"¡Justo ahí!" Murmuró Lola estirando el cuello. Apolo salió de sus habitaciones hacia la terraza y comenzó a precalentar antes de echarse a trotar por su circuito habitual de las mañanas.

No, todavía no se quitaba la camiseta. No digamos que le molestaría en esas fachas, pero una es decente y debe ser prudente en estos casos. Verlo a torso desnudo seguro la distraería.

Aún estaba adolorida. Sus heridas estaban en franco proceso de sanación: Lola había sido sometida a tres sesiones de cosmo para aliviar lo más grave, pero no había sido una curación total. Era una práctica muy común que Apolo y los demás médicos divinos le dieran la oportunidad al cuerpo para curarse de la manera lenta. Obvio que daban una manito cuando se requería y, cuando tenían que hacerlo, la curación era total, pero eso a ellos no les gustaba hacer tal cosa. Decían que el organismo se ponía flojo y quedaba frágil. Por este motivo, Lola seguía con dolores en todo el cuerpo, pero se debían a que se estaba recuperando. El trote que dio hasta donde estaba su esposo pareció recordarle cada una de sus heridas.

No. Por más miedo que tuviera, tenía que hacerle la pregunta. ¡Ahora! O sus dudas serían eternas.

"¡Esposo!" Exclamó a viva voz para evitar que Apolo se fuera corriendo. El dios se detuvo en seco, había estado a un segundo de echarse a correr, parpadeó perplejo al verla.

"¡Lola! ¿Qué haces aquí fuera a esta hora?" Preguntó sorprendido, sonrojado, dejando su botella de agua y toalla en el suelo. No esperaba ver a su esposa tan temprano y tan pronto. Debería estar descansando.

"Necesito saber algo. ¡No podía esperar más!"

Apolo tragó saliva. ¡Vaya que le había subido el ego verla tan temprano!, pero por cómo lo miraba le hacía intuir que quería profundizar cierta conversación pendiente antes que pasara mucho rato. Parte de sí le gritó que saliera huyendo, pero la otra le hizo plantar los pies y ganó por mayoría.

Él también quería cerrar círculos, pero, ¿por dónde comenzaba?

"Errr…"

"¡¿Me amas o no?!"

Lola fue directo al grano. Su corazón se desbocó en el pecho.

"Buenos días a ti también, cariño mío." La saludó algo avergonzado, como queriendo añadir suspenso a la cuestión.

"¡Responde! Y no me vuelva a mentir."

"Nunca te he mentido. En su momento no lo sabía, pero…"

"¿ _Pero_ qué?"

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?"

Apolo se puso a jugar con sus dedos, que los sentía fríos de pronto. Lola aferró más la manta, tenía un puchero en los labios. No sabía exactamente como continuar con la conversación pero, ya que estaba aquí frente a su esposo exigiéndole respuestas, no le quedaba de otra sino seguir. Se mordió el labio. El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero no era una tensión de la mala, sino un buen suspenso.

"Necesito saber, esposo." Lola bajó los hombros. "Antes de morir, Kelam maldijo a Guntur, diciéndole que solo quien de verdad me amase sería quien lo mataría." Explicó la volcán con calma. "¡Pero tú vas y me dices que me no me amas y matas al maldito!" Exclamó subiendo la voz un poco, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. "¡Lo Mataste!" Dio una patada en el suelo. "¿Acaso por ser un dios sobrepasaste ese requisito? Dime esposo. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¡¿Por qué, si se supone que odias a los volcanes, vas y salvas mi vida?! ¡Y eres tan imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, _señor perfecto_!"

"Errr…"

"¡Deja de balbucear y dame una respuesta! La necesito."

"¡Cálmate un poco, mujer!" Apolo estiró las manos como tratando de apaciguarla. "Vas a agitar tus heridas."

"¡NO ME DIGAS que me calme! Si quiero puedo levantar a toda la casa para tener testigos. ¡RESPONDE por favor!"

"¿Por qué es tan importante que te responda?" Preguntó Apolo a su vez, con un nudo en la garganta. Lola le abrió los ojos como platos.

"Porque me darás libertad, Apolo." Le dijo usando su nombre. "Así sabré como sigo con mi vida. Si puedo corresponderte con todo mi corazón o tragarme esos sentimientos y llevármelos lejos."

"¡Lola!"

"Te amo. Aunque seas un sabelotodo insufrible y me den ganas de golpearte por ello. ¡Quiero compartir eso contigo!"

Sin querer ver la expresión del dios, Lola cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para recibir burlas. ¡Ya! ¡Lo dijo! ¿Y qué? Ahora sí que ya no había vuelta atrás. Abrió un ojo y se atrevió a ver a su esposo, quien la miraba quizás un poco enojado. Gruesos lagrimones amenazaron con brotarle de los ojos.

Apolo dio un paso al frente. Estiró los brazos y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo pero, antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, la besó con ganas, como si intentara fundirse con ella para siempre. La aferró contra sí con gentil fuerza, no dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca. ¿Esa era una respuesta? Lola dejó de pensar cuando sintió que le rodeaban la cintura con los brazos y los dedos de su esposo le recorrían la piel, como reclamando un territorio nuevo y desconocido. Ella misma se sujetó de la camiseta de Apolo, correspondiendo el beso por el que rápidamente se transmitieron pasión desaforada.

Si era una respuesta, no era una mala, pero de todos modos necesitaba que Apolo la verbalizara. Mmm. No tenía que ser en seguida, ¿verdad?

Se separaron, aunque no por voluntad propia. Juntaron las frentes y recuperaron aliento, tardándose en abrir los ojos y verse el uno al otro. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, Apolo le besó la punta de la nariz y dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Lola nunca supo en qué momento su esposo la había levantado en el aire. Un fuerte rubor le decoraba las mejillas.

"… pedazo de imbécil. ¿Tenías que ser tan brusco?" Le preguntó en un susurró.

"¡Ya sé que soy un imbécil! No tienes que restregármelo en la cara y…"

"Eres ***mi*** imbécil." Lola subió una mano hasta la cabeza de Apolo y dejó que sus dedos se enredaran con los cabellos del dios. Le sonrió con cariño.

"Sin duda. Solo tuyo, esposa." Le dijo con toda honestidad. La besó en las mejillas varias veces. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta… sí te amo, Lola."

Lola hizo un puchero y sintió como si las rodillas se le convirtieran en jalea. Se aferró de las ropas de Apolo, sin dejar de mirarlo, sorprendida y aliviada. ¿Acaso esto quería decir que sí podía corresponderle?

"Pareces sorprendida, mi vida."

"Lo estoy…" Lola reprimió un sollozo. "Creí que me ibas a romper el corazón otra vez…"

Apolo sintió un nudo en la garganta, recordando perfectamente a qué se refería su esposa. Le acarició la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí.

"El otro día, te dije que no sabía si te amaba, y en cierto sentido no era mentira." Le explicó Apolo, compungido. "No sabía la respuesta y no quise ahondar en eso. Mi inmadurez te lastimó."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Quise remediarlo, pero ni sabía cómo y te habías ido en ese viaje suicida." Continuó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "Luego me fui de caza… Y casi te pierdo. ¡No Vuelvas a Hacer una Locura Así!" Reclamó Apolo con firmeza. "¿O acaso me quieres matar de la angustia? No fue lindo darme cuenta que de verdad te amo mientras ese infeliz, MALDITA SEA SU CASTA, insistía en describirme lo que te haría."

"Esposo…"

"¡Fue mi culpa! Te hirió porque decidí jugar con él en vez de matarlo. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio mismo…!"

"… Habría acabado todo muy rápido, no habríamos podido conocernos." Interrumpió Lola con timidez. "No sabría que sí mereces mi corazón." Lola estiró el rostro como buscando otro beso. "Algo bueno salió de todo eso. ¿Guntur molestó mucho?"

"Sí. ¡Debí hacerlo sufrir más! Pero puedo arreglarlo." Gruñó Apolo entre dientes, pero pronto se calmó. Le miró con timidez. "Así que me amas, Krakatoa…"

"Solo muy poquito. Tú me amas a mí."

"Solo muy poquito. Casi nada." Bromeó Apolo, siguiéndole el juego y acariciándole el rostro. "¿Esposa? Necesito que entiendas algo."

"Dime…"

"Verás… Me intimidaba mucho admitir que te amo en serio. Eres un volcán y como tal no puedes sentir a medias y **nunca** me han amado de ese modo. Yo soy el sol y tampoco puedo sentir de a goteras… amo sin que me correspondan y eso duele…"

"Tu inmadurez no ayuda."

"No te burles, mujer, me cuesta manejar eso. ¡No es fácil!" Reclamó indignado.

"Tan genial y _señor perfecto_ que eres, y no sabes ser un hombre maduro."

"Pero me amas de este modo. Acabas de decírmelo."

"Supongo que no me queda de otra, esposo." Dijo con un inesperado coqueteo en los ojos. Apolo parpadeó un par de veces.

"¡Mujer, eso es bullying!"

"Acostúmbrate: no hay amistad sin bullying." Le dijo mientras ponía sus palmas sobre el pecho de su marido, antes de poner su oído a la altura de su corazón. "Te amo, solecito." Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Apolo bien hubiera comenzado a ronronear de contento. No tardó en rodearla con los brazos.

"Te amo, volcancita." Le dijo tras acercar sus labios a los oídos de su mujer. "Tengo otra aprensión: Soy hijo de mi padre y temo lastimarte… y que te aburras de mí y me dejes."

"Tú también te puedes aburrir de mi… y dejarme sola." Lola miró hacia arriba "¡Me voy a apagar si lo haces! Me desvaneceré y nunca más…" Apolo la calló con un dedo.

"Quiero intentarlo. ¿Harás ese esfuerzo conmigo? Intentarlo en serio, estamos casados." Le preguntó con intensa urgencia, pero honesto como pocas veces había sido en su vida. "Mis defectos me persiguen, pero… me gustaría intentarlo. Soy hijo de Zeus, inmaduro… caprichoso a veces… pero quiero hacerlo."

Lola se levantó en punta de pies y lo besó en el mentón, sin acostumbrarse del todo a esta cercanía con su esposo, pero al mismo tiempo descubriendo que no le parecía tan extraña. Era como si perteneciera en esos brazos, era su lugar.

"Creo… que no deberías dejar que tus defectos te definan. Uno puede corregirlos." Lola hizo algunos dibujos imaginarios con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Apolo. "Además… eres sol. Lo más constante que hay en el cielo. Nos vamos a lastimar, pero… si tú quieres intentarlo, yo también…"

"Eso sonó a oportunidad para los dos." Se burló Apolo, pero solo porque se puso muy nervioso como para pensar en una frase más adecuada. Lola le dio un empujón juguetón y se separó de sus brazos. Se agachó y recogió su manta, con la que se cubrió de nuevo.

"Sí, así es. ¡Claro que lo es!" Exclamó mientras se abrigaba, y con el rostro muy enrojecido. "Errr…" Lola miró a su alrededor. "¿No te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?"

Apolo dio un paso hacia adelante y la atrajo de sobre sobre sí. La besó con igual o más pasión, y la soltó en el acto, como si hubiera querido hacer una declaración de principios con ese gesto. Lola se llevó una mano a los labios y ocultó una pícara sonrisa.

"QUIERO que te vean conmigo, nunca lo dudes. ¡Tenlo muy claro, esposa!" Le dijo con firmeza, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Pronto torció la sonrisa fanfarronamente. "¡Y que te escuchen gritar mi nombre tras las paredes de ser posible!"

Lola se encendió como semáforo y frunció el ceño. Aferró con más fuerza la manta y giró sobre sus talones, indignada. Carraspeó muy cohibida.

"¡Eres un Grosero! ¡No deberías hacerme esas insinuaciones! Estamos en público y soy una volcán decente." Le gruñó medio en broma, medio en serio. Lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿Ibas a la palestra?" Preguntó con un mohín en la cara.

"Supongo…"

"Oh… ve entonces. Yo… tengo frío." Le dijo mientras aferraba más la manta. "Si me disculpas, me iré a mi habitación."

Lola comenzó a alejarse en dirección de sus aposentos, pero no había salido de aquella terraza cuando Apolo la levantó en brazos, con todo y manta.

"Esposa… tienes razón. **IBA** a la palestra. Cambié de opinión." Le dijo mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos y giraba sobre sus talones, cambiando el rumbo y caminando a paso seguro. "Te llevo a tu cuarto."

"¿Dónde vamos? Mi habitación está por allá…"

"Ya no queda en esa dirección."

Fue lo único que Apolo le dijo, mientras se dirigía a los ventanales que daban a su propio cuarto con ella en brazos. No tardó en cruzar el umbral y desaparecer tras los cortinajes. Lo último que se vio de la pareja antes que las cortinas los taparan, fue el fugaz beso que Lola aterrizó en la mejilla del dios.

Esa mañana Apolo no fue a la palestra.

Y para ser honestos, se le vio bien poco durante el día.

A él y a su esposa.

* * *

 **Anak Krakatau. Indonesia.**

 _Seis semanas después. 3 de enero._

Apolo no hubiera querido volver tan pronto al volcán, pero a Lola le gustaba ir al menos una vez a la semana. La gran mayoría de las veces iba sola, pero otras él la acompañaba no más porque de aprensivo no le gustaba dejarla por su cuenta mucho rato. Además, Lola adquiría una belleza inusual cada vez que estaba entre las paredes de su volcán, como un brillo especial en la piel, en los ojos. Seguro se debía a que la montaña de alguna manera también era su cuerpo, parte esencial de su vida.

Y la hacía feliz ir a ver cómo estaba. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Avanzó por unos recovecos que pareció reconocer por instinto. Los había visto en una visión hacia unos meses, y lo contentaba mucho saber que tal lugar existía en verdad. La primera vez que había caminado por esos corredores, se había llenado de asombro… ahora se le llenaba el pecho de gusto.

Si seguía así iba a vomitar un arcoíris.

Sabía a donde se dirigía. Lola había instalado una suerte de invernadero en su volcán, aprovechando una cámara interior que había perdido parte del techo en la última erupción gracias a un colapso y por donde entraba la luz solar a raudales. Allí estaba plantando sus queridos hibiscos, de los colores más vibrantes del mundo. Se iba a encontrar ahí con ella, con Phantasos y el archivo adjunto (También conocido como Huitzilopochtli).

"¡Apolo!" Exclamó Phantasos levantando la mano a manera de saludo cuando lo vio entrar.

"¡Phan!"

La menor de los sueños estaba luciendo unos lentes tipo aviador y sonreía luminosamente. Junto a ella, Huitzilopochtli le hizo una seña poca con la mano y Lola, cargando una maceta, le sonrió con timidez. La volcán dejó la planta en el suelo junto a otra que ya estaba allí desde hacía un rato antes, se quitó los guantes y el delantal de jardinería y se arregló las ropas en el acto, en un esfuerzo por verse linda para su marido.

Eso a Apolo le encantaba: Lola siempre trataba de verse bien para él, de coquetearle a cada momento que podía. Lo hacía sentir especial.

Y sí, antes que se lo reclamen, por instinto le devolvía el favor.

"¡Esposo!" Exclamó Lola contenta, ansiosa por saludarlo de manera más apropiada.

"Ya llegó por quien lloraban." Saludó Apolo, caminando derecho hacia su mujer.

"¡Por Ti vamos a estar llorando, Febo!" Se burló Phantasos.

"Lola quizás. Yo no te echaba para nada de menos." Le dijo Huitzi muy burlón. Phantasos le dio un zape.

"Huitzi, cariño, no seas así con él." Le gruñó Phan a medias, dándole un codazo. La diosa lo miró picarona. "¿Qué te demoró tanto?"

"Prestaba atención al grupo de científicos que está instalando los sismógrafos en la ladera norte." Explicó Apolo.

"Han estado molestando toda la semana. Han llenado de cables mi volcán." Dijo Lola un poco irritada. Se sopló el flequillo. "No sé porque no se les ocurre pedir permiso: los dejaría pasar sin problemas."

"Aaah, los mortales no siempre son respetuosos, Lola, y más que seguro te tienen miedo. O no creen que existes." Le dijo Huitzi. "Al menos no tienes una horda de turistas acosándote aquí."

"Ventajas de ser una isla peligrosa." Le dijo Phantasos. "Yo les haría pasar un susto solo para ver qué caras ponen."

"¡Grábalos en video y lo subes a YouTube!" Añadió Huitzi asintiendo entusiasmado.

Apolo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y no tardó en abrazar a Lola con enorme cariño a manera de saludo. La besó rápidamente antes de volverse hacia los demás, sin perder el contacto con su mujer. Huitzi echó un silbido y Phan los miró divertida.

"Uuuuuuy, ¡El AMOOORS!"

"¿Qué dices Sueñito mío? Yo creo que aquí sobramos." Se burló Huitzi de buena gana.

"Oh sí. Sobramos con ganas. ¡Siguen de luna de miel!" Afirmó Phantasos.

"¡No cohíban a mi marido! Tiene derecho de saludarme cómo se le antoje." Lo defendió Lola.

"¡Para eso es mi esposa! ¿Verdad, Krakatoa?"

"Claro que sí." Lola rodeó a Apolo con sus brazos y lo miró enamorada. "Él puede todo."

Lola y Apolo intercambiaron una picarona mirada y un beso, que solo contribuyó a las risas generales. Ambas parejas habían hecho buenas migas. Quizás por un asunto de inercia, quizás por la historia que arrastraban, más que separarlos, habían tendido puentes entre ambos. Huitzilopochtli y Phantasos habían sido los primeros en felicitarlos cuando, tras unos días de misteriosa ausencia de ambos (AHEM), Apolo y Lola habían anunciado a todo el Olimpo que continuarían casados. Había sido un día interesante, no solo porque en el Olimpo se llenaron de un sano entusiasmo sino porque además, al mismo tiempo, Apolo avisó a sus devotos sobre su cambio de estado civil.

Grande había sido la sorpresa, pero mayores las parrandas que se organizaron en su honor. Le constaba que algunos de sus apolíneos seguían celebrando. En casi todos sus templos se celebraron bodas rituales y no pocos de sus devotos aprovecharon para casarse, aprovechando el impulso. Algunos de sus sacerdotes artesanos estaban buscando referencias a como lucía Lola para incorporarla al culto y no pocos intentaron averiguar como era que se habían conocido esos dos. Fue el culebrón de la semana cuando sus sibilas finalmente recibieron su autorización para revelar la historia a los devotos, que fue recibida y comentada con entusiasmo.

Cierto, no todos se pusieron contentos, nunca faltan los amargados de siempre. Los mejores ejemplos de aquello eran Dafne (quien hasta había perdido hojas del coraje que le dio) y Eros… quien mascullaba pestes en un rincón, pero tras un maternal consejo de Afrodita, la paternal amenaza de Ares y el fraterno bullying de Anteros y los gemelos Deimos y Phobos (los tres azuzados por su madre), sin mencionar la sutil amenaza de Psique sobre una larga temporada durmiendo con el perro que no tenían si osaba arruinar a la nueva pareja (y nada de _snu snu_ ), comenzó a convencerse que mejor dejaba a Apolo en paz.

A Lola nunca la molestaría ni osaría hablar mal de ella, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Luego del susto y la paliza que la volcán le había dado hacía unos meses, nunca más intentaría volver herirla con sus flechas, o a incordiarla. No era negocio enfurecerla: saldría perdiendo.

"¡Ustedes dos hacen frente común para todo! Harán que vomite unicornios." Dijo Phantasos contenta. "Me alegra verlos mejor cada día."

"No digas eso, o se va a romper el encanto." Pidió Lola asustada.

"Si se rompe el encanto, ¡pues la encanto de nuevo!" Afirmó Apolo.

"Lo de ustedes es grave." Dijo Huitzi riendo. "Pero con mi sueñito somos más melosos. Se los aseguro." El dios mexica miró a Phantasos con cierto brillo travieso en los ojos. "¿Cierto, mi vida?"

"¿Quieres apostar, Colibrí?" Preguntó Apolo alzando las cejas, al detectar un posible desafío. "Porque te aseguro que…"

"¡Basta los dos!" Exclamó Lola frunciendo el ceño. "Nada de demostraciones ridículas ahora." Dijo Lola muy firme. "Yo sé que mi esposo es el mejor y no necesito que se ande pavoneando de ello: capaz me lo vengan a seducir y el pobre tonto es débil en ese sentido."

"¡Esposa!" Rezongó Apolo. "¡Menos mal que me amas!"

"Ooooh, Lola, No te pongas en ese plan, capaz que yo quiera lucir a mi enamorado." Se burló Phantasos.

"¡Pero Phantasos! No hay punto de comparación aquí." Dijo Lola con un ingenuo tono de voz. "Verás, Apolo es mi esposo, ¿Cómo vas a decir que Huitzilopochtli es mejor que el mío si no están casados? Comparemos cuál es mejor cuando ustedes dos se casen."

La cara que pusieron los aludidos fue de antología. Cierto, era una pareja muy estable y se notaba que más tarde que temprano terminarían casándose, pero para eso faltaba mucho. MUCHO. Quizás un siglo o dos. Apolo estalló en risas y abrazó a Lola con travesura, prodigándole besos a granel en el cuello. Mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a su esposo, la volcán se rió de buena gana.

"¿Están seguros que quieren este hibisco o quieren otro?" Preguntó Lola entre risas y forcejeos. "¡Esposo! Aquí no, ¡Sé decente! Jajajajaja."

"¡Me encantas, esposa!"

"Errr, creo que este Hibisco servirá. Mi mamá no tiene este color." Se apuró en decir Huitzi. Phantasos asintió nerviosa.

"Lo mismo digo: por algo te pedimos consejo, Lola. Creo que a mi mamá también le gustará esta planta… aunque creo que la señora Perséfone estará más entusiasmada al respecto." Rió nerviosa. Mejor se iba con cuidado con Lola, o elegía mejor sus sarcasmos: se notaba que no temía devolverlos.

Hmm. Sería interesante hacer una competencia de sarcasmos con ella. Huitzi carraspeó.

"A todo esto, ¿vendrán o no a la fiesta? A mi mamá le gustaría mucho que fueran."

"¿Qué fiesta?" Preguntó Lola.

"El cumpleaños de la señora Coatlicue." Explicó Apolo. "Te lo iba a comentar ahora, amor. Huitzilopochtli nos invitó esta mañana. Es la próxima semana."

"Como siempre, invitó a todos los volcanes de México, pero solo han confirmado Popocatépetl, Paricutín y la Malinche. No sé cómo accedieron esos tres, pero bueno. Así no te sentirás sola."

"¿Con el frío que hace y en serio esperas que todos los volcanes salgan de sus casas?" Preguntó Lola sorprendida. "No conozco a Paricutín. ¿Quién es?"

"Es un volcán muy jovencito, nació en 1943." Explicó Huitzilopochtli. "No se ha perdido ninguna fiesta desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Es bien despierto para ser tan joven: sigue a Malinche como perrito."

"¡Chiquitito!" Exclamó Lola. Se volvió a Apolo con una gran sonrisa. "¿Podemos ir, esposo?"

"Claro: supongo que será interesante." Apolo se volvió a Huitzilopochtli. "Considéranos confirmados. Enviaré la nota correspondiente por escrito a tu señora madre ni bien vuelva a casa."

"Dicho eso…" Phantasos saltó al suelo de donde estaba sentada y tomó una de las macetas. "Ya es hora de regresar. Me prometieron un paseo a la playa y pienso cobrarlo." Añadió mirando fijo y muy traviesa a Huitzi. Este le guiñó el ojo y se agachó para tomar la otra maceta.

"Nunca osaría olvidarme de eso. Vamos, Phan." Huitzi se volvió a sus anfitriones. "Los dejamos en paz. Si nos disculpan, la playa nos espera. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!"

"¡Ahí se ven!"

Tanto Phantasos como Huitzi se alejaron tras despedirse y desaparecieron en el aire, prefiriendo viajar por hiperdimensión que de manera normal. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Apolo rompió la quietud robándole un beso a su esposa y atrapándola entre sus brazos.

"¡Al fin solos!"

"Sí, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, esposo." Bromeó Lola, sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por querer sacarse a Apolo de encima. "¿Dices que los científicos estaban en la ladera norte?"

"Sí, están instalando sismógrafos nuevos, de mejor tecnología. Se nota que invirtieron dinero en ellos." Apolo ladeó la cabeza. "¿Algún problema?"

"No… solo espero que no haya accidentes. ¡No tienes idea lo desagradable que se siente que un humano caiga al cráter! Eeew."

"Naaah, no te preocupes. No están ni cerca del cráter: aunque si quieres, podemos ir a darles un susto y ver cómo reaccionan."

"Solo si se acercan al cráter." Lola lo miró coqueta y se giró sobre sí misma, para comenzar a hacer dibujos sobre el pecho de Apolo. "Tenía otras cosas en mente, amor."

Apolo comenzó a ronronear de gusto y no tardó en besar a su mujer. Estaban en lo mejor del beso y comenzando a entusiasmarse, cuando percibieron un ruido como de taladros y tecnología muy cerca de allí, justo por encima de ellos y bastante cerca. Lola se separó de Apolo de súbito.

"¡Dijiste que Estaban En La Ladera Norte!" Reclamó causando que todo el volcán gruñera descontento. Apolo se sopló el flequillo.

"Supongo que se movieron muy rápido." Protestó entre dientes, mirando al techo.

"¡Así no hay como concentrarse! Van a destrozar mi invernadero con lo que me costó instalarlo."

"Te ayudaré a repararlo si pasa…" El fuerte estruendo de un taladro resonó por toda la cámara y Lola dejó caer los hombros frustrada, rodando los ojos.

"¡En serio que no tengo problemas que hagan todos los estudios que quieran!" Ladró Lola mirando al techo. "¿Pero tiene que ser aquí y ahora? ¿Acaso no saben pedir permiso?"

Apolo resopló resignado. De alguna manera Lola tenía razón: no costaba nada pedir permiso. ¡Mortales irreverentes! Si había algo matapasiones era sin duda el estruendo de un taladro sobre las laderas del volcán de su esposa. Tuvo un tic nervioso.

"Iré a solucionar eso: vuelvo en seguida."

"¿En serio harás eso?"

"¡Claro!" Apolo le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse a paso tranquilo.

Ni siquiera había salido del invernadero cuando Lola corrió hasta él y lo detuvo, tomándolo por un brazo.

"¡Espera un poco amor!" Le pidió traviesa. "¿Y si les damos ese susto y lo subimos a Youtube?"

"¿Sabes lo que es Youtube?"

"No, pero me puedes explicar." La sonrisa de Lola tenía algo de infantil. "¿Vamos o no?"

No parecía la cosa más madura del mundo, asustar científicos y luego burlarse de ellos, pero ¿por qué no? Además, esposos que hacen bromas unidos, permanecen juntos. Apolo sonrió torcido.

"No parece ser una buena idea, pero… ellos se lo buscaron."

Lola le dio un rápido abrazo y, tras tomarlo de la mano, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del invernadero y por los corredores del volcán, mientras ambos pensaban en formas de trolear a los investigadores. Definitivamente no era una buena idea (o muy madura), pero ¿qué más daba?

La vida, para los dos, de momento era buena. No sabían qué dramas tendrían en el futuro, pero sin duda necesitaban momentos así para reír en los momentos más negros.

Esto recién estaba comenzando.

 **FIN DEL FIC.**

 **Por**

 **Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡PRÓXIMO PROYECTO!_**

 ** _XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA_**

 _(Hechos, No Palabras)_

 _Hades, decidido a que todos sus espectros sean felices, obliga a Radamanthys a tomar vacaciones en Guatemala para que encuentre al amor de su vida, por lo que el juez obedece a regañadientes._

 _¡Claro que encuentra cosas en aquél país! Solo esperemos que la vida de turista, una chica con algo de mala suerte, recorridos interesantes, sectas locas y sacrificios humanos no le colmen mucho la paciencia._

 _¡Ah sí! Puede que haga una gran locura también._

 _Súmenle a eso que Caína puede sufrir con la ausencia del Juez y que su lugarteniente puede… sufrir algunos percances por descuidado._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Primero que nada y considerando que esta es la última actualización del 2016, **TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ Y BENDECIDA NAVIDAD Y UN MEJOR AÑO NUEVO.** El que se va nos pegó hasta en el piso, pero el 2015 también nos pegó bien feo: ahora toca pegarle al 2017 y en serio… espero que no se nos mueran tantas leyendas del Rock, que nos quedan bien pocas. Un abrazo a todos y gracias por el **PRECIOSO** apoyo que me dieron este año. Estoy algo sorprendida por el recibimiento que tuvo este fic, cuando creí que no me había quedado tan lindo. Admito que siento que le hice un poco de justicia a Apolo, volcancita es una buena chica para él, y créanme que lo mantiene en vereda cuando corresponde. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia. Sobre el siguiente fic… viene el de Radamanthys. El fic está planeado en su totalidad, pero no está escrito: vienen mis vacaciones y tengo ganas de compartir con mi familia, así que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir. Puede que deje caer un omake o dos. Eso sí… ya habrán detectado que la acción se va a Guatemala… y desde ya agradezco la información sobre comidas y lugares turísticos que me han recomendado que Radamanthys visite, pero no sean tímidos y sigan. Puede que no use toda la información, pero créanme que la voy a leer y tratar de incorporar lo mejor que pueda. No tengo el gusto de conocer dicho país, por lo que no quiero meter las patas (y si lo hiciera, desde ya mis disculpas). Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR EL APOYO DURANTE EL FIC!**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HUBO ANIMALES O PERSONAS HERIDAS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!_**

 _Excepto los volcanes que se liaron a golpes entre sí y con Ares o con quien se les cruzase. También hubo destrozos materiales, pero hubo compensaciones._

 _A todo esto, y considerando la facilidad del dios para liarla parda a golpes con los demás volcanes, Ares fue nombrado volcán honorario. Hay que decirlo: se siente muy a gusto entre ellos. Por primera vez en su vida no se siente juzgado._

 _Zeus parece alma en pena, pero su orgullo comenzó a reaccionar. Según él, no necesita a Hera para hacer las cosas y se puso a trabajar. Puede que tenga razón o no, pero o cierto es que el tipo se puso trabajólico y quizás no tome las mejores decisiones. Igual anda llorando por los rincones._

 _Hera por su parte instaló un negocio entre los mortales, organizando fiestas de solteros y bodas. Ha trabajado de sol a sol, pero vieran lo contenta que está. ¡En su salsa y feliz de la vida!_

 _No, estos dos no se han divorciado, solo están… separados._

 _A la luz de la nueva relación que llevan Apolo y Lola como marido y mujer, y considerando algunas situaciones bastante_ fogosas _ocurridas en el patio de los laureles, Dafne no dejó de reclamar como quebrada e incluso llegó a atacar verbalmente a Lola y Apolo. No, no fue podada, pero la volcán tomó una pala, la desenterró y trasplantó a Dafne a la plaza pública más concurrida del Olimpo, para que socializara un poco, sin que Apolo chistara._

 _Dafne odia socializar. Y para peor… es una planta más en esa plaza, los jardineros no le dan el trato de princesa al que estaba acostumbrada._

 _Creo que está considerando retomar su forma humana y marcharse._

 _Hermes volvió a Santorini para visitar a Thera y a Callista, pero no solo no pudo ver a Thera, sino que Callista ni quiso hablar con él y le ordenó a sus mascotas que corretearan a su padre fuera de casa. No, no son perros, son dos burros, Cleto y Oto, que cumplieron muy bien su misión._

 _Hermes tiene seis herraduras marcadas en el cuerpo. Apolo y Ares no dejan de reír por su desgracia._

 _¡Pudo ser peor!_

 _Pudieron ser gansos, por ejemplo._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Deimos:** (en griego antiguo Δειμος, Dolor o Pena) era la personificación del terror. Era hijo de Ares, dios de la guerra, y de Afrodita, la diosa del amor.

Acompañaba a su padre Ares a la batalla junto con su hermano gemelo Phobos, siendo ambos los edecanes de su padre, cumpliendo con las órdenes que se les mandaba, aunque al final suelen replanteárselas y muchas veces no las cumplen cuando perciben que podrían ser contraproducentes.

Deimos y otros terribles daimones acompañaron a la erinia Tisífone en su afán de volver loco a Atamante, el marido de Ino.

 **Phobos:** (en griego antiguo Φόϐος, _pánico_ ) era la personificación del temor, y el horror. Era hijo de Ares, dios de la guerra y Afrodita, diosa del amor. Él, con su hermano gemelo Deimos y las diosas Enio y Eris (generalmente consideradas hermanas de Ares, hijas de Zeus y Hera) acompañaban al dios de la guerra en cada batalla.

La figura de Phobos en la mitología aparecía antes de cada batalla, sembrando el miedo y pánico de los combatientes para luchar quienes, aterrados, huían de la batalla o fingían su muerte para luego escapar. Deimos hacia su aparición después de su hermano, presentándose en los guerreros que por miedo quedaban paralizados ante el terror al dolor o la muerte.

Tras las múltiples interpretaciones de Phobos, se popularizó la imagen de un ser sobrehumano con una misión siempre de destrucción hacia la raza humana o las amenazas, ordenada por Ares y que intentará cumplir junto con Deimos. Pese a que siempre desea cumplir con la misión que le ha dado Ares, suele replantearse las órdenes y decide no cumplirlas, manteniéndose al margen y salvando así a la raza humana.

 **La Malinche:** o Matlalcueye (entre otras grafías) es un volcán sísmicamente activo con una altura oficial de 4.420 metros sobre el nivel del mar, localizado entre los estados mexicanos de Puebla y Tlaxcala. Forma parte del Eje Neovolcánico.

El Valle de Puebla–Tlaxcala, que bordea a la Malinche por el suroeste, alberga una de las mayores áreas metropolitanas de México. Para proteger el área boscosa que ya se encontraba en franco retroceso, se creó en 1938 el Parque Nacional La Malinche, que supone un refugio para las especies locales como el conejo o el lince. Además, la Estación Científica La Malinche (una colaboración entre la UNAM y la UAT) realiza trabajos de investigación, evaluación, conservación y educación ecológica en la región.

 **Paricutín:** (en purépecha Parhíkutini, _lugar al otro lado_ ), Es un volcán situado en el estado de Michoacán, México entre el expoblado de San Juan Parangaricutiro (actualmente Nuevo San Juan Parangaricutiro) y el poblado Angahuan, es el volcán más joven del continente americano.

El volcán cambió la vida a los habitantes de la meseta Purépecha el día 20 de febrero de 1943. Aquél día, Dionisio Pulido, un campesino de la zona, se encontraba trabajando la tierra en las cercanías del pueblo Paricutín, cuando de pronto empezó a temblar, se abrió la tierra y empezó a emanar un vapor muy espeso, a sonar muy fuerte y a volar piedras. Muy asustado (por razones más que obvias, yo no lo juzgo), el señor Pulido avisó al pueblo.

La duración de la actividad de este volcán fue de 9 años, 11 días y 10 horas; la lava recorrió unos 10 km. No hubo víctimas humanas, dado que hubo suficiente tiempo para desalojar a toda la población. El volcán sólo sepultó dos poblados: Paricutín y San Juan Parangaricutiro. El primero quedó totalmente borrado del mapa: muy cerca de él se encuentra ahora el cráter del volcán. Del segundo pueblo sólo es visible parte de la iglesia, sepultada por la lava, al igual que el resto del pueblo, excepto por la torre izquierda del frente (la torre derecha aparentemente cayó pero lo cierto es que estaba en construcción al momento de empezar el fenómeno) así como el ábside, junto con el altar.

El Paricutín se considera una de las maravillas naturales del mundo.


End file.
